Harry and a Vampire
by mjimeyg
Summary: Harry lost his trial at the beginning of his fifth year. Exiled from Magical Britain he is offered a new start in another country. Unfortunately he'll still have to fight to survive. But he won't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As with all my stories, this one has been completed. There are about 22 chapters and I upload one a day, on average.**

 **A short note about the formatting; The first two scenes are in London. The language spoken is English. But after that, Harry is in Japan. English becomes the foreign language and it is formatted in italics. Also, I use the local naming conventions (surname firstname: Potter Harry, Granger Hermione), Japanese honorifics are also used (san, kun, chan, tan, sama, sensei), this is because Harry is in a completely new culture and it needs to be obvious as there will be interactions between the cultures. Bear in mind I am English and have just above average command of my native language. I am useless at learning languages, so expect mistakes.**

 **Everything else should be self-explanatory. I have watched the Rosario+Vampire anime, but this story is based on the manga.**

 **Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Harry Potter or Rosario+Vampire. But I highly recommend you get yourselves a copy... unless its not your thing... then you should probably skip this fanfic altogether.**

* * *

The Alley was relatively quiet considering it was barely ten in the morning. There were a few mothers doing some shopping, but really it was a good time for a tea break for the shopkeepers before the lunchtime rush.

Harry walked dejectedly along Diagon Alley. He had just had his wand snapped and was expelled from Hogwarts for the underage use of magic. Nobody seemed to care that he was defending himself and his cousin from Dementors.

He couldn't understand why Professor Dumbledore wasn't there for him. He had been taken to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place after the incident on Privet Drive with the Dementors. It was a dark and dismal place where he discovered his godfather, Sirius Black, was a prisoner there just as he had been with the Dursleys. He'd also discovered that everyone had purposefully been keeping him in the dark. It hadn't helped the mood.

Mr. Weasley had taken him to the Ministry for his hearing. They had barely made it as the times had been changed and they were lucky they were there early… quite strange for a member of the Weasley family to be early.

Now that he thought about it that was probably the reason Dumbledore wasn't there. He just didn't know the times had changed.

Mr. Weasley hadn't been there when Harry left the hearing without his wand. Lucius Malfoy had been. The insults had been almost too much as he quietly tried to ignore the man and walked out.

He didn't dare go back to the Dursleys, without the threat of magic he would be in great danger. He didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place, he couldn't face his friends and not feel even worse as they had wands and a school to go to. He couldn't bear the thought of disappointing Sirius.

He headed for Gringotts to try and get some money and maybe see if they could give him muggle money so he could get a hotel room somewhere.

He never noticed that he had made it through the alley and into the bank until he heard an impatient voice clear its throat. Harry looked up and found himself standing in front of a teller.

"Can I help you?" The goblin asked pointedly from his high desk that put him above the wizards and witches. As if a goblin would ever look up to a human!

"Oh, yes. I was hoping to get some money out, also, do you convert magical money to muggle?"

The goblin wrinkled its nose in disgust. Goblins dealt in gold and other precious metals. They had no love for the strange paper that muggles threw about. "We do. Key?"

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. Mrs. Weasley still had it.

The goblin rolled his eyes as he deduced the problem. "Foolish child. You should never be without your key. It cannot be taken from you if it is on your person.

"Now you will have to have a new key made. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Really?" He scoffed. "The Great Harry Potter couldn't remember his own vault key. I suppose next you'll tell me you forgot your wand."

Harry was getting a little peeved. "No, the Ministry just snapped it!" He hissed.

The goblin looked at him in shock.

"What is going on here? Why is this disgrace to the wizarding world still here?"

Harry sighed as he heard Lucius Malfoy's snide voice behind him.

"That is none of your business. What happens between Gringotts and its clients is confidential."

"Potter is no longer a wizard. He doesn't have any rights in our world." Malfoy said dismissively. "He certainly doesn't have the right to access his money. All his magical items have been confiscated and destroyed. Including his owl." Malfoy smirked maliciously.

Harry's face paled. Hedwig was the only friend he had at times. She never betrayed him, doubted him or went behind his back.

"I do hope that isn't true, Malfoy." The goblin warned. "Those items were private property and the Potters, just like the Malfoys, had them insured by Gringotts. It would be very bad for business to find out that the Ministry has violated the various treaties and contracts between the government and the bank."

Malfoy froze at that. He hadn't actually known that there were treaties or that this would involve the goblins. He had a sudden desire to empty his vaults and close his accounts.

Whilst he was pondering this, Harry had fallen to the floor in shock as his world fell to pieces around him.

"I will be back later to discuss my accounts." Malfoy said haughtily. "For now I must escort Potter to a very special meeting." He smiled nastily.

Harry now knew why Malfoy had followed him. He was to deliver him straight to Voldemort. Harry was about ready to give up. He wished he had a wand to draw just to give the goblins a reason to kill him. The last thing he wanted was to be at the mercy of Voldemort… the man didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Mr. Potter has business with Gringotts first. If he is available afterwards he can seek you out himself. Now please excuse us." Came a new voice.

Harry saw a new goblin walk up in an expensive three-piece suit, complete with gold pocket watch.

"As I said, Potter has no rights to anything in Gringotts." Malfoy argued. "He is no longer a member of the Wizarding World."

"Then it is to his good fortune that we are not a part of the 'Wizarding World'." The new goblin sneered. "We are part of the 'Magical World' and as long as he or his relatives have magic in their veins then they can do business with us. Now leave before you are forced to leave."

Lucius was about to argue further when two loud bangs sounded behind him. He turned to see two small goblins with large spears standing there.

"I will return later." He snarled before spinning away.

The goblin sighed before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, get up off the floor and follow me." He ordered.

Harry sluggishly rose and followed the goblin out through a side door. He was led down some ornate steps to an even more ornate corridor of marble. Along the way were various doors with the names of goblins and their positions on the name plates.

Goldtooth – Loans

Silverspike – Acquisitions

Bloodbook – Accounts Manager

Hookjaw – Sales

Blooddrinker – Fines and Penalties

Harry noticed a trend with the names. He wondered if any goblin had a name not comprised of two subjects.

At the end of the corridor was a set of double doors that swung open as they approached, inside was a very large room that was made with more marble with gold accents.

"Please take a seat Mr. Potter. We have a lot to discuss." The goblin instructed.

Harry numbly sat down in the chair opposite the goblin's desk as the tiny creature hopped up into the large chair behind the desk. Like all other goblin chairs, it was designed so he sat above all others. On Harry's mind was the loss of Hedwig.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that the human calling himself Lord Voldemort is back?"

Harry just sat there.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's back." Harry muttered.

The goblin rolled his eyes. This child was not going to be very useful at the moment. He silently left the room, not that Harry noticed.

Harry didn't know how much time passed as he sat there. He was shaken from his thoughts when something gripped his left shoulder. He looked around to see Hedwig sitting there.

"Hedwig!"

"Perhaps we can actually converse now, Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry said happily as he nuzzled Hedwig with his nose.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, sure. Converse away." Harry grinned. The horrors of the day were nothing to him as long as he had Hedwig back.

"You have already confirmed that Lord Voldemort has returned."

"Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle is his birth name." Harry told him.

The goblin raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, that information will be most useful. How did you come across this knowledge?"

"He told me. Second year there was this diary that had a younger version of him in it. It was petrifying students with a basilisk that I had to kill."

"A basilisk and… a shade?" The goblin asked as both eyebrows rose in surprise. "You can prove your claims?"

Harry looked at the goblin with slight surprise. "You actually want me to prove I'm not lying?"

The goblin looked at him glibly. "It is generally the thing to do when claims of such an… outlandish nature are made."

Harry started to snicker… then giggle before laughing outright.

The goblin glared at him. "Mr. Potter, this is not an amusing topic!" He scolded.

"Sorry sir, I just came from being put on trial for underage magic despite the fact that I defended myself from Dementors. They wouldn't accept my word, how can I expect you to do so." He said with a sour laugh.

"We hardly intend to accept your word unless you give a binding magical oath, partake of veritiserum or provide us with the memories." He scoffed. "Are you willing to do any of those?"

"Sure, sure." Harry said with a dismissive wave, he didn't expect to be believed either way.

The goblin took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted to chastise the boy for being disrespectful but if what the child claimed was true he had every right to expect nothing but ridicule and mistrust.

He walked over to a nearby counter where he retrieved a stone bowl that was engraved with various runes.

"This is-"

"A pensive. I know." Harry frowned. "You really want me to do this? You'll actually believe my memories?"

"Provided I detect no modifications to the memories they should suffice."

"I didn't know goblins used these things." Harry mused as he took a closer look at the bowl.

"These are goblin creations, Mr. Potter. We are the ones who developed the mind arts.

"Now, do you know how to retrieve the memory and place it in the bowl?"

Harry didn't have a clue so the goblin walked him through the process. He was surprised he didn't need a wand as Professor Dumbledore had.

Harry sat in the office alone with Hedwig as the goblin was in the pensive.

It was half an hour later that he was deposited back in to the office.

"Well… I can certainly see why people might question your veracity." The goblin muttered as he sat down in his chair.

Harry bristled at this. "I thought you could tell if the memories were altered?"

"I can, they were very truthful and I believe them." The goblin chided. "However, what I saw was… well quite frankly I can't think of a word to use other than 'unbelievable' but that word isn't quite the one I want as I do believe you.

"Would you mind if I kept those copies of your memories? Especially the one of Riddle's resurrection?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged.

"Excellent. Now, as much as I believe you I believe that you should also provide a full testimony under oath and veritiserum." Harry went to protest but the goblin held up a hand stopping him. "I believe you, but the more assurances you can give the easier it will be to convince others."

"Like who? Fudge kicked me out without listening."

"Yes… and he is a fool who will pay dearly when the truth comes out." The goblin smirked. "Agree to give the testimony and leave the rest with me."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The goblin just looked at him through narrowed eyes, examining him carefully.

"I am someone who holds a position of much influence. I might hold the key to your future not only to the wizarding and muggle worlds but also to a third world that we goblins refer to as 'The Monster World'.

"By agreeing to provide me with those memories, you have done the goblin nation a great favour. We are inclined to return that favour.

"Make no mistake, we won't be giving you anymore than you have given us. Goblins are not known for their generosity after all." The goblin grinned. "I hold sway at a school in Japan, I believe it would be beneficial for you to attend there. It is not a magical school but it is a school that will teach you how to live with humans, non-magicals specifically."

"What about when Voldemort comes after me? I won't be able to use magic to defend myself."

The goblin rolled his eyes. "Stupid wizards, reliant on their little sticks. I would be willing to sell you three things at a reduced price, in recognition of what you have done for the goblin nation. The first will be the memories of someone with exceptional training in magic, the second will be the memories of training in wandless magic, the last will be lessons in Japanese… which you will need if you are to attend a Japanese school."

"Will that mean I will have memories of that person's life?" Harry asked as he wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to have memories of another person, the things they might do with their body, like pee, poop and… oh god… what if it was a girl!?

Again the goblin rolled its eyes. "No Mr. Potter, we use this method to train our human employees in Gobbledegook. You will have only the information required and you will need to practice."

"Just how much is this going to cost?" Harry asked warily.

* * *

Harry sat on the yellow, Japanese school bus with Hedwig on his shoulder as it drove through London. The driver wore a low cap that cast shadows over his glowing eyes and he spoke Japanese. Harry was relieved when he was able to understand him thanks to the newly acquired memories. He was also thrilled that he didn't have any additional 'experiences' in those memories.

They headed south across the Thames travelling out of London and into Kent before heading to Folkstone and the newly opened Channel Tunnel. Harry tried asking the driver if they had to drive all the way to Japan.

The driver just laughed… it was a kind of creepy laugh.

They seemingly bypassed all the checkpoints and headed for what appeared to be a maintenance entrance. There were no lights in the tunnel, just the daylight behind them.

Harry knew that there was at least twenty miles between France and England, so he was surprised to discover the daylight lit exit ahead of them only sixty seconds later.

As they exited the tunnel Harry noticed the stark contrast of where he was as opposed to where he had been.

For starters, there were no buildings, security or anything else one would expect to see when exiting an international tunnel. The sky was a mixture of various shades of mild red and blue like a water painting. There were trees everywhere.

Dead trees.

The driver pulled to a stop next to a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head and a bus schedule on its chest.

"Welcome to Yōkai Academy, kid." The driver said in his gravelly voice.

"The dead forest is the academy?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Just head down the path and through the graveyard and you'll see it." He answered as Harry picked up his bag and made his way to the front of the bus. "Times for the bus are on the scarecrow. Good luck kid, you're gonna need it."

As the bus pulled away, Harry could hear the man laughing.

He couldn't help but shudder.

Harry pulled his bag over his shoulder and began walking down the dark and disturbing path with Hedwig on his shoulder. It was over grown and deeply shadowed, more than once he considered the possibility that he was lost.

He walked for ten minutes when he heard a familiar sound. He had heard it many times around Privet Drive, a bicycle.

But he couldn't find it in all the darkness and undergrowth, but he could hear it almost on top of him when he felt the metal handlebars crash into his back and he went spinning through the air with a yell accompanied by another person's scream and an indignant squawk from Hedwig.

Harry groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor onto his hands and knees. He couldn't see properly as his glasses had been knocked off and his head was spinning. His left hand was resting on the floor, he could feel the twigs and dead leaves, but there was something soft and warm under his right hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The other person was a female, according to the voice.

"Can you see my glasses?" Harry asked.

"Here." He felt the glasses being pushed onto his face and he found he could see.

Inches in front of him was a girl about his own age, very beautiful with pale skin, green eyes and long pink hair.

"Erm… hi."

"You're bleeding!" She said horrified that she had caused this.

"Don't worry, nothing new." Harry said as he ducked his head in embarrassment. When he looked down he discovered what the warm and soft thing under his had was.

The girl was wearing a very short school skirt.

Very short.

Very _very_ short.

Unfortunately he realised his hand was very high up on her overly exposed inner thigh.

"Gah!" He cried as he snatched his hand away as if burnt. "Sorry! Very sorry."

The girl was blushing as red as Harry.

"It's ok, it was my fault to begin with." She said. "Here, let me help you."

She pulled out a handkerchief and began to dab at the cut on his cheek.

Harry was very aware that this beautiful girl was getting closer and closer to him. He wasn't used to this. Even Fleur hadn't been like this, she had kissed him on the cheek but the look on this girl's face was… hungry.

The girl gave a slight moan and Harry could hear her sniffing him.

"I'm sorry, you… you just smell so good!"

The next thing Harry knew the girl had pounced on him and was biting his neck.

"Hey! OW!"

The girl was incredibly strong and nothing he could do would get her off… he was also a little wary of where he could put his hands.

Trying to respect a girl's body when she was stealing his blood was something that would confound him years later.

After a few moments, the girl released him.

"Oh, that tasted sooo good." She said contentedly. "I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

"You bit me! Are you a vampire?" Harry asked accusingly.

The girl nodded somewhat shamefully. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Could you at least give me a warning next time?" He asked a little less upset now that he realised he wasn't dead, just a little weak.

"You mean you'll let me drink you again?! You taste so good!"

"As long as you don't kill me… I guess." Harry said warily. "I'm Harry, Potter Harry."

"Oh, I'm Akashiya Moka. I really am sorry I didn't ask first. Yours is the first blood I've ever tasted. No one else's blood smelled so good before."

"Well… let's just forget about it." Harry said as he stood up and offered her a hand.

He couldn't help but notice that her skirt was still _very_ short. He tore his eyes away from her long legs to see her bike. It was bent at odd angles.

"I don't think you'll be riding that anywhere soon like that." Harry commented as he walked over and picked the bike up.

Wandless magic had some pretty neat effects. Without the wand limiting the casters magic it allowed the full power of the caster to be utilised. On the downside, you lost the ability to do the more intricate things. Working on finely detailed items was much harder without the limiting abilities of the wand and the precision it allowed.

Fortunately the bike was just a standard bike. Harry's wandless first spell was the one that Hermione had taught him all that time ago on the train.

" _Reparo._ " Harry incanted.

The bike morphed itself back to a near new state.

"You're a wizard!" Moka said excitedly. "I've never met a wizard before."

"I've never met a vampire before." Harry smiled softly.

Harry looked up at the trees trying to find Hedwig. "Hedwig?" He gave a short whistle.

There was a bark from somewhere nearby.

"I know you're not shy, come down here!"

"Prek! Prek!" Came the emphatic reply.

Harry sighed.

"Could you promise you won't try and eat Hedwig?" He asked Moka.

"Who's Hedwig?"

"My owl. She's a little bit… weird."

"PREK!"

"You are!" Harry retorted loudly at the direction the bark came from.

"You have an owl?"

"Yes."

"And you can talk to her?"

"Sort of. Mainly I talk and she… does what she wants. But she does listen to me when I just want to chat."

"And she's worried that I will eat her?"

"She does have blood." Harry pointed out.

"Oh… well I guess I can promise that. I wouldn't want to drink from someone who didn't want me to."

Harry had a suspicion that that rule didn't actually apply to him. As his sore neck could attest.

"I promise I won't drink or bite you Hedwig!" Moka called out, feeling fairly silly.

"Prek?"

"She promised! Get down here or I'll leave you to fly on your own. There's no telling what might be in this forest! We have just met a vampire you know, and this place is called _'Monster Academy'_." Harry called out irritably.

" _Monster Academy?_ " Moka repeated, she knew English but found the translation amusing.

"Pretty much means 'Yōkai Academy' in English." Harry shrugged as a very nervous Hedwig flitted down to Harry's shoulder.

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful!" Moka gushed.

Harry watched Hedwig puff up proudly at the praise. He decided to ignore it. "This is Moka, she promised not to drink or hurt you." He said firmly.

"I would _never_ hurt you! You're too beautiful!" Moka promised as she reached out a hand to stroke Hedwig's feathers.

Harry could hear and see Hedwig preen at the praise. Moka had just made a new friend, evidenced by the way Hedwig hopped from his shoulder to Moka's.

"Abandoned already." Harry muttered. He reached down to pick up his bag and the bike. "Do you know which way the Academy is? I got turned around… when… you know… you hit me?" He said, trying to not say it but she seemed fairly confused about what he was getting at.

"Oh! Right." Moka blushed. "This way, here, let me take that." She said as she took the bike from Harry. "And thank you for fixing it."

"Wasn't hard." Harry shrugged. He couldn't help but think that Moka looked even more beautiful with Hedwig riding on her shoulder.

"I'm surprised a Wizard would come to a school in the Monster World. They aren't very well liked most of the time because of how much like humans they are."

Harry smiled softly. "I didn't know about the Monster World until the goblins told me. It isn't safe for me in the Wizarding World and it's the same in the Human World. At least here I have a chance to defend myself."

"People were trying to hurt you?" Moka asked slightly mortified at the thought.

"Apparently since the day I was born." Harry chuckled.

"But that's horrible!"

"Well, yes. But like I said, it's been this way since I was born. I don't know of any other way of life."

"But that's horrible!"

Harry just shrugged. "How about you? How was your life growing up? Anyone looking to kill you?"

"Well… there is one person." She said hesitantly. "But I don't think she wants to kill me, just fight me."

"Any particular reason?"

"We used to fight all the time… I taught her but then I had to leave and now she keeps tracking me down and attacking me."

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure that actually counts as life-threatening."

Moka turned and rested her bike against her hip. She pulled apart the top buttons of her already tight blouse to reveal her cleavage and the large crucifix resting there. Harry could feel his cheeks turning red.

"You see this rosary?"

Harry was actually a little relieved she wasn't trying to seduce him.

"This rosary locks away my true form. I can't remove it and I am very weak compared to my true form."

"And this person wants to fight your true form?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, but it can't be removed as far as I know, at least not by me." She nodded as she took hold of her bike and resumed walking.

* * *

Harry and Moka eventually got separated when they had to sign in and collect their class schedules and home room assignments as well as getting to their new dorm rooms.

Harry soon made it to his new homeroom where the teacher, a Nekonome Shizuka, introduced herself as their home room teacher.

Miss Nekonome was a very upbeat young woman with short, shoulder length, brown hair. She had little tufts of hair on the tops of the sides of her head like cat ears and like the rest of the girls of the school… wore a very short skirt.

Harry couldn't help but think that the purebloods back home would bust a blood vessel at the indecent uniforms.

For himself… he just tried to keep his eyes fixed on faces.

Miss Nekonome was talking about how this was a school for monsters where they would learn how to live in the human world. From what Harry could tell they didn't teach anything about the wizarding world.

He was surprised to hear that everyone was supposed to keep their monster forms a secret. He made a mental note to find Moka and warn her after class as they had both been quite open about what they were.

It also made him very wary of his fellow students as he was human himself. He was not pleased to hear the classmate sitting next to him suggest that they eat any humans and molest the cute ones. He didn't know whether to be scared or outraged.

It didn't help that Miss Nekonome also seemed to have a mild case of the nerves.

It was at this point that Moka arrived having gotten a little lost in the school. Harry was happy to see he would have at least one friendly face in class.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said slightly embarrassed to Miss Nekonome. "I got lost."

"That's perfectly alright." The bubbly teacher smiled. "Come in and take a seat."

The only seat left was the one behind Harry and to his right, which meant Moka easily spotted him.

"Harry!" She cheered as she practically leapt at him.

Harry quickly stood to catch her as she latched onto him. He could feel her breath on his neck and was worried she might bite him and reveal her monster identity.

"Monster identities are secrets here." He whispered harshly.

Moka pulled back and looked at him curiously.

Harry nodded towards the board where Miss Nekonome had written the rules and one clearly stated that you are not to reveal your monster identity.

"But-"

"I'll keep yours a secret and you keep mine." Harry offered with a small smile.

Moka beamed at him… then blushed as she noticed everyone staring at them. She quickly took a seat.

* * *

After their first class Moka and Harry headed outside. Harry had plenty of money on him so he bought them both a drink.

"I don't know what's funnier. A vampire drinking tomato juice or the fact that they have it in a drinks machine." He chuckled.

Moka pouted at him. "Your blood was the first I've ever tasted. It seems a shame to have to go back to… _tomato_ juice."

"If you drink too much in one go I will die." Harry calmly pointed out. "If I die you won't have _any_ of my blood to drink."

"I wouldn't do that!" She said aghast. She blushed and looked down at her feet. "You're my only friend."

"If you're looking for a friend… you're wasting your time with this weakling."

Harry grimaced at the sound of his classmate, Saizou Komiya, the boy who asked why they didn't eat humans and molest the women.

"I can be _real_ 'friendly'." The taller boy grinned lasciviously at Moka.

Moka could clearly sense the newcomer's intent and stepped back behind Harry.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere else and have some fun?" He asked as he stepped closer.

Moka grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Harry right now!" She called over her shoulder.

Harry was shocked at just how strong Moka was. He struggled to keep up with her just to prevent his shoulder being wrenched. As it was, when she stopped he was still pretty sore.

"Moka, I'm practically human here. Please be a little bit gentler with me." Harry said as he rubbed his abused joint.

Moka blushed. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed." She giggled as she playfully pushed him.

Harry went soaring through the air to land with a crash, embedded in a vending machine as drinks fell to the ground around him.

"Come on, let's explore!" Moka called out as she walked off, happily unaware of what she had done.

* * *

For the first time in nearly a year, Harry found he was happy. The reason for his happiness was literally Moka. She was full of bubbling enthusiasm and she seemed intent on making Harry share it.

Despite being thousands of miles from home, far from his school friends and godfather, Harry felt he could be happy here as long as he had Moka as his friend.

It helped that Moka adored Hedwig and would pout if the owl was gone. Hedwig definitely appreciated being fawned over.

By the end of their first day, Harry was exhausted. Exhausted but happy. He had a new friend and he was finally in a school where _nobody_ knew who he was.

Of course, he was also at a school and nobody knew _where_ he was. His mission for the following day was to get a letter to Sirius, just let him know he was safe.

* * *

"Harry! You look awful!"

Harry gave Moka a very dry look.

She blushed. "I just meant-"

"It's fine Moka." Harry smiled tiredly. "I just had a long night."

"You had trouble sleeping?"

"A bit. I was trying to write a letter and figure out how to send it."

"Oh… that _is_ a puzzle." Moka agreed as she realized there were no phones or letter boxes at the school.

"Don't worry, I'm going to ask the bus driver to deliver it for me."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Moka beamed. Then her face fell. "Where's Hedwig?"

Harry just grumbled. "She's upset with me because I won't let her take the letter."

"Hedwig wants to deliver letters?" Moka was clearly confused.

"British wizards use owls to deliver mail. A lot like they used to use messenger pigeons."

"Oh." Moka was clearly confused. "If she normally does it, then why not this time?"

"Because she is too noticeable. I'm hiding from wizarding Britain." Harry then rolled his eyes. "Let's not forget the tiny issue of the thousands of miles of ocean between Japan and Britain."

That bit Moka did get and she giggled. "Well, I'm glad she isn't taking it. I would miss her."

There was a flutter of wings and Moka's right shoulder was occupied.

Harry looked at his avian friend with an unimpressed expression.

"You can't go all the way to England, Hedwig." Moka reasoned with her passenger. "What would Harry do without you?"

Hedwig seemed to consider that for a moment before she gave a stern bark and bobbed in agreement before glaring at Harry.

"How about this; I'll introduce you to the bus driver and if he agrees then you can take any future letters to him to take to England?" Harry tried to reason with the owl.

Hedwig could tell he was trying to placate her… but she also knew it was as good as she was going to get. Besides, Moka was right: Harry would be lost without her.

* * *

After a whole day of classes that had nothing to do with magic, Harry began his trek back through the desolate woods to the bus stop.

Moka had been elsewhere so it was just him and Hedwig.

This time Harry took a good look around. There were graves and gravestones all over the place. There were also bats and rodents in abundance, so he wasn't worried about Hedwig going hungry or getting bored.

He made it to the bus stop and groaned. "Once a month? He only comes once a month?"

"Prek."

Harry glared at the smug looking bird. He knew she was rubbing in the fact that he could have asked her. But he instead pouted at her sadly. "You really want to be away from me _that_ much?"

Hedwig immediately began butting his head affectionately and apologetically.

"I thought I'd lost you after the trial. Malfoy said he'd killed you. It- It was horrible." Harry admitted as he nuzzled her feathers with his nose.

They stayed that way for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence like they usually did. Hedwig eventually jumped off his shoulder and barked cheerfully, flew a circuit around his head and then shot off back towards the school.

Harry grinned before he began running after her. It wasn't as good as chasing her on his broom, but it was just like old times.

They ran half way back to the school before Hedwig veered off to the left, barking angrily. Harry sped up with worry. He arrived to find Hedwig dive bombing Saizou whilst Moka scooted away on her butt.

Harry didn't stop running, he simply changed his direction and stance and ran straight into Saizou sending himself and Hedwig's victim tumbling.

Harry was quickly back on his feet whilst Saizou was trying to figure out what had happened.

The tall boy was soon up and saw Harry helping Moka to her feet. He was furious and he no longer cared about rules.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to where Moka pointed to see Saizou begin to grow. His muscles bulged, ripping his shirt and blazer to shred. His tongue elongated and whipped around like a tail… a tail covered in drool.

"I told you to stay away from MOKA!" Saizou roared. "So now I'll just have to teach you to respect your betters."

Harry had no idea what to do. The rules said he couldn't reveal his true form, that meant no magic. After being convicted for trying to defend himself, he didn't want to test the new rules he was under.

His years of experience came rushing back to him. Dealing with Voldemort, three-headed giant dogs, basilisks, dragons and so on.

It came down to one tactic that he had amazing success with.

"Run!"

He turned Moka and began rushing her away.

He made it five steps before he remembered that his success with running was usually temporary. He felt something snap around his leg and he fell to the floor.

He was flipped onto his back and could see Saizou's long tongue wrapped around his calf and dragging him closer.

Harry frantically dug his free heel into the ground. He was amazed when he abruptly stopped and Saizou stumbled forward.

Saizou was huge! He had to be stronger than Moka and Moka could rip him to pieces.

He recovered enough to start scrambling backwards, but Saizou's tongue still had a firm hold. No matter what Harry did, he could not get free.

But still, Saizou could not move Harry closer to him.

"You're pretty strong for a skinny runt." Saizou grunted before he began stalking towards Harry.

Harry tried to move but Saizou wasn't allowing any slack on his tongue. When this was over he would puzzle over how Saizou could talk so well with his tongue out.

There was a flash of pink at his side and Moka was pulling on his arm, trying to help him free.

"It's no use, Moka! Just run! Get help!"

"I will not leave you, Harry!" She declared stubbornly.

Unfortunately, Harry was caught between Saizou and Moka. A monster and a vampire.

"Moka! My arm is breaking!" Harry ground out as he tried to maintain his foothold.

Moka immediately let go and began searching the ground.

"Saizou, you had better let me go." Harry growled. "You've revealed your monster form, if I have to reveal mine… I'll make you pay."

It was a hell of a bluff as Harry had no idea what Saizou was or what would work against him. On the other hand, Harry knew plenty of spells.

Saizou began screaming in pain.

Probably because Moka had found a lovely thick tree branch and was pounding his stretched tongue with it.

Harry felt the tongue loosen and then whip painfully away. He immediately struggled to his feet and dragged Moka to a safe distance.

"We need to run, Harry!"

"I can't." Harry grimaced. His ankle was in a lot of pain, he was worried that Saizou might have fractured it.

"Well... limp quickly!" She said fretfully as she pulled his arm around her shoulders.

Harry screamed in pain as Saizou had finally recovered and latched his tongue to Harry's ankle again. Harry fell to the ground pulling Moka with him.

Harry's world went momentarily black as the pain overwhelmed him. When he regained his senses he was mildly surprised to find himself looking at Moka's feet. He looked up only to find himself with a view that would see him hexed six ways from Sunday, but no Moka.

Instead, he was looking up the skirt of a white haired, red-eyed girl.

Who looked a lot like Moka.

"I can't believe you called me out for this." The girl scoffed down at Harry. "Try not to get yourself killed for five minutes?" She mocked before heading off towards Saizou to give him a fair share of her insults.

Harry took a brief look around but couldn't see Moka. He quickly healed his ankle, grateful that he didn't have to vanish the bones and drink another dose of Skele-grow.

By the time he stood up, the new girl was standing proudly over a thoroughly thrashed Saizou.

"Excuse me? Have you seen Akashiya Moka? Girl, about our height, pink hair?" Harry called out.

The girl gave him a disgusted look. "How is that girl able to cope with your idiocy? I _am_ Moka." She then paused thoughtfully. "To be more accurate, I am Moka unleashed. Her true vampire form. The _real_ Moka."

"She got her rosary off?" Harry was surprised.

The girl growled, stomped up to him and grabbed his hand. She pried it open.

There, in his palm, was the large cross.

"You pulled it off."

"I did?" He really didn't remember that.

"God! You are so stupid!"

Harry was getting annoyed now. "What is wrong with you? I didn't willingly pull this off." He tossed the cross at her. " _I_ heard Moka screaming with Hedwig. We came to help her. Based on your attitude I'd be more than happy to put some sticking charms on that thing so you _never_ come out!"

Realising that this Moka knew his 'monster form' and that Saizou was out cold, he quickly cast some binding charms at the monster.

Moka was pissed. "Listen you insolent little puss pocket!" She grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him over her head. "I am an S-Class monster! You are just a pitiful C-Class, not even a real monster… just a human with a talent.

"Know. Your. Place!" She ground out.

Harry had had enough. He didn't know much about monsters, but he paid attention in Professor Lupin's classes to know some basic weaknesses of vampires. He grabbed the hand that was holding him and cast.

Moka screamed as she released him in shock, water pouring from Harry's hand.

Whilst Moka tried to dry her stinging hand on her skirt, Harry straightened himself. He conjured a large ball of water in his left hand, about the size of a classroom globe.

"I don't know you. I am not even sure I want to." He said with a sneer. "Don't come near me without that rosary on."

Keeping the water globe active, he levitated Saizou and began walking towards the school.

Moka was enraged. She was just about to leap at his disappearing back when something very sharp dug into her shoulders and something very soft smacked the back of her head.

"Prek."

She turned to see the warning eyes of Hedwig, just inches from her own.

"He is an arrogant fool. And I will be there to see him suffer." She sneered as she replaced the rosary.

Her hair began to fade back to pink, her stature shrunk just a bit, her eye-colour reverted.

And she fainted.

She didn't take long to wake up. Not with Hedwig head-butting her.

Then the memories came rushing back and she cried.

Hedwig stayed with her, comforting her.

* * *

Harry had levitated Saizou to the edge of the forest before dropping him. He then conjured some ropes so he could pull him along.

Harry was getting a lot of looks from students as they saw skinny Harry dragging the muscular and transformed Saizou behind him. Especially as Harry was clearly straining under the weight.

Once he got inside the school it was easier to drag his burden along the smooth floors. He eventually made it to his Home Room.

"Nekonome-sensei, I hope there is some sort of law enforcement for this world." He grumbled as he released the ropes. "Saizou just tried to murder me and rape Akashiya Moka."

"Oh my!" She gasped as she sprang to her feet and began checking Harry for injuries. "Where is Akashiya-san?"

"In the forest." Harry shrugged. "There was a bit of an issue. I'm sure she'll be fine.

"So… any police we can call?"

Miss Nekonome was flustered and had no idea what to do. "No, the monster world doesn't have police. The strongest are in charge… or the smartest." She admitted.

"So this bastard goes free and unpunished?" Harry demanded.

Miss Nekonome glanced at the unconscious heap. Saizou didn't look exceptionally 'unpunished'… but she thought it best not to mention it.

"Harry-kun, his punishment is what you or Moka-san can dish out." She explained carefully. "In this school we give detentions only for poor academic performance or laziness. I know what all my students' true forms are. Mainly because I can smell you!" She gave a little grin. "I know you and Moka-san have the strength to defeat Saizou-san, so you have to deal with him."

Harry sighed. "You do realise this isn't how it works in the human world?"

"I know, Harry-kun. I live in the human world when I'm not at the school."

"Oh! Could you do me a favour then? Could you post this?" He pulled out his letter from his blazer. It had clearly seen better days, those days were of a time when it was still a tree and not pulverised pulp for kids.

Harry cast a quick reparo.

"Harry-kun, I will post this if you promise to be available as my classroom assistant." She grinned with a hint of playful greed.

* * *

Moka eventually trudged up to the school. She was utterly depressed and dejected. Her clothing was rumpled, her face was splotchy.

But she was still beautiful and still drew the eyes of the boys.

Or she would have if they weren't fixed on Harry Potter.

"Hey Moka. Glad to see _you_ again. I _really_ hope you don't lose that rosary again, I did not like that other person."

"Harry-kun? What are you doing?" She asked, her depression slightly eclipsed by the sight of Harry hauling Saizou up the side of the building by means of a rope and pulley.

Harry just grinned. "Nekonome-sensei said that we had to punish Saizou. So, I figured I would do some public humiliation until you come up with your own punishment for him."

"You- you are not angry at me?" She asked tentatively.

"You mean for what the other Moka did? No! I know what it's like to have to deal with possessed people and those who share bodies.

"As long as she stays the hell away from me everything will be fine." Harry said firmly. "Speaking of… how's your arm, from where I- grabbed it?"

"Oh, it healed quickly." She assured him.

"You look a bit tired." Harry commented quietly. "Maybe you should get some bed rest before class tomorrow."

Moka blushed and began swaying with her head down and arms behind her back. "Actually… it would really help if you would let me drink your blood." She looked up at him with a pouting look.

Harry was flustered. "I- erm- well- I guess-"

"Oh Harry-kun! You're the best!"

All Harry could do was stand there with a beautiful girl attached to his neck whilst half the school watched with Saizou hanging on the wall as Harry tried to figure out when he said 'yes'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I try to avoid notes after the first chapter, but I just want to point out a pronunciation issue that might affect those who don't know Japanese or have seen the anime.**

 **The character Morioka Ginei, his name is often written as just 'Gin'. It is not pronounced like Ginny Weasley. It is a hard 'g'. It is 'Gin' like 'Keen'. I thought I'd point it out so people don't think it is gender changed character.**

* * *

Harry managed to survive for just a single day before more trouble landed in his lap. Quite frankly, his lap appeared to be where the trouble was aiming.

He had been walking through the forest near the lake with Hedwig when he came across a girl. She was small, sky blue hair, wide purple eyes and huge breasts that had no place on a girl that size.

Harry hadn't actually been paying attention to any of that. He was more concerned that she seemed to be ill and was struggling to stand.

"Are you ok? Should I get the nurse?" He asked as he knelt next to her.

She was panting softly. "I just- started feeling ill. Please, give me a hand?" She asked weakly.

Harry moved so he could haul her arm over his shoulder. He had to crouch a bit but she was on her feet. "Let's get you to the nurse." Harry said firmly.

"Just hold me… tight like this." She said as she lowered her arms around his waist. "My chest just started hurting all of a sudden." She said breathlessly.

Considering the size of her 'chest', Harry wondered if maybe she needed a bigger bra.

"I've always had a weak body." She pouted helplessly. "Oh! My chest feels like it's going to burst!"

Harry was very uncomfortable as she began rubbing said chest against his.

"Look into my eyes, Harry-chan."

Harry's world shrank to just those wide purple eyes. His hearing was like that of being underwater. All he could hear was her voice. Just like the mer-people in the Black Lake.

"Please be a good friend to me." Her voice was hypnotic… enchanting.

That realisation caused Harry to release her quickly and step back, a dark look on his face. "I don't like people trying to use mind control on me."

The girl watched, gobsmacked as Harry turned and walked away, never looking back.

* * *

Moka was waiting patiently in the main lobby of the school. She was waiting for Harry before they headed for class. All around her she could feel the leering gazes of the boys… and a few girls.

She ignored them as best she could and just hoped that Harry turned up soon. All morning she had heard the whispers and rumours about how she and Harry had stomped on Saizou. They all seemed to believe that Harry had rescued her. Which was quite true, but even Harry had said that the other Moka had been the one to deal with Saizou.

Moka was not going to challenge the assumptions of the school as having Harry as the hero had made him a sort of buffer. None of the boys would approach him. Especially as they all seemed to have worked out she was a vampire and Harry had no problem with her drinking his blood.

Normally that would kill someone.

"You are a vampire, right?"

Moka was startled by the voice above her.

"At least, that's what the rumours say, Akashiya Moka."

Sitting on the banister of the main stairs was a beautiful blue-haired, purple-eyed, busty goddess.

In fact, she was so busty that she had to hook her ankles in the railings so she didn't topple forward.

"Do- Do I know you?" Moka asked carefully.

The girl hopped off the banister and landed gracefully with a flutter of her skirt that showed her panties and a bounce of her breasts that would have sent a human girl soaring backwards courtesy of Newtons Laws.

"I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu." The girl declared with a superior smirk as she stalked towards Moka. "I have come to defeat you."

By this point everyone was watching.

"Erm… isn't it against the school rules to give away your monster identity?" Moka had no idea what was happening.

Kurumu wasn't listening anyway. "I can't stand it anymore! You are the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

Moka looked down at herself quickly. She couldn't see anything out of place.

"I intended to make every boy in the school my slave. I call it: 'The Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan'!"

For some reason all the boys watching started cheering.

"My plan was perfect. No boy could resist my beauty." She declared with a striking pose. "Except… " She spun and pointed accusingly at Moka. "All the boys are dreaming about _you_ instead of _me_!"

Moka turned red with embarrassment. That was certainly not something she wanted. She didn't want them undressing her in their minds and- 'doing things' to her.

"Anyway!" Kurumu spun away with a triumphant smile and a flare of her skirt. "I have decided that I will prove I am better than you by stealing Potter Harry from you!"

"Harry? He doesn't have anything to do with this!" Moka argued.

"Come on Moka-san, we should avoid her." She was actually quite relieved when she felt Harry's hand on her back as he led her away.

"What happened? Why does she want to steal you?" Moka asked as she quickened her pace.

"No idea." Harry grunted unhappily. "All I know is she was using a compulsion or charm on me earlier. I _hate_ those."

"Erm, she said she's a succubus." Moka offered helpfully.

"Damn." Harry muttered as he sat on the same bench they had used previously. "I wonder if her abilities are stronger than a Veela?" He wondered.

"Oh yes." Moka confirmed as she sat next to him. "Succubi, veela and sirens are all related. Succubi are the strongest."

"Great." Harry moaned. "And she sits right behind me."

"Hey there Handsome."

Harry squeaked as a delicate pair of hands started caressing his chest. He had no idea how Kurumu had snuck up on him or how she had displaced Moka.

"Where's Moka?!" He demanded as he scooted down the bench.

"You don't need her." Kurumu smiled sultrily at him. She ran a finger down her chest, the fabric of her yellow school sweater parting as though it was designed that way. "She's just using you for your blood."

By this point her sweater and shirt were open down to her naval… and their current structure made them pretty poor containers for her breasts.

Harry gulped and stood up quickly only to realise he had backed himself up against the wall. "What about you?!" He challenged. "You just want to use me to get back at Moka, even though she hasn't done anything to you!"

"Hasn't done anything?" Kurumu parroted patronisingly as she stalked up to Harry so her body was pressed against his. "She came in and tried to steal all the boys! She thinks she can replace me as the most beautiful girl in school!"

"You aren't all that beautiful." Harry said quietly.

Kurumu stumbled backwards as though slapped, her hand pulling her parted clothes together. "What?" It was a hoarse and disbelieving whisper.

"You've got looks and all that, but, the difference between you and Moka is Moka's smile." Harry sighed, he didn't want to have this conversation. "Moka smiles. You don't. You smirk." He said quickly as she was about to object. "You always look like you think you are better than everyone else.

"I've known people like that. They wore expensive clothes and had hair that looked like it was sculpted.

"Moka is relaxed. A little nervous, but she doesn't really care if people like her. She doesn't want them to hate her, but she doesn't want to enslave them either."

"Moka is plain!" Kurumu argued, tears forming in her eyes. "She walks like a girl- _I_ am a woman!"

Harry had an expression of thoughtfulness. "Do you know what your problem is?"

"I'm perfect." Came the weak whispered assertion.

"Your problem is that you think you are perfect, but you keep comparing yourself to someone else." Harry now moved away from the wall and sat back on the bench. "If you were really as beautiful as you claimed, you wouldn't be comparing yourself to others."

"Moka is just tricking-"

"Moka isn't doing anything." Harry scoffed. "How many people have you seen her with? Me and Saizou… and she beat the shite out of Saizou."

Kurumu wasn't quite sure what 'shite' was but she got the gist.

"If you believe you are better and more beautiful than Moka then you won't need to do anything. The boys will ignore her and follow you around."

"But you won't." It was half question half statement.

"Moka does have something you don't; my friendship. Sure, you might eventually start to smile and become a beautiful person, but Moka is my friend. I don't abandon my friends."

He felt a little guilty saying that, especially after he had fled Britain without telling anyone. But there were mitigating circumstances, so he brutally pushed the guilt and shame aside.

"I could always kill Moka." It was a rather pitifully voiced suggestion. Kurumu clearly didn't believe she could or would.

Harry just shrugged. "Then you will always have to live with the knowledge that you were never as beautiful as Moka. Killing her won't affect you physically, but character wise, you become uglier."

Harry stood up and started to move away. "I'm going to check on Moka. Think about what I said. Then remember what happened to Saizou when he attacked us."

Kurumu just stood there, staring at the floor in shock and confusion.

* * *

Harry was surprised to find Moka standing just inside the tree line. He was embarrassed when he realised she had heard his whole conversation with Kurumu.

Moka looked terrible. Aside from the ashamed look she had for being caught eavesdropping, she was fairly scratched up and her skirt and blazer were ripped.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and her clothing repaired itself. He then started healing the scratches on her face, hands and- well, he nearly didn't do her legs considering where they led, but Moka didn't seem to notice his discomfort as she simply put each one forward for him to work on.

"Do you think Nekonome-sensei has started first class yet?" Harry asked with a small grin.

Moka gave a nervous giggle.

* * *

Miss Nekonome didn't seem to mind that they were late. She did mind when some poor sod in the first row pointed out her tail was showing.

He had some nasty looking facial scratches.

Kurumu turned up for class in the afternoon. She didn't seem to notice Moka's tense glare as she took her seat right behind Harry.

She seemed very pensive and barely looked up from her desk.

Harry was just glad she wasn't trying to kill Moka or seduce him.

* * *

Everything seemed to return to normal the following day. Harry met Moka just before class. Moka proceeded to get her breakfast… from Harry's neck.

Harry made a note to purchase some blood replenishing potions.

Kurumu bounced into class happily basking in the stares and attention of the males.

"Morning Harry!" She greeted brightly as she grabbed his head and hugged it tightly.

Harry made a note to remain standing until Kurumu arrived for class in the future.

"Kurumu-san! Let him go!"

As much as he appreciated Moka defending him, all it did was make Kurumu shift and hug tighter.

Now he couldn't breathe.

"Harry doesn't belong to you!" Came the defensive retort. "He lets you drink his blood. He doesn't mind me hugging him. Do you Harry?"

Harry breathed in huge gulps of air as he was released from his prison.

"Harry."

It was his name… spoken in the same way Hermione said it when she was about to lay into him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked. "I couldn't hear much."

"I said, you don't mind me hugging you, right? If Moka can drink your blood." Harry was faced with two females, both glaring at him and both expecting a response.

If only they were both expecting the same response.

Harry just sighed. "Just like Moka, try not to kill me."

Kurumu smiled happily as she flounced to her chair, breasts and skirt bouncing wildly.

Moka didn't look too pleased, but she also looked like she realised she didn't have much of a leg to stand on when claiming to 'defend' Harry.

The bell rang and the students went to their desks, greeting Miss Nekonome as she entered with a bow.

The bubbly teacher was happily explaining that the day would be spent going around the school and outside and visiting the various clubs that had set up booths. Being a member of a club was apparently mandatory.

The class was soon outside and wandering through the grounds. Kurumu had vanished, but Harry could tell where she was based on the number of glassy-eyed males congregating in one spot and the sound of her musical laughter floating from amongst them.

Moka was practically breaking his arm. Despite the number of boys that Kurumu had gathered, Moka was still garnering plenty of attention. Many of the clubs singled her out and begged her to join them.

The Photography Club wanted her. Harry had glared when they asked her if she would pose nude.

The Chemistry Club wanted her. Harry nearly sent a few hexes when they offered her a love potion.

Then there were the more 'esoteric' clubs. The Mummy Club, The Acupuncture Club, The Idol Club, The Ramen Club, The World Domination Club.

Through it all, Moka gripped his arm tighter and tighter.

It calmed down a bit as they made their way to the sports grounds.

And then everything did a complete one-eighty.

"You're Harry, aren't you?" Hearing his name spoken by someone who wasn't Moka or Kurumu was surprising. Even more surprising was the beautiful girl with long aqua coloured hair who spoke it.

And the fact she was in a bikini and sheer wrap.

"You took on Saizou and hung him from the roof."

Harry just frowned. " _He_ took on _me_." He corrected firmly. " _Moka-san_ and I simply made sure he knew his place."

The girl spared a glance for the pink haired vampire, but it was very dismissive.

"You also managed to talk down the succubus." She said, ignoring the fact that Harry didn't appreciate her lack of respect for Moka.

" _Kurumu-san_ just needed a moment to think about things. All things considered, it's probably best she listened. It could have gotten messy if Moka-san had retaliated."

The girl smiled seductively and she began stalking forward.

Moka tightened her grip.

Harry let a little squeak of pain.

"Have you ever seen the beauty of the world beneath the waves? Have you just floated on the surface of a peaceful lake and let the current gently rock you?

"We can show you all those things."

"But not Moka." Harry finished for her.

"She is more than welcome to join us." The girl chuckled darkly. "If she dares."

"Pass." Harry said before turning and dragging Moka off as she held fast to his arm.

* * *

Harry was livid by the time he reached the small lake where he had met Kurumu. He was so furious he hadn't even realised Moka was still attached to him.

"Harry? Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry Moka. I just didn't like the way she was mocking you. She knew you were a vampire and that you couldn't go in the water."

"Oh." She said slightly ashamed. "I _can_ go in water if I use special herbs."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously. "Do you have any?"

"Of course!" She giggled. "I wouldn't be able to bathe otherwise."

"Huh… so, you can't use the shower then?"

Moka shook her head.

"How much would you need to make this lake safe to swim in?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe a medium sack." She shrugged. "I don't add much to my bath."

Harry grinned. "You get as much as you can. I'll sort out the water."

* * *

Hedwig was ecstatic. She finally had a mission. Harry and Moka had tasked her with delivering an order form to a magical apothecary in Kyoto and returning with the items requested.

She was so intent on proving herself and her worth that she made the trip in three hours.

She also carried an irate note requesting that Harry send a different owl next time. He made sure to hide the note from Hedwig… he _knew_ she would make a return visit to have it out with the poor proprietor.

So it was that the following day, after classes, Harry and Moka headed down to the small lake. Whilst Moka set about sprinkling the herbs into the water, Harry planted the plants he had bought so they would always have a supply.

Hedwig sat on Moka's shoulder overseeing the whole operation.

"We should probably let it sit overnight." Harry advised as he stood and stretched. "Otherwise you might get a nasty shock if you go for a dive."

"So, this is where you ran to."

Harry and Moka spun at the new voice and saw the members of the Swimming Club standing there in their bikinis.

"I hate to break it to you, but there can only be _one_ swimming club." She said with a fake moue.

"This isn't a swimming club. It's just two friends by a lake." Harry said with quiet firmness.

"Have you even chosen a club yet?" The Captain giggled. "It's a school requirement you know?"

"I'm sure we'll find something." Harry said as Moka edged behind him.

"We really wish you would consider joining our club." She started sashaying forward, discarding her sheer wrap as she went. "I've been watching you since the Entrance Ceremony. You smell absolutely wonderful. Like a human. The fact that you had the power to defeat a Monstrel like Saizou is like icing!" She paused her walk as she hugged her self and shuddered in pleasure.

The other club members began to fan out behind their captain.

"Just so we are all on the same page... you want to eat me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nibble at the very least." The Captain grinned hungrily. "With someone as tasty as you we would want to make the experience last."

"And if I say no?"

The captain and her club laughed.

Harry took a deep breath and readied himself. He wasn't sure what he could do here as they were surrounded. He didn't want to back Moka into the water in case it wasn't properly purified.

Plus he still didn't know how to swim.

"Rush them! Get the vampire in the lake." The Captain ordered.

One moment Harry was waiting for an attack, the next he felt himself thrown backwards from behind as Moka tried to save him.

He landed in the water and immediately sunk to the bottom. He began thrashing around and trying to get to the surface.

Seconds later a strong pair of small hands wrapped around him and he could no longer move. The little air he had in his lungs was squeezed out of him.

His vision darkened and his throat, nose and lungs burned as water flooded in.

Then everything changed.

The arms vanished, the burning ended.

The water remained but it was no longer an issue. He seemed to be breathing it naturally.

Then he became aware that he could see everything that was happening in the water. He could see the swimming club in the water, they had transformed into mermaids and were attacking Moka who was clearly struggling. The water was weakening and hurting her but not as badly as pure water would have.

Still, she was in trouble and the only way he knew to help her was the one thing he really didn't want to do. He cast a summoning charm at her rosary.

Moka practically exploded with power as she transformed into her alternate self. It was so forceful that the water and mermaids around her were thrown back.

Harry was thrown out of the lake where he fell unconscious.

* * *

When Harry awoke his head was nice and warm.

He also couldn't breathe and couldn't move. He couldn't see and all he could hear were muffled voices.

Naturally he struggled.

He was soon released and gasping for air.

"See! I told you."

He was vaguely aware of Moka and Kurumu arguing above him.

"He was fine! My breasts are practically magical!"

"He was suffocating! He had turned blue!"

"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

Despite still getting his focus back, Harry was able to hear the lack of commitment to Moka's defensive statement.

"What happened?" He asked croakily as he sat on the ground and looked up at the girls. He felt really uncomfortable when he realised he could see everything under their skirts.

"Miss Perfect here was getting her butt kicked and I came and saved the day." Kurumu said smugly.

"You did not! I- me- the other me was doing fine. You came in just as she was finishing." Moka was flush with indignation.

Harry looked around. There were battered and unconscious females all over the place. "Glad I slept through her appearance." He muttered. "So, what do you want to do with this lot? String 'em up again?"

"I guess we could." Moka frowned. "Saizou has been keeping his distance."

"Alright then, Kurumu, do you want to help out? I will have trouble moving _all_ of them on my own." There were about twenty unconscious mermaids in human form.

Harry began binding them with spells.

"You're a wizard!"

Harry looked at his casting hand and grimaced. "Shouldn't have done that." He looked at Kurumu seriously. "You'll keep it quiet?"

"Sure!" She thought that was obvious. "But I do wonder how you are so powerful if all you are is a wizard." She frowned.

"I'm not. I'm about average for a wizard." Harry shrugged as he resumed his binding.

"No, there is something about you. You attracted an S-Class monster like Moka, not to mention me. You had the entire swimming club after you."

"I have spent a fair bit of time around other powerful people… not to mention I've met dragons, basilisks, sphinxes and… dark lords."

"No." She continued to disagree. "This is different. It is going to really bug me." She sighed.

* * *

Harry only left the mermaids hanging in front of the school for half an hour. He didn't like the way some of the boys were looking at them.

He cut them down and left them with a warning that next time he'd leave them up till they could get themselves down.

He didn't notice the longing looks the swim club sent at his back or the scowls sent to them by Moka and Kurumu.

They were waylaid by Miss Nekonome. "You still need to pick a club to join, Harry."

"Couldn't we just make our own?" Harry asked.

"You would have to get it approved by various bodies in the school. You certainly wouldn't have it ready before the start of the next school year.

"Or… you could join my Newspaper Club?" She offered hopefully.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "What's the catch? So far all the clubs have been trying to do inappropriate things to Moka. What is your club going to try?"

Moka was blushing behind him whilst Kurumu was scowling jealously.

"I don't know of any catches." Miss Nekonome frowned. "But it will help towards your writing grades." She added brightly.

"It sounds so dull and boring, Harry." Kurumu pouted. "And all that dry paper and messy ink."

Harry turned so that the two girls were included in the conversation. "It sounds like just the thing for you." He argued lightly. "You could write about fashion and makeup and gossip and all the stuff you seem to like."

"I like to _use_ those things, Harry-kun, not _write_ about them."

"But you wanted fame and attention. You could have your face all over the paper."

Harry could see that she was beginning to cave. He turned back to his teacher. "What does the paper write about?"

"Just the regular school activities. Any competitions, announcements, class changes, upcoming holidays, festivals. Anything that might get the students to read it."

"Boooring." Kurumu droned.

"It sounds like a great idea." Moka piped up. "If Harry-kun is in, so am I." She declared as she latched onto Harry's arm.

"Then I'm in too." Kurumu glared at Moka as she grabbed his other arm.

"Wonderful!" Miss Nekonome enthused happily. "We'll have our first club meeting tomorrow after classes."

* * *

The school was beginning to remind him of Hogwarts. The students were always pointing and muttering at him and he was having to constantly watch his back for the next attack.

The only good things seemed to be that Moka and Kurumu both had their own watchers and admirers/stalkers. Most of them were content to just enjoy the two beauties from afar.

The following afternoon the three freshmen assembled in the classroom with Miss Nekonome.

"Welcome to the Newspaper Club!" She declared enthusiastically.

"Aren't there any others?" Harry frowned.

"Of course, the Club President will be here soon."

"That's it? Has the President been running the paper on his own for the past week or two?"

"Afternoon all!" The door swung open to reveal a tall, handsome, older Japanese boy with wild shoulder length hair. His school shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and he wore a red headband and a necklace with a wolf's head pendant. He was also carrying flowers.

"I'm Morioka Ginei, but please, call me 'Gin'." He smiled gregariously. He then winked at the girls. "'Gin-chan' is good too!"

Harry was no expert, but he could see that 'Gin' was flirting with the girls. He could also see that neither Moka nor Kurumu was sure how to respond. Especially when he handed them each red roses.

"Gin is the only second year club member." Miss Nekonome explained. "If you have any questions then please ask him."

"You can always count on me." He said with seeming modesty.

"Great! Well, I have a staff meeting to get to. Take care of the club meeting for me Gin-kun!" Miss Nekonome then sprinted out the door.

Gin moved to sit behind the teacher's desk, he looked at them gravely. "This is the Newspaper Club. Our job is to find the stories and put them in the paper. We'll be put into danger time and again all for the sake of reporting.

"This is no easy ride. You should prepare yourself."

Harry immediately began considering what steps he would need to take to create a new club.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Gin laughed. "Let's just have fun. Here, this is our poster ad. Let's put it on the back wall." He held up the A2 poster.

The poster was a picture of a smiling Miss Nekonome encouraging everyone to read the paper. Harry thought it looked a little weird, but it wasn't going to kill him so he began moving a chair to the back wall.

"Moka, Kurumu, you two put it up." Gin instructed.

"But you're taller." Moka pointed out.

"I have to see it to guide you where to place it." He smiled handsomely.

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

Gin shrugged. "Think up some stories?"

Harry sighed and pulled out a notebook. If there was one thing he liked about this place over Hogwarts it was neatly bound tomes of mass produced paper.

And biros.

Harry sat there, tapping his pen on his notebook as he tried to think of possible stories. The only things he could think of were the two major incidents with Saizou and the Swimming Club. Unfortunately, both meant he would be in the spotlight and he couldn't think of a way to shift it all onto Moka.

He leaned down into his bag to pull out his school diary for upcoming events.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded angrily as he saw Gin crouched on the ground, blatantly staring up the girls' skirts.

"Harry?" Moka asked as she turned on the chair she was standing on.

"Harry was just saying how he could see up your skirts." Gin looked at Harry sternly.

"Me? I was at my desk. You were-"

"It really is impolite to look up a lady's skirt, Harry." He lectured.

"Harry! How could you?" Moka said with a look of betrayal. Kurumu was trying look indignant… she kept slipping and looking pleased.

"I didn't-"

"I hate people like that!"

Harry was getting frustrated as Moka wouldn't let him speak. His chance was lost as she stomped out of the room, Kurumu on her tail.

"You are such a moron, Harry." Gin laughed, thumping him on the back before following the girls.

* * *

Miss Nekonome was surprised to find Harry sitting quietly in the classroom when she returned from her meeting.

"Harry, shouldn't you be back at your dorm?"

"I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow." Harry said as he stood and bowed respectfully. "I am going to have to drop out of the Newspaper Club. I will try and join the football club as I know a bit about it. Maybe the rugby club."

"What? Why?" Miss Nekonome asked, she was shocked and upset, especially by Harry's tightly controlled manner.

"Your Class President is a… a pervert. I caught him looking up Akashiya-san and Kurono-san's skirts. He immediately said I was doing it and both ladies believed him and didn't bother listening to me."

Miss Nekonome scowled as she turned the chair at the desk in front of Harry so she could sit facing him. She indicated for him to join her. "You don't want to make a complaint or try and talk to the girls?"

"I've had enough of people believing the first rumours available about me. I spent most of last year being called a cheat and a liar. No one listened to me and I nearly died several times. It's why I am here and not in England." He said with disgust.

"I do not like this, Harry-kun." She said gravely. "You have taken both Komiya-san and the Swimming Club to task for attacking you. I don't know what happened between you and Kurono-san, but she is no longer trying to kill Akashiya-san or make you her love slave.

"Why is this so different?"

"They were supposed to be my friends. They turned on me. I've had enough of that for the past four years."

"You will have a very lonely life if you don't fight for what you want or believe in."

"I don't want to fight at all." Harry snorted in disgust. "I _know_ Voldemort will come and try and kill me again. I am hoping he will come here and do it.

"If he is as powerful as he claims, then the students will see what I've had to face and maybe they will leave me alone. If he is all ego, then the students will have no problem defeating him."

"Harry-kun, we call this 'The Monster World'. Because humans look at us like monsters. Not because of how we look, but because of how we treat others. You are part of this world now and you need to embrace it or you will be trampled on.

"Go back to your dorm and sleep on it. See what happens tomorrow and we will talk after classes."

* * *

The following day was horrible as both Moka and Kurumu barely looked at him and refused to acknowledge him in any way.

Gin had attempted to talk to Harry.

"Sorry about yesterday, yeah, Harry?" He chuckled. "Moka-san got really pissed."

"You want to apologise? Apologise to Moka and Kurumu and tell them the truth." Harry sneered.

Gin laughed. "Do I look like a fool, Harry? Come, follow me, I want to show you something."

"Pass." Harry said as he took a step back. "As far as I am concerned, you and I have nothing to talk about. Ever."

* * *

"Just like I told you. The girls want nothing to do with me and Gin won't tell the truth." Harry said firmly as he sat at his desk, Miss Nekonome had resumed her position from the previous day. "To be honest, I can't understand why you even have him as the President."

"He's the only other member, and he has seniority." She smiled sadly. "I really wish you'd give this some more time. Take a few days away from the club. You sit right in front of Akashiya-san. Can you imagine how awkward that would be?"

"Pass." Harry shook his head sadly.

* **TAP-TAP-TAP** *

Student and teacher jumped at the loud noise from the window.

"Hedwig?" Harry got up and opened the window for the agitated owl. "Wha- ow! Get off!

Hedwig had landed on his shoulder, grabbed his ear in her beak and started flapping, pulling Harry to the window.

"I think she wants you to follow her." Miss Nekonome frowned.

Harry wanted to say something very uncharitable to the rather obvious conclusion, unfortunately he was in too much pain to do anything but deal with his situation.

"You can't carry me you dozy bird! Just go and I will follow."

Miss Nekonome watched in amusement as her student was bird-handled out the window… despite his protests.

As she was left alone in the silence of the classroom, she frowned and hoped that everything would be alright between Harry and his two friends.

* * *

Harry nearly had to run up several flights of stairs to follow Hedwig, he was saved when a pair of small, delicate yet extremely strong hands gripped him by the armpits.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Kurumu demanded as she lifted him up towards the school roof. "Moka is in trouble!"

"I was with Nekonome-sensei. Moka doesn't want anything to do with me so how would I know if she's in trouble. Don't you feel the same way?" He sneered.

"Moka was just upset." Kurumu scowled. "And I was simply shocked."

"And I was ignored."

"We can discuss it later. We have to save Moka!"

They breached the edge of the roof and Harry got mad.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

Moka was being assaulted by some sort of wolf-man. It took him a few seconds to place it as Gin due to the red headband and necklace.

"Harry." The Club President's voice was deep and gravelly. "Always such an obstacle." It growled.

"What are you? You can't be a werewolf, they can't talk." Harry frowned as he sub-consciously adopted a defensive stance.

Gin let out a snort of distaste. "Stupid English. I am a true werewolf. Not those freaks from Europe. I am a lycan."

Harry did not appreciate him referring to Remus Lupin as a 'freak'. "Leave Moka and go away. You can have your Newspaper Club, just stay the hell away from us."

"Have it? You're just 'giving' it to me?" Gin snarled. "You think I'm a puppy you can discipline? I'm a werewolf, boy! One of the most powerful monsters on the planet. We are better than vampires, a human wizard is pathetic compared to my kind."

Harry scowled.

"Yeah, I know what you are." Gin's muzzle morphed into a malicious grin. "These other fools might not realise it, but I know a wizard when I smell one."

Harry raised his hands and stretched his fingers. "That just means I don't have to pretend and hide what I can do."

Gin vanished in a blur and Harry felt an immense pain in his chest, a sense of weightlessness… and then a massive pain in his back.

He blearily heard Kurumu's voice and Moka's terrified screams as he realised the werewolf had struck him and thrown him backwards.

He got to his feet unsteadily, his breathing was heavy and painful. He felt Kurumu's hands helping him.

"Why don't you just leave, human? Or better yet, die?"

Harry was trying to think of the best way to deal with this situation. Anything he fired at the creature would easily be dodged as it was faster than anything he had ever seen. He couldn't disrupt the ground as he couldn't predict where the werewolf would step.

Although, that wasn't necessarily true. He pointed his hand at the ground and let loose a torrent of water. He was not prepared for the amount of power he used and was sent flying back into Kurumu.

"You think I'm a dog? Afraid of a bath?" Gin mocked him.

Kurumu was easily able to hold Harry steady as he sent a second spell at the water and froze it.

Finally he cast a summoning spell at the cowering Moka on the ground at Gin's feet. She squealed as she went sliding across the ice, barrelling into Harry and Kurumu.

"Take her up!" Harry ordered as he thrust the vampire into the succubus' arms.

He heard the flap of leathery wings and the wind, gusting from her flight. But he focused on Gin.

"You think you're so clever." Gin growled. "But now it's just you and me here, boy. Once I'm finished tearing you apart I'll easily hunt down Moka and make her and Kurumu mine."

Harry had two plans. The first involved summoning his broom and taking to the skies where the werewolf couldn't touch him.

Except his broom was locked in his dorm room, in his bag. A bag he had specially bought due to its internal expansion charms and the _anti-summoning_ charms.

His second plan was a crime. A crime amongst wizards. British wizards. Still, this was now life and death. Life and death in Japan.

Against a monster.

" _Imperio!"_

Harry had plenty of experience with this spell, but usually he was on the receiving end. Barty Crouch Junior and Voldemort had both used it on him.

He had beaten them both.

He hoped that strength would help him from the other side of the spell.

Harry was shocked when he felt nearly no resistance to the spell. Gin just stood there, glassy-eyed.

He quickly sent a follow up spell that bound the werewolf and ordered it to stand there.

Harry slumped onto the ground, exhausted and in pain.

The flapping wings returned and he felt Kurumu and Moka land next to him.

"How did you do that?" Kurumu asked in awe. "He just stopped."

"Something evil. Dark." Harry rasped in disgust. "But maybe not as dark as what he wanted to do to us."

"Will those ropes hold him?"

"Not as much as the mind spell. I don't know when that will wear off."

Kurumu nodded and walked to the railings that lined the roof. She ripped a few off before wrapping them around the still standing and bound werewolf.

Harry struggled to his feet and headed for the door. Hedwig fluttered down onto his shoulder and nuzzled him worriedly.

"Harry-"

"Not now, Moka. I'm too tired to be yelled at." Harry didn't even turn around as he stepped through the door.

"That little bastard!"

"No, it's all my fault." Moka said morosely.

"What? I'm talking about Gin. Look." Kurumu handed the pink haired vampire a stack of photos.

"This is horrible!" Moka exclaimed as she looked at the various polaroids of girls in various states of undress, or up their skirts and down their shirts. "He has pictures of me!"

"I told you Harry wasn't a perv." Kurumu said smugly. "I'm a succubus. I _know_ when people 'look' at me. Harry thinks I'm attractive but he has never tried to stare at my breasts or panties."

"But Gin said-"

"Are you really going to take the word of this creep?" Kurumu demanded. "I thought you were Harry's friend! At least this will mean I can have Harry all to myself."

* * *

The following day the school found Morioka Ginei hanging upside down above the entrance to the school.

Naked.

The word 'Pervert' was written on his chest in bright red lipstick. Word spread quickly about the photos that had been found in his pockets. Kurumu and Moka had told an edited story of how Harry had saved them from his assault.

Harry was still struggling to breathe. He had healed his bones but he was internally bruised. He had sent Hedwig off to buy a new book on healing and some potions.

Miss Nekonome called Harry, Moka and Kurumu to the classroom after school. "I want you to talk about what happened. Harry-kun deserves better than how you treated him." She said sternly.

"I am sorry, Harry-chan." Kurumu sauntered up to him. "I knew you didn't look." Harry stiffened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began subtly rubbing her breasts against his chest before she leaned into his ear. "You can look at me _anytime_." She whispered huskily before nipping his lobe lightly.

She spun away with a giggle and took her seat at her desk.

Harry still held resentment, but he also knew enough about Kurumu and succubae to know she was being honest.

He let it be and focused on Moka.

She opened her mouth and-

"I can see your knickers."

She went bright red. Her knees snapped together.

"You walk around everyday wearing a skirt so short that if you tilt, even slightly, anyone can see your underwear. If you walk up the stairs in front of someone, they can see up your skirt. If you sit in a chair and don't cross your legs, they see everything." Harry said calmly. "Every girl in this school does. I spent today looking at girls as they walked by… do you know what I noticed?"

Moka was mortified and dumbstruck.

"You girls seem to have hiked your skirts up. I can see some of you haven't hidden the hem properly at your waist.

"So, tell me how you can complain _if_ I did see your underwear? Especially as I don't look. Then tell me how you could listen to baseless accusations against me, someone who has defended you, over someone who you knew for five minutes."

All three females winced at the coldness in Harry's tone.

"I'm sorry." Moka sounded so pitiful. But there wasn't much else she could do.

The classroom door opened and Gin strode in.

"Sit!"

Kurumu and Miss Nekonome had to cover their mouths and not laugh as the Club President dropped to the floor on his butt. Knees bent and hands on the floor between them… just like a dog.

Harry returned his attention to Moka as he took a calming breath. "I've told you about the hell I went through back in England, Moka. I trusted you. For now, I just need some time."

He then picked up his bag and headed for the door. Gin whimpered as Harry sent a dark look his way.

"Well, that went quite well."

Moka looked like she completely disagreed with her teacher.

"Make sure you don't let him brood too long, Moka. We will have to postpone our club meetings for now. It would be rude to have them without our club president here."

"I am here." Gin spoke up as he struggled to his feet.

"Harry-kun beat you fair and square after you challenged him." Kurumu sneered at him. "Next time I'll make sure I can fight next to him instead of having to rescue Moka."

"I'll fight next to him too." Moka said with a bit of steel. "And I'll do it without my rosary."

Gin just whimpered again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was not pleased to discover that Miss Nekonome had made him Club President. She had just grinned and said 'Tough!'.

It took a few days for Harry to warm back up to Moka. She refused to leave his side and was often attached to his arm.

Harry was tempted to ask about the length of her skirt as it hadn't changed… but he couldn't be bothered.

Harry was stumped when he had to deal with 'mid-term exams'. He'd never heard of them before.

He also discovered something horrible. Out of the 256 students in his year, he ranked 250th. He was horrified.

"Oh Harry-kun… what happened?" Came the consoling voice of Moka over his shoulder.

"I- I don't know. I always got good marks on English, History, Geography and most other stuff." Harry was lost.

"We should ask Miss Nekonome." Moka suggested.

Harry nodded absently as he turned. Except Moka wasn't there.

He looked around and saw her several metres away standing between some large boys and a small girl in a witch's hat and cape.

"It's going to be one of those weeks." He grumbled as he shuffled over.

By the time he reached them the boys had moved off and Moka was leading the girl into the building. It was breakfast time so he followed.

"Thank you sooo much for saving me!" The girl gushed. "I'm Sendo Yukari."

"Hello Yukari, I'm-"

"Akashiya Moka and Potter Harry. Everyone knows who you are." Yukari grinned.

Harry sighed defeatedly as he slumped onto the bench.

"I heard that you're really smart." Moka smiled. "You're only eleven but in our grade? And I love you outfit… it's so cool."

Yukari blushed. "Cool? No, no, no! You're the cool one! So sweet and pretty. I- I- I LOVE YOU MOKA-SAN!"

Harry winced as the girl leapt across the table with a scream of joy and pounced on Moka. He absently noticed Hedwig do quick mid-air turn out of the cafeteria instead of joining him for breakfast as usual.

He felt jealous and abandoned. But he couldn't blame her.

Harry frowned as his attention was drawn back to Yukari's gushing. She wanted to date Moka? Harry tried not to laugh at Moka's look of mortification.

"As a friend?" She asked the little girl.

Despite the joyful cry, Harry had a feeling that the girl had no intention of trying to stay 'friends'.

Harry tuned out the girl's continuous gratuitous babbling as he ate his breakfast. He knew he had to face his teacher soon and explain why he failed so badly on the mid-terms.

"Everyone in the wizarding world knows who Harry Potter is."

And now said Potter's attention was back on the girl.

"Monster identities are secret. It is a school rule. I don't care if you want to announce what you are, kindly keep my identity to yourself." Harry said harshly. The girl was not quiet and half the students at breakfast could hear her.

Yukari was not impressed. "You're not the boss of me. You're just some spoilt brat who can't even add simple numbers! Stay away from my Moka!"

"Yukari!"

"Moka, I'm going to go and see Nekonome-sensei about my exams. I'll see you in class." Harry said stiffly as he stood.

"I'll come with you." Moka had learnt her lesson with Gin and wasn't going to turn her back on her breakfa- friend.

Unfortunately for Harry and Moka, leaving wasn't so easy. Not without Moka's new accessory.

Yukari had latched onto Moka and wasn't letting go.

Of the older girl's breasts.

"Mmmm! So soft."

Moka was, again, mortified. She was blushing so bright that Harry had to wonder if any of the blood in her cheeks was his.

"Sendo, you are being rude and offending Akashiya-san." Harry said sternly.

Yukari stilled and turned a dark look to Harry. "You should leave, Potter. If you don't, I'll tell the whole school who and what you are."

"Yukari!" Moka pried the girl's hands off her bosom. "Harry is my friend! My best friend! If you can't be friends with him then you can't be friends with me!"

She took Harry by the hand and led him off to class leaving a very upset Yukari standing there as much of the school watched the excitement.

* * *

"You are terrible at Maths, Harry-kun." Miss Nekonome said apologetically. "You got nearly every question wrong."

Harry looked utterly defeated. "I just don't understand any of it. Quadratic equations, Pythagoras Theorem… it's all gibberish."

"I can try and help you, Harry." Moka offered.

"That would be wonderful, Moka. Harry is going to need to start at the very beginning though. He failed even simple multiplication and division."

"Stupid secret code. Couldn't make it easy, could they?" Harry muttered to himself.

* * *

Harry spent most of the day in a funk. He couldn't focus on his lessons and just stared at the empty pages of his notebook.

He walked out of the school building during lunch, food didn't interest him. He simply wandered into the woods.

"It's about time we had a little… _discussion_."

Harry stopped and sighed at the insinuating male voice that sounded behind him. He made a mental note to find out how many students there were in the school so he knew how many potential fights he had coming up. He had already started reading books on monsters that he bought with Hedwig's help.

He turned around and saw three large male students. The ones that Moka had saved Yukari from. "What do you want?"

He was confused as he saw their eyes focus on him.

"From you? Nothing. We are talking to Sendo." The lead male jerked his chin to Harry's right. Harry turned and saw the girl poke her head from around a tree trunk. Apparently she had been following him and the boys were following her. "The bitch is a disgrace. A half-breed that doesn't deserve to live and has no place in our world."

Harry mentally cursed his chivalrous nature. "She's a formally accepted student of the school. Assigned classes, boarding and food. All complaints should be presented to the school board."

"I'm the class representative. I have the right to discipline her as I see fit." The male snarled.

"And what did she do that needs punishing?" Harry asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and knew help would soon be on the way… provided Moka didn't come instead of Kurumu.

"Look at her! She flaunts the school rules. She doesn't just abandon the school uniform rules, she runs about in the disgusting rags of witches, waving her magic stick around.

"She casts spells at people and probably uses her magic to get her grades."

"Oh, I agree." Harry nodded. "She's been threatening me and molesting Akashiya Moka. So, what? Detention for a week?"

Harry knew it was a long shot, but he still winced when the boys burst out laughing.

"We've seen your work, Potter. You know how things are handled in this school." The Class Representative chuckled darkly. "Sendo is ours to deal with,"

"Let's eat her!" One of the others suggested. A long snake like tongue slipped across his lips. "No one needs to know. If Potter doesn't like it… we can eat him too."

Their leader turned to Harry. "Well? What's it going to be?"

Harry just sighed and moved between the boys and the cowering Yukari. "Do you know _why_ I had to fight all those people? They were trying to hurt me or my friends.

"I didn't challenge them. But I won't let you hurt others. You are supposed to be learning how to live in the human world. This is not how they do things."

"Like we actually care about that." The leader scoffed. "Humans are just food for us. One day we will stop hiding and we will take back the world."

"Yeah, but you like other things about humans. Take the girls. You think the girls are cute, right? Like Moka and Kurumu? There are millions of girls just as beautiful.

"Yukari there, she's a bit young, but she will grow up to be very beautiful. It seems a bit of a waste to eat her and spoil that potential when the food the humans make is much better."

The leader chuckled. "You've been facing the intellectual dregs of the school, Potter. Word games and desperate reasoning mean nothing to my kind."

Harry tensed as the boys began to morph and become scaly… reptilian. In the seconds it took, they looked like humanoid dinosaurs.

"Lizard men." Harry muttered. He knew they were tough, but they weren't on par with Moka or Gin. They could still wipe the floor with him if he didn't use magic.

"It's been too long since we've eaten a human. I guess the witch will have to do. You should make a decent first course, whatever you are."

"HARRY!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Moka burst through the trees with Kurumu flying above her. Unfortunately for Harry his guard was down and he was picked up and tossed through the air by the Class Rep. He hit Moka like a bowling ball and the pair went tumbling, leaving Harry extremely dazed and disorientated.

It took Harry far too long to stand up again. His vision was useless as his glasses were gone and what he could see was swimming in front of him. He felt incredibly nauseous.

He could hear fighting and made his way drunkenly towards it.

"EEEK!"

"Yukari?"

"You scared me, Potter."

"Where are Moka and Kurumu? I can't see them." He said as he peered towards the sound of fighting.

"They are nearly finished. Moka is so beautiful." Came the wistful declaration.

Harry left the swooning girl and stumbled forwards.

He made it two steps before he heard a hissing voice. _"I am going to kill that little witch even if it_ is _the last thing I do."_

" _Leave the girl alone."_ Harry responded harshly at the large blur.

" _Huh? How can you speak my people's language? Are you also a lizard man? Or are you a naga or something else?"_

Harry now realised he had been speaking Parseltongue. He shook his head and focused on Japanese. "I'm warning you, stay away from Yukari and my friends. You saw what happened to the others."

"You are clearly no lizard man." The voice scoffed.

Harry went flying once again.

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes. He found himself looking into a scowling face from his position lying down. "Bloody hell." He groaned. "What fool let you out?" He asked as he barely made out Moka's alternate self.

"You did, fool." She sneered.

"I did not!" Harry suddenly realised he had his head in her lap. He tried to sit up but his head was swirling.

"You pulled it off when the oaf threw you at Outer Moka. This is the second time I have had to save your worthless hide."

"Am I going to have to break out the water again?"

Moka growled but didn't move or respond.

"How're Kurumu and Yukari?" He asked.

"They are fine. They are taking the lizard men and punishing them." Her face twisted into an expression of disgust. "They wouldn't let me kill them. They kept saying 'Harry wouldn't approve'." She said in a mockingly high voice.

Harry rolled over so that he was off Moka's lap and on all fours on the ground. Then he noticed he was actually holding Moka's rosary.

"Huh… I wonder why this thing keeps coming off so easily?" He muttered. "Have you seen my glasses?"

"No." Moka said curtly as she stood and brushed the leaves and dirt from her legs and skirt. "Surely a great wizard can simply call and they will come." She taunted.

"I have a massive concussion." Harry glared at her now blurry form. "I'm surprised I haven't thrown up or collapsed."

"You did collapse." Moka said dryly.

"Here." Harry held out the rosary from his position, still on all fours.

"I am not some toy for you to put away when you are finished with me." She sneered, refusing the rosary.

"Yeah, but the other Moka is more useful. She'd have me half-way to the nurse's office by now."

Harry squawked as Moka grabbed him by the back of his blazer and hefted him to his feet.

And he threw up.

He groaned weakly. "See?"

* * *

Moka manhandled Harry, not to the school and the nurse's office, but to his dorm room where she knew he kept potions, just as he had told outer Moka. He was soon back up to ninety percent, a good night's sleep would have him set.

His headache remained as Moka was in his room.

In the boy's dorm.

In her monster form.

Doors slammed shut at the sight of the sexy, white haired student striding through the hallways like she owned the place.

He quickly got her back to the school before he managed to convince her to put on the rosary. Outer Moka would have been mortified to find herself in the boy's dorm.

They met up with Kurumu and Yukari in the classroom having seen the lizard men strung up in front of the school.

Harry was shocked when Yukari leapt at him, arms around his neck, legs locked around his waist and face buried in his neck.

"You saved me!" Came the muffled declaration.

Harry awkwardly patted the dark-haired girl on the back as he tried to avoid the tip of her hat going up his nose.

"I wuv you, Harry!"

Harry froze… a look of absolute terror on his face. He noticed the wincing grimace on Kurumu's face and wondered if Moka had the same.

He was suddenly released as Yukari pounced on Moka.

"And I wuv you, Moka!"

Harry could see that Moka's look matched his, now with confusion thrown into the mix.

"We'll be together forever!"

Harry turned back to Kurumu.

She just scoffed. "Don't look at me. She's been like this since we started dragging those jerks back to the school."

Harry knew it was going to get worse… he just wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Routine returned. Classes were attended, Newspaper club meetings were held, Harry was sucked nearly dry by a vampire, suffocated in the breasts of a succubus or driven insane by the avid magical admirer.

It was the club meetings and vampire issues that brought his next adventure.

"Gin brought this issue to my attention." Harry said as he chaired the meeting as president. Gin still did most of the work, he just answered to Harry. Really that just meant Harry forbid him from peeping on the girls of the school.

Harry pinned seven pictures of seven girls to a corkboard behind him. "These seven girls have gone missing in the past month. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, I want you to talk to their friends and find out if they had anything in common.

"The staff don't seem to be willing to do anything so it looks like we will have to. Story of my bloody life." He added with a grumble.

"What will you and Senpai be doing?" Kurumu asked.

"Gin will be coming with me to where they were last each seen. We will try and track them as far as we can using his nose."

Gin just looked torn between grumpy and eager.

* * *

Harry and Gin managed to find the last known locations of five of the seven girls. For Gin it was simply that their scent had dissipated after nearly a month.

"We can pick it up tomorrow." Harry decided. "I'll send Hedwig to see if I can't get some books on magical tracking."

"Scrying and divination." Gin sighed. "You are absolutely pathetic for a wizard."

There was no real animosity between the two boys. Sure, Gin was sore at being bested by his junior and ousted from the club presidency, but Harry didn't lord it over him. He didn't stop Gin from ogling the girls as long as he didn't creep them out and respected the fact they wore clothes for a reason. So he shouldn't be trying to get under them.

"I'll see you after classes, Gin." Harry said waving uncaringly.

He made it a few metres when he saw Moka waiting nervously outside the school building.

"Moka, everything ok?"

"Harry!" She jumped. "I didn't think I'd see you here." She clutched a large A3 drawing pad to her chest.

"I usually walk back to the dorms with you." He pointed out.

"Oh… of course." She blushed. "But… you see… I won't be able to walk with you. Only for a week!" She added hastily. "You see… I've- I've been asked to be a model."

Harry's whole body tensed and his face went dark. "Have the Photography Club been hounding you again?" He demanded. "You don't have-"

"No! Harry, it's ok." She said as she grabbed his wrists. "It's the art teacher. She asked me to model."

Harry relaxed slightly, rolling his neck and shoulders to try and ease his tense muscles. "Ok. I can still walk you to the sessions if you want. I can do my homework whilst I wait."

"No!"

Harry was getting concerned. Moka was being very jumpy.

"Sorry, it's just... private." She blushed.

"Alright." Harry said slowly. "Just be careful. I'll see you for classes tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded hesitantly and nearly ran off towards the art building.

"Now there's a girl with secrets."

Harry grumbled quietly to himself. He thought Gin had gone. "Do you even know the definition of privacy?"

"I'm just saying!" Gin held up his hands defensively.

"Just one question; did she smell scared to you?" Harry asked seriously.

Gin scratched his nose thoughtfully. He then glanced around, seeing no one was there he morphed to his canine form and sniffed the area where Moka had stood.

He soon turned back. "Nervous, but not scared." He shrugged. "If she's modelling for the first time then it makes sense. Most of the girls who model for me are nerv- hey- wait! They agree! They agree!" Gin squealed and backed up as Harry turned to him with a face as black as thunder.

Harry paused. "I will be speaking with some people about this. Considering your history and reputation, I'm going to ask Nekonome-sensei or someone to supervise these 'modelling sessions' of yours."

* * *

The following evening, after class, the gang was all gathered. Yukari had put together a list of everything the missing girls had in common. It came down to just three things:

They were all in the same year.

They were all very beautiful.

They all modelled after school for the art teacher.

"Oh god!" Moka sat there, paler than normal, covering her mouth in shock.

"You should probably cancel your session tonight." Harry smirked at her.

"What? What's going on?" Kurumu asked.

"The art teacher is probably responsible and Moka was going to be her next victim." Harry explained.

"NOOOOOO!"

The dramatic cry was punctuated by the source pouncing on Moka. She went tumbling over backwards in her chair as Yukari landed on her.

The other three spared the duo a glance and turned back to each other.

"Should we tell a teacher?" Kurumu asked.

"They won't do anything. Not without being caught red-handed." Gin said dismissively.

"We can tell Nekonome-sensei." Harry said firmly. "If she or the staff refuse to act… we'll deal with the art teacher like every other monster that's attacked us."

Kurumu nodded resolutely. They both ignored the pair on the floor and the pitiful whine from the werewolf.

* * *

Harry was relieved when Miss Nekonome agreed to accompany them to confront the art teacher, Ishigami Hitomi. He was a bit concerned that she seemed reluctant.

Art classes were held in a small house about half a mile away from the main school building. It was also the place used for 'Independent Study'. Gin explained it was a euphemism for 'detention building'.

They were greeted by the art teacher, dressed in trousers, a blouse, a painter's coat and a head band that kept her braided hair out of her face. "Akashiya-san, I thought we agreed that these sessions were private?"

Moka squeaked as she clutched at the back of Harry's blazer.

"We're investigating the disappearance of several girls." Harry spoke up. "We believe they were all last seen here. Do you know anything about that?"

Ishigami scoffed. "Many young girls come here. This is a classroom."

"We'll just have a look around then." Harry tried for nonchalance. "Maybe we can find more clues as to where they went."

"I think not!" She said indignantly. "You will not go stomping around my classroom and throwing wild accusations!"

"Harry."

The wizard-in-hiding looked up at the taller Gin.

The werewolf nodded to the lockers.

"Stay away from there." Ishigami snarled.

Harry shot her a glare and marched over. He could hear sobbing as he approached. His hand reached out but a snake appeared from nowhere and bit his hand. He drew it back and cradled it protectively.

"You should have left when you had the chance."

Harry looked at Ishigami and took an involuntary step back. The many braids on the teacher's head were now snakes, hissing and snarling.

"Medusa… the Gorgon." Harry growled. He looked down at his hand. As he feared, his hand was turning to stone. "Everyone back up and don't let her snakes touch you."

His friends and teacher immediately complied.

So did Gin.

Hedwig had been very busy travelling to the Japanese Magical World to purchase books on monsters and yōkai. Harry wanted to know what he could be facing.

"Such a pitiful creature." Ishigami said mockingly. "Normally it takes several bites and a few minutes for my victims to turn to stone. Judging by your hand, you will be complete in a minute."

Harry looked back at his hand. She was right. His entire hand was stone. He tried flexing it.

A horrible sound of grinding stone came from his hand as he fingers moved. They moved far too fluidly for stone.

"Impossible!" Ishigami exclaimed.

"Harry?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Go through the lockers. See if the girls are in there and get them out. I'll hold off Ishigami-sensei."

Harry was terrified, but trying to hide it. He was certain that he could feel his entire torso had turned to stone. What was even more terrifying was that he could still move just as easily.

"Stay away! Those are mine!"

Harry's stone hands shot out and grabbed the striking snakes. _"Stay still or you'll be hung in front of the school like the others."_

The snakes froze, then, the ones he wasn't holding started edging towards him slowly, cautiously… curiously.

" _What are you? You can speak to us?"_ One of the snakes asked curiously.

Harry realised he was speaking Parseltongue. _"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting these girls?"_

" _It's what she wants. We do what she wants."_ The snake hissed.

" _She is going to get you all killed."_

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" Ishigami was beginning to panic. Her snake hair wasn't listening to her.

" _I defeated a one thousand year old basilisk. I shoved a sharp sword through its mouth and killed it. Don't make me kill you as well."_

Harry heard a muffled noise coming from the snake he was grasping in his stone hand. He released it and Ishigami reeled backwards in fear.

" _He speaks the truth sisters!"_ The newly released snake said excitedly. _"I tasted the milk of an ancient king in his blood!"_

" _This,_ and _he speaks our language?"_

The snakes devolved into a heated discussion.

Harry stood there staring down the art teacher whilst the others attempted to escape with the stone girls they had found in the lockers.

Harry could feel the transformation had completed.

He was fully stone.

Hitomi Ishigami smirked. "My poison has finally defeated you." She stepped forward, her snakes' attention brought back to the boy of stone. "Now you are trapped for eternity. All I have to do is silence your little friends."

She made to move past the statue and was shocked when its hand shot out and slammed into her chest, throwing her back into the wall.

"HOW!?" She screamed in pain and rage. She picked up a nearby hammer, used for chiselling and sculpting and ran at Harry, screaming.

She made it two feet before she fell to the floor beneath the onslaught of bites from her hair.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She wailed in pain as she felt herself turning to stone.

" _You will not harm the blessed child!"_ The snakes declared between bites.

Harry could only watch in horror as the snakes bit and bit and Hitomi Ishigami turned into a stone woman in the foetal position.

Eventually only the snakes were moving, but Harry could see they were becoming stone too. _"Why? You didn't have to do this."_ He said sadly, kneeling next the statue.

" _No one will harm the Blessed Child."_ One of the snakes said proudly.

" _Remember us? Please?"_ Another asked, clearly scared.

Harry reached out and gently stroked its head. He flinched at his stone hand but recovered. _"How could I ever forget you? You saved my life and the life of my friends."_

Harry wanted to cry as the snakes succumbed to their own venom and became stone. He stayed there, kneeling for a few seconds before he noticed his hand was flaking. Fresh skin revealed beneath as the stone fell away. In seconds he was once again flesh.

He stood and headed outside to check on the others.

He made it six steps out the front door before he grabbed Gin by the collar and dragged him into the house. Apparently the kidnapped girls had been naked when they were turned to stone.

Harry quickly found some painting smocks used in the art class and tossed them out the door.

Miss Nekonome soon called them out. Yukari had transfigured the smocks into something more… conservative.

Which wasn't saying much at a school where the average skirt length was about five millimetres below the crotch.

"What happened to Ishigami-sensei?" Kurumu asked.

"Her snakes turned on her and bit her. She's a statue." Harry said solemnly.

"Can we break her into little pieces?" One of the rescued girls snarled angrily.

"No." Harry said simply. "I'm going to keep her until I can reverse the effect. I owe the snakes that much."

"But-"

"If those snakes didn't turn on her we would all be stone statues hidden in her lockers." Harry said heatedly. He was very upset about the snakes.

It brought back bad memories of the graveyard last year and the dementor induced memories of his mother.

"Go back to your dorms and clean up. Just try to remember that everyone around you is a monster, but not all of them are evil."

Harry slumped off into the night, leaving the others to clean up the mess.

* * *

Harry had a new bedroom decoration. A statue of modern day Medusa, curled in pain and agony.

It was lying in the corner and facing away from the room. He had already sent Hedwig off to try and get some mandrake potion.

He spent the better part of his free time the next day repeatedly telling his friends that he didn't know why he could move as a statue.

Quite frankly… he didn't really want to think about it.

The day after that Hedwig returned with the potion and a book on Gorgons and counter curses.

He didn't get a chance to try anything as he had a Newspaper Club meeting right after class.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry jumped back through the doorway he had just entered, his hands up and spells ready to flow.

Then he realised that his friends were there with Gin and Miss Nekonome. The classroom was decorated with banners and balloons.

"Happy Birthday Harry-chan!" Moka beamed as she bounced up and grabbed his right arm. His left was soon occupied by Kurumu. Yukari, not wanting to be left out, simply hugged him.

"My birthday is in July." Harry chuckled.

"Right. Today is July 31st." Moka nodded.

Harry's smile vanished. "What?"

"It's your birthday silly." Yukari laughed as she danced away.

"But… isn't it October?" He then shuddered. "October 31st?"

"Harry-kun, Japanese schools run on a different calendar to English schools." Miss Nekonome explained kindly. "Didn't anyone explain to you that you had to travel time slightly in order to begin your classes with everyone else?"

"No! I've only ever travelled a few hours in time! Are you telling me I've been back in time for over…for months? I- I could have saved Cedric!"

"Harry-kun, breathe." She stepped up quickly. "I think I now see why you weren't told. You could not have changed the past. It is impossible and would only result in death and disaster." She gently caressed the back of his neck. It worked on her after all.

"Who is Cedric?" Kurumu asked Moka quietly.

Yukari, who was between the pair answered in kind. "There was a huge Tournament in Europe between three magical schools. Harry-kun was part of it. At the end he won, but he was holding the dead body of another contestant. Cedric Diggory."

She pulled a magical newspaper out of her cloak. It was dated early July. On the front was a dirty and clearly injured Harry Potter, crying over a body.

The photos moved like a movie.

"This was a few months ago! Harry was with us!" Kurumu argued.

"Harry travelled through time, remember?" Moka was looking between the photo and her friend with sadness.

Harry was standing there, his hands kneading his temples as Miss Nekonome continued to rub his neck.

"Why didn't he tell us about this?" Kurumu looked hurt.

"Tell us what?" Yukari asked sarcastically. "That he witnessed the murder of a friend? That he was accused of the murder? That he was thrown out of the Wizarding World in Europe?"

"Thrown out?!" Moka was outraged.

Gin, meanwhile, had gotten fed up with the pity-party. He grabbed Harry by the collar and gently (for him) tossed him into a chair. "It happened. Deal with it." He said somewhat harshly. "You've had, what? Three life or death encounters since you started here?

"If the other students saw you reacting like this they would laugh in your face. You defeated a werewolf, gorgon and monstrel. A pitiful little wizard that couldn't kill you, a kid, would be eaten for breakfast here.

"Every student in this academy is capable of being as bloodthirsty as humans think they are. But most of them are now looking at you as the biggest, baddest bastard of them all."

Gin slumped into the chair at the teacher's desk, winded from his rant.

"What about when they find out the truth? That Voldemort is more powerful and actually evil." Harry challenged.

Gin looked at the younger student with disgust. "I can't believe you actually managed to beat me."

* * *

Eventually Kurumu and Miss Nekonome managed to get the party going. They had music, dancing and party food. Most of it provided by their teacher.

Gin spent a fair amount of time nursing his bruised head. He just couldn't help but try to sneak illicit peaks.

Harry also discovered that Miss Nekonome hadn't sent his letters off yet. Which explained why he hadn't had any responses.

She promised that she would send them the day after he travelled back in time.

As things stood, their immediate concern was the new edition of the newspaper. The headline story was the 'firing' of Miss Hitomi Ishigami. At least, that was how Miss Nekonome suggested they phrase it.

Moka and Yukari were fairly upset with Kurumu as she had bailed on helping out without explanation. They weren't too happy with Harry who refused to be upset with the girl.

"She didn't give a reason, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have one." He explained calmly. He was actually worried about Kurumu as she had seemed upset when she rushed out.

"She's only here because she wants to spend time with you." The vampire said sullenly.

"And the only reason _I_ am here is to spend time with you!" Harry argued. "You do remember that you rejected nearly every club we looked at?"

Moka had thought for a second that Harry was saying he wanted to date her. She was thrilled. The rest of his statement left her pouting for the rest of the club meeting.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Harry grumbled the following evening. "We've had to deal with rapists, murders and kidnappers and _now_ we have to deal with thieves."

The group had returned to finally print the newspaper only to find that all the files and layouts had been stolen.

"I- I have to go guys. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Everyone turned incredulously to the succubus edging towards the door. She was pale and sweaty.

"What?! You're bailing on us _now_?" Moka demanded angrily.

"I- I have to." She said before bolting.

There was a few second's silence in Kurumu's absence before Harry turned to follow her.

"Harry?" Moka was wide-eyed in surprise.

"Kurumu is upset. I'm going to check on her." He said simply.

"But the newspaper!"

"Will have an additional story of theft. I'll be back as soon as I am sure Kurumu is ok."

"She's just a flake!" Moka argued angrily. "She doesn't care about the Newspaper Club. She's lazy and just wants to goof off."

"Moka, I didn't join the Newspaper Club because I wanted to write stories and have them printed. I joined because it was the only club you felt safe in.

"So why shouldn't Kurumu be allowed to be in the club just to be with her friends? Like Yukari?"

The little girl remained silent, she didn't want her two loves to fight. She certainly didn't want to fight them.

Harry didn't wait for a response, he turned and left.

"Did you even _read_ any of the articles about Potter?" Gin asked condescendingly. "His whole life he's had people assuming things about him. They _assume_ he killed that dark wizard. They _assume_ he lived like a prince. _They assume_ his godfather tried to kill him. They _assume_ he cheated his way into that tournament.

"But even after all the assumptions are disproven… they don't say sorry, they just pretend they never said anything."

"What is your point, Senpai?" Moka asked respectfully.

"Potter is never going to let himself assume anything about anyone. Not you, me, his friends back in England… or even his enemies.

"He'll always look for the facts. Do you think that is a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing of-"

"THEN GET OUT THERE AND HELP HIM!" Gin roared making the two girls jump.

They both sprinted for the door.

Gin sat back in his chair. "At last." He muttered as he pulled out a very risqué magazine.

* * *

Harry made it outside but saw no sign of his friend. He did see Hedwig sitting in a tree she had claimed, waiting for him.

Well, him or Moka, whoever gave her more attention.

Harry headed around the back of the school to a large tree that was known by the students as the 'Monster Tree'. Hedwig hovered high in the air above him.

A clearly upset Kurumu was standing in front of the tree whilst a blonde haired boy sat on one of the lower branches. He had a camera around his neck.

Harry's blood was beginning to boil. "Kurumu." He said quietly.

"Harry! No! Why are you here?" She said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Harry stepped forward and took her hand, he placed the envelope he had found on her desk in her hand. "We can burn those later if you want." He said soothingly.

The envelope had contained photos of Kurumu in compromising positions. There was also a note that threatened to release them if Kurumu didn't come to the Monster Tree.

Kurumu clutched the envelope to her chest and bowed her head in utter shame and desolation. She barely flinched when Hedwig landed on her shoulder to comfort her.

Harry turned his attention to the boy in the tree. "I want every copy you ever made of those photos _and_ the negatives.

"If you don't get them to me by the end of tomorrow… not only will I make you suffer, I also know a witch. I'm sure she knows the spell to wipe your memory."

"You don't scare me Potter." The boy sneered. "I'm not like all those other monsters you've faced." The boy slid down from the tree, he was extremely slimy and getting more so by the minute.

His eyes started to extend out of his face on two fleshy stalks. Another two stalks started growing from his neck, pumping out a noxious odour that caused Harry's eyes to burn.

Kurumu was on her knees and gasping for air, Hedwig had taken off and vanished.

"Harry- can't breathe!" Kurumu wheezed.

Harry quickly grabbed the succubus and hauled her to her feet and dragged her away.

"Hey! Kurumu stays here! She owes me!" The boy, who now resembled a giant slug, yelled angrily.

He was ignored.

"Kurumu, go find Moka and the others. I need salt. Lots of it." Harry ordered.

Kurumu was reluctant to leave Harry, but the wizard had already turned back to Slug-Boy.

"I'm going to post those pictures all over the school!" The monster snarled. "I'll print life-sized copies!"

"By the time we're finished here, you'll be lucky if you remember how to breathe." Harry growled.

Harry was an expert gardener. It wasn't something he aspired to. It was a survival trait that he acquired under the harsh thumb of his relatives.

He knew exactly how to handle various garden pests. He knew salt would kill slugs. It dried them up.

Unfortunately, he could still hear Kurumu on the ground behind him. This meant salt was not going to be delivered any time soon. He had to reveal his abilities.

" _Incendio!_ " A gout of flame as thick as his body flew from Harry's hand. The size and ferocity of the flame shocked Harry momentarily. He almost killed the slug monster but managed to redirect it so he drew a circle around the monster, trapping him.

"Oh my god! You're a phoenix!" The monster screamed in pain and horror as the heat rose around it. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Make it stop!"

In an instant the flame was gone and the monster was replaced by the greasy boy, lying in the middle of a charred circle.

Harry marched forward. "You are going to give me everything _now_. Then I am going to have all the images of Kurumu removed from your mind.

"If you ever threaten someone again… I won't stop the fire."

It was a bluff. Harry didn't think he had it in him to kill. At worst he would wipe the boy's memory.

"I will! I promise!" The boy cried in fear.

* * *

"Are you going to be ok, Harry-kun?"

Harry tensed slightly at his teacher's hand on the back of his neck. He understood this was her way of comforting, like Mrs Figg and her cats.

"Yes Nekonome-sensei." Harry said solemnly. "I was just hoping this school would be more peaceful than my last one. Back there, everybody ganged up on me for the same reason. Here, they all have separate… agendas."

Everyone had met back at the classroom. Harry had wiped the boy's memory himself. Everyone else was busy working on the paper. Harry found it mildly amusing and heartening to see Moka doing her best to subtly support and help Kurumu.

"I do not know how human or wizard schools work." Nekonome admitted. "But here, weaknesses are exploited as soon as they are spotted. Everyone is trying to rise to the top and prove themselves as the best, the strongest.

"That is part of the reason they attack you."

"Actually, I think the Swimming Club are the only ones to attack me directly. Everyone else has been after the others and I just got caught up in it."

Nekonome frowned. "You're right."

"It doesn't matter." Harry eventually said. "If there has been one thing the past few weeks has taught me, it's that magical humans are far more versatile than so-called 'monsters'."

"But not as strong and powerful." She warned.

"None of that matters if you know someone's weakness. I beat both Moka and Gin with a single spell… and that slug monster."

"But that would mean revealing your true form."

"Yukari is doing alright. Besides, better exposed than dead."


	4. Chapter 4

The following day the Newspaper Club was out at the front of the school handing out the newspaper. Moka and Kurumu were swamped by eager boys whilst Harry found himself dealing with a fairly large crowd of blushing girls.

About ten minutes in and a deathly silence descended over the crowd. They began to part, revealing a group of older students in black uniforms.

One of them, the tallest stepped forward. Harry immediately saw a younger Lucius Malfoy. This boy was tall, thin, blonde and had an aristocratic face with a look of condescension.

"I am Kuyou. Leader of the Protection Committee." He even sounded like a Malfoy. Just in Japanese.

"P-Protection Committee?" Moka stuttered nervously. "But how are we jeopardising the school?"

Kuyou reached the table with the papers and picked one up with amused disdain. "'Newspaper club, heh? We have no problem with your club, per se, but… who gave you permission to handout newspapers on school grounds?" He demanded calmly. "I don't remember seeing a request submitted."

"We are handing these newspapers out as per the instructions of our faculty sponsor, Nekonome-sensei." Harry said in a carrying voice. "If you have an issue with her instructions then please make an appointment with her."

The rest of the Protection Committee were staring at Harry in shock.

So was the rest of the school.

Kuyou simply looked at Harry with a neutral expression. " _I_ am the leader of the School Protection Committee. I will not be questioned by insolent little freshmen."

"I'm not questioning you Senpai. I am simply pointing out that I am but a lowly student, I answer to the instructions of those above me. In this case, I am following the instructions of one whose authority exceeds yours." Harry gave a low bow.

Harry was suddenly jerked into the air, Kuyou held him easily by the front of his blazer. His eyes blazed with literal fire and anger.

"You will shut your club down or we will shut _you_ down. Do you understand, boy?"

"I understand." Harry croaked.

He was then thrown to the ground. He quickly stood. He sneered at the retreating Kuyou's back and went to speak when a hand clamped down on his mouth. His eyes looked up and he saw a stern Gin giving him a look that blatantly said: 'Shut up'.

* * *

Gin had ordered the girls to collect the remaining papers and the table and meet them back at the classroom.

Harry didn't say a word, he just followed Gin and then sat patiently, waiting for the girls to arrive. It wasn't as if he had anyone to say anything to as Gin had left to collect their teacher.

Eventually they all arrived and Gin got straight to the point.

"You cannot defy the Protection Committee." He told Harry. "I'm not the oldest club member because the others graduated. They were killed by the Committee."

"That's horrible!" Moka exclaimed.

"And they out rank you?" Harry calmly asked his teacher.

"Power is authority." She said sadly. "There aren't any teachers who could take on the Protection Committee. Only the Chairman could."

"We don't have a choice." Gin took up the conversation. "We will have to shut down the Newspaper Club."

"That's not fair!" Kurumu said with anger and hurt. "We put everything into this."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the arguing around him. He focused on Kuyou and how he measured up to Draco, Lucius, Snape and Voldemort.

It wasn't good.

"Harry-kun? Are you ok?" He opened his eyes to see Miss Nekonome looking at him worriedly.

"Yes. But, I don't think shutting down the club will help."

"If we shut it down we can keep out of their notice." Gin said firmly.

"You might be able to. Kurumu might as well. But Moka, Yukari and I are already too big to ignore.

"Nearly everyone knows Moka is a vampire and she is the top student in our year _and_ one of the most beautiful and popular girls. She's already been targeted for that.

"Yukari has never hidden she is a witch and so they will target her for that.

"And me… The school thinks I've defeated several powerful students already, plus I have powerful students like Moka and Kurumu as friends. I'm a threat to their authority.

"Power is authority." He finished as he looked sadly at Miss Nekonome.

She gave a pitiful whine. "Harry-kun is right."

"What about me?" Kurumu was clearly upset at Harry saying Moka would be targeted for her beauty but not her.

Harry gave her a grin. "I think we all know you can charm your way out most problems."

"I couldn't charm slug-boy away." She said angrily.

"That- That was because you were being blackmailed." Moka said in a rare act of supporting the succubus.

"And it could easily happen again. I don't abandon my friends."

"So you leave the school. It is the only way for you stay safe."

"Harry can't leave." Yukari reminded Gin. "He is in as much danger in England as he is here."

"We either challenge them or we wait for them to challenge us." Harry said decisively. "It is much better to do it on _our_ terms. We should challenge them."

"Ha! As if you pathetic losers could beat us."

The group turned in shock to see one of the female members of the Protection Committee standing in the doorway. She stood fairly tall, almost as tall as Gin. Her hair and eyes were a dark purple. She wore a tight black dress that had a military look to it.

Harry dropped to his knees and sent a powerful banisher at the desk immediately in front of him. It went sailing through the air and straight into the girl who crashed into the wall outside in the corridor.

Harry quickly followed only to find she was unconscious. He levitated her back in to see everyone staring at him.

"I wonder if they will all be this easy?" Harry shrugged.

* * *

Harry had the girl tied to Miss Nekonome's chair in seconds. He then revived her. The others were still watching silently.

The girl groggily shook her head before taking in her surroundings. Then she saw Harry and the others and growled. "We are going to take our time killing you."

"Whatever. Your name?" Harry said dismissively.

"Keito. Remember it. It will be the last you ever hear."

"What sort of monster are you?"

Keito laughed. "You think I'll just tell you?"

"Yukari, come and join me please." Harry called over his shoulder.

The young witch was startled out of her stupor before she joined Harry sitting on Miss Nekonome's desk.

"As you know, Yukari is a witch. From what I've seen, she is quite powerful too. Now, since I came to this school I've been researching all the various monsters I've learnt about. Witches are the most versatile."

"They bleed as easily as humans and taste just as good." Keito smirked.

"When it came to witches, I bought a few books." Harry ignored her. "Now, aside from the basics, I also learnt about their forbidden and dangerous spells.

"My favourite so far has been the memory wiping spell. She can remove a few seconds to your entire, short, pathetic life."

Keito had become very still.

"So, here you are. Completely at our mercy. I'm going to make a deal with you. If you answer each of my questions honestly and immediately we will ask Yukari to only wipe out the last hour.

"Every time you become 'difficult', a whole year will be added."

Keito looked carefully between the two younger students… then she smirked. "You should have discussed this with the girl first. She doesn't have it in her."

Harry didn't look at Yukari. He had had a feeling she wouldn't be quick enough to play along.

He pointed his finger at Keito. "You still haven't figured out what I am."

Keito squeaked as she looked down and saw she was hovering a foot off the ground in the chair. She suddenly fell to the ground, the chair landed on all fours with a teeth rattling bang. She looked at Harry fearfully.

"So, do you think _I_ have it in me?"

* * *

Keito was, perhaps, the second most powerful person at Yōkai Academy. Not because of her monster form, but because she was a member of the School Protection Committee and essentially Kuyou's deputy.

No one dared to question the SPC. Not the students, not their parents and not even the teachers. Kuyou had made the committee so powerful that even the school's chairman was too scared to come to the school.

Well, that was the rumour.

When they had heard that the school's Newspaper Club had started to not just report the news but made it, they acted quickly to make sure they knew their place.

A little public humiliation and a reminder to the only legacy member should be enough. But just in case, Kuyou had sent Keito to keep an eye on them.

Sure enough, they had actually had the audacity to contemplate fighting the Committee.

Ha!

It took Keito all of two minutes to leave the Club a quivering mess of broken limbs as she sauntered away from their classroom, her hips swaying seductively.

* * *

Deshiko Deshi was focused intensely as she twirled her bo-staff around her body in the school gym. She came here every day to practice. She needed to ensure she was always in top form in case the School Protection Committee got in a fight. She might be very strong and fast, but her body was very frail, she was a zombie, if the other students discovered that then she might not survive.

The gym was empty. It always cleared when she arrived, wearing her SPC uniform. One of the smaller perks of serving.

Most students knew better than to stay. The last one who tried was still in the nurse's office and had been in a coma since the second day of term.

She saw a girl appear in front of her and she immediately took up a defensive stance.

"Akashiya." Deshiko smirked. "You've just volunteered to be my new test dummy."

The pink haired girl stood there, clearly nervous. "We don't want to fight you. We just want to talk."

"That's what all losers say. Talk is cheap."

Deshiko sprang into action as she felt something flying at her from behind. She spun around, bringing her staff to bear.

She went flying backwards to land soaking wet against the back wall. She was completely stunned as she had no idea to expect a water based attack.

She was confused by the action that did little more than annoy her. She saw the little witch standing there smugly and her blood boiled.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

Kuyou sat in his luxurious leather office chair at his desk, his eyes were closed as he relished the screams of agony from the boy in front of him.

It was a wonderful way to relax after having to actually be seen amongst the worthless monsters in the school.

"We should talk."

Kuyou's eyes snapped open and he saw the Potter boy sitting opposite him. Then he noticed the screams had stopped. His entertainment was missing from the room.

"You have some nerve, boy." Kuyou snarled as he rose from his chair. "But I'll soon correct your ill-mannered ways."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Ha! As if you could. There will be no fight. There will simply be the pain of your agonising and lengthy demise. You will live only long enough to see your little friends die suffering."

"I know what your monster form is. Do you know mine?"

Kuyou paused. "Liar."

"You call yourself a Yoko. A variation of the Kitsune. An S-Class monster, ranked up there with vampires and werewolves."

As he spoke, Gin and Inner Moka stepped from the shadows carrying katanas. Kurumu and Yukari were just behind them.

"Vampires and werewolves might be S-Class, but they are still no match for _my_ power." Kuyou sneered.

"Alone, maybe. But together? Gin can move faster than you can see and Moka's strength is unmatched."

"And my fire will burn them long before they can reach me."

"You forgot about the witch." Harry calmly reminded him. "A being with access to a power that even S-Class monsters can't stand against.

"Because magic is adaptable. Have you ever heard of a witch _actually_ being burnt at the stake?"

"She is a child. She doesn't have the training." He scoffed.

"She's had a whole day to learn the spells we found in the book I bought."

"But does she have the power and skill to use them?" Kuyou smirked.

"Would we really be here otherwise?"

Kuyou was beginning to find this amusing. "And what of the succubus? What 'special power' does she have?" He asked mockingly.

"We have a saying back home: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. I haven't been in Japan long, but I've seen it's true here as well. You should never have threatened the Newspaper Club. She loves it."

That's when Kuyou noticed the black wings and long dark claws on the girl. And of course, the look that promised a painful death.

"And you? The leader of this rag-tag group of rebels, what do you bring to the table?"

"Fear."

"You expect me to fear you?" He laughed.

Harry stood up slowly. "No. I am the one who is afraid. Afraid of what you will try and do to us. Afraid to go back to England. Afraid to lose my friends.

"Consider me a dog. I am cornered."

Harry turned and walked away.

"You dare turn your back on me?!" Kuyou roared as he began to burst into flame. He threw a lance of fire at Harry's back but it was intercepted by a conjured metal bathtub.

Moka and Gin began to move forward, grim expressions on their faces.

Yukari raised her wand above her head and began chanting. A dull white light began to emanate from the star at the end.

Gin felt the magical moonlight and morphed to his wolf form before he vanished in a blur. Kuyou screamed in pain as a wound opened on his left side.

Moka took advantage of the lapse and plunged forward. Kuyou only saved himself by catching the blade _through_ the palm of his hand.

He screamed again and released a shockwave of fire that sent Moka and Gin flying. His form flowed into a massive fox that dwarfed them all. It had nine tails of fire that spun dangerously.

The heat was so hot that it could be felt even through the protective spells Harry and Yukari had cast on them.

"Insolent fools! You should have come to me on your knees!" The massive fox roared.

"Moka, we have to move hard and fast!" Gin called over.

Moka didn't look away from the Yoko, but she still sneered. "Do not tell me how to fight, dog."

That said she darted forward leaving Gin looking like an angry puppy.

"Harry, is this going to work?" Yukari asked fearfully.

"I hope so. We'll just have to stick to the plan."

"But that fire is so hot. My anti-flame charm has already broken."

Harry frowned as he looked at Yukari and saw her sweating. A glance at Kurumu showed the succubus had already shucked her sleeveless sweater and her white blouse was soaked with sweat.

Harry quickly cast two more spells at the pair as he wondered why his spell was holding up.

There was a scream of pain as Gin went sailing through the air. Kurumu immediately flew after him as Yukari prepared to conjure more of her trademark tubs to protect them.

Moka came sliding backwards on her feet, her sword held defensively.

Harry quickly cast another flame repelling charm at her. Her blazer was already burnt away and her skirt was on fire.

"Potter, we are hurting him, but he is still-"

Moka was interrupted by a surge of fire from the fox. It momentarily blinded them.

When the light cleared they saw Kuyou had become a hybrid of man and fox. He had fox ears made of flame and inky black tattoos across his face and chest. He was completely naked, save for the fire that protected his dignity.

"He is completely healed!" Moka scowled.

"I'm impressed." Kuyou admitted. "No one has ever forced me to assume my ultimate form. But my kind are worshipped as gods! Let us end this."

"You are no god. Only the weak minded would fall for such lies." Moka declared angrily as she charged forward throwing her sword away and resorting to her expertise in martial arts.

"Can Moka really beat him?" Kurumu asked as she held Gin up next to her. She never noticed the goofy grin on the werewolf's face as his eyes were glued to her transparent white blouse.

"Vampires are the strongest monsters." Yukari said, fear still strong. "But Moka is still young compared to Kuyou. We don't even know how old he is."

It was true. Moka managed to cut Kuyou and strike him, but he was able to match her. He didn't have her skill, but he had slightly more power.

She went sailing back into Harry sending them sprawling.

"I can't fight his heat." Moka admitted reluctantly. "Your spells are not strong enough."

Harry struggled to get out from under the exhausted Moka. He was frustrated. He couldn't understand what was wrong with the charms he was casting on them.

He couldn't even feel the heat of Kuyou's flames. He just felt warm.

"Stay back, then. I'm going to have to see if I can get him with spells."

"No! The flames-"

"I can't feel the flames. I should be fine." Harry frowned.

Harry calmly walked forward, his hands flexing at his side, ready to unleash a library of spells he had memorised for this moment.

"Have you come to beg for a quick death?" Kuyou taunted. "You thought you could flaunt the law. Disrespect the Protection Committee. Disrespect me!"

Harry kept walking.

Kuyou saw Harry being licked by his flames and realised they weren't burning the boy's skin. His clothes were on fire but the boy was unconcerned.

"How can you survive the flames of a god?" Kuyou demanded.

Harry stood there, a flaming mess. He raised a hand to his face and wiped. "I really need to get some better glasses." He grumbled as he tossed the melted plastic and glass to the floor.

Harry was a mere five feet from the Yoko. He knew he would have to reveal his true form and cast spells as Kuyou, who might not actually be a god, certainly had the physique of one. Harry was still just a scrawny little runt… but he was getting a better build with the new Japanese diet and school gym classes.

Harry still needed to end this peacefully if possible. "You are standing in front of someone who isn't affected by your fire. You don't even know what my true form is. What abilities I have.

"Do you really want to continue? You can walk away now. Leave the school and don't return."

"You dare threaten me?!" Kuyou roared as he flexed his power.

The flames may not affect Harry but the force certainly did and had to plant his feet.

"Taste my hottest fire!" Kuyou roared as he drew his arm back and threw a lance of flames.

It flew true, piercing Harry's heart with the force and sending him backwards. His body erupted in flames, vanishing beneath the blinding light. Only a slight scream of distant agony emanated from the area along with a small gust of black vapour.

Kuyou was as stunned as the others.

Then he started to laugh. It was evil. It was horrible.

"Harry…" Yukari had tears streaming down her face.

They all did. Even the white-haired Moka who claimed to hate the wizard.

"I will grant you a boon." They suddenly remembered their dangerous position. "Tell me what kind of pitiful monster he was and I will end you quickly."

"Ready for round three?" Gin grimly asked Moka.

"Bring it." She sneered at the Yoko.

They were interrupted by the sound of coughing.

From the mound of flame on the floor.

"That was really, really, _really_ pathetic."

They were all watching in confusion as the flames sort of coalesced into a humanoid form and struggled to stand.

"I've been hit by wizard's spells that did more pain than you. I've been bitten by a basilisk and _that_ really hurt!"

It was clearly Harry. It sounded like him and it looked like him.

Sort of.

If Harry was made of fire.

Harry didn't seem to realise this.

"You want to know what kind of monster I am?" The fiery wizard raised his hand. "Two words you _bastard_ : _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A bolt of green fire shot from Harry's hand and struck Kuyou dead in the chest, the head of the School Protection Committee fell to the ground, dead.

The rest of the newspaper club just stood there in shock.

Harry, meanwhile, was looking worriedly at his hands. He appeared to be on fire.

He looked down at himself and panicked as he began jumping about and trying to put himself out.

Fortunately the flames disappeared.

Unfortunately his clothes did not reappear.

He yelped as he realised he was standing naked in front of three girls. His hands snapped into place pretty darned quick.

"Could you find me some clothes please?"

Gin grinned.

Yukari squeaked.

Kurumu licked her lips.

Moka sneered.

"Please?"

* * *

After transfiguring Kuyou's corpse into a stick and telling Gin to have fun and bury it, Harry had led the group back to their classroom where a nervous Miss Nekonome was waiting for them.

Unfortunately, the only clothing they could come up with for Harry was a spare coat of Kuyou's they'd found. It was blatantly obvious he was naked underneath because the thing was massive on him.

Kurumu had refused to let him go back to his dorm room first.

"Harry-kun! You are alright." She said in relief as she checked him over. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Kuyou burnt them off. My flame repelling spell protected my skin though." Harry said tiredly as he sat at his desk.

Neither teacher nor student saw the three girls exchange a curious look.

"What happened to Kuyou?"

"I had to reveal my 'monster form'." Harry did not look happy. "Not that it matters. I killed him with a dark spell."

"Oh. I forgot about that."

Harry looked at Yukari incredulously. " _How_? I used an Unforgiveable!"

"Because y-oof." She stumbled slightly as Moka nudged and glared at her. "Erm… just regular old ditzy Yukari." She giggled forcefully.

"Harry, maybe you should go and get some clothes." Miss Nekonome suggested.

" _Thank you_!" He said with a glare at a clearly unrepentant yet disappointed Kurumu.

As soon as the door closed behind the wizard she turned to her students. "What happened?"

"He turned into fire!" Yukari blurted out.

"Like a Phoenix or Yoko?"

"No." Moka sighed as she lazily kicked a chair back and lounged in it. She was playing with her rosary. She was debating whether to put it back on and let Outer Moka deal with this.

But it was just too interesting.

"His body became literal flame." She expounded. "No flesh or blood."

Gin suddenly arrived, covered in mud.

"Good boy." Moka smirked at him.

He growled but otherwise ignored her.

"Gin-kun, the girls say Harry became fire. Can you tell me anything else?"

"They didn't mention the little fact that the kid died?" He scoffed. "Took one of Kuyou's flame lances to the heart."

"He also said that he couldn't feel the heat of the flames before that." Yukari added.

"No, he said they weren't hot." Kurumu corrected.

"Sendo-chan, can you tell me if you know of any spells that can turn a witch or wizard into flame?" Miss Nekonome asked the witch.

"I can ask my parents?" Yukari offered.

"No."

They all turned to the stern looking Moka. "Word of this does not leave this room. Did you not notice that Harry didn't seem to realise what had happened?"

"I did." Miss Nekonome nodded.

"Not notice? Didn't you see him trying to put himself out after the fight?" Gin demanded.

"He probably thought he was _on_ fire." Moka argued. "When he told Nekonome-sensei what happened, he simply said he cast a dark curse."

"Look Moka, it's one thing when we have to hide our monster identities from one another, but hiding it from ourselves is dangerous." Gin warned. "Potter needs to figure out what happened and what it means. What if he was something like that basilisk he fought? He could kill us all if he didn't realise with a look."

"He's no danger to us." Moka waved his concerns away dismissively. "I know what he is."

"Even _I_ don't know what he is." Miss Nekonome frowned. "He is listed as simply a wizard. What do you believe him to be, Akashiya-san?"

"I will not say. Not yet."

"Akashiya-san, I am not another student. I am your teacher. Harry-kun is _my_ responsibility." There was a bit of anger in the teacher now.

Moka was not moved. "And will you be responsible for him when we have to leave the school for break?" She demanded. "Will he be shipped back to England where he will face the English dogs and risk revealing his true form, even though he doesn't know it?"

Both females were nose-to-nose now.

"Yes Akashiya-san, I will be responsible. I know Harry-kun's situation better than you. I spoke with the Chairman and arranged for everything to be cleared so Harry will be coming to live with me when school is finished."

Moka moved back a bit. "Hmm, so you aren't just a weak-willed airhead as you portray."

"Akashiya Moka, I am still your teacher and you _will_ show me respect."

"That's enough Moka." The pair were broken from their staring contest by Gin. "We both know Harry wouldn't approve of how you are behaving so either sit down or put your rosary back on."

Moka hesitated, but only briefly. She could take the werewolf, but Harry could easily take her unless she caught him by surprise… and that was even without knowing what she believed him to truly be.

"Here's the bottom line:" Gin stated. "Harry deserves to know what happened. Harry has earned the right to know what happened.

"And… I'll be damned if he finds out _I_ was keeping it from him, because he is far more dangerous than _you_." He looked to Moka.

Despite her pride demanding she respond to that claim, Moka had a little more self-control and kept mum.

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry, rumour was one of the few things in life that travelled faster than light. Everyone seemed to be talking about the fight and that Kuyou had been taken out by a freshman.

Harry hadn't even made it back to his dorm and he was hearing his name being mentioned.

Harry closed the door to his room and then turned around.

Then he cursed. He saw himself in the mirror on the back of the door.

Wearing one of Kuyou's coats.

No wonder everyone knew.

He quickly grabbed some clothes and a new uniform and got dressed.

He made it out of the front door of the dorm and was confronted by several angry looking students. All dressed in black.

"You've got a lot to answer for Potter." Keito sneered. "You attacked the Head of the School Protection Committee."

Harry was tired, angry and fed up. "No you stupid moron. I _killed_ him. And I used all of you to do it. You, Keito, you thought you could take on me and my friends alone. We captured you and threatened you.

"If you didn't give up all your knowledge of the Committee, we would have Sendo-san wipe your memory all the way back to birth.

"That's how we were able to take out the rest of you, Keito told us most of your secrets.

"Of course, you all lied about at least one thing… maybe I should get Yukari and we can settle the debt?" Harry growled.

"Kuyou was invincible." A male student with glasses scoffed. "He-"

"He wasn't invincible! He was arrogant!" Harry snapped. "He was a blood thirsty monster who thought he was better than everyone.

"Well, as Moka likes to say, we showed him his place."

"You are still going to answer for what you did, Potter." Keito threatened. "We are still the Committee."

"No. In this place, power is authority. My friends and I beat you. We have the power and now we have the authority. You are finished. The Committee is disbanded."

He looked at them with a sneer. "You are also out of uniform. You should fix that."

"You think you're the most powerful one in the school?"

Harry turned to see a massive behemoth of a student looking over him. He wore a white t-shirt, track-suit bottoms and had a towel around his neck. His hair was blonde and his eyes grey.

"Rikishi Chopper, wrestling team." The man grinned excitedly. "You beat Enforcer Kuyou. I've had him on my list for a while now, but you got there first.

"You wanna prove you're the strongest? You gotta beat me."

Harry stared at him, gobsmacked. Why wouldn't this day end?

"You do realise I _killed_ Kuyou… right? As in he isn't going to be coming to classes anymore? Won't be eating, drinking, sleeping… etc?"

Chopper looked a little confused at that. "Yeah… I guess."

"I didn't beat Kuyou with brute strength."

Chopper just waved a dismissive (and massive) hand. "Power is power. I'll pit my powerful _strength_ against whatever you've got, Potter."

Harry really didn't want to fight. "Rikishi-senpai, have you ever heard of a basilisk?"

"Erm…"

"Great big snake. Not only can its poison kill _anything_ , but if you even look at it in the eye, you die.

"How would your strength match against that?"

"Erm…"

"Same goes with a Gorgon. Witches and wizards can also kill from afar.

"Take spider-girl over there." He indicated the indignant Keito. "She could snag you with a web and suspend you in the air by your feet. You would be trapped there. She could leave you there until you die of starvation."

Chopper looked confused and wary. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or should do. "What's your point?"

Harry gave him a rather pitying look. "I promise you I didn't use raw physical strength to kill Kuyou. Do you really want to take the risk that I could kill you with a look?

"Why not challenge Deshiko over there?" He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the short, red-headed zombie. "She's a Jiang Shi. They are really strong."

Deshiko looked a little terrified.

Harry could see that Chopper was teetering. "Let's say you took on Akashiya-san. She would beat you to a bloody pulp and leave you in pain.

"If she didn't kill you, what would you do?"

Chopper frowned. "Train. Practice. Get better. Try again."

"Right. But if you take me on and I kill you without touching you… there will be no 'try again'."

Chopper sort of deflated in disappointment. "You sure you ain't super strong?"

"Hold out your hand."

Harry took a huge swing and punched the hand as hard as he could.

"OW!"

"You idiot! Don't you know how to throw a punch?" Chopper demanded.

Harry was cradling his hand. It was turning red and swollen. "No." He said tersely. "That was the point of the demonstration. That and my lack of strength."

Now Chopper was pissed and frustrated. "Look, just don't go 'round saying you're super strong or something." He said before turning and stomping off in a huff.

Harry discreetly healed his hand before turning back to the former SPC. "Still want to take the risk?"

* * *

Harry stumbled back into the classroom, his feet dragging tiredly. Fortunately the former SPC minions had chosen not to challenge him.

He knew it was only a matter of time before another student couldn't restrain themselves.

The looks of concern and worry on his friends and teacher's faces did not bode well for what remained of his day.

"What happened?" He asked as he slumped in a chair next to Kurumu.

Inner Moka was still present so he wasn't going to sit next to her.

"Harry, can you describe what happened when you faced Kuyou? Just before you ended it?" Gin began.

Harry felt a cold shiver and his stomach clenched. They were about to discuss his act of killing _and_ his use of an Unforgiveable.

He was about to find out if there were any actual laws in this 'Monster World'.

"Kuyou was beating you and Moka. The flame repelling charms weren't holding on you. Mine were and we had run out of options so I made one last attempt to reason with him.

"He threw some fire at me. The fire itself didn't burn but the force behind it really hurt. I blacked out for a minute. When I came too, I knew I didn't have a choice. I had to use magic so I cast the only spell I thought would work.

"I cast the Killing Curse. It is illegal in England. Like the _Imperio_."

"Anything else you can remember?" Gin pressed.

Harry shrugged. "I think my flame repelling charm ended when I was knocked out. My clothes were on fire. That's all I remember."

Harry frowned as his friends shared an indecipherable look.

Gin spoke again. "Harry, that fire lance that hit you. It went straight through you. I could see through you.

"I'm fairly certain you died."

"Impossible." Harry shook his head calmly. "I don't even have a scratch."

"That's because you became _pure fire_." Gin explained. "You had no physical flesh. You were just a body of flame."

Harry's head snapped to Kurumu and Yukari who looked worried and sad.

"It's true, Harry-kun. You were partially transparent because you were flame." Yukari admitted.

"Accidental magic?" Harry asked hopefully.

"How is it such pitiful excuse for-"

Moka's denigrating dialog was silenced by the wizard in the room.

"So what happened then?"

Gin slumped in defeat. "Moka says she knows."

Harry did not like that. "Seriously? I have to listen to Miss High-and-Mighty blabber on?"

"She wouldn't tell us and she was going to hide everything from you. We had to-"

Gin didn't get a chance to finish as Harry shot out of his chair and removed the silencing charm. He glared hatefully at Moka.

"What did I ever do to you?" He demanded. "Since the very instant we first met you have been condescending and spiteful to me."

Moka just snorted derisively. "You think too much of yourself. You are a weak wizard who doesn't belong in this world. It disgusts me that you think you can so casually and personally insert yourself into my life through Outer Moka."

"Nobody cares about _you_. You aren't our friend." Harry sneered. "As far as I am concerned you are just a curse that Moka has to suffer."

"Ha! Your words prove how foolish and naïve you are. _I_ am the true Moka. The Moka you call a 'friend' didn't even exist until a few years ago."

"Right… so you were so terrible they had to lock you away. The other Moka is a gift. You are a curse."

"Stop it!"

The bickering pair turned to their angry teacher. Miss Nekonome's ears and tail were visibly twitching.

"Moka, I want you to answer Harry-kun's question. What did he do to you?" She demanded.

Moka glared at her teacher. "He did nothing." She spat. " _That_ is the problem. He is worthless and he has done nothing to earn my respect.

"But Outer Moka likes him and insists on hanging around him.

"But that also means _I_ have to be around him."

"What would Harry have to do to earn your respect?" She asked curiously.

"Him? There isn't anything he could do. Something that will become abundantly clear to Outer Moka when my father hears of him."

"Then why are you afraid of him?"

Harry, Kurumu and Yukari were frozen by their teacher's question. Gin didn't look surprised.

Moka… was shocked.

"I know I am bad at keeping my monster identity a secret." Miss Nekonome smirked. "My feline senses can smell the fear on you.

"And other stuff."

Moka gulped.

"Just tell us what Harry is." An irritable Kurumu demanded. She didn't know about the fear but as a succubus, she could sense the 'other stuff'.

Moka seemed to struggle with indecision for a moment. "He's an Elemental."

There was a long silence.

Everyone just stared at the white haired vampire.

"What's an Elemental?" Yukari eventually asked.

Moka frowned at the blank expressions. "How can you not know what an Elemental is?" She asked.

"Because we've never heard of it." Gin was beginning to wonder if this version of Moka got dumber the longer she was out. "We know Harry is a wizard and a Parselmouth, is an Elemental another form of wizarding ability?"

Moka's eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Please excuse me. I must talk with Outer Moka."

And with that she vanished out the door.

"That… was the most polite she's ever been." Harry mused. "Someone should go and make sure she hasn't been possessed or mind-controlled."

* * *

Harry was relieved when Moka showed up for dinner that day with pink hair and a rosary on her neck. She refused to talk about what an Elemental was as she said she said she had to talk to her father.

Harry wasn't happy… but he was used to being kept in the dark. Even by his friends.

But Harry had also learnt how to circumvent these usual sources and find alternatives. He started to pen a letter for Hedwig to carry.

Miss Nekonome had asked him to come and see him after dinner so he found himself standing in her classroom looking nervously at an envelope.

With English writing.

"H- How did you get this?"

"I included a note with a post office address that handles mail for the school. I added instructions to address it straight to me."

"But what if they track this?" Harry asked frantically. "They know your name now! They know what country I'm in!"

"Harry!" Miss Nekonome grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "You defeated a Yoko. Trust me, no wizard in history is as dangerous."

"But _I'm_ a wizard! Wizards don't fight like monsters. They-"

"Harry-kun, you worry too much." She rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "You are no ordinary wizard. You have powerful friends and you are very intelligent… just not at math." She added with a grimace.

Harry slumped as he sat on the nearest desk. "I was just hoping to have one year without getting into trouble and fighting for my life."

Miss Nekonome burst into laughter. "You got into a fight with a monstrel on your first day!"

Harry blushed in recognition of his rather silly worry.

"Still, what if Voldemort finds me? What if Dumbledore tries to take me back to England?"

"If this egotistical little wizard tries to come after you then he will have to defeat not only you, but also a true werewolf and a vampire.

"And that's _if_ the fool can break free of the Succubus' thrall."

"And Dumbledore?"

"I spoke with the Chairman. According to the English, you are no longer a wizard. They have no authority over you. You are registered as a citizen of Japan and England in the non-magical and human worlds."

Harry wasn't sure that would be enough.

"Harry-kun, read the letter." His teacher insisted.

He hesitantly opened and unfolded the single sheet of parchment.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Whilst I am relieved to hear you are ok, you need to come home. We were frantic with worry when Arthur couldn't find you._

 _Lucius Malfoy made veiled claims that he had taken care of you._

 _Dumbledore is still fighting the Ministry to get your sentence overturned. Fudge is being stubborn and is smearing his name in the Prophet._

 _In the meantime it is important that you come home. Dumbledore says you need to return to the Dursleys or the blood protection will fail. You will be safe there and the Ministry and You Know Who will not be able to touch you._

 _Send us your location with an owl and we will send some Order members to pick you up._

 _Don't use muggle methods as it was very difficult for the Grangers to get your letter to us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sirius_

The letter was short, blunt and-

"Harry… take off my rosary."

Harry jumped as Moka's livid voice sounded over his shoulder. Her rosary was glowing and her eyes had a slight red glow.

He reluctantly tugged on the rosary and then grabbed Miss Nekonome and pulled her down behind the teacher's desk.

He was just in time as the energy released by Moka's transformation sent the students' desks and chairs crashing into the walls. He still had to throw up a shield.

The room was filled with an oppressive force as Inner Moka stood there. She was seething. She was breathing heavily causing her chest to rise and fall vividly.

She grabbed the parchment that Harry had dropped and spun on her heel and left. "I will deal with this." They heard her growl.

"It was that bad?" Miss Nekonome squeaked from the floor next to Harry.

* * *

Miss Nekonome struggled to reign in her own temper. Just based on the little Harry had been able to tell her from the single reading of the letter… she was tempted to call in some of her own friends to make a trip to England.

But she wanted to wait until she could read the letter herself.

Neither she nor Harry wanted to try and ask the livid Inner Moka for the letter.

This meant that Harry was exceptionally frustrated when Moka didn't appear for Home Room the next morning. She didn't even make it to lunch.

Harry was worried as he still had Moka's rosary.

After dinner she finally turned up and stormed into the Newspaper Club, still absolutely livid.

"Akashiya-san! Did you sleep at all last night?" Miss Nekonome demanded.

Moka looked completely dishevelled. She also looked like she hadn't changed her uniform since the previous day.

"I was busy crafting a response to that despicable fool who sent that letter." She sneered as she sat at her desk. "Hedwig was kind enough to help deliver it."

"What!? What if they keep her? What if Voldemort gets her?!" Harry demanded.

"I am no fool, Potter." Moka glared at him. "Hedwig is merely the first stage of the letter's journey. She will deliver it to someone I trust and they will take it from there."

Moka suddenly looked abashed. "Potter- Harry, I would… appreciate it if you would allow me some of your blood."

Harry's first instinct was to draw his wand… but he tamped it down as he saw the reluctant expression on the vampire's face. Then he realised that blood would be the best way to rejuvenate her… and he didn't have a wand.

He really wanted to say no.

"Sure." God damned chivalrous Gryffindor.

He stood up with Moka and tilted his neck. He had gotten used to feeling Outer Moka pressed against him as she held him tightly, biting into his neck.

Inner Moka was different. She took her time… he could feel and hear her breathing his scent in deeply.

Outer Moka would usually pounce on him and then feed. Afterwards she would hold him until she shyly released him.

Inner Moka… it felt like she was savouring the moment.

Harry was so distracted that he never realised she had started to feed. She didn't drink as strongly, but she certainly took her time.

She was certainly having an… effect on him.

Eventually she released his neck with a groan of ecstasy that made both Harry and Miss Nekonome blush. She pushed away, tossing her hair back and licking her lips.

"I can understand why Outer Moka enjoys that so much." She said huskily, her hand between her breasts.

That was when Harry realised that he was no longer holding the rosary and Moka was changing. He quickly stepped forward to catch the pink version of the vampire as she was usually weak after the change.

He was surprised by the perky smile she gave him. "That feels much better! Next time Inner Moka is out, make sure she drinks your blood before we change back."

And once again Harry felt about as important as one of Moka's tomato juice drinks.

"Akashiya-san, did your other self take satisfactory action?"

Harry was shocked by the cold anger emanating from his usually bubbly teacher. She was holding the letter from Sirius.

"Oh yes." Now Outer Moka looked livid. "She made sure that they will take note of our… concerns."

"Good." And then a switch was flipped and the bubbly pair returned. "Let's get things ready for the club then."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry managed a whole week without any trouble.

Unless you counted the gossip and stares from the general student body.

Miss Nekonome had refused to hand back the letter from Sirius. She said he didn't need that sort of stupidity in his life.

To be honest, that kind of touched him. Despite everyone keeping him in the dark over the summer holidays, this struck him as entirely different.

Hedwig had returned quickly, much to Harry's relief. She seemed to be somewhat upset herself, she stayed close to Harry or the girls, even going so far as to sit on a window sill whilst he was in class.

Not every class had windows, the Maths class for example.

"Potter-san, stay behind."

Harry sighed in resignation at the command from his Maths teacher; Kagome Ririko.

She was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and glasses. She seemed to stick to the school trend of a short skirt. She dressed in a black skirt and very tight white blouse that made her look a bit like a secretary.

Moka and Kurumu sent him commiserating looks as they left with the rest of the class.

It was soon just him and the Maths teacher.

"Potter-san, you are in serious danger of failing this class."

Harry resisted a snort at the implication that this was a 'danger'.

"At this rate you will be forced to attend summer classes here."

Ok, so this now rated as a danger. He _needed_ a holiday. Technically he'd never had one in his life.

"If you fail those classes you could be kept behind. At your current level you could very well fail to graduate."

Harry was now beginning to get scared. Did that mean he would be stuck at this school forever? Is that how Kuyou was still here? He was clearly older than the other students.

"You will meet me here after dinner for extra lessons. One-on-one, just _you_ and _me._ "

Alarm bells were now blaring for Harry. Miss Kagome had the same expression and tone as Kurumu did when she tried to drag him into a corner to snog.

Well, both she and Harry knew they couldn't actually kiss without risking her turning Harry into her love slave. At least not on the lips.

Unfortunately Kurumu was very strong and Harry had to resort to tickling hexes to escape wandering hands. Kurumu seemed to enjoy the challenge.

But back to the present, Harry was now very wary of his maths teacher… as if he didn't have enough issues with the subject.

And how did he get outside the classroom already?

* * *

The reactions of his friends had been mixed.

Moka had presented him with a fully annotated book of her own creation and an offer to tutor him.

Kurumu was clearly jealous as Miss Kagome often had private study sessions and all the boys loved her because she was showing off her boobs.

Yukari vacillated between mocking Kurumu for her jealousy and warning Harry on the perils of failing a class.

Gin pouted at the teacher's desk about Harry, once again, being wanted by women instead of him.

* * *

"Sorry! I- I- knocked and you said come in!"

Harry immediately turned his back on his sexually, scantily and scandalously dressed maths teacher.

He had entered the classroom to find her wearing nothing but a silk black bustier, a short silk black skirt, black stockings with suspenders… and holding a whip.

He thought it was a whip… he didn't really look.

"What's wrong Harry-chan?" She asked in a low voice that Harry immediately recognised from Kurumu's daily seduction rituals. "I thought that this might motivate you."

Harry turned around. It was alright to look at her now he knew he was supposed to. But still…

"How is _that_ supposed to motivate me to learn maths?" He asked in disbelief.

She stood there, the whip swishing around her as she smiled sultrily. "I am a teacher; respected in the educational realm.

"And a student is the teacher's slave."

Harry was fairly certain he wasn't going to be learning maths.

He knew for a fact he was nobody's slave.

He turned and moved to open the door except something whipped around his ankles toppling him to the floor. He manoeuvred onto his back to see Miss Kagome looming over him… only her legs were gone and she had a snake's tail instead. It was long and had a bulbous end.

"Ah ah. You and I have a study session Potter-san." She said smugly. "Teaching is such a noble art. But payment is expected and this…" The end of her tail burst open like a four jawed mouth. "is how I get mine.

Harry looked down at his legs and saw her tail wrapped around them. He put his hands on it and cast an incendio, hoping she wouldn't notice it was a spell.

Miss Kagome screamed in pain, her tail retracting so fast it caused friction burns on Harry's legs.

"How _dare_ you!" She hissed angrily.

" _Shut up! You brought this on yourself. You attacked me!"_

Kagome froze. _"How do you speak this language?"_

" _Japanese? I had really good tutors."_ Harry frowned. Then he realised and sighed. _"I'm speaking Parseltongue again, aren't I?"_

Kagome grinned hungrily. _"You are a spectacular catch!"_ She hissed. _"To think, a powerful Speaker, with blood as rich as can be… right here in my classroom."_

Harry was suddenly even more concerned. "When did you taste my blood?" He demanded.

Miss Kagome was too wrapped up in her own glee to pay attention. _"With you under my thrall I can rule the world! Your blood will increase my power exponentially! Men will fall on their knees in worship before me and women will tremble in fear."_

Harry slowly inched to the door only to be smashed into it by the open end of the bulbous tail, lined with teeth.

It held him there, his feet dangling off the floor.

He moved his hands to cast again only for the tail to constrict and reposition, trapping his forearms between the coils.

"Ah ah, Potter-san." She smirked as she slithered towards him. "I know you think you are some bigshot. Taking out some of the top students in the school, but I am no student." She began constricting her tail, cutting off Harry's airways.

Harry had become quite adept at holding his breath thanks to Kurumu's daily greetings. But Kurumu managed not to crush him hard enough to break his ribs.

He was suffocating so badly that he was shocked by the loud snap and burst of pain from his ribs. He hadn't realised she was squeezing so hard.

The shock caused another reaction as the pressure vanished and Harry felt like everything had disappeared.

His blurred vision soon returned but he found it difficult to understand what he was seeing. He could see all around himself. Up, down, left, right, front, back and every angle in between.

He could see the blackboard, the door, Miss Kagome slithering around, angrily searching for him.

Elemental.

That was the only thing Harry could think of to explain this. He hadn't received any word back from his own inquiries but based on the fact that the whole thing came up after the Kuyou incident he had deduced it had to do with the natural elements.

Apparently he had been fire when Kuyou attacked him, now he seemed to be air.

The question was: How did he stop being air?

According to the girls and Gin, he had stopped being fire when he started patting himself down. Of course, that meant he had had a physical body at the time.

Or that he _thought_ he had a physical body.

All Harry could think was that he needed to trick himself into believing he had a body.

Fortunately, one thing Harry excelled at was on the spot thinking. Or not thinking. He did have a tendency to simply react to situations.

Harry focused his attention on the door to the classroom and moved to open it.

"Found you!"

He looked down as he heard his teacher's triumphant shout. Sure enough he was once again solid with his hand on the door handle.

And that was when his world went black.

The next thing he was aware of was lying down and Moka worriedly calling his name. Things were sounding very distant, but getting louder.

He managed to open his eyed and blinked. Once again he had his head in Moka's lap. "Erm…"

"Harry, thank goodness! You need to take off my rosary, Kurumu and Yukari can't handle Kagome-sensei on their own!"

Harry sat up and shook his head. He was in the corridor outside the math classroom. There were shards of wood everywhere… clearly part of the door. It explained what had happened to him. Inside the classroom he could see the witch and succubus trying to fight the math teacher.

"Don't worry, Moka. I've been developing a new policy about people who attack me." Harry said as he struggled to his feet.

"Harry, you're bleeding and hurt."

"Don't care." His speech was slightly slurred, but his focus was laser tight on the math teacher. He stumbled forward with determination. "Kagome!" He barked.

The fighting froze.

"Potter-san, give me a moment and I will be happy to finish our lesson." The half snake lady grinned evilly.

"New lesson… and this time, I'm the teacher. _Imperio._ "

* * *

"This whole 'power is authority' deal applies to teachers as well, right?" Harry asked wearily as he slumped in a chair.

Kagome had lost to that one spell. She was instantly under Harry's command and he had her turn back into human form.

And get dressed.

Now she was sitting stiffly in a chair in Miss Nekonome's classroom being scrutinised by said teacher and the Newspaper Club.

"It's never come up." Miss Nekonome whined nervously. "Between teachers, certainly. But between teachers and students… ?"

"So what do I do?" Harry asked. "Kill her, wipe her mind or… what?"

"You could probably just leave things as is." Gin shrugged. "That mind control spell you used on me lasted a good week. Even now I still feel the urge to take the things you say as commands."

"Gin, I'm not trying to be mean or rude, but what if she has a stronger will?" Harry asked.

Gin shook his head. "I'm S-Class. That doesn't just mean physical strength. It counts for mental, spiritual and whatever else there is. It would take another S-Class to break your hold.

"Kuyou would probably have had no trouble."

"What about me?" Moka asked curiously.

Gin laughed. "If Harry put you under that spell you wouldn't _want_ to break it. I doubt your other self would either." He smirked at the girl.

Moka just blushed.

"I'm curious about how I would cope." Kurumu piped up with genuine interest and a smile. "Succubae are naturals at mind control after all.

"Think of all the fun games we could play!" She smiled lasciviously at Harry.

Harry shocked them all with a sniff of amusement. Normally he would turn red and change the subject. "If you want I can try it on you. I have been playing a little too fast and loose with that spell."

"Err… erm… I… erm…" The flirty and feisty succubus was speechless and blushing. The other females looked at her with surprise. They didn't realise she was capable of it… not without it being an act for seduction.

Gin, however, just nodded approvingly. Not that anyone noticed.

Harry stood and turned to the stiffly sat teacher. "You answer to me now. You will fulfil your role as a teacher and that is all you will do to your students. You will not reveal your monster form without my permission or unless your life is in danger.

"Do you understand?"

Kagome glared at the teen but nodded sharply.

"And don't even _think_ about revealing our true identities to anyone." He added. "Now get out of here."

She stood awkwardly, as though trying to figure out how to move, she then stumbled out the door.

Harry turned to Moka with a hopeful look. "Can you start tutoring me tomorrow?"

* * *

With Moka's help, Harry was able to improve his ability to do basic math. Addition, subtraction, division and multiplication. From there she introduced him to equations and formulas.

It was a good thing Moka was so patient.

But Miss Kagome also tried to help. Unfortunately for Harry, she was like an older version of Kurumu. She tried to help, but couldn't stop trying to seduce him. It seemed that she still had designs on him, just not necessarily in a way that hurt him physically… his sanity was in for a real workout.

Things managed to remain quiet within the student body. No one else challenged Harry or tried to make a move on the girls.

The only issue had been Rikiishi Chopper, who had approached Harry a bit like a lost puppy and asked if Harry was sure he wasn't physically strong.

Harry could see there was only one way to deal with this so he took Chopper in the woods and told him he was a wizard and how he had killed Kuyou.

Chopper exhibited a just a bit of fear whenever he came across Harry now.

All this occurred in the week after Harry's birthday.

* * *

Youkai Academy was a little late in starting their Summer Vacation. It was a week into August when they finally broke.

Gin was annoyed as he had failed too many exams and needed to attend Summer School. (Kurumu did too… but she was skiving.)

Miss Nekonome had announced that the Newspaper Club would be taking a field trip into the Human World to do investigating. It was required for all clubs to have summer activities.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were rather apprehensive as they had no good experiences in the human world and they didn't exactly have much trust in Miss Nekonome's skills there.

Harry's main worry was the massive culture shock he was expecting. Things were very different in Japan compared to England. This was evident just from the school customs such as bowing to the teacher.

Harry found himself waiting at the bus stop where he had first arrived in the monster world. Just he and Hedwig who was hovering above, terrifying the wildlife.

"Hi Harry."

Harry turned to see a shy Moka standing there. She looked as beautiful as always and was wearing a dress that proved one thing: Her casual clothes were as short as her school ones.

"Hi Moka. You look nice." Compliments. Girls always wanted compliments. It was one of the few lessons Sirius had managed to squeeze in during their short time before his trial.

Moka blushed. "Thank you Harry. You look good too."

Harry frowned as he noticed the large handbag she carried. "Where are your clothes? We are going to be in the human world for… what? Four weeks?"

"Oh, they are just over there." She pointed at the wheeled suitcase by the bus stop.

Harry was relieved. He didn't know what would happen if the first thing they had to do when they got to the Human World was go clothes shopping. The girls were clearly already nervous about being around humans.

"You will protect me, won't you, Harry?"

He jumped a little when he felt her warm body against his side, he hadn't noticed her move. "Sure… but there shouldn't be much of a problem. The-"

"I DON'T WANNA GO!"

Harry and Moka winced at the loud and somewhat desperate tone that approached from the path to the school.

"Don't be such a baby!"

Clearly Yukari was scared and Kurumu wasn't inclined to be nice.

"Yukari, what's the problem?" Harry asked calmly as the duo breached the treeline.

"She's just scared." Kurumu smirked as she came up and hugged Harry tightly. "That's how children get."

Harry looked down at her with sad and disappointed look. "Beauty is caring, not tormenting."

The succubus flushed and lowered her head, shamed.

"In England we have a saying: If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.

"You don't have to go out of your way to help, but you definitely shouldn't try and make things worse. Definitely not for your own pleasure." He put his arm around her waist and squeezed, when she looked up he gave her a reassuring look.

Kurumu nodded hesitantly and said nothing as Harry moved away towards Yukari.

"You're scared of humans?"

"Humans are our enemy. That's why we stay hidden from them." The girl said fearfully.

"Why are they the enemy?"

"They used to hunt us! Especially witches and wizards."

"All of them? I lived with humans for about thirteen or more years. My mum was born to _and_ raised by humans.

"Besides, humans can't tell the difference between us and them."

"They can't?"

"Could you tell that Kuyou was a Yoko? Gin a werewolf? Trust me, unless you start casting magic in the streets, no one will know. I am pretty sure you could stand in the middle of London and simply shout that you are a witch and no one would care.

"But the police might ask you to move along for creating a disturbance."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Thirteen years' experience." Harry reiterated.

* * *

The fear of humans was quickly replaced by the awe of the Human World. It certainly was less gloomy than Youkai Academy and the girls thought it looked amazing.

They had exited the tunnel into the outskirts of Tokyo. Even on the edge of the city the girls could see the sky-high buildings. If that hadn't been enough to enrapture them, the near countless humans wandering the pavements would.

This was a whole new world for most of them. Even Moka, who had gone to a human middle-school, was glued to the window and watching the amazing world of humans rush by.

The bus took them out of the city and into the country. Buildings gave way to fields and mountains.

Public roads gave way to 'No Trespassing' construction zones.

"Driver, in the Human World, 'No Trespassing' means 'go away', 'keep out'." Harry called to the front of the bus.

The driver chuckled darkly. "Thought we'd make a little side trip first."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. "Is this side trip going to end with you trying to kill us?"

"This is what you're here to investigate." The driver said in his low gravelly voice. "Humans have been going missing here and claim the place is cursed."

The driver slowed to a stop as they reached a field of sunflowers. He pulled the lever for the door and the teens followed their teacher off the bus. The driver followed.

"Here, the local paper can give you the details." He said as he shoved a newspaper at Harry. "Hey, Teach, how about you and me go get some sushi?"

"What? But what time are you going to pick us up?" Harry asked as he watched his teacher follow the driver back on the bus, she was purring loudly.

Unfortunately he didn't get a response as the driver poured on the gas and shot off.

Harry turned to the girls. "You remember how you are all scared of humans? Keep in mind it was two monsters that just abandoned us here."

Three terrified faces stared back at him.

"Don't worry too much." Harry sighed, he was slightly frustrated with himself. He hadn't meant to scare the girls. "Between myself and Yukari we should be set for supplies or what we need. We've got our scout in the air." He pointed up without looking.

The girls craned their necks and actually sighed in relief at the faint glimmer of white, high in the bright blue sky.

"So, what should we do to start?" He asked, better to get the girls thinking of solutions and not dwelling on fears.

"Oh! The newspaper!" Yukari exclaimed, pointing at the item in Harry's hand.

Harry surreptitiously duplicated the paper as he handed a copy to each of his friends.

They spent a few minutes in silence reading, only the sound of Kurumu flicking boredly through the pages was heard.

"Harry-"

"I heard it. Or hear it." Harry grimaced at Moka's worried voice.

Around them the tall sunflowers were swaying in a wind that didn't blow. A low growl emanated from various places.

"There's a shack over there." Yukari pointed.

The quartet hurried as quick as they could without running. The shack turned out to be storage for gardening tools.

"I'm sure you'll all see this as good news, but this appears to be a monster problem." Harry said dryly. "No humans involved but victims." He said as he held up his paper.

"You know what is doing this?" Kurumu asked. "I saw something about a witch, but…"

"No idea. I just know humans can't do it."

"So we need to solve the mystery for Nekonome-sensei." Kurumu said decisively.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Yukari practically screamed.

"Yukari!" Moka was worried about her young friend.

"This is the Human World! Something horrible could happen at any moment! Look at my tarot cards… Disaster! Catastrophe!"

"Yukari!" Harry barked. "This area is deserted. There are no humans here."

Then they heard a scream.

"I'd like to be right… just once." Harry groaned as he headed for the door.

He only had to run just over a hundred meters when he found a tear-streaked young woman desperately trying to pull another, unconscious young woman away from the sunflowers.

Green tentacles were attached to the woman being dragged into the field and she looked practically dead.

"Please! Help me! It's going to eat her!" The conscious woman begged.

Harry jumped off the path and began casting cutting charms at the tentacles whilst keeping his body between the conscious woman and what he was doing. As soon as she was free he conjured a combat knife similar to one he had seen another student with.

"Come on, we've got to move." Harry said as he picked the unconscious woman up in his arms and began moving to the shack.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were standing nearby. Yukari was hiding behind Moka.

"Help her." Harry barked at them.

"But she's a human!" Yukari said fearfully.

"Now!"

Moka jumped and seemed to remember where she was. She quickly moved to the other woman and helped her limp to safety.

In short order they were back in the shack and Harry was frantically checking the unconscious woman. She was bleeding from multiple shallow cuts and was very weak.

But she probably wasn't going to die.

He reached into his special backpack and retrieved a blood replenisher and a Pepper-up.

"Here. Drink all of this." He instructed the conscious woman, handing her the Pepper-up. He then started to pour the other potion down his patient's throat. A bit of magic aided the process.

"Is- Is she going to make it?"

Harry looked at the woman and his face softened as he sat back against the wall. "As long as we don't _all_ get eaten by those plants… sure. Drink up. It will make you feel better."

She nodded shakily and began to sip.

"Did any of you recognise those things out there?" He asked his classmates snappishly.

The three teen girls shook their heads.

"Are… are you a wizard?"

Harry looked at the calmer woman and smirked. "Figured that one out, did you?"

"We came here to investigate the rumours. But… I guess they were only half true." She shuddered as she looked at the door.

"I am a wizard, yes." Harry confirmed. "We were here to investigate too. This might be a bit out of our league."

"Couldn't we kill them with this?" Kurumu asked as she tapped a large bottle of pesticide with her foot.

"I doubt it." Harry gave her an apologetic look. "We'd need a lot more than that to cover the fields… and it would probably just make them sick."

"You could burn the fields." Moka offered.

Harry let out an apprehensive hiss of breath. "Starting fires? Easy. Controlling them? Not.

"At the very least I would have to get the rest of you away from the area."

"Are we sure they are in the whole of the fields, or are they moving around?" Moka wondered.

"Good question." Harry said decisively as he began rummaging through his backpack. "Moka, Yukari, you stay here with… ?"

"Keiko and Yui." The conscious human supplied, indicating herself as Keiko.

"…Keiko, and keep Yui safe. Kurumu, you and I will go and join Hedwig and survey the area."

Keiko watched in awe as Harry pulled a long broom out of his short pack and Kurumu grew black leathery wings and a tail.

"Harry!" Yukari cried from behind Moka. "You're just going to leave us with… _her_?"

Harry stood up and glared at the eleven-year-old. "Yukari, I've never said this to you before, but… grow up.

"Moka, man the door for us."

Yukari could only watch in horror as Harry disillusioned himself and Kurumu before leaving them to the mercy of the human.

* * *

"Harry-kun, as sweet as you and Hedwig usually look together… you're invisible and she's not." Kurumu giggled invisibly as they hovered in the air.

Harry absently ran a hand over Hedwig's head, making her disappear. "I can see the entire field moving unnaturally. Can you see anything more?"

"No. Just what you see. We could just fly the others out and then report our findings to Nekonome-sensei." She suggested. "Investigating doesn't usually mean fixing what we find, does it?"

"Not for newspaper reporters." Harry agreed. "Can you get the humans out whilst the rest of us hold the shack? You can then get back to us and we can get Moka and Yukari out."

"Wouldn't it be better for you to take them?"

"My magic means I can attack from distance. Plus… I can't really take an unconscious person on a broom."

* * *

The scene back at the shack was a disaster.

Yukari was missing. Moka was struggling to decide what to do. Keiko was trying to get Moka to go after her. Yui was still asleep.

"What the hell happened?" Harry demanded.

"Yukari was freaking out about being around humans." Moka explained fretfully. "She ran off. I couldn't leave Keiko and Yui unprotected!"

"Damn that big baby!" Kurumu hissed angrily. "I'll go and get her."

"No." Harry laid a hand on her arm. "We'll stick to the plan. You get Keiko and Yui out. I'll find Yukari whilst Moka holds the shack."

He walked up to the vampire. "Moka, I _really_ hate to do this, but we need your other self."

Moka just nodded and thrust her chest out. Harry quickly pulled the rosary off.

Then he remembered the devastation that the vampire's transformation could cause and dragged Keiko down next to Yui and cast a shield.

And just like that… Moka had white hair and the shack was gone.

"Crap! Kurumu, quick, get Yui out of here." Harry ordered as he hefted the unconscious woman in his arms.

"Got it!" Kurumu said, taking the burden. She suddenly paused. "Where?"

"Bugger."

"Go that way, our car is there. Metal might be safer than wood." Keiko pointed down the path. She fished her keys out and slipped them into Kurumu's bra.

The succubus flapped her wings and slowly took off into the darkening evening sky.

"Go find the witch, Harry." The newly arrived Outer Moka ordered. "I will protect the girl until Kurumu returns."

Harry was a little worried at the bloodthirsty expression she wore. Combined with the various humanoid plant-like creatures crawling out of the fields… he was a bit worried that Moka wouldn't remember she had someone to protect.

"Why can't we stick to a single bloody plan?" Harry grumbled. "Keiko, jump on the back." Harry said as he mounted his broom. "Moka, just follow us from the ground to the car. Once we have secured it and the girls, Kurumu and I will search for Yukari."

"Hmmph. I can run and fight I suppose." She grumbled.

* * *

Harry made it to the car seconds after Kurumu. Keiko quickly retrieved the keys from Kurumu's bra and opened the rear door so Yui could be laid down.

By that point Moka had arrived.

And so had the twenty or so monsters chasing her.

But these were pitiful excuses for monsters. Moka had simply been kiting them behind her and as she reached a point around ten feet from the car, she stopped and faced the mini-hoard.

As they came upon her she spun in a circle and delivered a roundhouse kick that caught three of them and sent them barrelling into the rest… they landed as a mess of tangled limbs.

"Moka, go with Keiko and Yui. Get them clear. Kurumu and I will catch up when we've found Yukari."

Moka could only glare as the wizard and succubus took to the skies.

* * *

Kurumu and Harry soared into the air. The night had arrived making it harder to see the monsters.

An invisible Hedwig soon landed on his shoulder.

"Can you see Yukari?" Harry asked his avian friend.

 ***BOOM** *

"Prek."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and find Moka. Help her keep watch over the humans." Harry glared at his smartass friend. "And make sure she doesn't eat them!" He called after the retreating owl.

Kurumu and Harry landed around a hundred meters away from the devastation that the explosion had caused. Their suspicions that Yukari was the source were confirmed when the saw dead monsters sliced to ribbons by tarot cards.

At the centre was an unconscious witch.

"Damn that girl." Kurumu hissed as Harry hefted the girl in his arms. "It's bad enough that she ran out into middle of these monsters… but she abandoned Moka too."

"Not her most stellar moment." Harry agreed as he began the short walk back to the car. "But she is only eleven."

"Then she should have listened to Moka, as her elder. She could have gotten us all killed." Kurumu was unmoved by the argument as she retrieved the witch's pointed hat from the ground as they passed. "Did you know she bought copies of the 'Harry Potter Adventure' books? They are only available in English. When you're not around she sits there with a translation dictionary and tries to copy them into Japanese."

"I've never read them. I wish they never existed… of course, I wish Voldemort never existed either." Harry sighed. "Let's get to Moka. We can send Hedwig to Nekonome-sensei and get her to take Yukari home."

"I can't believe they just abandoned us here." Kurumu grumbled.

"I intend to express my displeasure." Harry said darkly.

* * *

Harry was pleased to see that Keiko and Yui were fine. Yui was awake and relieved to be alive.

Harry was also pleased to see that Moka hadn't eaten them. He gave her the rosary, but she pocketed it instead.

Keiko and Yui offered to drive them into the city where they could get a room at a hotel.

Harry made sure the two human girls knew that they couldn't talk about what happened. He stressed it could get their memories wiped… or worse; killed.

"Are you sure you will be okay here?" Keiko asked with concern as they pulled up outside a modest hotel.

"I've sent word to our teacher. I have plenty of money to keep us fed and sheltered." Harry promised.

Yui was just as concerned as her friend. "Here. That's my number. Call me when your teacher gets here. If she doesn't turn up by the morning we're coming back."

Harry smiled gratefully at them both and bowed. "Thank you very much."

The Academy students were soon left on the pavement outside the hotel.

"They're gone. Now stop pretending to sleep and stand on your own feet." Moka growled as she dropped the witch she had been holding.

"Ow! Moka! That hurt."

"Consider yourself lucky, child." The vampire snarled. "You could have gotten us all killed with your foolish and childish acts.

"If you can't behave like an adult then maybe you need to go back to elementary school."

"What!"

"Moka. Enough. It has been a long and trying day and I just want to get a room and some sleep." Harry said firmly. "I'd appreciate it if you would put your rosary back on as it will make it slightly harder to pass you off as human."

"Outer Moka has pink hair." Inner said dryly.

"Yes, but her eyes aren't red and her fangs don't show as much." Harry said with a bit of amusement.

Moka returned the slight smirk. "Will you let me drink your blood? It will make Outer Moka more capable of handling the change."

Harry was exhausted, but he knew Moka was right. He just nodded.

This was only the second time Inner Moka had drank from him. This time he could recognise the behaviour of the girl: Lust.

She breathed in his scent deeply, moulded her body against his. She nuzzled the crook of his neck deeply and… he was sure she kissed him before her sharp fangs bit.

If Harry's blood hadn't been flowing steadily out of his neck, he might have blushed at the moans coming from the

girl.

Harry began to feel light-headed so he tapped Moka on the shoulder.

Then he tapped harder.

Moka squeaked suddenly and looked at Harry furiously. _She_ was definitely blushing.

"It wasn't him."

Moka turned at Kurumu and glared.

"Don't look at me like that. You were draining him dry and ignoring him. Next time I might do more than pinch your butt.

"I'm a Succubus, I _know_ what you were doing."

Harry just sidled around the red faced vampire. "You don't need to be a succubus to figure that out." He muttered as he headed into the lobby.

He couldn't help but once again wonder if the blood colouring her cheeks was his. Maybe he'd ask Outer Moka sometime.

* * *

Harry managed to get them a room with two bedrooms. He had to lie to the desk clerk that Yukari was his little half-sister and Moka and Kurumu were friends from University. It simply wouldn't have worked if they admitted to being three fifteen-year-olds and an eleven-year-old.

Harry paid upfront and in cash. He added a request that if someone called Nekonome turned up, they show her to their room.

The first thing Harry did when they got to the room was open the window for Hedwig before giving her a note for their teacher.

Then the older three turned to deal with the eleven-year-old.

"You do realise how much trouble you nearly caused?" Harry asked sternly. "Forget Keiko and Yui, you nearly got Moka killed. If those monsters had swarmed the shack, Moka wouldn't have been able to handle all of them. Not without me to remove her rosary."

"I'm sorry! I was scared." Yukari cried in shame and frustration.

"Scared? So scared of a couple of humans that you abandoned your best friends to run into the jaws of monsters that wanted to kill you?" Harry scoffed.

"Humans hate us! You told us how your family treated you."

"I also told you how wizards treated me. Moka and I both told you we lived amongst humans for years. Yet here we are, still alive and well."

"You're English, you don't know how it is for witches and wizards in Japan."

"Yes. I do. I asked for that information. I know for a fact that the wizards in Asia are so insular that they bind the magic of babies born to non-magical parents.

"There could be millions of potential witches and wizards in Japan alone.

"However, in the past two hundred years, the humans haven't even _heard_ about magic and monsters."

"But you have."

The four-some turned in surprise at the new voice. Standing in the open window was a girl, about their age. She had long black hair with two braids at her temples as the rest fell straight down her back. She wore a skin tight, sleeveless top, she had a layered skirt which appeared to be made of rags. There was a long slit that showed her legs, covered in ripped stockings.

She had a short staff and a sunflower in her right hand.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked tightly. That sunflower indicated she was at the disaster area… possibly responsible.

"A human?" She scoffed. "Disgusting creature. I am here for Yukari." She looked at the young witch. "I have come to rescue you from these humans."

Harry groaned. "Fuck me! Screw this." He swore before his hand flicked out and a stunner hit the girl. A second spell caught her and levitated her to a nearby chair before she could fall to her death. He quickly had her bound to the chair.

"Harry! Why did you do that?" Yukari demanded. She couldn't understand why he would attack a fellow magical.

"Because she was about to attack us and kidnap you." Harry grumbled.

Yukari was beginning to get fed up at being ganged up on. Especially when she didn't think she had done anything wrong. "What if I want to go with her? What if she understands?" She demanded.

"So… you hate your parents that much?"

Yukari was taken aback. "What?"

"She broke into our room, probably had something to do with the monsters that tried to kill us all. Do you really think she would let you go home to your parents?"

"Harry, that's enough." Moka said with a rare firmness. "Sit down and try to relax."

To be honest, Harry was glad one of them was finally going to say something. He plopped down in the armchair and was about to close his eyes and relax, but then he remembered the witch.

He sighed and cast a few quick spells that moved her chair to face him and put up a privacy spell. Then he revived her.

As soon as she realized where she was and what had happened she sneered and spat at Harry. "Human dog! How dare you touch me! I will end your worth-"

Harry stared at her as she continued to silently mouth at him… until she realised she couldn't hear her own voice. First she appeared confused. Then astounded. Then sheepish.

Harry waved his hand and waited with an expectant look.

"You are a wizard."

Harry continued to stare.

"I apologise." She made an attempt to bow from her confined position. "I thought you were a human. I thought you had kidnapped the young witch. I thought they were humans too, I did not realise they were also witches." She nodded to where Moka and Yukari were still lecturing Yukari.

"They aren't witches." Harry stated simply.

The witch's expression froze.

"Does that make a difference?" Harry asked curiously.

Anger and disgust began to ruin the otherwise beautiful face. "Humans are a plague on the Earth! They should be destroyed so we can finally live free and not hide."

"Why would they need to be destroyed for that to happen?" Harry asked curiously.

She couldn't believe he would question such a fact. "They are evil! Look what they were doing to the sunflower fields!"

"And did you have them legally registered in the human world? Of course not." Harry answered for her. "Why should you, they probably belonged to you and your family for centuries, right?"

"Exactly." She was relieved that Harry understood.

"So why didn't you hide them? Why not protect them with aversion wards?"

The witch became indignant. "Why should we hide? We have as much right to walk the world."

Harry looked at her carefully. He then waved his hand and the ropes vanished. "You're right. There's the door. Feel free to walk around. The city is quite beautiful."

She looked at him suspiciously. "I don't understand?"

"As long as you don't try to hurt anyone, I don't see why you shouldn't be free to leave. I recommend you ward the sunflower fields so the humans can't get to them. And don't use magic on the humans themselves. They won't appreciate it."

"I- I don't understand."

Harry yawned. "I'm dead tired. Why don't you stay the night? You can take that bedroom whilst the girls take the other. I'll sleep out here.

"Tomorrow we can get to know each other and you can join us when we explore the city."

Harry stood and offered his hand to help her up, which she cautiously took. "I'm Harry, by the way. Potter Harry. The little one is Sendo Yukari. The pink haired one is Akashiya Moka. The blue haired one is Kuruno Kurumu."

"Ruby… Tōjō Ruby." She responded.

"Nice to meet you. Hopefully?" He added with a shrug. He turned to the girls and dropped the privacy wards. "Girls, it's late, I want to sleep. Ruby is staying the night and taking my room. You take the other and I'll conjure a bedroll for the night out here."

* * *

It was gone midnight by the time the females had closed their doors and Harry had enough privacy to close his eyes. Kurumu had clearly enjoyed swirling through the common area in her lacy negligee before kissing Harry on the cheek and flouncing off… assets bouncing.

Ruby had been a little concerned about what she could wear to bed. Harry had simply asked why she carried a wand. The witch blushed and retreated to her room.

Poor Harry. An hour later there was a knock on the door and he grumpily opened it to find his teacher there.

"Get in." He snapped. "Where's the driver?"

"He- He's in his bus. He sleeps there." She answered, she wasn't quite sure where the hostility was coming from. "Why are you angry?"

"Why? WHY? You left us alone in the middle of nowhere. You _knew_ there was an issue in the area and we almost _died_ because of it!

"Moka, Kurumu and I are only fifteen. Yukari doesn't see us as authority figures and she panicked and ran off."

"But you were only supposed to look around. Ask questions." She was completely confused.

"Ask _who_? The area was deserted apart from two human tourists and a bloody pack of carnivorous plant monsters!"

"Harry-kun, I swear I didn't know!"

"Yeah, but you did still abandon us with no way home."

Nekonome blushed. "The driver and I went to the market. I got carried away at the fish stalls."

Harry was clearly not impressed. But there was distinctly less animosity aimed at his teacher.

"Fine. The girls are in that room. There is a witch we met today in that one. We will be showing her the city tomo- today.

"I was sleeping out here. You can take that bedroll and I'll make another."

As he turned to make a new bedroll he felt her hand on his arm.

"I truly am sorry, Harry-kun. I honestly had no idea."

"Deal with it in the morning." He nodded. "I _need_ to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Vampires are creatures of the night. They aren't fans of bright lights. Under normal circumstances they sleep during the day.

Succubae are creatures of luxury and comfort. If they aren't screwing they're sleeping or eating.

Eleven-year-olds are lazy.

As for cats… if you've ever owned one or spent time around one, you already know the only thing they do better than make a nuisance of themselves is sleep.

So Harry was supremely unsurprised that he was the only one awake at seven in the morning.

That wouldn't have been so bad. He could have gotten ready for the day and called Keiko and Yui to let them know Miss Nekonome had arrived.

But his teacher was part cat.

Again, if you've ever owned a cat, then you know they sleep a lot. They do it where _they_ want. Usually on their favourite living being.

Which explained why Harry couldn't feel his feet. His teacher was lying across them wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and some panties.

He spent five minutes poking her and trying to get her to wake up before a curious and recently woken Ruby looked in.

"Please, can you help me get up?" He begged.

The witch looked amused but took his hand and pulled. His teacher rolled off with a pathetic cry before curling up and continuing to sleep.

Of course, he couldn't stand as his legs were still asleep. "Could you pass me the phone, please? I need to make a quick call."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ruby were standing outside the Hotel. The witch was nervous and hiding slightly behind the wizard. She was watching the cars drive by with loathing.

"They won't hurt you." Harry assured her as he breathed in the fresh air.

"My parents were killed by a human who was driving a car." She spat at the road. "I hate them all."

"I was told my parents died the same way. Of course, I was told _they_ were the ones driving."

"Why would witches drive human cars?" Her confusion distracted from the objects of her hate.

"They didn't. Well, my uncle drove a motorcycle for fun, I think. My human relatives who I lived with told me that lie."

"Then you can understand why they must be destroyed."

"Because they lie and kill?"

"Of course!"

Harry thought for a moment. "Your parents were killed by a car driver… was it on purpose?"

"What does it matter? The fool was drunk."

"It matters, because you want to judge all humans based on one."

"Not just him!" She objected. "Also the ones who want to destroy the sunflower fields."

"But they don't even know they are owned by someone."

Harry started to walk down the street to the nearby market. "By your logic, I have the right to want to destroy all witches and wizards.

"A wizard murdered my parents just so he could try and kill me. I was a baby. He had lots of followers and all of them were helping him find me so they could kill my parents and me.

"I still don't know why.

"As if that wasn't enough, all the wizards in charge accused me of breaking the law. They didn't listen to me and tried to destroy all that I had. Including Hedwig."

As if waiting for her name to be spoken, the snowy owl landed on his shoulder. Harry cast a quick notice-me-not charm.

"So, can I start killing wizards and witches now?"

Ruby knew he wasn't expecting and answer, she decided it would be wiser to keep silent.

"Harry-kun!"

Harry smiled as he saw Keiko and Yui running up. He greeted them with the traditional bow. "It is good to see you both. Yui-san, are you feeling well? I gave you some… 'medicine' yesterday, but I am no healer. I mean doctor."

Keiko and Yui shared a look and broke out into giggles. "So formal, Harry-kun." Keiko teased him.

"I am fine, Harry." Yui bowed low. "Just a few nightmares."

"So, are the two of you busy today?" Harry asked curiously.

"After yesterday? We need a day off." Keiko scoffed.

"Did you need our help, Harry?" Yui asked.

"I was wondering if you would be free and willing to help take my friends on a tour of the city. I lived in the human world for most of my life… but in England.

"I'm still getting used to Japanese culture. I have noticed that they all seem to observe Japanese customs to a degree."

"As long as you can keep us from being eaten by plant monsters, I'm in." Keiko said with mock seriousness.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when they reached the hotel room was that Yui was a cat person.

She saw Miss Nekonome curled up on the floor with her ears out and tail wrapped around her and was instantly stroking and petting the teacher.

Miss Nekonome woke up in pure heaven.

Keiko and Ruby could only watch aghast as the two females… 'played' with each other in a 'public' forum.

"Yui! Stop that! Nekonome-sensei, wake up or I will spray you with water." Harry barked. He then moved to the other bedroom door and banged on it. "Breakfast time!"

* * *

Harry quietly reiterated to the human girls that the rest were monsters and that the witches in particular hated and feared humans.

He also admitted that he had no idea why. Well, he had _some_ idea, he just didn't understand and found it hard to empathise.

Keiko and Yui took it in stride and assured him that as far as they were concerned, foreigners were foreigners, no matter their origins… unless it was the same as theirs… 'cos then they wouldn't be foreigners.

Since they were there to experience the human world, Keiko had insisted on heading to the local fast food place for their breakfast deals.

Yukari had nearly gotten scratched as they were walking down the street. She had brushed by a pedestrian and screamed, jumped and grabbed the soft, long tail that appeared in front of her.

Harry and Yui had to manhandle Miss Nekonome away, hissing. Moka and Kurumu kept a firm grip on the girl as Ruby and Keiko brought up the rear.

Keiko had sent them all to find seats in the fast-food place. She went and ordered for them.

Harry was content with the bacon and egg 'muffin'. As was Ruby.

Miss Nekonome, Moka and Kurumu ate it rather reluctantly.

As for Yukari…

"Slow down or you'll make yourself sick." Harry warned as she grabbed the unfinished bun from Moka's tray.

She was eating like she was addicted. "These are sooo good!"

Harry grimaced. She sounded a lot like she did when molesting Moka's breasts. He continued to sip his hot tea as he mentally catalogued his potions and whether he had something for bad tummys.

"Was there somewhere specific you wanted to visit today?" Yui asked the group.

"Whatever tourists do, I guess." Harry mused. "But if we could pass by a police station, hospital and fire station, that could be useful."

"They don't have those in your world?" Keiko asked curiously.

"They have medicine, I don't know about fire services. The police… if it is anything like the school, then there are no police, just the law set by those most powerful.

"By most powerful, I mean those who can defeat others in combat."

"That sounds… scary." She shuddered. "I can't imagine humans would be very far up the leadership chain."

"Maybe." Harry allowed. "But if humans acted as the nations they are, then they would probably rule. I think humans outnumber monsters pretty badly. Couple that with the armies and stuff and… well, I can't think of anything I've met so far that could survive multiple bombs."

* * *

"These 'police', are they the ones you say I should go to about protecting my land?" Ruby asked with a disgruntled look at the police station across the road.

Keiko and Yui were explaining the purpose of the police force to the three monster girls.

Miss Nekonome was happily licking her way through an ice cream.

"If you were human and the issues were recent. But it wouldn't work for you and this situation. The best you can do is ward the area to keep trespassers away.

"It will still cause problems, but not ones that would affect you."

"I do not like it here." Ruby grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "There is no nature. Just dead stone and metal."

"Never said you had to live here." Harry shrugged. "But it is a good place to make friends and get stuff."

Ruby glanced over at the enthusiastic human girls. Yui was a class assistant as well as a student at the same university as Keiko. She was an aspiring teacher and currently in her element.

"It is strange… I always thought humans would attack me if they knew I was a… well…" She didn't want to say it out loud, surrounded by the enemy.

"Both here and in England, the 'governments' for magicals insist on separation between magicals and non-magicals. They say there is a great risk that we will reveal ourselves to the non-magicals.

"The truth is, the only way for a non-magical to see what we are, is if we use magic in front of them. But you, me and Yukari have spent half the day walking around and we haven't done a single bit of magic."

"What about the charm you placed on your teacher?"

Harry blushed. "Look at her! She has terrible impulse control and is nearly incapable of hiding her monster features."

Sure enough, the ice cream licking cat woman was purring away, pointy ears twitching whilst her tail wrapped around Yui's short clad legs.

Harry had to cast a charm to prevent people from realising that the tail was real.

"Besides, that just adds to my point. You and I could cast a charm so we could walk down the middle of the street and no one would know we were there.

"Unless they hit us with a car, I guess."

Ruby's face fell and Harry suddenly realised he had made a mistake.

"Ruby-san! I am so sorry." He said as he faced her and bowed low. "I completely forgot that you told me how your parents died."

"No… Harry, I… please…" She raised him up, her eyes brimming with tears and sadness. Her head lowered to hide her sorrow.

She stiffened slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. But then relaxed into the embrace.

"We've known Harry-kun for less than a day, but he is a good person." Ruby stiffened again as she realised it was Keiko hugging her. "But he certainly needs lessons on how to deal with upset girls."

Keiko moved back and looked the younger girl in the eye. "Now, what made you so upset?"

"I brought up her parents' deaths, they were hit by a car." Harry answered quietly.

"No, it is not Harry's fault." Ruby said quickly as Keiko glared at him. "He… he was teaching me. Teaching me about humans and magicals."

"I forgot about _why_ she hates humans." Harry explained. "We were talking and I used being hit by a car as an example for something."

"What were you talking about?" Yui asked curiously.

"About how magicals can cast a charm so that other people won't even notice them. I said the only way they would is if they hit us with a car."

"Harry was convincing me that humans can't tell witches and wizards from other humans." Ruby added.

A slow smirk crept up Yui's face. "Harry, let's go back to your hotel room. We need to change some things before our _next_ destination!"

* * *

Yui had spent twenty minutes telling the monster girls to transform into their monster forms. She had insisted that the only attention they would get would be respect and admiration.

Keiko had figured out Yui's plan, but Harry was still in the dark.

"Don't you have any different features to humans?" Keiko asked the three magicals.

"I can partially transfigure wings." Ruby admitted.

"Cool, let's see."

After receiving a nod from Harry she stepped back and began swirling her wand. There was a flash and the sound of feathers in the wind and then Ruby was standing there with six large black crow's wings extending from her back.

"Wow! This is amazing! Can you move them? Can you fly with them?" Keiko demanded with glee as she circled the nervous witch.

"Yes."

Keiko stopped and looked at Ruby's face. "Yes to what?"

"Both."

"Could you teach me something like this?" Harry asked curiously.

Ruby looked thoughtful. "I would need to ask my Lady's permission, but yes."

"Your 'lady'?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, after my parents died, she took me in and raised me. The sunflower fields are hers." Ruby had clearly found a topic she enjoyed.

"Well, we can probably meet her later. We'll see if she knows any wards to protect her fields or I can check my books."

Ruby was smiling happily. "That would be wonderful! I would love for her to meet you."

* * *

"There are so many monsters!" Kurumu exclaimed as they stood at the side of the road. "How can they be in the open? Why aren't humans attacking?

"Is it one of Harry's magical charms?"

"Erm… Kurumu? Those are all humans. They are just…?"

"Wearing costumes." Keiko supplied for Harry. "This is a convention and all these humans are dressed as their favourite characters."

"Like… manga characters?" Yukari surprised them all by actually addressing one of the humans for the first time today.

"Manga, anime, movies, tv shows. There are probably a few original ideas there as well."

"Most of them would be thrilled to find out you were 'monsters'." Yui added. "The chance to meet real examples of the characters they love is something they would give anything for… literally."

Yui led the group towards the convention centre, despite their clear, personal worry, Moka and Kurumu shepherded Yukari between them. Keiko and Harry sandwiched Ruby as Miss Nekonome walked arm in arm with Yui.

* * *

The day was a real eye-opener for the monster girls. Whilst the humans often looked at them, they simply smiled, looked awed, and occasionally, asked for a photo.

There were at least three attempts made on Moka, Kurumu and Ruby looking for dates.

Miss Nekonome got one too.

At the end of the day Keiko led the exhausted group to a nearby restaurant run by friends of her family.

"You do still have all their souvenirs, Harry-kun?" Yui pressed as they waited for the food to arrive.

"Yes." Harry answered with the fatigue caused by answering the same question over and over again. "My backpack can hold… a lot.

"It's magical."

All of them had seen trinkets they wanted, even Harry.

Harry was the only one with money, but he had enough to splurge for the holiday.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Keiko asked.

"I figured we'd take Ruby home so we can meet her Lady."

"We can take you, if you like." Yui offered.

"Probably best if you didn't. Just in case." Harry warned. "But, the day after, maybe we could get together and you could show us all the evidence that led you to believe there was a witch involved.

"That is why we came here, to learn more about investigating."

"Thank you, but I should return tonight." Ruby spoke up quickly. "I have already been gone too long."

"Then I'll come with you." Harry said firmly.

"We'll all come." Moka responded in kind.

"I was going to fly there on my broom."

"You can take me as well."

"I can fly myself." Kurumu beamed.

"What about me?" Yukari demanded.

"Yukari, I trust Ruby, but I can't guarantee there won't be danger again. You need to stay where it is safe. With Nekonome-sensei."

"I can handle danger!"

"Please, you ran like a baby yesterday from a pair of powerless humans right into pack of hungry monsters." Kurumu scoffed.

"That was different!"

"Yeah? How?"

"I- I… I'm not running now, am I?"

"You mean after we practically pinned you in place and yelled at you all night?"

"I faced Kuyou."

That stopped all debate. The girls still had nightmares about seeing Harry die.

"Nekonome-sensei, you are the adult responsible for us here. The decision is yours."

The cat lady stared wide-eyed at the wizard. "Me?!"

"You are the adult."

"But you are the most powerful! You should decide." She argued.

"Have you ever heard of the expression: 'When in Rome…'?" Harry asked.

She silently shook her head with droopy ears.

"Well, we came here to experience the human world. In the human world, adults are responsible for children… like us."

"Shizuka!" Yui scolded the Nekomusume. "You're their teacher!"

"Meeow… I will look after Sendo-san." She whimpered.

* * *

Harry and the three older girls had left a fairly angry witch with her teacher. Harry considered this just a small part of the retribution Miss Nekonome deserved for abandoning them.

Harry flew his broom with Moka tightly holding on from behind. Kurumu and Ruby flew either side of them.

They arrived at the sunflower fields and headed in deeper until they reached an old mansion. It looked to be made of white wood and stone.

As Ruby led them in she called out. "My Lady? I've brought guests!"

Harry was frowning as he looked around. The place was more derelict than the Shrieking Shack. It didn't look like anyone knew how to use a broom… let alone a basic cleaning charm.

"Guests, Ruby Dear?"

Everyone looked to the old female voice coming from the top of curved wooden stairs.

Ruby smiled and curtsied, holding the position. "Yes, My Lady. This is Potter Harry-san, he is a wizard. These are-"

"Oh I know who they are, child." The woman who descended the stairs was dressed in long white robes that were darkened with age, her face and head were hidden by the shadows of a cowl. "The wizard, the vampire and the succubus." Harry was on edge at hint of venom.

"Even if I did not send my ravens to watch over you, I would recognise the Boy-Who-Lived and the daughter of the Bloodriver.

"Tell me child, did you truly believe I would open my house so easily to human-lovers?"

Ruby stumbled slightly at the sneer.

"But My Lady…"

 ***smack** *

Ruby was cringing from the blow… one that never landed. She looked up to see Moka standing there, her Lady's wrist gripped firmly.

"Why would you strike her?" Moka demanded, her free hand was toying with her rosary. Harry had learnt that that usually meant Inner Moka was especially agitated and vocal.

The old woman wrenched her wrist free, only possible because the vampire allowed it. "How I run my house is no business of yours, vampire."

"We should leave." Harry said quietly, glaring at the old witch.

"I'm surprised a pitiful little half-blood has the sense to respect his betters." She sniffed.

"Half-blood?" Harry was now very worried, it was bad enough she recognised him, but she now specifically categorised him by blood status.

"Oh yes, as soon as I saw who you were I sent word to England. They are very eager to get you back." She smirked.

Harry was beginning to panic, his breathing becoming erratic.

"Harry-kun, breathe!" Kurumu wrapped him in a hug. "They will never touch you." She promised as she wrapped her wings around him.

"Why would you do that?" Moka demanded. "Harry did nothing to you."

The old woman spat on the floor. "The arrogant brat tried to corrupt my charge. He took her amongst the filthy humans. His own mother was born to humans!

"I may not live with the other magicals of Japan, but I stay abreast of the happenings in the world." She sneered.

"Ruby… you should leave." Kurumu said sternly as she released Harry, only to nudge him behind her protectively. "This bitch has just tried to kill our Harry. As monsters, we will deal with this our way. We don't hurt our friends."

But Ruby fell to her knees and pleaded with old woman. "My Lady, please! Harry has done nothing! Punish me! I went to the city. I followed them. I allowed them to capture me.

"Let them go."

The woman looked at her with disgust. "I should cast you from my home, girl. The stench of humans consumes you."

Ruby was crushed into the floor as the old woman flew backwards. Behind them, Harry and Kurumu crouched on the floor as Inner Moka entered the scene.

"Pitiful crone." The S-Class monster sneered. "So desperate to be 'special'. Did you honestly think the rest of the world would forget you magicals are basically human?"

"Be quiet, impudent brat!" The old woman hissed angrily as she struggled to her feet. "You are nothing but a creature! A barbarian!"

Moka strode towards the old woman angrily. "My family has been around for centuries. We brought civilisation to the 'barbarians'."

Moka was thrown back at a gesture from the old woman.

"UNGRATEFUL INGRATES!" She screamed. She stood, brandishing an old book. "When I have finished cleansing your stain from my land I will lead my creatures on the city and banish the humans from existence!" She raised her book and the doors to the old house burst in as hundreds of the creatures that had attacked them the previous day poured in.

Moka and Kurumu were instantly fighting and trying to keep them at bay. Even with their impressive strength and speed it was not enough.

Harry didn't think they would survive for long as he stood over Ruby, sending blasting hexes into the mob. "Ruby! How can we stop her?"

Ruby was clearly distraught and terrified. Her last parental figure had turned on her and she was about to die. But she saw Harry, Moka and Kurumu fighting against the unending horde and it gave her some hope.

"Her book." She said hoarsely. "It's her focus, like my wand."

"Moka! Get the book!" Harry shouted to the gore covered girl.

Moka didn't acknowledge him but she began to plough _into_ the mob of creatures.

"Kurumu! Get in the air! Watch Moka's back." Harry swung his leg over his broom, pulled Ruby to sit side saddle in front of him and then shot up to the ceiling.

The ceilings were twelve-foot-high, it wasn't much but it was enough to limit the creatures to trying to leap at them as opposed to swarming over them.

Harry fired banishing curses at the creatures between Moka and the old witch. Kurumu focused on dive bombing the various creatures that leapt at Moka's back.

Ruby clung to Harry, her face buried in his neck.

Sixty seconds of carnage from the time Harry issued his orders and Moka had reached the old crone.

In an act of desperation she cast a spell that caused a major explosion, bringing the house down around them.

Ruby screamed as the ceiling caved in on them before she was silenced by the rubble.

The roar of battle was ended, only the sound of the shifting masonry could be heard, just before Moka burst angrily from the debris of the old house, she was covered in dust and her short dress was ripped, torn and barely hanging on to her by one shoulder.

She heard movement from the rubble behind her and quickly helped the struggling Kurumu from her temporary tomb.

They spent a scant second checking each other for life threatening injuries. It was a second both would deny for some time to come.

"Harry!" Kurumu gasped as she realised the boy she loved was still missing.

Moka's eyes widened and her nostrils flared as Kurumu closed her eyes in concentration.

They were both moving at the same time in the same direction. As they began pulling fallen beams aside, they spared a glance at each other. Both wondering how the other knew where to find Harry.

Moka was casually tossing rubble, wood and stone aside as though they weighed nothing. They soon came across a cowering and unhurt Ruby, although, like both Moka and Kurumu, her clothes were not holding up so well.

"Where is Harry?" Moka demanded as she hauled the witch to her feet. She mentally winced at the clear remains of Harry's crushed broomstick. He had told Outer Moka how it was a gift from his godfather.

Ruby looked around in confusion. "He was right here… he shielded me with his body."

"Moka! What's the big idea, throwing me like that?"

All three girls turned to see Harry stomping towards them.

A Harry made of stone.

"Harry… you're stone again… like when the snakes bit you." Kurumu said hesitantly.

Harry looked at his hands… sure, he was made of stone… not as big a deal as him standing there in only his boxers.

Stone hands quickly moved to cover stone privates. He glared at Moka. "I think I've been patient long enough. I want to know what is happening to me."

Unfortunately, Moka wasn't listening. She was too busy drinking in every inch of Harry's nearly naked figure. He was so smooth and his figure, whilst not bulging with muscles, was well defined.

"Moka!" Harry barked. He did a quick bit of conjuration for some new clothes.

"Aww."

Harry looked incredulously between all three disappointed girls.

Anything further on the subject of Harry, his ability to turn to stone or his reluctant nudity, was put on hold by the sound of something massive emerging from the rubble twenty feet away.

At first it looked like the crushed monsters were emerging from the rubble like they had. Except, they were congealed together and gaining height and mass.

In the centre of the mass was the old woman. Vines were running into her body through her skin.

"Why won't this bitch die?" Moka snarled as she turned and stomped towards the massive monster.

"Oh no… My Lady." Ruby quietly mourned. "She has gone too far. Only the most powerful of witches can end The Merge and not die."

"Ruby, she wasn't going to live very long anyway. Not after what she did to Harry." Kurumu declared before she flew off to aid Moka.

Ruby, despite having just been the victim of attempted murder, was still torn by her loyalty to the woman who raised her. She watched as Moka and Kurumu worked together to try and beat the abomination that was once her surrogate mother.

"They aren't winning."

She turned to see Harry frowning as he observed the battle. She also saw that he was no longer stone.

"M… My Lady was always exceptionally powerful." Ruby admitted. "She told me she had used many rituals to increase her power so she could protect her land. She used some on me."

"Does she have a weakness?" Harry asked, never looking away from the fight.

"Her grimoire… her spell book." She held her half-staff wand close to her chest. "Every witch needs her magical object."

Harry just shrugged. "If you say so." He raised he hands and focused as he shouted. " _ACCIO BOOK!"_

There was a sudden change in the battle before them. The monster faltered before falling to its knees.

Ruby was shocked as she saw the familiar tome fly to Harry's hands. It took Harry's hand on her shoulder to realise he was talking to her.

"Can you do it, Ruby? If I can't talk her down you need to set me on fire."

She blinked, her eyes widening. "No! I couldn't!"

"Relax, the fire won't hurt me. I'm just not sure if I can set myself on fire."

She stood there, her head shaking, though she didn't really know it.

"Ok, I'll try and figure something out." Harry assured her. "Do you want to come?"

She took a second before she realised what Harry was asking. But she grabbed his hand, surprising him before he led her to the creature that was once her adopted mother.

"Stand down or die." Harry ordered loudly. He found it slightly curious that Moka stepped back to let him handle it.

The old woman was coughing up blood on her hands and knees. "Is this how you repay me, Ruby?" She demanded hoarsely as blood dribbled down her chin. "I take you in. Raise you as my ow-"

"Shut up!" Harry said with heat. " _You_ were the one about to kill her. Now shut the hell up or we'll kill you. I've done it before… I hate it, but I will do it again if that's what it takes to live."

The woman chuckled weakly. "You lie poorly, boy. You don't have what it takes to be a killer."

There was a horrible tearing and wrenching and Harry and Ruby could only watch in horror as Kurumu pulled the old woman's head clean off her body.

She looked enraged. Her beauty, far from diminished, made her seem like a dark goddess of battle. "Old, _ugly_ , bitch." She spat. "Harry killed to protect us. Harry _died_ to protect us. Killing scum like you is the least I can do."

She began kicking the corpse, sending blood everywhere.

Harry pried his hand from Ruby's and quickly moved forward to pull the succubus into a tight hug. She slowly calmed and began to cry, her face buried in Harry's chest.

Harry nodded gratefully to Moka as she led the horrified Ruby away.

Harry and Kurumu stood there for nearly five minutes before she calmed enough to talk.

"I really do love you, Harry." She sniffed into his chest. "At first I just wanted you so I could make Moka jealous. But I want you. I want you to love me."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. He just stood there, trying not to tense with the beautiful succubus in his arms.

"But I can't really love you properly." She continued. "I can never kiss you because if I do… you'll become my slave… you won't love me, you'll just… you'll be forced to love me. Not real love."

Harry still didn't know how to deal with Kurumu's declaration, but he knew enough to know she needed whatever he _could_ give. He squeezed her tighter. "You have really become beautiful now, Kurumu." He muttered into her sky blue hair. "I don't know about love. I know attraction, though. I know I am attracted to all of you. But more importantly, I know I care for all of you. I don't know how I would survive if anything happened to you. It was hard enough when I watched Cedric die. We were barely friends, more acquaintances."

They stood there in silence for a few more minutes, just holding each other.

"Hey kids." They turned to see Gin standing there solemnly. "Nekonome-sensei sent me to check on you all. I've brought a car, we should head back to the hotel."

* * *

It was a drive that was spent in silence. A night where no one asked questions.

Harry barely slept, he could tell from the tossing and turning from the bedrooms that neither did the girls. Especially as he could hear Ruby crying.

By one in the morning he had given up on sleep. He got dressed, grabbed his backpack and headed out of the hotel.

Miss Nekonome and Gin both had their own rooms, they were surprised to find Harry missing when they knocked on the younger students' room.

"Where would he go this early?" Gin wondered.

"I don't know. We were all very tired last night." Outer Moka said quietly. "Inner Moka didn't even _ask_ to drink his blood."

It was a very poorly kept secret that Inner Moka was as addicted to Harry's blood as Outer Moka.

"I think he's gone back to the Witch's Hill."

They turned to see a subdued Kurumu staring out the window.

"I can feel him."

* * *

It was going to be a tight squeeze to try and fit six people in the small rental car that Miss Nekonome had acquired. Fortunately, Keiko and Yui turned up and they easily split into two groups.

Gin was nearly manhandled into the boot of one of the cars as he started hitting on Ruby, and the two humans.

As it was, he travelled with Miss Nekonome and Yukari.

When they arrived and parked near the foot of the hill, they soon found themselves following Kurumu as she seemed to trudge mindlessly in a specific direction.

They came upon Harry, sitting amongst the rubble of the old house, he was carving on a large stone using magic.

"Harry-kun, what are you doing?" Miss Nekonome asked as they cautiously approached.

"Nearly finished, Nekonome-sensei." Harry said, not looking up.

"Oh…" The group turned to see Moka staring at a large tombstone resting against one of the larger parts of a demolished wall.

Ruby gasped as she saw it.

It read:

' _In Memorium._

 _My Lady, My Mother.'_

"She took care of you and loved you for a long time." They jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "It's probably better to remember her this way. We can change it if you want."

Ruby shook her head as she silently cried. "It is perfect."

Harry nodded then raised his hand and levitated the tombstone over to an area away from the house. He set it on the ground along with the stone he had been carving on when they arrived.

He held his hand out, fingers splayed, palm down. There was a tearing sound and the others all stepped back in shock as a massive pillar emerged from the ground.

It was maybe ten feet square, but it rose to over twelve before it seemed to stop, then they noticed that the pillar had disconnected from the ground and was hovering four feet over the twelve foot deep hole.

"Gin, can you toss that stone in, please." Harry was clearly straining as he held the pillar in the air. "Yukari, please levitate the body in after it."

It took a nudge from Miss Nekonome to get the young witch moving, but she was still in awe at what Harry was managing.

It was Ruby who stepped up and handled the remains of the woman she had considered her mother. Harry had wrapped them in white sheets, like a cocoon.

Eventually Harry began to release the large pillar back into the ground, sealing the rock and the corpse away.

The last thing Harry did was levitate the tombstone into place. "We'll give you a few moments." He told Ruby as he walked past.

When they were a few meters away, Yukari turned to Harry. "How did you do that? I can't think of any spells that would let you lift what must have been at _least_ a ton of rock."

Harry just shrugged. "I've been focusing on this 'Elemental' thing. Last night I turned to stone again. I turned into air when Ririko-sensei attacked me."

"And now you can just lift a ton of rock like it's paper?" Gin asked disbelievingly.

" _That_ took a lot of effort. I used magic to levitate it. But I think I used this elemental stuff to separate the chunk."

"Harry-kun, what was the stone you were carving?" Keiko asked.

"All of these problems started because humans wanted to build on this land." He began. "But the land was owned, even if it wasn't registered. I told Ruby that this could all be sorted if the land was warded. So that is what I did. I spent the morning placing ward stones. The one Gin dropped in the hole was the central one and will provide the power for the wards. I did some investigating with my books and discovered there is a ley line on that spot. A 'natural convergence of magic'." He quoted.

"The academy is built over one." Miss Nekonome confirmed.

"Harry-san…" The group turned to see a subdued and red-eyed Ruby standing there, bowing. "Thank you for all you have done."

"You're welcome Ruby-san." Harry returned the bow. "Do you know what you will do now?"

Her voice was taut as she tried to remain calm. "I do not know. My Lady is dead. My home is destroyed."

"You can stay with us, at least until school starts again." Harry assured her.

The witch bowed very low. "I- I owe you everything, Harry-san."

Harry stepped forward and pulled her up and into a hug. It was very awkward for him as he didn't usually hug. Kurumu and Moka tended to just jump on him and not let go.

* * *

"I do not know much about Elementals beyond the myths and legends. Many are centuries old."

Harry was walking down a sandy beach in long baggy shorts whilst Inner Moka walked next to him. She was wearing a pure white, one-piece swimsuit. She was carrying a white parasol to keep the bright sun off her sensitive skin.

"The legends speak of beings that could manipulate the air, the ground and fire. There are some small references to water users as well."

"I think I can manipulate water." Harry said thoughtfully. "Something happened when the swim club attacked us, I don't know what though."

Moka just nodded.

"But why the secrecy?" Harry continued. "Is it because you'd be considered crazy if you said you saw one? Like humans and Bigfoot?"

Moka snorted. It wasn't as derisive as it usually was. She was smiling slightly. "Elementals are recorded as some of the oldest and most powerful monsters.

"Though calling them 'monsters' is not accurate. It would be fair to categorise them independently. Humans, witches, monsters and elementals." She explained.

"I'm still not seeing much of a difference between humans and magicals." Harry frowned. "My mum was born to humans. So was my best friend."

Moka nodded. "There is a link between all categories. But as much as there is a link, there is more of a difference. It is not just about fear, power and hate. There is more to it, but it will take many years living in the monster world before you are able to see it."

"Ok… so back to the secrecy around elementals." Harry redirected the conversation.

She gave a little huff of irritation. "Must I lead you by the hand? What is the very basis of the monster wor- urk!"

Moka was suddenly on her back with Harry's right hand around her throat. His left was being held firmly against her stomach… she could feel the sting of water.

"Power. I have not forgotten." Harry said with almost complete emotional detachment. " _You_ however, seem to have forgotten your manners."

There was a rush of wind and she was hoisted back to her feet. Harry was standing there with her white parasol waiting for her as though nothing had happened.

"How did you move so fast?" She demanded as she snatched the parasol back.

"When you can ask more politely, I may answer." Harry retorted. "Now, you were about to explain the secrecy around elementals."

"You still haven't figured it out?" She asked heatedly. She held up her hands to stop his biting comeback. "You just took me down. I am an S-Class monster. I am born of powerful vampire lines. But you just tossed me on my back like I was a human child.

"Do you really think the other powerful monsters would want others to know there was a _more_ powerful being than them?"

Harry gave a little growl of frustration before he resumed his stroll. Moka soon joined him.

He wasn't going to tell the stuck up vampire that he had used magic to take her down. The only bit of elemental power he thought he used was turning his hand to water.

It was one of the things he had made sure to take advantage of whilst being at the beach. He could try and connect with the water.

"Fear… I've experienced both fear and the effects it has on others." Harry grumbled darkly. "If people fear you they turn on you and attack you."

"Then you have never used fear properly." Moka said dismissively. "Fear keeps foolish weaklings from bothering you. It stops those who _might_ have the strength to challenge you, from trying."

"No, it delays it." Harry argued. "They just bide their time until they get allies, or stronger, or you get weaker."

"Whatever. At least it seems you have grasped the dangers surrounding your new situation. If the ruling monsters discovered an elemental was alive, they would join together to put you down."

"Just because I exist?"

"Yes. You are a potential threat to their powerbase."

"But didn't you tell your father about me?"

"No. Outer Moka and I both agree that you pose no threat unless threatened."

There was a few moments of silence as they walked.

"Thank you, for not informing anyone of this." Harry said quietly.

Moka didn't bother responding, she just continued to walk next to him.

"Are there any reference books on elementals? For training?" He eventually asked.

"Unlikely. I only know what I do because I read it in my father's library. I had to make subtle enquires after the battle with Kuyou. I thought that everyone knew about elementals but that nobody talked about it. My father was furious when I told him I was reading those books and wanted him to send me them."

"Should I assume that your father would instantly try to kill me if he finds out what I am?"

Moka was thoughtful for a moment. "That would depend on whether he knows how much control you have. If he is smart, he will gather his allies to take you on."

"I've been thinking about it, the only thing I think that could truly stop an elemental, is magic." Harry mused. "I can literally turn into air, physical attacks would be useless.

"It would be like fighting Kuyou again."

Moka stopped and turned to face Harry, closing her parasol. "In the meantime, I suggest you do not use your powers unless you intend to kill your opponent. Secrecy is your best protection."

Without warning she stepped towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him, sniffing and nuzzling his neck.

Harry had little warning before she began drinking.

As she finished and stepped away, she smirked. "I wonder how easy my fights would be if I was to drink your blood before hand?" She wondered as she clipped her rosary back on her neck.

Harry was grateful he had used Moka's parasol and enchanted it to produce a small ten foot radius notice-me-not charm.

No one noticed the sexy, statuesque, white-haired Moka revert to the slightly smaller, cuter, pink-haired Moka.

Moka frowned as she licked her lips. Then she beamed happily as she caught the little dribble of blood. "That was sweet of Inner. She left a taste for me." She declared as she set her parasol on her left shoulder and latched onto Harry's arm with her right arm.

"Wish she'd left a bit for me." Harry mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I need to get something to eat and drink." Harry responded.

* * *

A week at the beach seemed to be just what they all needed. Harry simply enjoyed lying down and reading. He was occasionally tempted into a game of volleyball with the girls and Gin.

Gin seemed to have a near pathological need to stare at beautiful girls. If it wasn't Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Keiko or Yui, it was the various human girls enjoying the beach.

Yukari didn't seem to garner his attention in the same way and Miss Nekonome seemed to have earned enough of his respect to not ogle her.

Still, Harry had enlisted his teacher and Yui to keep an eye on the womaniser. He cast a form of magical parental leash on the dog boy so they wouldn't lose him.

Gin didn't mind that, as long as he still got to look.

Keiko and Yukari seemed to be attempting to help Ruby. Yukari had asked Hedwig to deliver a letter to her parents so she had help in the magical world. Keiko was answering any questions about the human world she could.

Moka and Kurumu joined Harry, relaxing in the sun. Kurumu spent most of that time trying to convince Harry to rub lotion on her.

Moka spent that same time trying to convince Kurumu to keep her top on.

Now it was time to return to school.

Ruby was coming with them as Miss Nekonome had managed to arrange some sort of minor employment for the witch at the academy.

They said goodbye to Keiko and Yui after the pair had extracted promises that they would write and come visit again.

There had been some debate and negotiation about making sure Gin wasn't there, but… beggars can't be choosers.

And Yui was certainly begging their teacher. She looked like she was about to cry as the bus pulled away, taking her beloved cat-girl away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Apparently I posted the wrong chapter. The right chapter six is now up. You can go back and read that now. This is the mistakenly posted chapter.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived back at the school, they began to put the newspaper together. Their articles were already written, now it was just a matter of arranging and printing. This was a task that Gin, Moka and Yukari were able to do.

Kurumu would grab a magazine and read whilst Harry did something similar. He usually claimed he was just going to 'sit in the corner and try not to swallow his tongue'. It was a retort he had used when Gin claimed the wizard was too dumb to learn how to use the computer.

So it was, that on the first day of classes, the Newspaper Club was out in force and handing out their latest edition. It was a big hit. Kurumu had managed to appeal to both boys and girls with her articles on human fashion.

The girls wanted to try them.

The boys wanted the girls to try them.

Moka and Yukari had covered the various activities available in the human world.

"Alright, that seems to be the last issue gone." Harry sighed tiredly as he began stacking the plastic carrying boxes they used. "We will need to print double the amount for next week."

"Huh? But we gave out every single one and nobody missed out." Kurumu frowned.

"Yeah, but that's because I was duplicating them."

"Oh… won't they disappear at some point?" Moka asked.

"No, if it was a conjuration then, sure. But duplication is less powerful and uses more existing resources."

"Nekonome-sensei will be thrilled that the club is so popular." Yukari said happily as she clung to Moka.

"I wonder if there will be more club members next year?" Harry mused as he folded the tables back up.

"It would be nice to have more help." Moka nodded.

"Aww… I don't want to share Harry-chan with more people!" Kurumu pouted as she latched onto his arm.

"Weird… you guys actually like each other."

The group turned to see a girl, about their age, standing there. She had light purple hair that fell to just beneath her shoulder blades. She was wearing a top that left her shoulders bare and long, horizontally striped, purple stockings.

The only piece of school uniform she wore was the skirt… but she wore that like the rest of the girls, so Harry could have easily described her knickers if he chose to.

She had a bored look to her as she sucked on a lollipop.

"That's what friends do." Kurumu frowned. She didn't like the way she felt she was being judged.

The girl moved towards Harry and Kurumu slowly.

"You're Potter Harry." She stated blandly. "Cuter than I expected." She then spun on her heel and marched off. "I'm taking a paper."

The four friends just stood there staring.

* * *

Home room was nearly the same as always. But Harry was surprised to see the strange purple haired girl there as well. He ignored her for now. Aside from subconsciously cataloguing what he saw and preparing a list of defences.

"Today we will be choosing our new Class Officers!" Miss Nekonome beamed. "Our school festival takes place in our second semester and we need people to take charge."

At least Harry now had some ready made topics for newspaper articles coming up.

"We need one President, one Vice-President and two Secretaries.

"Nominations, anyone?"

"Hey… I've got a nomination."

Harry got a cold chill down his back as the new girl spoke up in her usual bored manner.

"I think Harry would make a great class prez."

Miss Nekonome looked slightly non-plussed at the sight of the new girl in her class. But she quickly recovered and smiled happily. "Excellent! We have our first candidate!"

Harry was horrified when they all started clapping.

"I nominate Akashiya-san!" Harry said quickly. "She is the smartest in the class and very organised."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a gobsmacked, pink haired vampire, frozen in mid-clap. Payback!

"And, I apologise, but as I am already the President of the Newspaper Club, I believe I would not be able to dedicate the necessary time to another position." He bowed low to the class… and then sat down.

Checkmate!

* * *

The rest of the class time had turned into a round-robin of nominations. Everybody seemed to want someone else to do it.

Until one moron decided to nominate Saizou. The git had grinned smugly before standing and launching into a speech accepting the position.

Miss Nekonome had to remind him that he was only nominated. There still needed to be an election.

Not to mention a severe culling of the nominee list.

"Why did you nominate me?!" Moka demanded as she dragged Harry out of the classroom.

Harry shrugged. "Like I said, you are smart and organised."

"So are you!"

"I'm ranked in the two hundreds, remember? I don't see why this is a problem." Harry frowned.

"You didn't even _ask_ me!" She hissed.

Harry let himself smirk. "But you were more than happy to support _my_ nomination." He was pleased to see Moka blanch. "Besides, you can always opt out. I'm sure Saizou will do well."

Moka was outright grimacing. Clearly she didn't like that thought. She turned on her heel and stomped off.

Harry stood there and sighed. It was probably going to be another one of those weeks.

"Hey… congratulations."

Harry spun in surprise at the soft voice behind him.

He found himself inches away from the girl who had nominated him.

"Erm… thanks for the nomination. Sorry I couldn't stand though." He said slightly uncomfortable. He hated conflict.

"You would be great." She shrugged. "I read the paper you passed out this morning." She said as she held the relevant periodical open. "That article you wrote was awesome as usual."

Harry frowned. "The one about Human Emergency Services?"

She nodded with a smile. "I've read all your work. I'm your biggest fan. I'm Shirayuki Mizore."

Harry was decidedly… non-plussed. The only articles he wrote were about the mundane routine things, like changes to the school calendar, the school menu… pretty much, he copied out what Miss Nekonome gathered from relevant school departments. This was the first full article he had written.

"Erm… thanks?"

She suddenly latched onto his arm began walking, dragging him slowly outside. Harry didn't really see the harm so he followed.

"I missed most of last semester." She explained as they walked. "People make me nervous. Nekonome-sensei would bring me the school newspaper. That's how I got to know your work.

"How you took down all those students. She even told me about the art teacher."

Things were beginning to make a little more sense now. Obviously Mizore was reading those articles as if he had given an interview.

A book was suddenly thrust in his face.

"See? I kept all your articles and put my thoughts on them." She smiled bashfully.

Harry paled as he weakly paged through the various articles the girls had written about him. He didn't realise they had made him so famous.

He was going to have to personally proof read all their articles instead of leaving it to Gin.

Slightly more disturbing was Mizore's 'thoughts'. It was more like a book of love declarations. She'd frequently written 'Potter Mizore' in various forms.

And not the sisterly ones.

"You've always looked out for the underdog." She was saying. "You're so compassionate.

"We're so alike… we must be soul mates!"

Harry was desperately wishing one of the girls was here. A girl that wasn't Mizore. He had no idea how to deal with this… they should have a class about it!

* * *

Harry wasn't sure exactly why he had walked with Mizore to the lake. He supposed it was a sense of duty. Maybe he could talk to her and help her see that he wasn't this amazing person she made him out to be.

He was having flashbacks to a red-headed girl with butter on her elbow.

Mizore was now a completely different girl to the apathetic teen that had given her unsolicited opinions on their friendships that morning.

She was laughing happily as she skipped stones across the lake.

"Nine! Did you see that, Harry? I got nine skips!" She was jumping around happily.

Harry gave her a genuine smile. "Pretty impressive. But, I have to get back now."

The smile dropped from her face instantly. "You're going to _her_ aren't you?"

Harry tensed. He could feel the hostility from the girl.

"Don't go. It might not be good for her."

Harry turned and began stalking off.

That's when the ground turned to ice.

He turned back to the girl. "You don't want to do this, Mizore. I thought you wanted to be my friend. This isn't how friends treat each other."

"Friends don't leave each other." She retorted.

" _I_ was going to my Newspaper Club meeting. Tonight _I_ will be going to bed. Tomorrow _I_ will go to classes. None of that means I am abandoning my friends. It just means I am living my life."

Harry now knew what he was up against. A Yuki-onna. A Snow Woman.

He knew they were isolationists. If a man stumbled their way that they took a liking to… they kept him. Choice was not a part of the equation.

Also, they could control the cold. But that should be a given by the name.

"Don't leave me, Harry." Mizore appeared to be genuine and begging.

Harry knew this was how they lured men in, like sirens with sailors. A yuki-onna would play the damsel in distress, lost in cold mountains.

"I never said I was leaving you. I never said you had to leave me. But I am leaving this place. You are welcome to join me, but I won't be a prisoner."

Apparently cold was an element. He didn't find it uncomfortable and he could feel a connection to it when he focused. Of course, he could also feel the control and influence that Mizore had over it.

"No. You will never leave me." She said as hands of ice rose from the ground and grabbed his ankles.

Harry stood there calmly, trying to think about what to do. His discussions with Moka meant he knew he couldn't reveal himself as an Elemental. Miss Nekonome had pointed out that revealing himself as a wizard would increase the attacks against him as the other monsters wouldn't appreciate being bested by something they barely recognised as a monster.

He was going to need to buy a few things.

The ice was travelling up his body, it was thick and clearly meant to hold him in place, but Harry could tell it wouldn't work.

"Mizore-"

"No! We are meant to be together!" She interrupted, her anger was becoming visible. "We are so alike, we are soul mates!"

Harry winced as he thought of Kurumu. "This isn't how soul mates treat each other." The ice was creeping up his chest.

"Harrrry!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Moka's voice high above him. That meant Kurumu was ok too.

That was the moment he remembered something very important. He knew the obliviate spell.

He scowled at himself as he easily stepped out of the ice. He absently noticed his lower body was now made of ice.

He heard Kurumu and Moka land behind him. Mizore was clearly stunned that Harry was free.

And ice.

"Mizore, if you want to be my friend, then that is fine. I like having friends. But I will never give up all my friends. If you hurt me or my friends again I'll string you up outside the school like we did with all the others who attacked us."

He raised his hand and quickly cast an obliviate to remove the knowledge of how he had freed himself.

"Moka, Kurumu, is Yukari alright?" He asked as he walked to his two friends.

"We think so." Moka nodded breathlessly. "I asked Hedwig to check and let us know if she needed help."

* * *

Harry was relieved he didn't see Mizore for the rest of the day. He didn't see her the next day either. Unfortunately, he got dragged into things.

"Why is this my job?" Harry asked irritably.

Miss Nekonome had just asked Moka and himself to find Mizore and make sure she starts attending classes. Apparently she had missed most of the first semester.

"You do remember the School Protection Committee, right Harry-kun?" She smirked.

"Sure, I still have nightmares about killing their leader." Harry said with a grimace.

"Well, they are gone now. You defeated them. So now you are the School Protection Committee.

"Besides, it is your duty as Class President."

Harry grabbed a chair from nearby and sat opposite his teacher. They were actually in the staff room at Miss Nekonome's desk.

"I withdrew my nomination."

"Your fellow students put it back."

Harry growled at the smirking cat woman. "How am I supposed to be the Class President, Club President _and_ create a new School Protection Committee?"

Miss Nekonome turned her chair to face him. "Harry-chan, do you remember the positions that were up for nomination alongside President?"

Harry frowned, not quite sure where this was going. "A vice-president and secretary?"

She nodded. "Two secretaries. What do you think the vice-president does if there is a president? What do you think the duties of the secretaries are?"

"Filing?"

"Harry-chan, you should take these roles of leadership and learn to delegate. Aside from writing articles, what do you do for the Newspaper Club?"

"Threaten Gin with a newspaper?" Harry gave a sheepish grin.

Miss Nekonome smirked as Moka giggled. "Right. And everyone else in your class belongs to a club. You simply need to be available to the vice-president when they need an executive decision.

"As for the School Protection Committee… perhaps you should try and reform the original members. With a proper leader they may be more effective."

"Nekonome-sensei. I need to speak to you about one of your students." They turned to see a tall man, muscular yet not bulky, with sandy, slicked hair. "Shirayuki-san, last night she attacked two boys from my soccer team."

"Kotsubo-sensei, are you sure?" Miss Nekonome asked the Gym teacher.

"She left them near death." He said calmly. "They were gravely wounded. Not only that, but she left them frozen in ice!

"This is the second time her actions have led to dire consequences. In addition to being chronically truant.

"The school doesn't have the resources to handle her. Our only recourse is expulsion."

"You have proof?"

Mr. Kotsubo was taken aback at being questioned by a student. A first year at that. "You are Potter-san, yes? No wonder you are ranked at the bottom of the school rankings." He sneered. "I just said the boys were found encased in ice. Everyone knows that Shirayuki-san is a Yuki-onna."

"I know several students who can achieve the same thing. What specifically points to Shirayuki-san?" Harry pressed.

Mr. Kotsubo growled. "This was found by the boys." He tossed a book on Miss Nekonome's desk.

Harry frowned as he picked it up. "This is her scrap book. She shared it with me. I know she treasures it." Harry looked at Kotsubo carefully. "I also know she would never leave it carelessly lying around. Which suggests to me that it was stolen from her. She probably doesn't even know as she would be on a rampage looking for it."

"I don't have time for your pointless ramblings." Kotsubo snarled. "This isn't the first time she's done this." He turned and stalked off.

"Harry-chan, you need to be careful around Kotsubo-sensei." Moka's eyes narrowed as Miss Kagome approached them. "He is known as a ladies man. He also hounds the students he doesn't like. He has a reputation for getting them expelled."

Harry sighed as he turned back to Miss Nekonome. "You don't plan on trying to kill me or hurt me, do you? Because this will make three teachers I've confronted."

"Harry-chan! I never wanted to kill or hurt you." Miss Kagome said with affront. Then she smirked sultrily at him. "Not in a bad way at least."

* * *

Mizore opened the door to her room to see Harry standing there, her book held up.

"You attacked two boys last night, yes or no?" Harry asked bluntly. He had convinced Moka to let him handle this alone.

"I-I-"

"Why?" Harry asked with clear disappointment as he tossed her book to her.

"I don't know." She said her mask of apathy returning. "I was angry and upset."

"So you left them there to die?"

"They were fine when I left." She shrugged as she hugged her book. "I unfroze them and then left."

"You unfroze them?"

"You really think I would hurt innocent bystanders, Harry?" She was hurt.

"You tried to encase me in ice and kill Moka." Harry retorted dryly.

"We are meant to be together… Akashiya was in the way."

Harry knew he wasn't going to win any arguments with her about that. "They are talking about expulsion." He was a mite surprised to see her pale skin turn completely white. "I can probably argue them down from that. But I'll need your word that you won't go around attacking students again if they aren't hurting you."

She nodded shakily.

"Alright. I'll go and talk to Nekonome-sensei. She is concerned about you. Make sure you start attending classes. I can't stop them from expelling you for that."

"Ha- Harry?" He paused at the door. "Was it Kotsubo-sensei? Did he want me expelled?" She asked shakily.

"Yes. He was the one who found the boys." He walked out and closed the door.

* * *

"Expelling her for this is wrong." Harry told his teacher firmly as they sat in the staff room at her desk. "I have a fairly long list of individuals who have done things as bad as her and are still here.

"Kuyou murdered people and you didn't expel him!"

Miss Nekonome was clearly upset and agitated. But not with Harry. "I know, but… I'm not very powerful. I can't argue with Kotsubo-sensei."

"Does he have the power to expel Mizore on his own?"

"No, it would have to go before the Chairman."

"Then make sure that when it does, you take myself, Gin, Moka and Kurumu with you. I figure that should be enough _power_ to make an argument."

She sucked in a breath. "Harry-kun, you must be careful." She admonished worriedly. "Taking on students and teachers is one thing… but the Chairman?"

"Nekonome-sensei, do you know what the good thing about facing a Yoko was?" She shook her head. "It made it easy to narrow down the list of monsters capable of beating him… and therefore, beating me. It isn't a long list, and I've been studying."

Miss Nekonome's hand snatched out grabbing his chin. "That's pride, Harry. Arrogance. It is what led to Kuyou's downfall." She warned.

Harry gently took her hand off his face and shook his head. "No, that would be actively challenging these people and _believing_ I can win.

"I am fully aware that I would be lucky to survive those encounters. But, I also know that they will be careful about taking on powerful challengers. Hopefully they will be smart enough to not fight pointless battles.

"They've got far more to lose than me."

Miss Nekonome watched Harry leave, it felt like her heart was breaking for Harry. He truly had no personal sense of self-worth.

* * *

Harry was speeding through the air on his new broom, Hedwig perched tightly on the broom handle in front of him as she couldn't keep up. He saw Mizore hanging on to the edge of the cliffs as a large tentacled monster hung from her ankle.

He had asked his familiar to keep an eye on the snow-woman for a few days. Apparently that was a good idea.

Harry dived as Hedwig dropped off the broom. He sent a tickling hex at the monster, causing it to let go. He stopped next to the hanging yuki-onna and helped her onto the broom, side-saddle in front of him. He then flew up and landed several metres away from the cliff edge.

"Are you ok?"

The next thing he knew he had a sobbing girl in his arms.

He stood there for several minutes, just holding her as she cried. But then something wrapped around his neck, suffocating him.

Harry grabbed it and simply cast the Killing Curse.

He was instantly free.

He fell to his knees, sucking in air. As his vision cleared he saw Mr. Kutsubo's face in the middle of a mass of tentacles. He could feel Mizore rubbing his back.

"Haaarrrryyy!"

He choked a laugh as he heard Moka's voice up in the sky. She and Kurumu where instantly at his side.

Harry sat back on the ground, staring at the open and lifeless eyes of the former gym teacher. Tears began to fall down his own cheeks.

"Harry-chan, what's wrong?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Is he hurt still?" Mizore asked. "Kotsubo-sensei was strangling him."

There was a flutter of wings and Hedwig landed in his lap. Harry cried harder as he gently buried his face in her feathers.

Kurumu knelt down next to him and hugged him. "What is wrong?" She asked softly.

"Death." Harry sobbed as he pounded the ground angrily. "People keep trying to kill me… but I'm the one killing."

* * *

Whilst Kurumu consoled a distraught Harry, Moka made Mizore help her push the dead gym teacher off the cliff. Harry had eventually stopped crying, even though he was clearly upset. They silently led him back to the school.

As they walked Harry noticed a particular face through his fog of despair.

"Keito!" He called out to the spider-woman. "Get your old uniform and meet me in the classroom."

Keito looked at him with wide-eyes. It was the last thing she would expect to hear from Potter Harry. Then she saw his expression, the darkness and sorrow. She nodded and walked off, wondering what poor bastard had crossed his path and what manner of destruction they had triggered.

* * *

They arrived at the classroom to find Gin, Yukari and Miss Nekonome waiting for them.

"You need a new gym teacher." Harry said sullenly.

"Damn, kid." Gin muttered.

"I don't know how we are going to cope." Miss Nekonome whined pitifully. "We already lost the art teacher. We still haven't found a replacement."

Harry rubbed his temples as his headache raged. "Yukari, I need a special favour."

He never noticed the blush on the young girl's face.

"Go and find Rikiishi Chopper and tell him that Potter Harry respectfully requests he meet me here as soon as possible."

"Rikiishi?" She squeaked.

"Be honest, respectful and tell him I sent you and he will treat you well." He assured her with a soft smile.

"I'll go with her." Kurumu said as she led the witch out.

"Gin… what were you planning to do when you left here? When you finish school?"

The werewolf shrugged. "Photography. Hopefully for hot models."

"In the human world?"

"It's not like we have magazines here. Just the school newspaper."

Harry turned to his teacher. "Do all monsters leave here to work in the human world?"

"No, there are communities for some. Shirayuki-san belongs to one for other yuki-onna." She indicated the quiet and subdued snow-girl.

"Well… what would Saizou do?"

"I imagine he would work for his father. He runs a shipping company."

"Between monsters?" Harry asked, confusion clear.

"Monsters, magicals, a lot of low-level monsters will work with humans, if they are good at hiding their true forms."

"What the hell happens if they reveal their monster form to humans? What if Saizou did what he wanted to do and started eating humans?"

"They get destroyed. Put down by people like the school Chairman." She said solemnly.

"No. They send people like me."

They turned to see Chopper Rikiishi standing in the doorway, dwarfing Kurumu and Yukari like a mountain.

He was staring at Miss Nekonome, incredibly serious and out of character. "People like me are employed by people like your Chairman to put down threats to our world's secrecy. Morioka there is also likely to be offered a position." Chopper snorted as he saw the werewolf grimace. "Of course, if the risk is great enough, they'll order you to do it.

"Akashiya… well, her family are on the level of those who employ people like me. But, she might spend a few decades doing my sort of work. Gives experience, builds character."

"But the Chairman is more powerful, right?" Harry asked.

"Kid, when monsters like the Chairman get involved, chances are our secret is out. It's now about ending the threats. It's what the humans call 'apocalyptic'."

"I guess it hasn't happened in a while?"

"Centuries."

"I guess I need to do some more reading."

"I can tell you some stories. My kind prefer spoken history to writing." Chopper shrugged. "Well, you called me here kid, got a problem?"

Harry stood and bowed. "I have just killed the gym teacher."

"Kotsubo? About time someone dealt with him." Chopper chuckled. "He's… He _was_ always particular about his students. He'd never challenge someone like me, Morioka or Akashiya, but he makes sure weaklings drop his classes. Unless they're pretty girls.

"I'm guessing one of yours caught his eye?" He looked meaningfully at Mizore who was being held gently by Moka.

"I caught him in the act of murdering, Shirayuki-san."

"You're gonna be a hero to most of the school." He smirked.

Harry scowled and tried to change the subject. "I asked you here because I was wondering if you would be willing to cover the gym classes until the school finds a new teacher."

Chopper raised an eyebrow. "I'm still a student, Potter. I have my own classes to attend."

"I hope it would only be for a few weeks, tops. It would only be for the more advanced classes. Probably the ones you are already taking.

"They still haven't found a replacement art teacher though."

"Jeeze, kid, I ain't never taught."

"Nekonome-sensei can show you to the gym teacher's desk. There should be some notes or something."

"I can walk you through what is there, Rikiishi-san." Nekonome agreed cautiously.

"Alright. I'll try." Chopper grumbled. "Any other miracles you want me to do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not at the moment. Kurumu, can you go and find Kagome-sensei and ask her to come here?"

"Sure Harry-chan. Come on Yukari-tan, let's go snake hunting."

Kurumu dragged the scowling young witch out the door, passing Keito as they did. She was standing there in her black SPC uniform and looking extremely sexy to boot.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private, Potter-san?" She asked sultrily as she posed against the doorframe.

"Huh?"

"The kid didn't call you here 'cause he wanted your ass, girl." Chopper sneered. "My guess; he's got a job in mind for you." He walked up to the girl who looked a mite embarrassed. "My advice; do as he says. If he doesn't punish you, I will."

Keito gulped as Rikiishi walked out.

"I thought Harry-chan put an end to your little club?" She jumped at the bored voice of the maths teacher.

"I did." Harry answered. "She's going to be starting it up under our supervision. We'll discuss it later. For now, go and find your former club members and see if they are willing to work with me.

"As an incentive, let them know I just killed the gym teacher."

Keito briefly raised an eyebrow, but then scowled. "It is not a 'club'." She was heard to mutter.

"So, Harry-chan, have you called me here to finally formalise your harem?" Miss Kagome asked as she took a seat, crossing her legs in a manner that gave everyone a good idea of her preferred knickers.

Harry looked at her dumbly. "Harem?"

"You are powerful and have attracted many females. From what Sendo-san mentioned as we walked, you have saved _another_ female's life today. You have defeated myself and Ishigami-san, not to mention the entire swimming club.

"Add to that that you have clearly won the affections of a succubus… unless you want her to die, a harem is the way to go."

Harry sat there staring at the sexy maths teacher. After a few minutes he turned to a blushing Kurumu (although all the females were blushing). "Die?"

"You are Kurono-sans Mate of Destiny." Miss Nekonome said softly. "If a succubus is not loved by their mate, they will die."

"Does it have to be me?"

Kurumu was clearly hurt by the question and burst into tears as she ran from the room.

"Kurumu!"

"Sit down you idiot." Gin snarled as shoved Harry back into his chair. "Yukari, Moka, go and check on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

The two girls darted out the door, both sending angry looks at Harry.

"Wow… how did a fuck up like you-"

"Shut up Keito." Harry snapped. "What happened?" He asked Gin.

"You implied that you couldn't willingly love Kurumu." Gin glared. "Idiot."

"I was just curious if she could survive off of the love of family. What about friends, girls who are friends? I've never had a girlfriend! I know Kurumu and Moka like me but I didn't want to hurt them."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kagome-sensei is right. Either you start a harem or people- _women_ will die. They will go to war for you."

"I've never even been on a date." Harry mumbled, slightly dazed.

"The English newspaper had a picture of you with girl, dancing." Miss Nekonome spoke up.

Harry tried to remember. "The Yule Ball? I guess it was a date. It didn't go very well. I only asked Pavarti because no one else would go with me."

There was a scoff from the lamia in the room. "English girls are stupid." Miss Ririko sneered.

"Everybody thought I was a cheat. That I- " He cast a sideways glance at Keito. "That I was looking for media attention."

"Kid, there's no point hiding that you are a wizard from Keito." Gin sighed.

"A wizard?!" Keito screeched in disbelief.

Gin turned and glared at her. "Yeah, a wizard. A wizard that killed a yoko, a kraken. A wizard that has defeated a monstrel, a werewolf, a gorgon. A wizard that has females drooling for him. A wizard that has clearly made you wet." He tapped his nose.

"Gin!" Harry barked angrily. "Back off." He then turned to Keito. "I'm a wizard. I'm also something else. Kurumu says there is something she can't work out. She hasn't told me if she's solved her curiosity yet.

"But I am also something that most of us know. If you earn my trust I will tell you."

Keito's face softened, she had an eager, pleading look. There was a bit of worry too. She didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Gin, what's a kraken?" Harry asked.

"Kotsubo-sensei was a kraken. It's probably in your books.

"Now don't change the subject! You need to start responding to those girls or at least one of them is going to actually die."

"Leave it to me, Morioka-san." Miss Kagome smirked. "I believe I can handle this situation. It is why you called me here, no?" She winked at Harry.

Harry blinked before he remembered. "No, actually. I asked you here because I can release Ishigami-san. I want you to work with Nekonome-sensei, Moka, Kurumu and Keito to make sure she stays in line."

She looked distinctly disappointed. "Oh."

"We will deal with Ishigami-san when we are finished here, Harry-kun." Miss Nekonome said firmly.

"Is the chairman eventually going to get involved in the school if I keep having to kill teachers?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Maybe. But like Rikiishi-san said, they will send their enforcers first." She answered.

"And are there any other teachers that might try to kill me?"

"Try, Harry-chan. _Try_." Miss Kagome smirked. "But I doubt it. Even Kotsubo-sensei wouldn't have tried to take on a Yoko."

"He would if it was trying to kill him." Harry mumbled to himself.

"No, he wouldn't." Miss Nekonome said firmly. "He would have run."

Harry was suddenly yanked out of his chair by his collar and Gin was in his face. "Listen, Potter, the current school power system can wait. You need to go out there and find Kurumu and the others and explain that you are starting a harem and that you want them in it first before people like _her_." He jabbed a finger at the smirking lamia.

Gin shoved him towards the door.

Harry gave serious consideration to telling Gin to 'sit'. But he just scowled and stomped out.

* * *

Finding Kurumu and the others wasn't too hard. After all the times they had been attacked, Yukari had suggested that she and Harry put tracking charms on everyone… just in case.

They were sitting on a bench by the lake.

There was an awkward silence as Moka and Yukari glared at him and Kurumu kept her red, tear-swollen eyes downcast.

"Gin says I need to start a harem." There. Rip the plaster off quick.

Except the glares continued, just with a bit of shock.

"Kurumu needs me. I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt." He told the vampire and witch. "But Gin says I'm going to have all sorts of women after me. Both Keito and Kagome-sensei thought I had called them for… sex stuff." He said awkwardly.

Moka suddenly stood up. She looked like she was in pain. "You need to take my rosary off. Inner Moka is angry and wants out."

Harry knew this was a bad idea. But he also knew that Inner Moka was vicious enough to make Outer Moka hurt just so he _would_ help Outer Moka by releasing her.

He gently took the rosary and… it practically fell into his hand. He dived at Yukari and Kurumu, throwing up a shield to protect them.

As he suspected, Moka's anger was translated into a massive backwash of power that ripped into the ground, tearing the bench up and sending them tumbling.

"You dare think you can just start a _harem_ and not even deign to consult me?" Inner Moka growled angrily as she marched over and tossed the bench into the lake. "You should have come to _me_ first. _I_ should have been your first!"

Harry's mind went blank for a second.

Then he half rebooted and ran Moka's words through his head.

Then he frowned as it didn't make sense.

Then his eyes widened as he realised that Inner Moka was attached to him at the mouth and kissing him vigorously.

He struggled out of her embrace, gasping for breath. "But you _hate_ me!"

"I hate myself more." She said with self-loathing before leaning back in.

"Wait, wait, wait… what is happening? I know Outer Moka likes me, but I thought you hated me because I exist!"

"You need to explain it to him, Moka." Kurumu said sadly. "He honestly doesn't understand."

The vampire glowered at her, but it was half-hearted at best.

She refocused her glare at Harry. "I thought you were a pitiful wizard. Barely more than a human. I hated that I would be forced to associate with you because Outer Moka loved you.

"But you bested me. You made all my strength and speed pointless.

"I could have respected you. I experienced Outer Moka's feelings, muted though they were, and I came to like you.

"But then we discover you are an Elemental! If my father found out he would immediately order your death! He would probably make me carry out the final act if he knew how Moka and I felt about you." She admitted bitterly.

Harry sighed and absently cast a few spells to summon and repair the bench. He then sat down and gestured for the girls to do the same.

"Look, I think you are all beautiful. Even in monster form. Hell, I think Kagome-sensei and Keito are beautiful in monster form too.

"I've never had a girlfriend and I've only had one crush.

"I don't know how relationships work and I have _no_ idea how harems work.

"My feelings about _you_ Moka, are conflicted. I think you are beautiful, but you've never been anything but… well, mean to me.

"But I do know you can be a good person and someone who could be a friend.

"I could easily fall in love with Outer Moka or Kurumu, but I need to get to know you more. I am more than willing so long as I can be with Kurumu, if for no other reason than to make sure she is alive and happy."

Moka nodded with a slow thoughtful frown.

"What about me?"

Harry looked at the young witch who looked a bit hurt at not being mentioned. He smiled softly at her. "I was raised as human and English. You are too young for me at the moment. But that doesn't mean I don't like you, it just means I think you are one of my best friends. You just need to wait a few years until I can think of you as more."

"You'll still be one of his first in the harem. You just don't get to do the _fun_ stuff." Kurumu grinned at the witch.

Yukari blushed deeply.

There was a harrumph from the vampire. They turned to see her snatch the rosary from Harry's hand. "Outer Moka is getting annoying." She said as she placed it back on her collar.

Moka's pink hair returned and she swayed slightly as Inner Moka hadn't drunk Harry's blood before the change.

When she regained her balance she looked up at Harry with a shy smile before dragging him into a long, deep, intimate… and highly inappropriate kiss.

Yukari looked on in awe as Kurumu pouted.

"I can't wait to do that." The little witch sighed.

"At least you _can_ kiss him." The succubus grumbled. Then she stood up suddenly. "Harry-chan, can I ask Hedwig to deliver a letter for me?"

There was a flutter of wings as the aforementioned avian landed on her fellow winged being's shoulder. She perched there proudly.

Harry was finally able to break the kiss and was gasping for air as Moka looked disappointed. He looked blearily at Kurumu. "Erm… sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was exhausted.

In the week since his harem had been declared, Keito had re-established the SPC. Ishigami Hitomi was back teaching art. Mizore had become part of his group of friends. Ruby had begun teaching him how to reach his inner animal.

And Kurumu and Moka had spent most of their time attached to him in some manner. Moka usually at the lips and Kurumu… anywhere she could get before Harry could stop her.

Kurumu was constantly watching the skies. She was clearly searching for Hedwig. After classes, she could be seen hovering in the sky over the school.

Moka was often seen, and heard, muttering to herself. Harry assumed she was talking to Inner Moka. It looked like an argument… and she didn't seem to be winning.

Yukari was studying intently, but it wasn't her text books. She was reading through all of Harry's spell books.

Moka and Miss Nekonome had taken him down to the lake and sat him on the bench there.

Harry hadn't been this scared when he faced Kuyou.

It didn't help when Moka made him remove her rosary.

"We received another letter from Black Sirius." Moka said as she sneered at the offending envelope. "Do not worry, I warned them not to contact you directly and instead to go through my contacts."

"Black wants to meet with you." Miss Nekonome got to the heart of the matter. "He has proposed a meeting in a small village outside of Tokyo."

"We will not be going." Moka scowled. She held up a hand to stop Harry's protests. "I told him that if he wanted to meet then it would be _in_ Tokyo.

"There is much less chance that they will try something in the crowded city. It will also be easier to spot any spies. I told him to come alone."

Harry sat there thinking for a moment. He wasn't pleased with his godfather. Not after Sirius had made it clear he was going to send him back to the Dursleys.

Harry had arranged a drop off with the goblins before he left England. They agreed to forward any letters to him to the school without revealing where he actually was.

Unfortunately, they weren't willing to act as postmen and deliver _his_ letters to individuals. So he had used muggle methods and Hermione's parents.

Still, Sirius was the closest thing he had to a family.

"When?"

"December 31st. Ten in the evening." Moka answered. "We will be hiding our business in the humans' New Year's celebrations."

* * *

That was only a week away. It was a week in which Yukari read even faster, Ruby pushed Harry to train harder and Moka had her inner-self out to start Harry on physical combat training.

It was also the week that Kurumu kissed Harry on the lips for the first time.

He never saw it coming… literally. It was two days before the winter break and he saw the succubus flouncing upto him in her usual manner. Harry had closed his eyes as he usually did, expecting her to grab his head and wedge it between her breasts.

Instead, he felt her lips on his, her hands on the back of his head, holding him there.

But he didn't struggle.

He trusted Kurumu completely.

He trusted her when she sucked his lip between her teeth and drew his blood.

He put his arms around her and held her as she went taut and then collapsed, her body glowing with a visible light.

"H-Harry?"

"I think she'll be ok." Harry said hoarsely, his breath a little ragged from the kiss.

"Her?! She kissed you! She made you-"

"She would never." Harry said quietly. "That would be a lie. A cheaters way out." He said as he rested his blue-haired friend's head in his lap.

The rest of the class had gathered around, curious and hopefully for the expected fight between vampire and succubus.

"She wants me to love her like I love you. Of my own free will."

Kurumu suddenly breathed in deeply and her eyes fluttered open. Then she saw Harry's face above her. She gulped. "Harry… you are never to speak to Moka again."

She ignored the gasp from the vampire.

"No."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she sagged, her hands gripped Harry's green blazer and she buried her face in his stomach. "It worked." She sobbed in relief and happiness.

"But-"

Harry looked up at Moka from where he was holding Kurumu on the floor. "She did something so that she could kiss me and not make me her slave. She told me to leave you as a test. She wanted to make sure she hadn't turned me into a mindless slave."

"Potter-kun, why don't you and Akashiya-san take Kuruno-san outside and calm her down."

The rest of the class was shocked at how serious and calm their oft-flighty teacher was being.

* * *

Kurumu was ecstatic. She was bouncing around on the lakeside bench and refusing to let go of Harry's arm. "I asked my mother if there was anyway I could be with a man without enslaving them.

"It took a few letters to convince her, but she sent me the details of a ritual. I can kiss you anytime I want!" Which she did. "And I intend to do it as often as possible." She did it again.

"Kurumu! Don't hog Harry all to yourself." Moka grumbled from the wizard's other side. "I'm happy for you." Even though she didn't look it. "But remember, we all agreed to the harem rules."

"Which I still don't know about." Harry muttered. "Do you even know what a harem _is_?"

"Women only!" The girls chorused. They then broke down into giggles as Harry watched in surprised amusement.

Moka recovered and explained. "My family is ancient. We come from the lands and times where the harem or seraglio was used.

"It was _not_ what Japanese manga artists think they are." She scoffed.

"Moka got a little… _snooty_ when it was first mentioned." Kurumu ignored the glare with an innocent smile. "She sat us all down and explained that it was a private place for women. It wasn't a group.

"I prefer the manga version." She added with a salacious leer at Harry.

Harry was a little worried. " _Who_ did she explain it to?"

"Those of us in the harem." She said with a cheeky grin as Moka giggled.

* * *

The Kanda River ran through Tokyo. A major transport hub was nearby.

But the most important detail was the Ministry of Defence building just a few meters down the road.

In other words, plenty of security.

This was why Harry had picked the location from a map of Tokyo to meet his Godfather.

But he was never going to be allowed to go alone. He was flanked by Outer Moka and Miss Nekonome. Kurumu and Ruby were wandering through the celebrating crowds with Yukari.

Mizore, Keito, Gin, Miss Kagome and Hedwig were all perched on top of a nearby building.

Inner Moka had planned their meeting. First rule, be early. Scout the area, secure what you could, plan escapes.

Second rule, be late. Leave the area and observe from nearby. When your target appears, re-evaluate your plans.

It was a good thing too. Harry was under his cloak as they approached Sirius Black and his uninvited guests.

" _You were told to come alone, Black."_ Moka glared as she addressed the man in English.

" _Nobody dictates what I do when it comes to my godson, Miss."_ Sirius glared at the pink-haired girl in the short black, light dress. _"I don't know what you did to him, but he is coming home with me, where it is safe."_

" _Don't you mean so you can send him back to his abusive relatives? Right, Dumbledore?"_

" _Miss Akashiya, I don't know why the vampire clans have taken an interest in young Harry, but rest assured, siding with Voldemort has made you our enemy."_

" _What? Why would we side with that fool? He thinks he can hurt Harry, enslave everyone… the only reason we want to see the bastard is so we can eat him."_ She sneered.

Harry was having a hard time seeing Outer Moka like this. She was usually so sweet.

" _Then why did you kidnap Harry?"_ Sirius demanded.

" _Kidnap? What idiot told you that? Harry wrote to you himself and told you he was safe."_

" _We are wasting time. Let us just give the brat veritiserum and make her tell us where the pampered prince is."_

Miss Nekonome snorted. She spoke perfect English but decided to hide that fact for the moment.

Moka giggled at her teacher's comment.

Severus Snape didn't understand Japanese, but he heard the older girl say his name. _"The brat has been spreading lies about me even here, I see."_ He sneered.

" _If they were lies then my teacher wouldn't have been able to recognise you, even though she doesn't understand you."_ Moka retorted smugly.

" _Enough."_ Dumbledore said firmly. _"You will release Harry Potter immediately or-"_ He froze as Harry removed his cloak.

" _You are insulting my friends. Mister Dumbledore."_ Harry glared. Inner Moka had insisted that Harry didn't use honorifics such as 'Headmaster' or 'Professor'. He was no longer the man's student and Dumbledore had severely failed him in those roles. _"I was offered the chance to escape the horrors of England. Here, I have plenty of friends and a chance at just living my life._

" _There is no fame, no expectation, no… persecution!"_

Most of which was a great big lie of course.

" _Harry, you must come home. Your safety is of the utmost importance!"_ Dumbledore moved forward but stopped when he saw the vampire discretely palm a small dagger.

" _We did not come alone. Our allies are already in place. Yours, however, have been captured and are being searched and interrogated."_ Moka growled.

" _Harry, why are you doing this?"_ Sirius pleaded.

" _Me? You're the one trying to kidnap me. You're the one trying to force me back into that hell hole!"_

" _But you aren't safe here."_

" _Then why did you not come and 'rescue' him?"_ Moka challenged.

" _We couldn't find him!"_

" _And neither could his enemies."_

" _The Dark Lord already knows Potter is in Japan."_ Snape smirked. _"The boy makes enemies just by breathing. It didn't take long before he angered someone here and they sent word to him. Even now his agents are scouring the country."_

" _That was a few months ago. They aren't very good then, are they?"_ Harry retorted.

Snape was about to respond when Miss Nekonome spoke up.

" _My teacher has a point."_ Moka nodded. _"You have wasted enough of our time. You have seen that Harry is safe and happy. There is no need for him to abandon that safety to the people who have failed him all his life."_

" _I've never failed him!"_ Sirius objected.

" _You disgust me, Black. If you think you are better equipped to keep him safe, then try and find him."_ Moka smirked at Dumbledore. _"Just remember, failure will mean death."_ She raised her right hand above her head and an explosion of smoke erupted between the two parties.

The celebrating crowds screamed and stampeded as they tried to escape.

The three British wizards drew their wands and attempted to dispel the smoke. But the other three had already vanished.

" _Accio cloak!"_ Snape shouted into the crowd.

" _Very clever, Snivellus."_ Sirius said mockingly. _"They had more than thirty seconds to get away. Even if you did get his cloak, how would you see him in this crowd?"_

" _Enough."_ Dumbledore ordered. _"We must leave the area before the muggle authorities arrive."_

" _We need to find Harry."_ Sirius argued.

" _And we will, Sirius. We will."_

* * *

Two groups landed by portkey on The Witch's Knoll.

"Everyone ok?" Harry asked as they picked themselves off the ground.

"Next time I'll take a car." Gin grumbled. He couldn't help himself from gazing up Keito's skirt as she stood. "Urrrf!" He also couldn't escape the pain as she kicked her heel into his gut.

"We are fine, Harry-chan." Miss Kagome assured him. "The wizards were no match for us."

"No match for me, you mean." Gin attempted to puff out his chest. His gut was still a little sore. "You take their wands and they can't do anything." He handed four wands to Harry.

"Thanks Gin. We'll send these back to Dumbledore."

"Why?" Keito was disgusted by the idea.

"Because Dumbledore seems to think he knows best." Harry explained. "He thinks I've been corrupted by you. This will be a smack in the face, we are better than them. In all the ways they doubt."

* * *

It was literally the first day back at school. Harry didn't even make it to breakfast.

He was walking the path to the main buildings from his dorm when he was grabbed by his collar and thrown into the woods.

He smashed through trees like they weren't even there, it was only that his body had turned to stone that saved his life.

He was quickly on his feet, he disillusioned himself.

He watched as a tall man with shoulder length black hair and a goatee and moustache stalked into the woods. He was dressed like a noble man. His clothes were black with a cape.

"I can sense you boy." The man said in Japanese. "I know where you are. I know _what_ you are."

The man looked at Harry, so he dropped his spell. "Is one of us going to die today?" Harry asked.

The man smirked. "You think a pitiful wizard could take on me?"

"You're a vampire. Not a god." Harry said quietly.

"So you have _some_ intelligence, Potter Harry. But, to answer your question, _you_ will die if you fail to answer my questions suitably."

"You are part of Moka's family." Harry frowned. "Her father?"

The man hummed thoughtfully. "The old man said you were ignorant, naïve. But you are quite observant."

"Dumbledore? Did he send you to try and get me to go back to England?"

A look of fury passed onto the man's face. "No one tells me to do anything!"

Harry relaxed his stance. "But you still came. You still attacked me."

The man laughed. "Of course. I wanted to see what the fuss was about. I wanted to see the truth about the old man's lies that my daughter had kidnapped a wizard boy for some wizard dark lord."

"F- Father?"

The man turned to see the bound incarnation of his daughter standing with a witch, a succubus and a snow-girl.

"Daughter." The man nodded.

There was a clink as the rosary shot from Moka's neck and into Harry's hand.

The man looked at Harry in astonishment as his daughter's true self was released.

The white haired Inner Moka stretched as their friends picked themselves off the ground. "Father, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came because of you, Moka. I had a group of wizards come pounding on my door and claiming my daughter had kidnapped one of their children."

Moka glanced at Harry and winced. "Did you kill them?"

"I was tempted to. The old man tried to read my mind. I took everything he knew in return. It would have been too much trouble to kill one of the leaders of their world." He said dismissively.

"Potter-san was banished from their world. The goblins offered him a place at the academy." Moka explained.

"And how did they come to think he was now your _pet_?" The man smirked.

Moka snarled. "They had the gall to demand he return to them! They thought he would just come running home so they could send him to abusive relatives."

"Ah… shit."

Coming up behind the girls were Gin, Keito, Miss Kagome and Miss Nekonome.

Gin looked… very uncomfortable. "Vampire." He said with a low bow.

"At least one of you has some respect." The man sneered at them.

"I don't have respect for people who want to kill me." Harry glared.

"Kid- Harry, this man is the most powerful monster you will meet." Gin tried to reason with the wizard. "He's essentially a leader of our world."

"He attacked me. He pissed off Hedwig. Everyone seems to want to kill me, might as well get it out of the way."

"There will be no killing." Moka stated as she stalked between the two. "Father, you have met Harry. The men who approached you were lying cowards."

"Of course they were." Shuzen Issa, head of the Shuzen family and Moka's father, just chuckled. "As I said, I took the old man's knowledge.

"Did you know this boy is the subject of a prophecy, Daughter?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

There was a round of 'whats'.

"Must we really have an audience for this?" Issa grumbled.

"This is what you get for attacking me." Harry said firmly. "They are my trusted friends, family and allies.

"Now what are you talking about… a prophecy?"

"Remember your place, boy." Issa scowled. "I have killed men for less."

"You could have killed me easily, earlier." Harry shrugged. "I've looked you up. You won't kill me. Not until you have what you came for."

"Father, what is this prophecy?" Moka pressed.

"It is fairly unimportant." Issa said dismissively. "It is a human prophecy that says the boy can kill their dark lord. Apparently he has some sort of power that the dark lord doesn't."

Harry sighed as several of the others tensed. He grimaced as he saw Issa smirk.

"Well, now. Isn't this interesting? You know what this power is then?"

"It's called Yōkai Academy." Harry bluffed glibly. "I bet Voldemort will soon learn about where I am and then he will come here.

"He will be dead in the time it takes Morioka-senpai to reach him and rip his head off."

"You lie well. Too well." Issa frowned. "But your friends… do not." He finished smugly.

"Well, I _was_ trying to be polite." Harry rolled his eyes. "But if you want me to be blunt: It's none of your business."

Harry was worried that Moka's father was bi-polar. His expression turned dark again. "You think you can deny me? You think I am just another wizard? Just another student from your school?"

"Enough."

Everything stopped as a man in a white robe and cowl slowly walked into the clearing.

"Shuzen, come with me." The man said as he walked between the wizard and vampire, never looking from his path.

Issa growled. "This had better be worth it." But he followed.

Harry watched them leave before he turned to Moka. "Who was that?"

" _That_ was the Chairman." The answer came from a nervous Miss Nekonome.

"Cool… think I can get him to stick around and answer some questions?"

The teachers looked aghast. "Are you insane?" Miss Kagome demanded. "You don't approach The Chairman! You humbly answer his summons!"

"Kid, we're monsters, remember?" Gin tried to reason. "He's not just powerful, he's born from the dark."

Harry shook his head. "You're all forgetting one important thing."

They looked at him expectantly… but he turned and walked off in the direction of the two elder men.

"He's gonna get us all killed." Keito scowled.

* * *

Harry wasn't a complete idiot. He knew better than to interrupt a meeting between two beings who could separate his head from his body with their bare hands.

He approached the area men until he could see them and then turned side-ways so he wasn't watching them, but could still see them move out of the corner of his eye.

It was ten minutes of patiently waiting before he jumped at the sound of a chuckle behind him. "Full of humility, but… still brave, foolhardy and impetuous."

Harry turned to see The Chairman standing there, his face obscured by the shadow of his white cowl though his eyes glowed through. Harry bowed low. "Chairman-sama. I was hoping you could… resolve a few questions for me."

"And wisdom too." The man smirked. "Combined with your loyalty to your friends, it is a wonder you were actually sorted into a single house in Hogwarts."

It was strange, the man spoke fluent and native Japanese, but he said 'Hogwarts' as though he was a fluent and native English speaker.

"Am I in danger from you?" Harry asked as he stood up and looked the man in the eyes.

"Blunt… from an oblique angle." The man mused. "So long as you do not deviate from your course… no."

"My course?"

"You wish to know why I didn't put an end to Kuyou or the teachers who have attacked you and your friends, yes? But you also want to know if I might change that policy with you."

Harry nodded slowly.

"This is _my_ school." He said firmly. "None may take it. That is why I never interfered with the Yoko or Kraken. They did not seek to rule the school and challenge me.

"They only sought to protect their positions. You have done the same. When you were challenged and emerged triumphant, you earned all that was theirs.

" _You_ are the head of the School Protection Committee. I expect you to fulfil your duties."

Harry grimaced. He now had _another_ target on his back in this school.

"Can you tell me anything about this prophecy?"

"Ignore it." The Chairman said with a dismissive hand gesture. "If the fool wizard confronts you, kill him. If you wish to go and end him…" He chuckled. "Please wait until the term ends."

Harry couldn't help the amused snort.

He tensed himself. "Is there anything you expect of me?"

"Two things.

"First: You were raised human. Use your experience to aid the school in its purpose. Monsters are supposed to be learning how to live like humans.

"You have started to teach your friends. You have a mouthpiece with your paper. You have the authority with the SPC.

"I order you to use these gifts, abilities and resources to aid the school."

Harry nodded. It wasn't like the man was asking him to conquer the human world. "And the second thing?"

"You are the Head of the SPC. Go to the SPC building and _use_ it." The Chairman growled before lightly slapping Harry in the chest.

Harry went soaring back, he crashed through several trees. As he regained his bearings and felt his back revert from stone to flesh, he heard the Chairman's voice float back.

"And fuck the succubus before she dies." It said with annoyance.

* * *

The group was amazed when Harry walked back to them, alive, under his own power and untouched.

Of course, he'd used magic to fix his clothes. He'd given up trying to summon and repair his glasses and instead conjured a new pair everyday. It was fairly easy.

"What happened?" Moka demanded. "My father wouldn't tell us anything, but he was not happy."

"No idea." Harry said as he walked past them towards the school. "I waited until they were finished. The Chairman graciously answered a few questions."

"Ridiculous!" Miss Kagome objected. "He would never just let you leave unpunished."

"Well, he did throw me through a few trees." Harry shrugged. "I think it was just to set an example though."

"You are uninjured?" Moka asked with a hint of uncommon concern.

Harry affectionately squeezed the white-haired vampire's hand. "Like I said, it was just to set an example. I think he knows the truth about me."

Moka grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping their walk. "Are you sure? Should we flee?"

Harry smiled softly at her, he then surprised her by stepping into her and hugging her tightly. He stepped back quickly and resumed his path, leaving a bewildered vampire to follow with the rest of the group.

"Kid, a few details… please?" Gin prodded.

"I asked him if I was in danger from him. He said no." Harry told them. "I asked if he knew anything about the prophecy… he really didn't seem to care. He didn't think it would really affect me."

"I still want to hear it." Moka growled.

"Me too." Yukari said as she moved forward, taking Harry's hand. "You've always said I know more about those areas of magic than you do. Prophecies are dangerous."

"We'll look into it." Harry assured her.

"Did… Did he say anything about me?" Mizore asked nervously.

"No." Harry frowned as tried to formulate his words. "I think… I think your fate is in my hands. He stated, unequivocally, that I am the Head of the SPC.

"He ordered me to fulfil the duties of the head."

"Is that why we are heading to the SPC building?" Keito asked as it came into view.

"He said I should use it. Well… he ordered me too."

"Maybe we can finally put Kuyou's old quarters to use." She grinned at him.

Harry stopped and looked at her. "Kuyou lived there?"

"Of course. He had a bed big enough for _all_ of us." She smirked as she stalked seductively towards him. "Kuyou was never interested in women. He wasn't gay, he just preferred to torture others." She began rubbing herself against him.

She squeaked when a spark of electricity zapped her butt.

"Not here." Yukari growled cutely.

Harry gave the spider-woman a small wink and then resumed course for the building. "Yukari, I need you to read up on wards and enchantments for holding powerful beings."

"You aren't planning on going against The Chairman, are you?" Miss Nekonome asked worriedly.

They reached the door and entered. "No, it is just part of the other order he gave- what the hell?"

They stopped as they saw three students sitting in the large auditorium of the mansion like building. They were surrounded by photos and cardboard cut-outs of Outer Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

There appeared to be shots that even Gin wouldn't take.

"The goddesses!" The large fat one gasped.

"Harry, Gin, wait outside." Moka growled. "We need to teach these creeps their place."

* * *

The two boys took the time to practice the physical training Moka had been putting Harry through. They were interrupted ten minutes in when the three students squatting in the SPC building with illicit images of their friends were tossed out the door.

Harry gave Gin a nod and moved over to the groaning and injured boys. "Just so we're clear, we find you've been doing this to girls again, well… I've been appointed the new head of the SPC."

The groaning stopped and the writhing boys froze.

"That's what I thought." Harry said before heading into the building.

* * *

Keito led the group through the building on a tour. It was fairly dismal and unfurnished. There was a common area where the rest of the SPC members could relax and it had a kitchenette, but the only other furnished room was the master bedroom.

It was certainly opulent.

"Let's search the room for anything like information." He said. "Then I'm gutting the whole room."

"What!" Keito and Kurumu both objected.

"I'm not sleeping where that… _creature_ slept." Harry shuddered. "We can refurbish it."

"How are you going to get furniture delivered to the school?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Money, Hedwig and Yukari's parents." Harry grinned at the little witch.

* * *

Harry had one last thing to deal with from his talk with The Chairman. Which was why he was now back at the lake, alone with Kurumu.

"'Fuck the succubus before she dies.'" Harry quoted. "What did he mean?" He asked as they sat on the bench.

Kurumu grumbled to herself before answering. "Succubae are creatures of love and sex, Harry-chan. We spend nearly all our time having sex with anyone we can seduce."

"But you haven't been doing that here?"

"No… I wasn't fully mature, I didn't need to.

"Harry, most succubae don't know who their fathers are. Our mothers sleep with hundreds of thousands of men in their lifetimes."

"Is that what you need to do? I assume a succubus can choose their partner."

"Oh yes." She nodded. "We frequent human bars and clubs. Human colleges are ripe pickings for young men eager to screw."

Harry sighed. "Kurumu, can we move to the part where you explain The Chairman's words and what it means for all of us… especially you and me?"

"You are my Mate of Fate." She looked him in the eye. "Not every succubus has one. You see, it isn't just about sex. It's about love. Succubae feed on love. I know you love me. I know that even Moka and Yukari love me a bit.

"A Mate of Fate, or Mate of Destiny is the one person who can fulfil our needs. We are guaranteed that our love will make more children.

"Succubae are a dying race."

"Why are _you_ going to die if we don't… you know?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Do you remember our first kiss? I bound _myself_ to you. I sacrificed my ability to seduce men with my power. I can still use the power, it just won't make them love me.

"But, I still need love and sex. I get weaker every day. I will eventually die if I don't get to make love to you."

Kurumu sat there nervously as Harry harshly massaged his temples. She had just laid herself bare to him… figuratively.

"Kurumu, next time something like this comes up, tell me _immediately_! At least I will have more time to deal with it." Harry sighed. "Are you a virgin? What's the maximum time you have left?"

"Yes, I am a virgin. I might have two months. But every day-"

"You get weaker. Yeah." He turned to face her. "Give me a day or two and we'll deal with this, ok?" He said compassionately.

Kurumu could only nod. She couldn't force herself on Harry. She needed his love, not his lust.

Not that she would object to his lust.

* * *

Harry had a few reasons for wanting to wait. First, he wanted to get the new bed in. Second he wanted to make sure he couldn't get Kurumu pregnant until they were ready. Third… he really needed to psych himself up.

There was a fourth consideration he had. He wanted to talk to Moka, both of them.

"The Chairman said I had to sleep with Kurumu or she'll die. You knew this?" He asked nervously as they sat on the bench at the lake.

Outer Moka was present for this discussion, but she was listening to Inner Moka as well. "No… that's… are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"We're talking about a man- _monster_ that owns a school full of various types of monsters, he is feared and respected by all students… and your father.

"I'd guess he knows what he is talking about. Plus, I asked Kurumu. She confirmed it and said she had a month… maybe more."

Moka was suddenly very subdued. "Oh."

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry gave a humourless snort. "Sleep with her of course. I couldn't let her die, not like that."

Moka struggled with her own personal conflicts. She didn't want Kurumu to die, but she didn't want Harry to sleep with her, not yet at least.

She wanted to be the first, but she certainly wasn't ready for sex.

Inner Moka was silent on the matter.

Nothing was said between the two teens for nearly a minute.

That was when she suddenly went flying and landed harshly on the ground several feet away. Before she could get her bearings she was hauled to her feet and held securely by strong arms.

"I told you Harry was a light-weight. As long as he doesn't get near Moka's rosary, they are easy to deal with."

Moka saw Saizou standing over an unconscious Harry, several other students were around them, they weren't in uniform.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she struggled with the long haired boy holding her.

Saizou turned and faced her, he leered lasciviously. "We're taking our rightful place. Harry and you have been running over this school since you got here.

"You got lucky when you beat me. If Harry hadn't released your vampire side, I would have killed him and made you mine." He stopped in front of her and raised a hand to her face.

"I'll never be yours!" She spat angrily.

Her head rang as Saizou backhanded her viciously.

"You don't get a say. Once we've dealt with Potter, we'll go and get the rest of his little harem. They can serve the monstrels… the real power in this school."

Moka was in real trouble. There were three monstrels, one holding her, Saizou between her and a bleeding Harry and a third just watching.

She wasn't as physically strong or fast as Inner Moka, but she was smart and well trained. A quick stomp on her captor's foot and she was free, slipping by the momentarily shocked Saizou and then sliding to the floor next to Harry.

"Wake up! You need to take my rosary off!" She hissed as she shook him.

" _He won't wake up."_ Moka jumped slightly at the sound of her inner self. _"He needs medical attention. For now you will have to handle this situation yourself."_

"I'm not strong enough!" She whimpered.

" _Drink Harry's blood. It should give you enough of a boost to hold out. You just need to remember your training. These louts are just brutes."_

Moka watched them slowly approach. "No. I can't win."

But it wasn't a statement of defeat. She said it with a steel that confused Inner Moka.

Outer Moka quickly clutched Harry to her chest and bit into his neck, drinking deeply. She could feel the power of Harry's blood.

"You should probably drain him." Saizou smirked. "It's the last time you'll get to taste him. Might as well savour it."

Moka glared hatefully at the monstrel, her mouth still on Harry's neck. But she kicked out from her kneeling position and caught Saizou's ankle, sending him off balance.

And then she had Harry in her arms and she was running as fast as she could.

"Get her!" She heard Saizou scream in rage.

Moka didn't look back as she ran in the direction of the school and the SPC building. Harry's blood gave her the boost she needed to keep abreast of the monstrels, she made it in mere minutes and shouted for help as she kicked the door in.

"Moka? What happened?" Yukari asked as she and Kurumu saw the vampire carrying Harry.

"Gin! Get out here!" Kurumu screamed over her shoulder as she helped Moka lay Harry on the floor.

"Saizou and the other monstrels attacked us." Moka explained. "Harry won't wake up. I had to drink his blood to get us here."

"What about the other Moka?" Kurumu demanded as she tore her sweater vest in two and used it as a compress for a wound on the back of Harry's head.

"Harry was already unconscious. He couldn't remove my rosary."

"What happened?" Gin demanded as he emerged into the foyer with Ruby.

"Saizou and his friends." Moka was getting fed up of repeating herself.

"Right here babe."

Everyone turned and saw the three monstrels in the doorway. Saizou was smirking and all three were in their monster forms. "Morioka, you can leave. We're taking over and the girls are now ours."

Gin growled as he let his wolf out. "You think I'm just a follower? A hanger-on? I am S-Class fools!" And then he vanished in a blur and the monstrels began flying about the room.

Ruby knelt down next to Moka and Harry. She pulled out her short staff and cast a spell healing and reviving Harry.

Harry blearily opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"Saizou and his friends attacked us." Moka growled. "They were going to kill you and then rape us."

"Gin is dealing with them." Kurumu informed him. She looked like she really wanted to join the werewolf, but she was just too weak.

Harry gingerly sat up with Ruby and Moka's help. He then looked at Moka and raised his hand to her chest. "May I?"

Moka allowed herself a grim smile and nodded. She jumped back as the rosary came loose, providing the others some protection from her change.

The fighting ceased as Inner Moka entered the scene. She looked down at Harry and smirked. "I hope you are as generous in bed."

Harry chuckled as Yukari and Ruby blushed. "I figured you would have suffered a lot of frustration, being trapped and unable to deal with them." He nodded to the paling monstrels.

Moka purposefully stepped over Harry's head with a smirk, knowing full well she was giving him an eyeful. "Morioka-senpai, I will handle these mongrels." She said respectfully.

Gin raised an eyebrow but shook himself as he reverted to his human form. "Do what you do best, Akashiya-san." He nodded as he stepped back.

Moka stalked towards the slightly cowering monstrels, she allowed a little extra sway to her hips. "Morioka-senpai thinks I will teach you your place…" She sneered. "This time will be the last lesson, and it isn't for you."

* * *

Seeing fellow students strung up outside the school was becoming a common occurrence. The student body usually became excited as it meant a new juicy story for the newspaper and gossip groups.

Today was different.

Today, it wasn't the student bodies that caused the entire school to come to a halt, it was the heads… and the blood running from their stumps.

The severed heads of Saizou and his friends were swinging freely from three ropes. Their blood stained the stone façade of the school.

A message was written in blood that had come from their missing bodies: 'This is what happens to those who attack others.'

None of the Newspaper Club or the SPC had argued with Inner Moka's actions. Harry and Yukari had reasoned that death should only be the punishment if the perpetrators tried to ambush, sneak attack or backstab them.

Inner Moka had grudgingly agreed, but only because Outer Moka had convinced her. Outer Moka was just as furious as her.

That said, Harry's friends and allies met at the SPC building the same day as the attack to discuss the situation.

"Monstrels are considered lower class to other monsters." Gin lectured. "They hate pureblood monsters and purebloods hate them.

"Saizou and his friends were also part of a fairly extensive criminal gang. They won't take this lying down."

"They will try and kill you." Keito warned. "Kuyou kept them in check with fear. He beat them and their leader and left a clear message."

"Did that work?" Moka asked, her pink-haired self present for this meeting.

Keito shrugged. "Most of the time. Their last leader graduated two years ago. The current leader, Mido, needed a demonstration.

"It was obvious he thought he could beat us if he planned it properly."

"Do you think he would sit down and talk to us, if we asked politely?" Harry queried.

Keito shook her head. "He, more than most, really hates purebloods."

"It's true." Miss Kagome agreed. "He doesn't even show his teachers respect."

"So we beat them to a pulp or just kill them." Kurumu frowned. She was worried as she was getting weaker and wouldn't be able to defend herself, let alone go on the attack.

"W- We could _make_ them listen." Mizore offered shyly. "I can trap them in ice. Keito-chan has her webs and Harry-chan and Yukari-chan have magic."

"Do we really want to hold the other monstrels responsible for what Saizou and his friends did?" Harry argued lightly.

Miss Kagome sat forward quickly. "Yes! That is exactly what we want to do." She said with excitement. "They hold all purebloods responsible, we should do the same.

"After all, they didn't even know what Harry-chan was."

"But that's not why Saizou attacked me on the first day of school." Moka frowned. "He… He wanted to rape me."

"He seemed to want the same thing today." Ruby offered. "Except, he was going to rape all of us."

"I don't think Saizou said anything about blood." Moka continued. "Inner Moka can't remember either. He did say something about power though."

"Harry, whatever you decide, remember that monstrels can be utterly pathetic monsters, or they can rival an S-Class, even beyond Moka." Gin warned.

* * *

Straight after the meeting, Harry had quietly told Moka he was taking Kurumu upstairs to the bedroom. She was clearly suffering and it was too dangerous to leave alone and selfish not to help her when he could.

As such, Moka was nervously pacing in the newly refurbished lounge.

"I'm sure they will be careful, Moka." Yukari tried to comfort her. "Harry is very good at everything he does… except maths." She added with a grimace.

"That's not the point Yukari." Moka grumbled, still pacing. "I just can't believe that Kurumu gets Harry first. I was his first friend. I loved him longer."

"Kurumu offered you the chance to be first, Moka." Keito was getting a little frustrated with the girl. "Neither you or your inner self were ready."

Keito was completely unfazed by the vampire's glare, she continued her reading.

"I still don't get what the big deal is." Yukari sighed. "It sounds so… icky."

There was a very amused laugh. "That is because you are still a child." Miss Kagome told her. Yukari scowled at the lamia but the maths teacher held up a hand. "It is a biological fact. Within a few years you will begin to feel the urges. You will find a way to satisfy yourself, or ask Harry-chan to do it for you.

"Then you will discover why we crave the 'ickyness'."

The ladies were interrupted by the sounds of perfuse apologies floating down the stairs. They were soon followed by a limping Harry and a red faced Kurumu

Keito and Miss Kagome were horrified. "You've only been up there for twenty minutes!" Keito exclaimed.

Miss Kagome raised a hand to her mouth. "He's- He isn't… _impotent_ … is he?" She asked worriedly.

Kurumu scowled at them through her blush. "He works perfectly." She said as she helped Harry sit gingerly in an arm chair. "His power was just too much for me and I lost control."

"You enslaved him?!" Moka was very worried.

"No! But… I- He made me _very_ strong. I bruised him."

"But we need that!" The Lamia wailed as she gazed at the wizard's crotch.

"I'll be fine by morning!" Harry snapped. He instantly regretted revealing that due to the relieved looks the older females sported. He hated to think what would happen if they lost control too.

God forbid Inner Moka couldn't control herself… she'd grind him into a paste.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was still limping around the following morning when classes started up for the week. The student body were doing a very bad job of trying to surreptitiously see which of them Harry had beaten to a pulp.

None of them thought he was simply the victim of an overly enthusiastic succubus on her first time.

Kurumu had been given a stern talking to by Moka, Yukari, Miss Kagome, Keito _and_ Miss Nekonome. She was at least twice as strong as she was before she had bound herself to Harry and had nearly snapped _Moka's_ hand. She was forbidden from touching Harry until she could control her strength.

Considering the succubus was mortified that she had failed to give her lover pleasure (something that even the dumbest and weakest of her kind could do) she spent her classes focused on her pencils, twirling them in her fingers and scowling when they broke.

Lunch wasn't much better. She broke the cutlery. Twice.

The first time was with her hands, the second was when Harry had tried to help her by feeding her and she had bitten through the fork.

Yukari ranted at the big breasted, older girl. She demanded to know _why_ anyone would _bite_ the fork. The young witch was thoroughly confused and frustrated by the succubus.

Between the last two classes of the day, Harry was attacked. Granted it was only Hedwig, but she still made a huge fuss of getting him to follow her.

He ran after his clearly distraught friend as she led him to the old abandoned school building. Rumour amongst the school was that it was the failed first attempt at the Monster Academy.

All that was left was the metal framework of the building along with piles of rubble.

This made it easy to see what had Hedwig so worked up.

Chained to a stone and metal pillar was Moka, surrounded by several older boys. So far she seemed unhurt.

"Hedwig, get the others." Harry said calmly, causing the boys to turn towards him.

"Harry, we were just about to invite you over." One of the boys smirked. He had white, close shaved hair and a large scar running from the crown of his head to his right eyebrow. He wasn't in uniform and wore shiny black trousers, a designer shirt and an open long coat that he draped over his shoulders like a cape.

He was clearly the leader.

"Release Moka and we won't deal with you like we did with Saizou." Harry warned.

"Are you this cocky in all your battles, Harry-tan?" The boy smirked. "You don't even know what we are. We outnumber you-"

"Saizou outnumbered and blindsided me. There was only one battle where I knew what the enemy was.

"Last chance."

The boy laughed as he grew larger, his clothes ripped and his body morphed, his left arm became a massive weapon, almost like and organic scythe.

The boy stumbled as an explosion occurred behind him. He turned to see a fairly angry white-haired Moka Akashiya stepping over the bodies of his friends.

He looked back at Harry in shock. The Head of the SPC was clearly pocketing the large silver rosary that locked away the S-Class monster.

"Your name is Mido, yes?" Harry asked. "You lead the monstrel gang in this school."

"You don't get to talk now, pureblood scum." Mido snarled. "You think I didn't prepare for this?" He raised his right hand and clicked a button on a small remote.

Water began pouring from pipes in the ceiling. Moka screamed in pain.

"Get out of here. I've got this." Harry called passed the smirking monstrel.

Moka steeled herself as her skin sparked. "Never! I'm still more than enough to handle this poser." Harry was about to object. "As long as I have you to fight beside me."

Harry paused as he was surprised by the affection in what was once his most annoying acquaintance. But then he nodded slowly. "I can't help you." He said pointedly.

"It is just a little pain and weakness." She smirked.

"So cocky." Mido sneered, his head turning back to Harry and dismissing Moka. "So, a vampire who doesn't mind water. It doesn't matter Harry-tan." He said patronisingly. "I'll still enjoy ripping you up and using you to show the rest of the school where the real power lies."

"You are an idiot, boy." Moka scoffed. "You challenged your enemy based on assumptions. Potter Harry is no vampire."

She rolled out of the way as Mido swung his massive limb at her.

Harry had several options available to him in a fight. The simplest involved using the training from Moka and Gin combined with his burgeoning control over his body turning to rock. He could turn his body beneath his clothes to rock and withstand substantial damage. Even Inner Moka had trouble cracking his body, and it still didn't hurt the wizard and was quickly fixed.

Harry charged at the monstrel and leapt at him, his right foot out in a flying kick that nailed Mido in the temple.

Mido went flying as Harry fell to the floor. He still hadn't perfected his landings.

There was a horrible sound of metal tearing and Harry saw Moka calmly squeezing the water pipes shut and stopping the water from the defunct sprinkler system.

She was still soaking wet and sparking, but at least it wasn't running water. "Not bad, Harry." She said approvingly as she walked up to the wizard in hiding as he stood ready over the struggling to rise Mido.

"What _are_ you?" Mido growled as he finally pulled himself off the ground.

"The Head of the School Protection Committee." Harry smirked.

That smirk really angered the monstrel. "You think you are better than _me?_ You think you can kill _me_ like you did Saizou?"

"We aren't going to kill you, Mido. But you will serve your punishment."

"AND YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

Harry barely jumped out of the way as an enraged succubus flew past him and barrelled angrily into Mido. Moka had to dive to the side.

The vampire and wizard stared, slightly dumbfounded as Kurumu rained down blows on the leader of the monstrel gang.

"She seems to be taking this personally." Moka remarked.

"Yeah… but why?" Harry was completely confused. "He attacked you and targeted me… oh, by the way, here." He handed her back the rosary he had summoned.

Moka nodded and simply dropped it in her breast pocket.

"Perhaps it is her devotion to you." She postulated.

"Maybe… but she hasn't been anymore clingy than usual. She's been a bit more careful actually… especially since-" He stopped as he turned red and Moka scowled at him.

"I am not happy that you are now sleeping with Kurumu." She then grabbed him and sunk her teeth into his neck somewhat viciously. She didn't drink for long before she pulled away, her hair changing colour as her rosary resumed its place.

Harry was disappointed to see Outer Moka also not happy with the situation. He simply pulled her to his chest and hugged her. "Kurumu, don't kill him." He called over.

The succubus didn't respond. But she did stop and sag, another one not entirely happy with him.

* * *

Mido was practically a drooling mess when he was thrown into the SPC cells. Harry had to ask Miss Nekonome to arrange for medical care.

Harry was often in deep discussions with Moka and Keito about what they had in store for the monstrel. Outer Moka was a voice of reason and intelligence and Inner Moka offered her own observations. Keito, as a member of the previous SPC and the head of the current SPC under Harry, knew how the students thought and what they would respect.

With Harry no longer a virgin and Kieto having told Moka that they weren't going to suffer because she wasn't ready, the spider woman and lamia had joined Harry and Kurumu in bed.

Five minutes later and both ladies were highly unsatisfied and Harry was extremely embarrassed. Fortunately both were more than willing to teach Harry various techniques on how to please a woman and how to last more than three minutes.

The following morning Keito had sauntered downstairs and smirked at Moka. "You are going to be very grateful to us when you eventually stop being so stubborn."

Moka wasn't sure whether to be angry or embarrassed. She certainly was conflicted when she saw the speculative looks that Mizore and Ruby were sending the wizard.

* * *

Two days after Mido had been thrown into the newly warded dungeons, Harry and Miss Nekonome were called to a meeting with the Chairman.

According to the teachers, the only reason a student got to see the Chairman was if they were leaving the school.

In a body bag.

What they found in the spacious and well appointed Chairman's Office, had Harry raising his hands in preparation for a fight.

"Chairman-sama, are you aware that at least one of these men has tried to kill me and works for Voldemort?" Harry asked, in Japanese, his eyes never leaving Lucius Malfoy and his two companions, one of whom was holding an axe, Macnair Walden and the other who looked like a wild man, almost a yōkai himself.

"I am, Potter-san." There was a smirk in the Chairman's voice as his face was concealed as usual.

" _Could we speak a civilised language?"_ The man with the axe demanded in English.

"Can they claim any protection from you, Chairman-sama?"

" _I will consider this a formal parlay, for now."_ The Chairman chuckled as he spoke in a perfect English accent. But then he turned his face to the three male adults. _"But remember, it must be respected by both parties."_

" _You would do well to remember whom we represent."_ Lucius Malfoy sneered. _"The Ministry will be quite displeased if we should come to harm."_

" _And you should remember that you are not in the wizarding world. Your kind are barely tolerated."_

" _You accepted the boy."_ The man with the axe grunted. _"Stop fucking around. He's here. Just bind him and let's get him back to England."_

" _I want the pretty kitty."_ The third man leered at Miss Nekonome, showing long canines.

" _Greyback!"_ Malfoy hissed.

Harry knew that name. Sirius had mentioned it in regards to Remus. He turned to his teacher. "Please ask Gin and Ruby to join us." He requested in Japanese.

Miss Nekonome looked reluctant to leave her charge, but she received a minute nod from the Chairman before she bowed to him and Harry and then left.

" _Take a seat, Mister Potter."_ The Chairman indicated the remaining seat to the left of his desk.

Harry bowed and complied.

" _Excellent! Now that we are present, let us discuss why you have come here and what business you have with my student."_

" _Business?"_ The Macnair sneered. _"We told you. We came to get the brat."_

" _Macnair!"_ Malfoy hissed. He gave an apologetic look to the Chairman. _"As we stated earlier, I come at the behest of the British Magical Ministry. Mister Potter is a wanted fugitive."_

" _For what crime?"_ The Chairman asked curiously.

" _Murder, sedition, under-aged magic. I have the appropriate documents here."_ He handed over a scroll.

The Chairman simply dropped it on his desk, ignoring it. _"Britain has already tried, convicted and sentenced, Mister Potter._

" _You exiled him from your world. It is what led him to ours. He has been granted citizenship in all realms of Japan and the Magical World."_

Lucius smiled smarmily. _"As you said, Britain has already exiled him from our world. He cannot be apart of the Wizarding World… in any country."_

" _You are expecting to dictate what Japan can and cannot do?"_ He asked curiously. _"Regardless, he is still a citizen of Japan. If you believe you have a case, you should take it up with the government. You certainly don't come marching into a foreign school and expect to leave with a student."_

" _And you think you can stop us?"_ Greyback grinned eagerly. _"You don't even let your kids carry wands. How do you think you could stop us?"_

The Chairman threw back his head and laughed.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

The three English wizards scowled. Macnair clearly hefted his axe just as there was a knock on the door. Greyback stood quickly, his claw-like hands ready for battle. Malfoy had drawn his wand.

"Come in." The Chairman called out in Japanese as he wiped his eyes beneath his shadowed white cowl.

Miss Nekonome entered with Gin and Ruby behind her.

Gin immediately started growling. "Mongrel."

"He likes to turn children." Harry said calmly. "He waits by their homes on the night of the full moon."

Gin looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "And he is allowed in this school because…"

"Chairman-sama has granted them parlay."

" _English! Speak English or-"_

" _Or what?"_ The Chairman demanded as he stood, his eyes were now glowing red from his shadowed face, the air became thick and heavy. _"You live solely for my amusement."_

He waved his hand and the wand and axe disintegrated, much to Malfoy's horror. Macnair and Greyback reached for their own wands only to find them missing.

" _Did you really think I was fooled by your claims of being Ministerial Envoys? I know who you are. I know who you serve._

" _You only get to leave alive to deliver a message to your master. Only death awaits him here."_

Greyback turned to leap at the Chairman only to find his head smashed into the floor as he was punched through the heavy wooden desk.

Above him, Gin held him in place, his human form completely abandoned.

The other two were pinned to the wall courtesy of Ruby.

"Morioka-san, the cursed one is yours to deal with as you see fit." The Chairman calmly informed the lycan. "I will require his head though before the end of the day."

There was a horrible tearing as Greyback screamed in fear and pain.

Harry raised an arm as blood flew around the room.

The Chairman glared at Gin as blood dripped down his white, pristine robes.

Gin gave a nervous chuckle as he held out the now severed head. "Sorry?"

"Tojo-san, if you would?" The Chairman requested of Ruby.

She waved her short staff and the room was set to rights. The blood was gone. The table was fixed.

Greyback was still headless.

The Chairman turned to the two pinned wizards. _"Give this message to your master: Any he sends, dies."_

He nodded to Ruby and the two men dropped to the ground.

" _My Lord will raze your precious school to the ground."_ Lucius snarled.

"Morioka-san, only one is needed to deliver the message."

Gin nodded and suddenly Lucius was missing his head. Gin was now holding two heads, he shoved them at the Macair.

" _I can't kill you if I want you to deliver the message."_ The Chairman said dryly. _"But there are more things than heads that my student can remove."_

Macnair was pale and shaking as he took the two heads by their long hair. He looked ready to vomit.

" _Macnair, make sure that_ you _never return here."_ Harry said. _"I know your reputation. I am the reason you didn't murder Buckbeak the Hippogrif."_

Macnair's eyes widened, a hint of anger seeped past the fear, but it wasn't enough and he hastily backed out the door.

"Do you want me to watch him as he leaves, Chairman-sama?" Harry asked.

The Chairman chuckled. "An English wizard with no wand? Even Sendo-san could defeat him."

"Gin, Ruby, follow him discreetly please. Make sure he doesn't stop to do anything. Scare him as much as you want, just make sure he can get back to England with his luggage."

The two slightly older teens looked to the Chairman who gave a slight nod. So they left.

"Sit, Nekonome-san, Potter-san. It has been a long time since I have dealt with an English wizard." The Chairman mused.

"Other than me?" Harry smirked.

There was scoff from the shadowed face. "I consider neither you nor Sendo-san to be witches or wizards. You attend my school and it is a school for monsters.

"Still, today was… annoying. I am old, Potter-san. I have dealt with true leaders, beings of great power. But to have those… _insects_ think they could come here and dictate my actions? It almost makes me consider going to England and teaching that fool wizard some respect."

"But…?"

White teeth sparkled in the shadowed cowl as the Chairman grinned. "Why waste my energies on travel when my enemy will come to me."

Harry frowned slightly. "Do you want to deal with him yourself, if he does come?"

"Meh. Should he anger me before he finds you personally, I may see to his education myself. But do not feel the need to spare him for my sake." He shrugged.

"Chairman-sama, how long do you think it will be before they come for Harry-san?" Miss Nekonome asked with concern.

"That depends on how much of a coward this Riddle Tom is."

"You know his name?" Harry asked.

"Ragnok is a close friend of mine. He shared with me everything you told him when he asked that I allow you to enrol here."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He had eventually gotten the name of the goblin who had returned Hedwig to him.

"Nekonome-san, I believe this Riddle to be a coward. He has already been rebuffed by the vampire clans and lycan packs.

"I heard that he was still struggling to woo the giants.

"He knows the true power of the monster world which is why he sent his lackeys. I believe he will try several more indirect approaches before he finds the courage to come here."

"Arrangements will need to be made when school breaks up." Miss Nekonome spoke with worry. "I live near humans. If the wizards find us then they could risk exposing us."

"I will leave those in your hands, Nekonome-san. Potter-san has plenty of resources to call upon."

* * *

Harry and Miss Nekonome made their way back to the SPC building. They met up with Gin and Ruby who informed them that they had made sure Macnair expedited his exit.

They scared the ever-loving shit out of him.

They even secured the help of the bus driver to get him back to Britain, he didn't have his wand anymore, after all.

They found Moka waiting for them in the lobby.

"Moka, I might need you to use your contacts to send a m-urk!"

Harry doubled over as Moka calmly slid a dagger into his stomach. Blood trickled from his mouth.

Gin reacted instinctively and backhanded the vampire across the room as Ruby and Miss Nekonome gently laid the dying wizard on the ground.

"Get Yukari." Ruby ordered the teacher. "I need her help." She then turned her attention to the gaping wound in her lover's stomach.

"Harry!"

"Help me deal with Moka." Gin ordered the clearly distraught succubus that had just arrived. "Ruby will deal with Harry."

"Oh no! What on earth happened here?" A new female voice asked in shock.

A blonde haired woman in a long dress approached and knelt opposite Ruby. Her attire resembled that of a nurse during World War I.

"Who are you?" Ruby grunted as she focused her magic.

"I'm the nurse who was called in to treat Mido. That's a nasty looking wound. He'll be dead in a few seconds."

"I will not allow it!" Ruby was breathing heavily.

The nurse giggled. "You won't have a choice."

Ruby's eyes snapped to the woman. She knew, just from the malicious look of satisfaction, that this woman was behind their current situation.

Especially as she now had long needle like fingers that were pointed at her.

"And what will you do now?" She taunted. "Continue your futile attempt to save this pathetic boy, leaving me free to inject you with my mind-control serum? Or will you stop and let him die, just so you can fail at defending yourself?"

Ruby sighed in relief as the woman went flying.

Kagome Ririko was enraged as her tail whipped back and forth. Keito was dangling from the ceiling, spraying her strong web at the dazed nurse.

As soon as Keito had the woman fully trapped, Kagome engulfed her head with her tail.

"What the hell happened?" Gin demanded, he had Moka held tightly in his arms from behind, her arms pinned to her side. "Keito, help me out here."

"You tell us!" Kurumu scowled as Keito began webbing up Moka. "You are the ones who came in, Harry bleeding, Moka trying to kill us."

"She just stabbed him. Didn't say a damned word." Gin growled. Tensions were high and the wrong people were becoming the targets for anger.

"This bitch is responsible." Keito growled as she walked up to Kagome and the nurse. "She was supposed to be here to fix Mido. Ririko and I heard her taunting Ruby as she tried to save Harry. She said something about mind control. Her fingers were like needles."

"How's the kid?" Gin asked as he turned his attention to Harry as the maths teacher continued to hold the nurse under her tail.

"Bad. I think the blade was poisoned." Ruby grunted through her continued efforts. Both her and Yukari were working glowing bright red lights over Harry.

Gin looked around but couldn't see the knife. He knelt down next Yukari and released his wolf form. He then sniffed the wound.

"There was something on the blade. The blade might have been enchanted too." He nodded as he retook human form.

"Ruby…" Yukari's voice was tired, scared and defeated. "I can't keep up."

"Does anyone know of something that will cure the poison?" Kurumu asked. "Would that make closing the wound easier?"

"Can't we just use a bandage?"

Everyone not busy looked at the quiet spoken Mizore.

"We are so stupid." Ruby cursed to herself as she stopped her current spell and conjured bandages around Harry's torso.

"But it won't heal him." Yukari pointed out as she finally relaxed.

"It will free us to recover and figure out alternatives, Yukari." Ruby assured her. She then turned to the others. "The only things I can think of are a bezoar or the tears of a phoenix."

"Where do we get those?" Keito asked.

"I can ask my parents to send us some." Yukari offered.

"I will ask the Chairman to let me go and speak with your parents in person." Ruby nodded. "We can't afford to wait for Hedwig to travel."

"I know of one place where we can get phoenix tears." Miss Nekonome spoke up hesitantly. "Albus Dumbledore has a phoenix."

"Take Ruby and Yukari and speak to the Chairman." Ririko ordered as she finished with the nurse. Her tail was swishing back and forth and she was clearly very angry. "It will be at least an hour before my new thrall awakens. But she will tell us everything when she does."

Miss Nekonome nodded and gestured for the two witches to follow her.

"That just leaves Moka." Kurumu sighed. "She would never hurt Harry so she was probably dosed with that woman's mind-control."

The pink-haired vampire was currently unconscious and hanging from Keito's webs on the opposite wall to the nurse.

"Keito, you'll need to watch Moka. Just make sure your webs are holding if she wakes up and isn't herself." Gin instructed.

"Wait- if that's the nurse who was healing Mido… what happened to Mido?" Mizore asked.

There was a rush as Kurumu and Mizore followed Gin down to the dungeons.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling extremely groggy. He vaguely remembered Moka stabbing him in the stomach. She probably didn't mean to or at least regretted it as she was snuggled into his left side in his bed.

Still better than waking up in the Hogwarts infirmary.

"She'll probably still spend all day apologising, but she was under mind control."

Harry looked to his right to see Kurumu standing there in a negligée. Considering how shear it was… it probably wasn't worth wearing.

Unless you took into account that she looked extremely sexy in it. So… worth it.

"How long- How long out?" He asked raspily.

"Two days." Kurumu said as she handed him a glass of water. "The nurse sent to heal Mido was another monstrel. Part of some group called 'anti-thesis'.

"They want all purebloods dead. She was sent to finish you off after Mido failed. She used her ability to control Moka and kill Mido.

"Ririko enslaved her and took everything she knew." She then smirked evilly. "She's been tending your wound whilst we found an antidote. Yukari's parents managed to acquire some bezoars."

"No one else was injured?"

"There was another monstrel. He was actually sent to watch the nurse, her name's Yakumaru Mako. The watcher called himself Yoshii Kiria. He tried to get me to give him Moka." Kurumu smiled evilly. "He underestimated me. The power boost you give me meant that I was too strong for him.

"Be careful though. He is nearly as fast as Gin and did manage to escape."

Harry nodded. "See if we can get a picture of him."

The door opened and a young blonde woman in a nurse's uniform entered.

Well… a parody of a nurse's uniform. It was one piece in white with a zip on the front from top to bottom. The zip was currently at hip level and showed she was not wearing a bra.

Or panties.

Harry was worried as the bottom of the dress was almost as high as the girls' school uniforms. There was no way she could do anything without flashing everything.

"Erm… Kurumu?" He asked nervously.

"This is Mako." The succubus smirked. "Ririko decided that as she was pretending to be a nurse when she had Moka attack you, she would _be_ your nurse."

"Do you feel well, Master? May I serve you?" The 'nurse' bowed very low. So low that Harry could see straight down her dress, through her cleavage and past her thighs.

"Please stand." Harry croaked.

The woman stood up sharply and Harry was worried about the structural integrity of her dress as her breasts bounced causing the zip to lower more. And it wasn't like her breasts were as big as Moka's.

"I'm fine. I'll be out soon." Harry said quickly. "Erm… can you let the others know, please?"

"Of course Master. I will alert Mistress now." She bowed again and backed out.

"Why was she dressed like that?" Harry asked.

"Ririko insisted." Kurumu shrugged. "Would you like me to dress up for you, Harry?" She asked as she slid onto the bed and pressed herself against his side.

"Kurumu."

The succubus sighed as Moka revealed she was now awake.

"You are not having sex with Harry whilst I am here."

"Morning Moka." Harry said with a chuckle. "Is this going to be a more frequent thing?"

Moka blushed, she pulled the covers up to her chest, which didn't really make a difference as she was dressed in a set of silk pink pyjamas. "Maybe sleeping. Not sex."

"As long as you don't get in the way of the rest of us having sex with Harry." Kurumu scowled. "I'll ask Ruby to enlarge the bed some more."

That blush intensified.

* * *

"Ririko, can you _get_ information from your thralls?" Harry asked his maths teacher/lover.

"Of course. Not through the same method I control them, but they will do anything I say." She smirked proudly as she sat with Harry in the lounge.

"We need to know about these monstrels. They seem to be part of a group. Can you find out from Mako what they are called, who might be involved and where they are based?"

"Of course darling. MAKO!"

Harry winced at the yell. But Mako was soon standing there in her new uniform.

"You summoned me mistress?" She bowed low.

Harry turned to Ririko, he was about to ask her to make her thrall wear more clothes. But the superior smirk told him it wasn't worth his time. "Make sure she is dressed more when she is in public… please?"

"We'll see."

Harry sighed in resignation. "Mako, what can you tell me about this group of monstrels? Anti-thesis?"

Mako stood up straight. "They seek to destroy all pure blood monsters. They work in secret but have many spies. Some are in the academy."

"The ones in the academy, are they here to cause trouble?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master. They are to cause chaos, unrest. Their task is to have the school turn on itself. They call themselves the Anti-Schoolers."

"Why are they so insistent that they kill me?"

"Because you humiliated several monstrels. You killed them."

"They tried to kill me first." Harry pointed out.

Mako bowed even lower. "Forgive me Master, I do not know. I was told that you were an enemy and that I was to eliminate both yourself and Mido. Mido was a failure and a disgrace."

"Ok… tell me, what would these Anti-thesis people think if they knew I was far less than a pure blood? Nothing but a wizard?"

Mako's head shot up and Harry winced at the ripping noise as the last bit of zipper lost its impossible battle. She was now standing there baring all… but seemingly not caring.

"Truthfully, Master?" She asked in awe. "I- I do not know." She was completely flummoxed.

"Please fix your dress." Harry grimaced. He was used to female nudity, Ririko and Kurumu were notorious for walking around the personal areas in barely nothing.

Gin was not allowed there.

He'd tried it once and Ruby had had to fix the window.

She didn't regret throwing the perverted monster through it.

Mako was struggling with the bottom of her zipper. Not because she was embarrassed at her nudity, she would do anything for her mistress and master.

She was shocked by the admission that her master was considered _less_ than a monstrel. Barely a step above humans.

She finally got the zipper to catch and accidentally pulled it to her naval. She didn't notice the displeasure from her mistress though.

"Master… I- I honestly don't know what to say." She tried to think. "I do not know what Anti-thesis' policy is on wizards."

Harry had a feeling it wouldn't matter. If he wasn't a monstrel and working with them, he'd be considered their enemy.

* * *

Harry called a meeting in what was once Kuyou's office.

It was the place where they had both died.

He tried to ignore that part.

"Alright, these monstrels are going to be a long term problem." Harry began as they sat on chairs conjured by he and Yukari. "Aside from being a threat to the school and students, we should also see if we can send warnings to your parents."

"These fools would be no match for my father." Inner Moka scoffed. She was present for this as she was the more tactical of the two Moka's. Usually.

"That is hubris, Moka-san." Miss Nekonome admonished. "We all know what Harry is and he has been injured numerous times."

"Harry is young and inexperienced." Moka shook her head. Despite her usual haughty demeanour, she was clearly not being insulting. "My father is centuries old. I would stand no chance of actually attacking him.

"The Chairman, powerful as he is, would still find him a challenge."

"Then consider it an olive branch." Ririko shrugged. "We saw the animosity he held for Harry. Tell him we are simply warning him so he can ensure he doesn't rumple his best shirt."

Moka had a soft smirk as she tried not to laugh. "I believe I can relay your meaning appropriately."

"What about the monstrels on campus?" Gin asked. "You've survived several assassination attempts already, but it only takes one to succeed and you are dead."

Harry frowned. He was supposed to be the 'law enforcement' for the school. The precise terms being 'School Protection Committee'.

The key term being 'protection'.

"We'll have to interview them." Harry said unhappily. "We can't lock them up just because they are monstrels."

"But we can do so because they were identified as a group that has set themselves as enemies of the school." Ririko reasoned.

"Sure, but only after they've confessed. We make it clear that they are being held for their conspiracy and attacks."

"There is no reason to mention they are monstrels." Miss Nekonome pointed out. "Monster identities are secret after all."

"Which leads us back into a circle of not knowing who the monstrels are." Harry sighed.

* * *

Harry decided that instead of taking a pro-active approach, he would have Keito assign her underlings to watch the monstrels. When they started something then he and the gang would deal with it.

At the moment he was sitting in an empty room on the ground floor that looked out into a disused garden. He had a notepad on his lap and a pencil in his hand.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Harry looked up and smiled at Yukari who was watching him with concern.

"Just thinking. Planning."

"Planning? For the monstrels?" She asked as she sat down on the floor next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Nah. I figure I'm the head of the SPC because of my power. I'll leave the brain stuff to people like you and Nekonome-sensei."

Yukari frowned. They had all come to understand Harry's nature of avoiding any sort of claim on responsibility. He was happy to do things, he had just learnt that to avoid attention.

Still, Miss Nekonome had warned the girls off trying to push Harry in this area.

"So what are you planning?" She asked.

"A bath." He grinned at her.

She giggled. "Is bathing really that complicated for you, Harry-kun?"

"A bath for you girls, and Moka and Mizore."

"I thought Moka and I were off limits to you?" She grumbled.

"I am thinking of trying to build a sento." He finally clarified.

"Oh. That sounds nice." She admitted. "But why?"

"Well, it started with Moka. She can't bathe because water is harmful to vampires. It's why we planted all those herbs around the small lake.

"I am trying to figure out how to make one sento that can have a sealed off portion for Moka's 'special' water without actually making a physical barrier."

"It's not really a big deal." Yukari shrugged. "Her herbs are quite nice and we always rinse off after a bath.

"What is special about Mizore?"

The snow-woman was often quiet and mysterious. She was always mischievous. She would find her way into vents and under floors.

Every now and then a shriek would sound throughout the building as she managed to scare someone with her sneaking.

Gin was still being thoroughly mocked.

"Mizore can't be in the heat. Snow woman, remember?"

"Oh…but couldn't she bathe after we have? The water will have cooled by then."

"But that would exclude her." Harry pointed out. "Not to mention it seems rude to have her use others left over water."

Yukari grimaced in disgust at the thought.

"I think I'll start building it anyway." Harry decided. "I'll put up a partition for one section for now and then I'll see what I can do for Mizore."

"Aw… that's so sweet."

Yukari squeaked as Mizore's voice sounded above them.

* * *

Yukari had been shocked when Harry started work on the sento. She thought he would use magic to conjure or transfigure.

She'd forgotten his newly discovered nature.

The ground literally opened up. Water travelled from the nearby ocean through underground tunnels. Lava seeped up to several meters beneath the ground.

And that was what Harry did in the first five minutes.

He spent the next few days trying to find a way to get some decent rock formations and plant life for a more natural hot-spring feel.

As it was, he still found everyone but Moka and Mizore sitting in the unfinished bath whilst the aforementioned two sat on the benches in towels.


	10. Chapter 10

"Potter-san, good of you to come." The Chairman welcomed Harry and Miss Nekonome into his office.

"Of course, Chairman-sama." Harry bowed with his teacher before he took a seat.

"Now, I have read the report you wrote for me. I've never had a written report before." The Chairman mused. "It was quite efficient without the terrified stutters and begging for mercy."

Harry tried hard not to smile. Even if Miss Nekonome was turning paler.

"Now, I would prefer that you dealt with these 'Anti-Schoolers' immediately. I have read your reasoning for wanting to wait, but, according to your own report, you have explicit testimony from a member of their group as to the identities of the members."

Harry frowned. "Not the anti-schoolers, Chairman-sama. The Anti-Thesis members, and only some of the higher ranked ones."

"Hmm." The Chairman was clearly not happy with this news. "I know the monster identities of every student. I could call the monstrels in and have them interrogated."

"In what way, sir?" Harry asked warily.

The Chairman chuckled beneath his concealment. "I do not torture children, Potter-san. I have better methods for extracting information. Your latest acquisition, Yakumaru Mako, she could do the job without upsetting your more _human_ sensibilities." He said with a slight mocking tone.

"I don't like mind control. But if it is only used for obtaining the truth…"

"I am not of the human world, Potter. I am beyond even the monster world. It is why I have chosen you to head the SPC.

"I could have left it to die in legend, but I appointed you. And not just because you defeated the previous incarnation. You may do things your way… for now. But, you will be held accountable for any trouble that occurs that you could have prevented."

"If you give me the names of the monstrel students, I will use all I have available to determine if they are members of the Anti-Schoolers." Harry promised. "What would you want me to do with the Anti-Schoolers?"

"What would humans do?" The Chairman asked pointedly.

Harry frowned. "Usually they are imprisoned. They serve a set sentence. But… I don't think it would be a good idea to set up a prison near the school."

"You are to set the example, Potter-san. If you do not kill them, you must see to their punishment. You are permitted to use your current underlings and to recruit more if you feel it prudent.

"So long as the safety of the school is maintained."

* * *

So Harry started digging again. He needed a better place than the dungeons. An underground prison with one entrance that was heavily warded would hopefully work.

In the meantime, he had other duties to attend to. The School Festival Committee was meeting and as a class president he was required to attend.

Harry knocked on the door of the old, run down house that was nearly a mile away from the main campus. He was greeted by a student several years his senior with brown hair and glasses.

"Potter Harry, freshman class 3 president. I'm Kaneshiro Hokuto, Student Council President." The boy smiled winningly.

"Nice to meet you." Harry gave a slight bow.

Harry grimaced as he was led into the building. There was a large room with pillars and a massive circular table with other students around it.

Most of them seemed to be having trouble holding human forms.

Harry took an empty seat.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin." Hokuto announced.

Harry sat back and observed as Hokuto laid out his plans for the upcoming festival. It was heavily detailed and allowed little room for change. It wasn't a meeting to plan as much a briefing of how it was going to be.

"Now, about security." Hokuto eventually said. "For too long our school has been hounded by the efforts of these Anti-Schoolers to terrorise us and destabilise the school. We will _not_ let them beat us. We will stamp out these criminals who threaten us!"

"You haven't invited the School Protection Committee to handle security." Harry pointed out. "But, I am already here. I figured there might be this issue so I have asked my vice-president to assume my duties as class president so I can represent the SPC."

There was a tired and resigned sigh as the lavender haired Mizore stepped out from the shadows with a notebook in hand.

"This meeting is private, Harry-kun." Hokuto admonished. "Your vice-president was not invited."

"Neither was the SPC, but we really should have been." Harry returned.

He grimaced as cracking ice was heard and a chair formed next to Harry. "Mizore, what have I told you about revealing your powers in public?" He hissed as the girl slumped into her ice armchair.

"Can't I just be your sex slave, like Mako?" She grumbled.

Mizore knew full well that Harry had never touched Mako. Despite Ririko's attempts to get him to let her join them in bed.

More often than not he would find his morning shower interrupted by foreign hands trying to scrub him. All on her mistress' orders.

But Mizore was still annoyed that Harry had nominated her as vice-president in retaliation for her nominating him to president.

"Anyway," Harry pushed past the unwanted insight to his private life, "the SPC is well aware of the Anti-Schoolers. We are tracking several suspected members. If they try anything then my people will take them down and use them to root out any others we don't know about."

"The SPC has no right to interfere with Student Council activities." Hokuto was trying to remain calm and reasonable, but he was clearly getting angry.

"What is this 'Anti-Schooler' thing?" One of the other students asked curiously.

"They are a group comprised mainly of monstrels." Harry answered.

"This is not the time or place for this." Hokuto interrupted.

"But not all monstrels are members." Harry ignored his senior. "They hate pureblood monsters and want to destroy the school as a message. They are part of a larger group beyond the school called-"

"ENOUGH!" Hokuto roared. "This meeting is over! Get out!"

"If you wish to know more, feel free to come and see me at my office." Harry inclined his head to the now worried and scared student who had asked.

The others were quickly heading out the door.

"Are we going to fight now?" Mizore asked. "I suppose it would be more interesting than this." She pouted as she tossed her notebook on the table.

"Considering how… _unhinged_ Kaneshiro-san is, I am going to have to insist on the Student Council having a faculty advisor."

"Do _not_ talk about me as if I am not here, Potter." Hokuto snarled. "You are off the Council. Take your snow-girl whore with you."

"You know, we only suspected you of being an Anti-Schooler because you are known to associate with another monstrel." Harry said as he stood. "The Headmaster, he confirmed that you are a monstrel, formerly a human."

Hokuto sneered. "So the almighty Hell King can't even stick to his own rules."

"He doubted you were part of the Anti-Schoolers. He believed you wanted what was best for the school."

"And I'm supposed to believe that _you_ knew better?"

"Nope. I was just annoyed that you didn't coordinate security with the SPC. It _is_ why we exist, after all.

"You are the one who revealed his intentions with a bad temper."

"Ah, the arrogance of youth. I have paid close attention to you since you defeated Kuyou, Mido and his underlings.

"You are nothing. You rely on the wisdom and strength of others. And even then, you choose your people poorly."

"Whatever." Harry was used to these sorts of insults. Usually from people who thought they were better. Harry knew his strengths and weaknesses. As far as he was concerned, his major weakness was not knowing what _all_ his weaknesses were.

"Are you going to come quietly or are you going to cause more problems?"

"If you are asking if we are going to fight, the answer is yes."

That was when the twenty golden wash tubs landed on his head and a flash of red impacted him.

Harry looked at the unconscious and half buried Hokuto with amusement. "Most humans would kill to be around that much gold."

"It won't last, Harry." Ruby smiled as she emerged with Yukari and Keito. "It will vanish in a few hours."

"Like leprechaun gold." Harry nodded. "Still, how many is that, Yukari? It's the most I've seen you conjure before."

"Twenty." She smiled proudly. "I could do more but I would get tired."

"Whilst your power is impressive, you need to learn better spells, Yukari." Keito frowned. "Your bath tubs are fine for disciplining an idiot, but not for containing a killer."

"But he is contained." Yukari objected.

"And how will you confirm he is unconscious without struggling to move your conjurations? Whilst you are struggling with them, you will be open to attack."

And that was when the spider-woman was hit in the face by a flying bath tub.

"Yukari, see to Keito." Ruby ordered. She was cradling her left arm from where she had also been hit. "Harry! Rock!"

She yelled at her lover as she saw he had become stone.

Harry got the message and consciously reverted to a flesh form.

Standing in the middle of the room was a smirking Hokuto. "Pathetic."

"Harry-"

"I've got this, Ruby." He assured her. "See to Keito and send Yukari to get help."

"Help? Nothing can help you." Hokuto chuckled.

"Hokuto, lets be clear about this." He said as he took a defensive stance. "First you will fight me. If you win, you will have to deal with a vampire, werewolf, succubus and many others.

"If you still manage to defeat all them, well, provided he hasn't already gotten tired of waiting, you'll face the Chairman.

"Are you sure that you can take _him_ on after you've defeated the rest of us?"

"If it takes my dying breath." Hokuto growled before he launched himself at Harry.

So Harry began casting.

The Chairman had spoken with him and pointed out that magical ability was not limited to human wizards and witches. Many yōkai were able to use magic.

As the Chairman had put it: He was off the leash.

He could use magic and he could even pass off some of his elemental abilities as magic.

Which was why the ground opened up under Hokuto and snapped closed around his legs as Harry threw distracting bolts of light at the ground.

But Hokuto was strong and ripped himself free. "Magic?" He snarled. "Face me like a _true_ monster!"

And Harry obliged.

To Hokuto's horror, Harry grew massive in size, wings of an eagle erupted from his back as he grew a beak and his hands became talons, his legs became massive clawed paws and a tail appeared.

Hokuto was now facing a Griffin. The King of All Beasts.

Then the screaming began.

* * *

Moka and the others burst into the building and screeched to a stop. The massive Griffin was standing with one foot on the bleeding Hokuto, a massive talon pinning him to the floor of the room through his torso.

"Help… me." Hokuto wheezed.

That was when the beak impacted his head and he fell unconscious.

"Where did that thing come from?" Ririko asked nervously.

"I thought all the griffins were dead." Miss Nekonome was in awe.

"That's Harry." Ruby smirked as she calmly walked up to the beast. "This is his animal form, like mine is the crow."

"Ruby… this is a bit different to a crow." Moka was wide-eyed.

"Only because Harry is so powerful. If I was more powerful then I might have been something else."

The witch cast a sneer and a stunner at the pinned older boy before looking the griffin in the eye. "Harry, Keito needs help and this fool needs to be shown to his cell."

The griffin cocked its head to the side and scrunched its eyes. Then it began to shrink and reform into the human shaped Harry.

"Still a bit of a struggle to change back." Harry said as he stretched.

"Where's Mizore?" Yukari frowned.

Gin did a quick shift and sniff… and then he gagged. "She's over there." He pointed to a corner as he covered his mouth and nose with crook of his arm.

Harry was immediately on the move with Miss Nekonome. They found the purple haired snow-woman kneeling on the floor whilst feebly leaning against the wall. She was surrounded by vomit.

"Mizore, what happened?" Harry asked as he began casting spells.

"That was so gross." She pointed weakly to the blood covered Hokuto.

* * *

It was Kurumu who helped the nauseous Mizore back to the SPC building. Ruby and Miss Nekonome helped Keito back, the spider woman sent pouty looks at Harry and informed him she would be waiting in his bed so he could nurse her back to health.

Nobody missed her loud whisper to Ririko that she wanted to borrow Mako.

That left Hokuto. Harry released Inner Moka to help Gin get the former human to the SPC where Harry would send him to his new prison.

Then he had a meeting to get to.

* * *

"Potter-san, I sensed a lot of power an hour ago." The Chairman commented as the teen sat opposite him in his office.

"Kaneshiro Hokuto was the leader of the Anti-Schoolers." Harry informed him without pre-amble. "I may have taken offense at the School Protection Committee not being invited to the festival planning and been a bit… irritable.

"I managed to push his buttons and he tried to kill me."

The Chairman sighed. "Kaneshiro-san, I had high hopes for him. You should think of him as your potential predecessor."

"Because he was human?" Harry asked.

"It is very difficult to get monsters to work with humans and not reveal their true selves. He would have been able to help my students integrate with the human world."

"I don't know what to tell you, Chairman-sama, all I got from him was anger and hate."

"Where is he now? I would like to speak to him."

"I put him in a prison I built." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Despite the shadows concealing the Chairman's face, Harry could see the look of amusement. "The dungeons were not enough?"

"I was worried about security. I asked Akashiya-san and Morioka-san to attempt to break out of the dungeons. Even Kuruno-san managed with brute strength.

"They certainly wouldn't keep a magical out, Shirayuki-san simply created a key out of ice."

"They were designed for the more… mundane monsters." The Chairman agreed. "Still, I wish to speak with Kaneshiro."

"Chairman-sama-"

"Now, Potter-san."

* * *

The prison was directly beneath the SPC building. But there were no entrances or exits. The only way in or out was by apparition… or if Harry moved the earth around him.

That said, even though the Chairman was likely aware of his nature, Harry apparated him into the only secure room that was never to be filled with prisoners. Currently only Harry and Ruby could access the prison as only they knew the location and could therefore apparate there.

The room opened into a corridor formed from rock, it was very hot, there was only one other room, there were sheets of metal at the opening, only a small window was formed.

Inside sat a brooding Hokuto.

"He looks a lot better than he did an hour ago." Harry commented. "Especially as he had a massive hole in his stomach."

Hokuto suddenly realised he had visitors. "Potter." He spat. "You think this place will hold me? When I break free-"

"Hold on, tell it to someone who might actually give a damn." Harry said before stepping aside and letting the white robed Chairman step into place.

"So you finally figured it out." Hokuto smirked nastily. "Though I doubt I ever had you truly fooled. I hope you get to watch as I bring your precious school down around you."

"Kaneshiro, Potter-san was wrong. I don't give a damn about what you have to say." A small smile could be heard in the Chairman's voice. "I was simply wanting to ensure that your cage was adequate.

"Goodbye."

Hokuto was stunned as the Chairman turned on his heel and walked off.

Harry grimaced at the screams of rage as he followed the Chairman back to the room they had arrived in.

* * *

"Your mastery of the elements is impressive, Harry-san." The Chairman said approvingly. He had brought Harry back to his office. "Not to mention your wards. I may call on you at the end of the year to evaluate our current protections and add your own."

Harry sat there silently.

"Speak, Harry-san." The Chairman instructed.

Harry sighed. "Akashiya-san said that if people knew, people like her father, what I was, they would try to kill me. But you don't seem to want to."

"A question, a statement or an observation?" He asked leadingly.

Harry paused thoughtfully. "All three?"

The Chairman chuckled. "I am a monster, Harry-san-"

"Chairman-sama… Kaneshiro called you a… 'Hell King'?"

The Chairman leaned back slightly. "Indeed. The boy was more resourceful than I thought.

"I am one of three. Do not dwell on it whilst you are a child. You have a long life ahead of you and it is best to have something to keep you busy.

"Regardless, I have no ill intent towards you because you were raised better than those that came before you. I was born what I am, I grew up in the violence, the evil. It made me, it defined me.

"Every day I fight my natural instinct to put those like Hokotu in their place.

"You have seen this many times in Akashiya-san, no?"

"It's not just pride, then?" Harry frowned.

"No. Her kind is at the top of the food chain, so to speak. She has a need to ensure that others realise that. It is in her blood."

"And my… how I was raised, that's enough for you to restrain yourself from killing me?"

The Chairman smirked. "I am ancient, Harry-san. I have had a long time to practice."

Harry just nodded, still contemplating things.

"Now." The Chairman sat forward, all business. "The festival starts next week. The student council is in disarray and without a leader.

"Do you have plans to deal with these new factors?"

"I told the council that they needed a teacher, at least as an advisor. At the moment, the only one I can think of that will work is Nekonome-sensei.

"As for the Student Council President, Ichinose-san, she leads the Swimming Club and, from what I saw, she was a decent leader… despite trying to kill Moka and me."

"Interesting." The Chairman said with sincerity. "Very well, if you select her, I will give my blessing. At least until next year when the elections are held.

"Now, what of the security preparations for the festival?"

"The SPC will be present. I have bolstered our ranks with people recommended by some of the teachers and Morioka-senpai.

"Chairman-sama, what are the rules and disciplinary measures for the alumni that might attend?" Harry asked carefully.

"You shall consider them students and expect them to abide the same rules. However, the punishments I leave to you."

* * *

That week was hectic. Harry's plans were put in place. Miss Nekonome agreed to act as the faculty advisor to the team on a temporary basis. Ichinose Tamoa, the Captain of the Swimming Team, agreed to act as the interim Student President.

Harry had to make a quick retreat when it became clear that, although they didn't want to eat him… they did want to eat him.

Ririko enjoyed teasing him when he rushed back to the SPC building, blushing like a virgin.

She then spent several hours groaning in pain and pleasure as Harry tied her to the wall of her bedroom and had Keito and Mako deal with her.

He had paid close attention to what his lovers liked and made sure that Ririko would not be teasing him about that again.

Until she wanted him to punish her.

Mizore was still pissed at him for making her their class representative on the Student Council. She managed to frequently sneak up on him and have her way with him as punishment.

Of course, they both knew that her ice constructs couldn't affect him. But Harry was no longer stupid enough to spurn the advances of the self-appointed harem.

All the sexually charged liaisons in the building had put Moka in a cranky mood. Both of them. Harry certainly didn't ignore them, but she couldn't help but feel left out whilst everyone but her and Yukari were having sex.

Harry had made a promise to the three that he would dedicate a day each of the festival to them.

That seemed to help.

* * *

Harry was stood on top of the school, leaning on the same railing that Kurumu had once used to bind Gin. The grounds were filled with people.

He didn't like it.

Harry was never a people person. Something that tends to happen when you spend most of your life in a cupboard and are blamed for literally everything.

It didn't help that he was, essentially, responsible for making sure these people stayed in line. It was the main reason he had accepted the others' arguments that he needed to wear the uniform of the Head of the SPC. So he was dressed in all black with a long coat.

It was just a step shy of a robe in his opinion.

For the most part, everyone seemed to be behaving and simply enjoying the festival. There was the occasional slip of the human form, but nothing unforgiveable.

He could see flashes of light from Gin's camera as he took photos for the newspaper. Moka was practically being mobbed at the Goldfish Scoop Booth, but no one seemed to be interested in scooping fish. He would keep an eye on her, just in case.

Yukari was performing magic tricks in the square. Harry had been very wary about that, he'd spent the past few months hearing about how monsters considered magicals little better than humans.

But the crowd she had acquired seemed to enjoy her show.

It helped that Kurumu was there, dressed fairly scandalously as her assistant. Twice he had seen her claws appear when someone said something… well, something she didn't like.

Still, it was good to see the usually fractious duo working so well together.

Standing on a raised platform, was Keito and her SPC squad. They stood casually, but watchful, like a guard tower. Hopefully a suitable deterrent to anyone doing something stupid.

"You're acting like a leader."

Harry didn't react to the voice of Chopper coming up behind him.

"Standing up here, watching over everything, planning for everything." The massive student said with amusement. "I can see why the Chairman picked you."

"Are you on 'duty'?" Harry asked curiously as his senior rested against the railing like he was.

"Nah, now that the gym teacher's been replaced, I'm back to regular old student. Just looking to prove my strength."

"So why aren't you down there? Are your parents there?"

"No, my kind don't take to schooling that well. I struggle. I just thought I'd come see what you were doing and ask about a certain rumour running through your people." He looked at Harry with a vicious grin. "Something about you actually being a griffin and not a real wizard?"

The grin turned nasty. "I don't like being lied to."

Harry sighed. "Senpai, I didn't lie to you. I am a wizard. Have you ever heard of an animagus?"

"What?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Monsters can assume human form. Wizards, some wizards, can turn into animals. Ruby can turn into a crow. My godfather into a dog and my father a stag.

"Ruby was teaching me how to do it and apparently, my form is a griffin. I've only been able to do it for a few weeks."

"So… you're a _fake_ griffin?"

"I… I don't know. I was born a wizard." Harry frowned. "The Chairman knows I can change, maybe he can tell if there is a difference between what I become and a real griffin."

There was a screech of indignation and fear from below. One that Harry was familiar with. "I should go and deal with that." Harry said as he leapt over the railing and plummeted to the ground.

Harry landed next to the pink haired Moka, magic slowing his descent.

"Is there a problem, Akashiya-san?" Harry asked formally as the crowding male monsters backed up, cautious about the new player.

"Someone touched me inappropriately." She hissed with a blush.

Harry glared at the men, some grinned lasciviously, others adopted a look of cherubic innocence. "For the rest of the festival, no men are permitted near this booth."

"Says who?" One of the men demanded.

Harry looked at him like he was stupid. "Me you idiot. Didn't you see my lips move?"

The man growled and made to move but another grabbed his arm. They shared a look before the first man spat in the small pond Moka had set up for her booth. He spun on his heel and- was thrown to the ground as a blast occurred behind him.

"You dare?!" Came a deep, feminine and royally pissed voice.

The man was grabbed by the back of his vest and hoisted into the air, a foot off the ground as a furious Inner Moka glared at him.

The man was struggling to breathe as Moka slowly squeezed.

"Rikiishi-senpai!" Harry called out loudly.

There was a loud thud as the wrestler jumped down the three floors from the roof.

"You called, Potter-san?"

"Would you be so kind as to escort this fool from the school premises? If he chooses to resist, maybe he'll give you that challenge you always seek."

Chopper calmly grabbed the man by the back of the head and looked Moka in the eyes. "That's enough, Akashiya-san.

"Enjoy your evening and leave the labour to men like us."

Moka gave a quick squeeze and then let go. She turned and stalked over to Harry before she grabbed his head, tilted it and sunk her teeth into his neck.

Harry stood there, calmly staring into the eyes of the man in Chopper's meaty grip.

He had to discretely touch Moka in an inappropriate place to get her to stop, but when she did, she simply replaced her rosary allowing Outer Moka to return.

Outer Moka's cute face was marred with the same scowl as Inner Moka's. She gave Chopper a sharp nod and he marched off, the man still swinging from his grip.

"We'll call this a night, yes? Set you up fresh for tomorrow?" Harry suggested as he offered his arm to Moka.

She cast a forlorn look at her booth and nodded as she hooked her arm in his.

* * *

It was about an hour later and Harry had managed to cheer Moka up. He was now enjoying watching her babble excitedly as she skipped about in her long kimono.

"Kid, got a moment?"

Harry and Moka turned to see Chopper standing there, covered in blood.

"Chopper! What the hell happened?" Harry asked as he moved to check the larger student. The other festival attendees were now looking on with morbid curiosity.

"That cowardly bastard pulled out a human gun." He indicated a small hole in his stomach.

"Moka, get Ruby." Harry ordered. "All this blood couldn't come from there?"

Chopper was splattered with blood from head to toe. He grinned. "The bastard pulled the gun out. I pulled his head off."

"It doesn't look like the wound is going to cause you any serious damage. Ruby will remove the bullet and heal you up."

"I guess all those lessons you gave me on fighting ranged opponents paid off." Chopper chuckled.

The festival goers were now gawking. The idea that the little runt could have any power over the behemoth in front of him was… ridiculous.

"It would have paid off if you hadn't gotten shot." Harry frowned.

"He was aiming for my head."

* * *

Harry and Moka were calmly walking amongst the crowds when Mizore suddenly popped up in front of them.

"Harry… need a favour." She said in her usual calm and quiet manner.

"What type of favour?" Harry asked warily. The girl was far from the quiet figure in public that she was in the bedroom.

"I need you to pretend you're my boyfriend."

Harry frowned. "As opposed to… _actually_ being your boyfriend."

"Just _my_ boyfriend. My mom is here. She doesn't know about the harem and I told her I had a boyfriend." She said, seemingly apathetic.

"But what about when she finds out the truth?" Harry asked. "Why not just tell her?"

"What is the worst that could happen?" Moka posited. "My father knows and didn't do anything beyond get angry."

"He threw me through several trees!" Harry protested.

Moka giggled. "Oh Harry, we all know that if my father wanted to hurt you, no one would stop him. Not even the Chairman."

Mizore had a look of disgust. "Yeah, but my mom might try and join the harem."

Harry was wide-eyed with fright.

"Mizore, no one gets to join the harem without the consent of _everyone_." Moka said sternly.

"You don't know my mom." She muttered.

"Harry!" They turned as the exuberant and bubbly Kurumu flounced up in the revealing maid uniform she had worn for helping Yukari.

Harry had to brace himself as she jumped him. "Kurumu." He greeted with dry amusement.

"I need a favour." She said with pouty lips. "I told my mom you were-"

She was cut off as Mizore grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her off. "Come on Bazooka Girl. We have the same problem."

"I wonder if you'll have to meet everyone else's parents too." Moka wondered.

Harry began to sweat.

* * *

Eventually the day wound down and people went off to bed. Moka spent the night snuggled into his side whilst everyone else was with their parents.

Except Ririko who entertained herself with Mako and Ruby.

The following day started bright and early. Harry and the gang had breakfast in the SPC building as they discussed the upcoming day.

He was spending it, as promised, with Yukari. He had been briefly introduced to her somewhat silent yet smiling parents. He was pleased to be able to thank them in person for all the help they had provided.

The pair were walking down the make-shift concourse where the booths were being held when Harry noticed his walking partner had changed.

"So, you're the one who stole my daughter's heart."

Harry looked to his left to see the short, black-haired witch had been replaced by a tall, blue-haired succubus. "I really hope Yukari is alright." Harry said as he stopped and looked around.

He managed to glimpse the young witch being helped up off the ground by her parents and a scowling Ruby.

"The witch is unimportant-"

"You are a severe disappointment." Harry said with disgust. The succubus was shocked that he interrupted her. "I can see where Kurumu got her original poor personality from."

Shocked anger descended upon the beautiful face. "You dare?!"

"Shut up. Leave. And apologise to your daughter for embarrassing her."

"How dare you!"

Harry simply walked past her, leaving her outraged but confused as to how to respond.

Harry apologised to Yukari and the two continued their day. Ruby promised to keep an eye on Kurumu's mother to make sure she didn't interrupt them again.

Harry promised to make it up to her that night. He could see the witch's mind wander into fantasies of whips and chains. He figured he'd make it really good for her and invite Ririko. Ruby enjoyed them used on her, Ririko enjoyed using them.

They made it to lunch and Harry sighed as he found Yukari once again replaced. This time by a very pale, purple-haired woman in a white kimono.

A quick glance saw Gin had managed to catch the young witch.

"You do realise you just pissed off a witch, right?" Harry asked as he put down his sandwich.

The woman, who Harry deduced to be Mizore's mother, seemed unconcerned.

"And that witches can create some of the most intense and deadly fire in the world? Fiendfyre?"

She didn't get any paler, but she did turn slightly green.

Harry didn't like to waste food, but he left his sandwich and headed over to Yukari, thanked Gin and escorted her out of the cafeteria.

That evening he could see, in two separate instances, both Kurumu and Mizore yelling at their mothers. The mothers appeared to be pretending that they weren't embarrassed.

"I wonder why they kept trying to get you alone?" Yukari mused as they sat on a nearby bench and watched the evening's fireworks display.

"I have no idea what Shirayuki-san was doing, but I imagine Kurono-san was going to try and seduce me. From what I've learnt about Kurumu, succubae can be very competitive. She probably finds it insulting that her daughter submitted to me, instead of _me_ succumbing to her daughter's charms."

"You do know she's your mother-in-law, right?" Yukari pointed out.

"Not until _after_ we graduate." Harry scowled. "I'm not going to be married before I'm seventeen. Preferably eighteen."

"Will you at least marry me when I turn sixteen?" She asked pleadingly.

Harry put an arm around her and pulled her against his side. "I promise not to reject you just because of your physical age."

"But you will for other stuff?" She sounded miserable.

"The only thing that will make me reject you is if you can't get on with the others. That is very difficult to do when you consider the fairly fractious relationships between Kurumu and Mizore, Ririko and Inner Moka and… well, who knows what could happen."

"Are you expecting to expand your harem?" She asked teasingly, happier now knowing that Harry wouldn't reject her.

"Yukari, _I_ didn't start this harem, I certainly don't control it."

* * *

That night was… not as relaxing as it should have been.

Twice Harry was woken when someone entered his room without knocking. First it was Kurono Ageha, Kurumu's mother who entered wearing a smirk and nothing else.

She backed out nervously when she saw the various female glares being sent her way, including the one from her daughter.

The second was obviously Shirayuki Tsurara, Mizore's mother. Who at least wore a negligee, but still backed out.

That was when Harry gave up and transfigured the door and its frame into a single piece of metal.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day was the last day of the festival. A very irritable Mizore and Kurumu immediately sought out their mothers to give them an earful.

Harry was spending the day with Inner Moka.

Moka looked around with approval at the looks they were getting as they walked the concourse. "They fear you. They respect you." She explained her approval. "Those that are unaware of what you did to the fool who assaulted Outer Moka recognise me as a Shuzen and a Shinso."

Harry nodded. Moka had instructed him on her Shuzen family's history and her own specific breed of vampire, the Shinso.

"Speaking of Shuzen, is there a reason your father didn't come?" Harry asked as they walked. Had they been in the semi-privacy of the woods or the lake then he would have held her hand, but Inner Moka would never accept public displays of affection, they were a sign of weakness.

Moka chuckled. "You see how they step away from me? They sense my power. Imagine my father or the Headmaster walking by."

"I suppose you'll see him when school breaks for the holiday." Harry nodded.

Moka hummed non-committedly.

" _Harry!"_

Harry and Moka immediately turned to the sound of the English voice. Twenty feet away was a bushy, brown-haired girl.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" He asked with concern and worry.

" _I don't speak Japanese, Harry."_ She glared at him.

" _If you don't speak our language, why did you come here?"_ Moka asked in flawless English.

" _I came to rescue Harry."_ Hermione sneered at the vampire. _"Professor Dumbledore said-"_

" _The old fool?" Moka snarled. "He couldn't even be bothered to send his phoenix to aid Harry when he was poisoned, but he'll send a girl into a pit of monsters?"_

Hermione decided to ignore the silver-haired woman and focused on Harry. _"Here, grab this and we can be back in England in seconds."_

Harry immediately backed away from the red rubber ring. He recognised it as a dog toy. _"I don't know why you came here, Hermione. But I don't appreciate you helping Dumbledore trying to kidnap me._

" _You made a real stupid decision coming here. You could be killed on the spot."_

" _Harry, we should go somewhere more private… just to be safe."_ Moka whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded, he waved a hand at the ring causing it to vanish and Hermione to look horrified. _"Follow me."_

The witch was stunned stupid, so Moka grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along after Harry.

Halfway to the SPC building Hermione regained her senses, she tried to draw her wand only for the silver-haired goddess to snatch it away.

It was only Harry's warning that stopped it for being snapped.

Once they reached the living room, Moka practically tossed Hermione onto one of the couches.

"Master, would you like me to make refreshments?"

Harry grimaced, he hadn't thought anyone would be home. Especially not the scandalously clad Mako.

"No thank you, Mako. Could you please get changed and go and inform your mistress that Granger Hermione has come to try and kidnap me."

Harry winced again as the blonde-haired monstrel bowed low, revealing that the tight nurses 'dress' was the only thing she was wearing aside from her high heels.

Hermione, despite not understanding what was being said, looked to be getting very angry.

" _How did you get here, girl?"_ Moka demanded.

Hermione's expression became defiant. _"I'm not telling you anything. Give me my wand and let Harry go."_

" _Let him go? Nobody is keeping Harry Potter here. He joined this school willingly._

" _Now, answer my questions or we will be keeping_ you _here."_

The long fangs cresting past those soft lips seemed to bring the reality of the situation home to the witch.

" _Professor Dumbledore sent me. He arranged for this bus driver to bring me here to convince you to leave."_

" _Since when does that involve attempted kidnapping?"_ Moka sneered.

" _I never tried to kidnap him!"_

" _You demanded he come with you!"_

"I see that the English fools have stooped to new lows." Came the sultry yet clearly angered voice of Kagome Ririko. She entered with Miss Nekonome, Gin and the others.

Fortunately, they hadn't brought any parents.

"Apparently the bus driver brought her." Harry informed them, still scowling. "But I don't understand why he would as they clearly told him-"

"The Headmaster enjoys his games, Harry." Moka sighed. "He probably finds the old fools attempts amusing, especially as they would have no chance of holding you."

"You know, I don't so much care about the attempted murders and kidnappings, what concerns me is that England exiled me and now they can't leave me alone."

"Ruby, take Harry for a walk." Moka ordered. "We will stay and educate the stupid bitch."

"Moka… she was one of my best friends." Harry reminded her sadly.

The silver-haired vampire stepped into Harry's personal space and kissed him. She then nuzzled his neck before drinking deeply.

When she broke off she was nearly panting. "Go. Trust this to me."

Harry pecked her lips before turning to leave.

"Mako, go with them." Ririko ordered.

The monstrel was now dressed in the same nurses outfit she had worn when she first tried to assassinate Harry. Which meant, when she bowed, she didn't flash the world.

" _Harry!"_

Moka turned to the increasingly distraught witch and raised an eyebrow. _"You ignored him in his hour of need… and you want_ him _to listen to you?"_

" _He's my friend! I never ignored him. Headmaster Dumbledore said it was for Harry's safety. I can't believe he is being so immature as to still hold a grudge."_ She said in disgust.

There was loud slapping sound and Hermione flinched as she looked up to see the girl's hand inches from her face, but being held by the tall boy with the red head-band.

"A slap from you would kill her, Akashiya-san." Gin said gravely. "It would break Harry's heart, no matter how badly she treated him."

"Akashiya-san, step back." It was unusual to hear Miss Nekonome be so stern and firm, so both students stepped back as she walked up. "Morioka-san, take Sendo-san and speak to the bus driver. Find out how soon he can take the girl home."

Gin bowed and then headed for the door, gesturing to Yukari as he went.

"Keito, the bitch looks a bit too comfortable there." Ririko smirked. "I believe she needs to be in a more suitable position for this lesson."

The Jorōgumo mirrored the smirk as she popped the buttons on the front of her black School Protection Committee tunic and allowed her monster form to appear, spindly black spider legs reached out as white webbing began shooting out and attaching to the floors, walls and ceilings.

Hermione screamed as she was caught in the webs and suddenly pulled to hang, spread-eagled in the air. Her trousers and shirt were pulled taught as her arms and legs were over extended.

Then she noticed the woman dressed like a secretary no longer had legs, but a long, thick snake tail.

She screamed louder.

* * *

"I think I might be more monster than wizard or human." Harry grumbled as he walked with Ruby around the small lake. Mako trailed behind them quietly.

"She'll probably beat me when she hears I said this, but, I think even Moka has _some_ human in her lineage." Ruby smiled at him as they held hands.

"Yeah, but… I've been feeling the urge to just go back to England and kill all the fools who keep trying to hurt me."

Ruby released his hand and leaned into his side, her arm slipping around his waist. She walked carefully for a few steps to allow her walking rhythm match his.

"Harry-chan, I believe even pure humans would desire the same, if they were treated as you are."

"I can't believe that Hermione would just try and force me to do as she says. After all we've been through… after all she knows _I've_ been through."

"She is young." Ruby shrugged. "Yukari has happily been telling me the stories of what she knows about your time in Hogwarts. Moka has told me about the troubles you had here before we met.

"I know you had issues with Moka and Kurumu treating you badly."

Harry looked at her and frowned.

"When Gin accused you of looking up their skirts?"

Harry grimaced. "That was one thing. Inner Moka said even _she_ was disgusted with Outer Moka's lack of faith and loyalty.

"But, it's different here. In Hogwarts everyone who tried to kill me did so from the shadows. The students and teachers accused me of all sorts of things. They never apologised, not even when I was proven innocent.

"Here, most monsters will confront me head on. Or I confront them."

"Perhaps it is best that you embrace more of your monster side, Master."

The pair stopped as Mako spoke up. "I often hear you argue with Mistress and Akashiya-san, they claim to be feared is better than to be loved and respected.

"Some are incapable of love, _all_ are capable of fear. Perhaps a balance is what you seek."

Harry held out his free hand to the blonde monstrel and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I like it when you speak more. You are very helpful."

"Harry-kun!"

The trio turned at the excited female voice and saw two faces he _never_ wanted to see at the Yōkai Academy.

"Keiko? Yui? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he saw a worried Gin and Yukari who were coming up behind them.

"We were offered the chance to come here and see you!" Keiko beamed as she pulled him into a hug before doing the same with Ruby, Yui copying her.

"Gin, are we alone?"

The werewolf shifted briefly and focused before shifting back. "I can't sense anyone."

"Take Mako and Ruby, patrol the area and make sure we aren't interrupted."

Gin nodded and headed off, giving hushed instructions to the monstrel and witch.

Harry pulled Yukari closer to him and the older girls and put up privacy wards. "Do you know how dangerous this is? If anyone finds out you are humans they… well, you'll be lucky if they just kill you!"

"We were promised it was safe." Keiko said dismissively. "All we had to do was promise to deliver this." She said as she handed over a manila envelope with something hard and flat inside.

"Harry, you need to relax." Yui said as she hugged him. "No one knew you were human. We don't intend to go off alone so we won't have to worry about proving we aren't humans."

"How did you get here?" Yukari asked.

"We were picked up by your bus driver, Yukari-tan." Keiko smiled warmly at the girl, ignoring the slight scowl. "We were easily hidden amongst the other people he picked up and brought here. A festival, we were told."

"A festival where former students, now fully matured monsters, come back to visit." Harry said pointedly.

"Who asked you to deliver the package?" Yukari asked.

"Some lady. She said she was sent to offer us the chance to visit."

"It wasn't Nekonome-sensei?"

Yui laughed gaily. "We're here to surprise her too!"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the true joy on the older girls' faces. He needed a reason to be happy.

"Harry… it should be ok." Yukari offered hesitantly. She was still uncomfortable with humans, but the two university girls had been very nice. "I couldn't tell human from monster at the convention we went to."

And it was _that_ recommendation that decided it for Harry. If Yukari, who had feared humans to the point of hatred, was willing to have them around, then they could stay.

"Alright, but you will make sure that you are with someone I trust at _all_ times."

"Yes Harry-chan." They chorused, making Harry eye them suspiciously.

He dropped the wards and called Mako over, instructing her to never leave the human girls alone unless they were with other members of the harem.

They headed back to the SPC building.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked as he saw the unconscious form of his supposed best friend, hanging from Keito's webs.

"We just scared her a little." Ririko smirked. "Honestly, Harry, are you sure you remember your adventures correctly? The girl lasted thirty seconds before she became a babbling mess."

"Other than Keito's webs, we never touched her." Miss Nekonome said with clear disgust as she observed their prey.

And that was when Yui pounced gleefully on the unsuspecting cat woman.

"Harry, aren't these the human girls?" Keito demanded as she stepped up.

They had all been introduced when they had to deal with Dumbledore at New Year's.

"Apparently they were invited. The bus driver picked them up."

"The Chairman must have his reasons." Moka spoke up as she nodded in greeting to Keiko, Yui was still obsessing over her Nekomusume.

The vampire had come to respect the two humans.

It certainly helped that neither girl had flinched at Keito's spider legs or Kagome's tail.

"What did you do though?" Gin asked curiously. "She's wet herself."

"We simply pointed out that she was an untrained witch, without her wand, surrounded by creatures that wouldn't think twice about enslaving, eating or raping her." Ririko answered.

"I may have implied that I would love to have a _full_ drink." Moka smirked. "Other than the sips I get from my lover."

Harry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously. Neither Moka did anything other than sleep in his bed, and certainly not all the time.

"Something tells me it was Ririko's little story of what we did last Saturday that pushed her over the edge." Keito grinned at the unrepentant Lamia.

"What can I say, I know a prude when I see them."

"Ruby, Yukari, can you take her and get her cleaned up and coherent?" Harry asked wearily.

"Neither of us speaks English, Harry-kun." Ruby pointed out.

Harry finally smiled… well smirked. "That's her problem. She came to Japan without learning Japanese. I'd be insulted if someone came to England making demands and didn't bother learning my language."

Ruby shrugged as she began cutting the English witch down with her short staff. Yukari looked like she was outraged by what Hermione had done.

"I could just make her one of my thralls." Ririko offered.

"No." Harry said firmly. "Other than blind stupidity, she hasn't done anything wrong. Mako tried to murder us, if someone else tries, I won't say anything."

"Unless one of us kills them first." Moka glared at the departing witches.

"Gin, what did the bus driver say?" Harry turned to the werewolf.

"Bring her by anytime. But he suggested you talk to her and learn what she knows."

"She's one of your English friends?" Yui asked as she finally finished molesting the cat woman. "I thought they were finished with you, wasn't New Year's the last time you expected to see them again?"

"It was the last time I _wanted_ to see them." Harry corrected. "There was one thing that bothered me about that night. It should have been clear I was fine. I was happy. But why didn't Sirius offer to come with me?"

"He may never have thought about it, Harry." Keiko said softly as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "He thought he was supposed to be rescuing you _from_ danger."

"Then why not at least come with me and protect me?" Harry was clearly hurt by this. "He should have taken me when my parents died. But he left me with a half-giant and went after the Betrayer."

"He is not wrong." Miss Nekonome spoke up with a dark look. "They haven't even written to him. They have the address for sending letters."

"And they have not approached my father." Moka added.

"Then why is she here?" Keiko asked.

"To try and force me back to England… the place that exiled me."

"Wait, wait, wait." Yui scowled, waving her hands. "She's you're age, fifteen, right?"

"Probably sixteen." Harry nodded.

"Does she work for the government?"

"Still a student as far as I am aware."

"Then why did they send _her_?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged. "It probably wasn't the government, Dumbledore is the more likely culprit."

"And he's a civilian?"

"He used to be the Chief Judge. He was kicked out of office by the same person that exiled me. Now he is just Hermione's headmaster."

Keiko and Yui exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Moka-san, will you be sending a response to these…"

"Fools?" Yui supplied for her friend.

"I was thinking of 'monsters', they certainly seem to match up to the term better than Harry-chan and his friends."

"I had not considered it yet." Moka smirked at the by-play. "But, I will send a message to my father, he may enjoy… toying with them."

"Good." Keiko nodded firmly. "Then we will leave the subject for now and try and enjoy the day."

"Erm… is that ok with you, Moka?" Harry asked his girlfriend. "I would say this day was ruined already. We could try again tomorrow or another day?"

Moka scowled. This was supposed to be her day. Her first instinct was to lash out verbally at Harry, but it wasn't his fault.

And Outer Moka was trying to be very stern in her ear about that.

She nodded. "I will stay here to help deal with Granger." She then smirked. "I'm sure Nekonome-sensei will be otherwise occupied with you and our guests."

Despite the serious conversation, Yui's hand had been firmly stroking Miss Nekonome's ears. Miss Nekonome was purring loudly.

* * *

Harry made a quick trip to drop the envelope off in his office before he rejoined the two humans and his teacher. He cast several protection and tracking charms on the humans… just in case.

They encountered no real problems as they showed the two girls around the campus. Keiko and Yui were very intelligent and level-headed. They didn't ooh and aah when they saw something like magic. They didn't gasp or scream when they saw a monster in their true form.

They acted like they could be just another pair of monsters, just visiting.

It calmed Harry and lifted his spirits.

Until they went back to the SPC building for the night.

They found Hermione sitting, fairly morose and subdued on one of the couches.

Harry immediately looked to Moka.

"The girl is a blind fanatic." Moka said calmly, with a hint of distaste. "She believes everything Dumbledore says. Strangely, she still believes she is one of your best friends."

" _Why? Why steal Harry-kun?"_

Everyone was shocked when Yui started talking in broken English.

" _Steal? I-"_

" _She means kidnap."_ Moka sneered. _"Harry said you are supposed to be intelligent. Prove it."_

" _I wasn't trying to kidnap him!"_

" _You didn't ask him if he wanted to leave. You just demanded that he come with you."_

Behind them, Miss Nekonome was quietly translating everything into Japanese for the others.

" _I was trying to rescue him!"_

" _From what? What could he possibly need rescuing from that a pitiful witch could handle?"_

" _You, vampire."_ Hermione spat.

" _Mind your manners, Hermione."_ Harry stepped up angrily.

" _Let me remind you that not only do you not have your wand or portkey, but you are in a foreign country where you don't speak the language."_

" _Harry! Please, you need to return home. Headmaster Dumbledore says you need to be back at Privet Drive. Voldemort attacked Azkaban and freed his followers. The Ministry has assigned a horrible person to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and she is torturing people!"_ She was on the verge of tears as she held out her hand, palm down.

Harry growled as he grabbed the hand. Carved in the back were the words 'I will remember my place.' _"Who did this?"_ He demanded.

" _That's what I've been trying to tell you!"_ She began to cry in frustration. _"You need to come back so we can stop this."_

" _One person, did this?"_ Moka asked, clearly not moved by the tears and genuine distress.

" _She's the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. She's trying to get Dumbledore fired and she isn't teaching us to defend ourselves."_

" _Then kill her."_

The crying came to a sudden and shocked stop, even though the tears still flowed. _"Harry-"_

" _What? You can't cast a cutting curse at her neck? Cave her head in with a blunt object? There are swords all over that castle. Ram one through her heart._

" _All things you could do and don't involve me going back to the place that tried to kill me and exiled me."_

" _That's horrible!"_

Moka laughed harshly. _"If you aren't willing to defend yourself, why should you ask Harry to do it? Especially as you will probably condemn him when he kills her."_

" _Killing is wrong."_ The tears were gone and the disgust and indignation returned. _"If we did that we would be no better than Voldemort."_

" _YOU BE ALIVE!"_ Yui practically screamed in anger.

" _You would say that, monster. That's all your kind does."_

" _I'm a human."_ Yui smirked. _"Not even- erm…"_ She pointed to Harry, Hermione, Yukari and Ruby.

" _A witch."_ Moka supplied. _"That's right. A powerless human has more sense than the so-called 'Smartest Witch of Her Age'."_

" _I won't become a murderer."_ Hermione said defiantly.

" _What do you expect Harry-kun to do?"_ Yui demanded.

" _A good question."_ Harry nodded. _"Let's say I go back. You want me locked away with my abusive relatives. How will that solve your torture and ministry problem? How will that deal with Voldemort?"_

" _I- I don't know."_ She admitted. _"Professor Dumbledore couldn't tell me."_

" _Couldn't or wouldn't?"_ Moka asked suspiciously.

" _He said it was safer if I not know."_

" _Enough."_ Miss Nekonome said firmly as she stepped forward. _"Miss Granger, you have entered this country illegally. You have attempted to kidnap one of its citizens._

" _I will give you two options: One, you get on the bus, go home and warn Albus Dumbledore that we will not return anyone else he sends to kidnap Harry._

" _Two, we turn you over to the police and you can explain to them how you illegally entered the country and tried to kidnap Harry."_

" _What if I refuse to leave?"_ She asked defiantly.

" _You'll wind up eaten by one of the monsters. Probably Miss Akashiya."_

Moka grimaced. _"I only drink from Harry. Granger probably tastes disgusting."_

" _If I go back to England then I will have to suffer with more torture. Voldemort will eventually make himself known and will kill me and every other muggleborn."_

" _Then kill them first!"_ Harry said in exasperation. _"That's how things work here. Monsters try to hurt us and we slap them down and if necessary, kill them."_

" _You're a killer?!"_ Hermione was aghast.

"Harry, you are not getting anywhere, are you?" Ririko spoke up. "If you won't let me have her, then why not stick her in the dungeon for the night?"

"No. She won't listen. Take her to the bus driver and tell him to take her home." Harry said as he turned and walked off.

* * *

Harry was sitting at his office at his desk. He didn't have paperwork as the Head of the SPC. But he did use it for homework.

He was trying to forget the fact that his former best friend had tried to kidnap him.

He picked up the manila envelope and emptied the contents onto the desk.

A mirror.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he picked it up. It was a circle framed in gold with a pair of wings at the top.

He dropped it on the desk and went back to the envelope to see if there was a letter.

"Ow!" A small female voice came from the mirror.

Harry looked and saw a small green haired female climbing out of the face of the mirror. She wore a near transparent purple dress and had dragonfly like wings that looked like they were made of glass.

"Why did you do that?" The tiny female glared up at him.

"I apologise." Harry said sincerely. "I did not realise that the mirror was someone's home. Did you send your mirror to me?"

"Oh! You must be my new master." She beamed. "I'm Lilith, the spirit of the mirror."

"Uh huh. Can you tell me why you are here? Or how you got here?" Harry asked.

"I was sent to you. You saved me by releasing me from my mirror. Allow me to show you my gratitude by granting you one wish." She bowed.

"That's ok." Harry shrugged as he leant back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk. "I don't need to wish for anything."

"Erm… what?" Lilith seemed unsure on how to respond to that.

"I have all I need."

"But what about what you _want_ , Master?"

"I currently have all I want. Anything else… I can earn, buy… ask for it as a Christmas present." Harry chuckled.

"There must be something you want." She argued.

Harry appeared thoughtful. "Well, I suppose there is _one_ thing you could give me."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Tell me!" The little creature bounced.

Harry dropped his feet to the floor and quickly moved, nose-to-body with the creature. "Tell me who sent you and why you are here." He said, his facing losing all geniality.

"I- I- I-"

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked. "I am responsible for the safety of this place. You did not come here through the normal means, so that makes you a security risk."

The female scowled. "You really won't play, will you? I guess I'll take your soul as it is!" She grabbed the mirror and pointed it at Harry. "Dinner time!"

Harry sat there, looking between the mirror and the spirit. "Are you expecting me to feed you, or are you going to feed me?"

Lilith looked into the mirror. "Why isn't this working?" She demanded to her reflection.

"Because you took your eyes off of it long enough for me to switch it." Harry smirked as he held up the real mirror.

Lilith was looking back and forth between the mirror she held and the one in Harry's hand. Harry just watched in amusement.

"How did you do that?" She eventually asked in awe.

"That would be telling. And it doesn't seem fair for me to answer your questions when you won't answer mine."

Lilith dropped the fake she was holding and lunged for the real mirror. Harry grabbed her by the legs and slammed her into the desk, she flopped about in his fist like a jack-in-a-box.

When she regained her bearings she paled… further than her already pale skin.

Harry was holding the mirror over the corner of the desk. "You've already tried to kill me. Give me some good reasons why I shouldn't return the favour."

"Please don't." She begged meekly.

"That's not really a reason, now, is it?"

"Please, I don't know names. I was trapped in my mirror, I don't know how long I was in there for." She was beginning to cry. "I swear! You were the first person I've seen since I was trapped."

"So what is it you do? Can you simply grant one wish to a person?"

"No." She admitted slightly ashamed. "I reveal a person's true self. I can strip away their masks and reveal their true face."

Harry put the mirror face down on the desk and then gently released Lilith's legs on the opposite end. "That sounds like an interesting ability. I wouldn't mind learning more about you and your mirror."

"You aren't going to kill me?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if you make me."

"I won't."

* * *

After a few more honest answers, Harry locked the mirror in a glass cupboard in his office, the mirror facing inwards. Lilith admitted she didn't need to touch the mirror or be around it all the time.

Harry was giving her the chance to prove she wasn't a danger.

From her point of view, she needed to convince Harry not to kill her.

They headed back down to the living room to find Kurumu and Mizore had returned.

But standing there grimly was the Bus Driver.

He was staring intently at the small sprite on Harry's shoulder.

"You released Lilith." He said in his gravelly voice.

"You know her?" Harry asked.

"Word came down that Lilith's Mirror had been stolen and was heading to the school. An artefact of that nature and power could cause havoc."

"The mirror itself is locked in my office. Lilith did try to… eat my soul, but she is now going to try and prove she is not a danger."

The Bus Driver clearly needed a moment to process that. Then he chuckled. "You're one of a kind, kid. Might be best if you go see the Chairman. Let him know you've got it covered."

* * *

"I wonder what would happen if I showed all these monsters their true forms?" Lilith wondered as she flitted about excitedly as they walked through the milling crowds towards the main building.

"They already know." Harry shrugged. "They struggle to hide it every minute. You can't hide something if you don't know what it is."

"No, no, no." She said as she stopped him by floating in front of his head. "Not their monster forms, their hidden personalities."

Harry gently nudged her out of the way and kept walking. "What do you mean, hidden personalities?"

"Hmm…" She said thoughtfully as she came to land on Harry's right shoulder. "Things they don't realise or deny about themselves. Do they have secret desires to feel love, pain? Do they wish to experience inflicting pain, giving love?"

"Sounds like psychology." Harry nodded.

"What?"

"It is the human study of the mind. You'd probably enjoy reading it."

The little spirit looked forlorn. "Oh… I can't read."

"Can you learn?"

"No one ever let me try. They get my mirror and I wake up. This is the first time I have been out and not eaten a soul or revealed someone's true form."

"Well, we can teach you, and there are new ways to watch people talk about a subject. So you can learn more about what you do, if you want."

Her wings began beating furiously even though she stayed on Harry's shoulder. "That is amazing!"

"Do you need to eat souls? Can you eat regular physical food?"

"I don't know… I've only ever eaten souls."

"Do animals have souls?"

"Some do."

"Well, my friend is an owl. We can ask her to catch her meals alive and you can try and eat them. We can also see if you can eat regular food."

"You have an owl for a friend?" She giggled.

"Ow!" Harry grimaced at the sharp talons digging into his left shoulder.

Lilith gulped at the massive amber eyes boring into her as the white head leaned around Harry's.

"Prek!"

Harry quickly picked Lilith off his shoulder and Hedwig jumped off and landed on the vacated spot. He then opened his palm for Lilith to sit in.

"Sorry about that." He said as he subtly cast a healing charm on his bleeding shoulder. "Hedwig is very possessive. That's _her_ shoulder."

"Erm… that's fine." She said, clearly terrified.

Harry deposited her on his left shoulder and Hedwig gave a sharp nod. "Prek."

Harry made it inside the building and to the upper floors where nobody was milling around. It was nice and quiet.

 _Was_.

"Potter. So you managed to tame the spirit of the mirror."

Harry turned and saw Miss Ishigami sneering at him. She had tied her braids in a tight ponytail that stood up straight from her head.

"You are useless, spirit." She looked at the sprite.

"Hedwig."

The owl leapt off his shoulder and plummeted over the railings to the floors below, speeding away to get help.

"You were the one who sent Lilith here?" Harry asked calmly.

"Those disgusting humans, I thought they would release the mirror." She scowled. "It doesn't matter. She was just a distraction."

"Are you going to try and kill me again?"

She took on a look of utter hatred. "I am no match for you or anyone, now that you have turned my snakes against me.

"But I know you won't kill them, so you won't kill me." She smirked.

Harry waved his hand and she fell over, stiff as a board. "I don't have to kill you. I have a prison where you can stay and I can keep your snakes company."

"Your prison could use some improvements, Harry-tan."

Harry scowled as he saw Hokuto standing behind him, his left leg was a badly burnt mess and he was in his monstrel form. A spindly, tall creature that seemed to be made of bone. His 'limbs' made him look like a praying mantis.

"I'll look into it." Harry promised. "Lilith, fly back to the others. Tell them Hokuto is free."

Lilith nodded and dived off Harry's shoulder as Harry threw a banisher at the monstrel to distract him.

"So, you haven't run off. Are you here for some attempt at revenge?" Harry asked calmly.

Hokuto laughed. "My how your ego has grown. I have no interest in you and your little friends. You are a nuisance in my way. Nothing more."

There was only one thing on this level of the school. "So you want to confront the Chairman. Any chance you will go back to your cell quietly?"

Hokuto smirked. "I will enjoy putting you in your place."

"That is my job."

Hokuto turned to see Moka standing there, the rest of the gang arrayed around her.

"If you've got this, I have something that needs doing." Harry called over.

Moka just nodded.

Harry jumped over the railing, following the same path Hedwig and Lilith had just taken.

Hokuto snarled as he charged at Moka.

* * *

Harry knew the story of Kaneshiro Hokuto. A human boy who had received an invitation to attend Yōkai Academy. After Harry had imprisoned the former human, the Chairman had informed him that Hokuto was essentially Harry's predecessor.

Hokuto was supposed to be the guiding force for monsters at the academy.

But he couldn't cut it and became a monster, in every way.

* * *

Things were not looking good. Moka and Gin were struggling to match the monstrel that Hokuto had become. His regeneration was almost on par with Moka's.

If Harry had been there she could have drunk his blood and used the boost to put the mad man down.

Kurumu was out with a broken wing, Mizore was using her ice to shield the group whilst Ruby and Yukari cast rapid healing spells at the fighters.

Keito and Ririko were stuck watching, neither had the strength nor speed to be of any help to the two S-Class monsters.

The school was an absolute mess. The open walkways had collapsed and they were now standing in rubble on the ground floor.

"Kaneshiro-senpai, I have a question."

Hokuto spun around in shock, he hadn't noticed Potter arriving.

"What is your true self?"

Too late, Hokuto saw his own reflection staring at him as Lilith's mirror began to glow.

And suddenly, the frightening monstrel was replaced with a pitiful, weak, human. He was soon bound in Keito's webs.

Harry placed the mirror back in his blazer and knelt down in front of the cowering human. "The Chairman saw something in you.

"I'd like to think you squandered it because of fear. It's time for you to return to the human world… after you've told me _everything_ I want to know."

* * *

Harry was sitting in front of a very stern Chairman. Lilith was sitting in the chair next to him, her legs out straight and her hands clasped in her lap.

"So many mistakes have been made today, Potter-san." The anger was tightly controlled, but audible. "You have a lot to answer for."

Harry frowned.

The Chairman continued. "You were responsible for the security of your prisoners. You didn't just kill him and that left him a risk to the school.

"The same goes for Ishigami-san.

"Your human friends brought an artefact that could destroy the barrier that hides this school. They should be killed for their crime."

"Chairman-sama, I will willingly accept blame for _my_ mistakes." Harry said with a glare. "But I will not shoulder the blame for the mistakes of others.

"I will not allow my friends and family to be made scapegoats."

"You dare!" The Chairman shot out of his seat.

Harry remained calm. "My mistake was not monitoring Kaneshiro's prison more carefully.

"I should have been more suspicious of Keiko and Yui bringing me a package of unknown origin.

"I should have paid more attention to Ishigami to see that she was allowing her hate to consume her.

"But, I was not the one who brought a human to this school. I was not the one who didn't watch him carefully and intervene when it was clear he was suffering-"

"You would accu-"

Harry shot out of his own chair and glared at his superior. "I am not the one who allows his staff to attack students.

"I am not the one who allowed a dangerous artefact to be stolen.

" _I_ am not the one who granted two humans and a foreign witch access to the school."

"I should rip your head from your body."

"It won't make what I said any less true."

The Chairman grunted and sat back in his chair. Harry remained standing, but stood tall, his hands clasped behind his back, awaiting orders… or sentencing.

"The effects of the Lilith Mirror are not permanent." The Chairman said warningly.

"I've learnt that nothing is permanent. Not even death." Harry responded calmly.

The Chairman growled miserably. "Do you still intend to wipe his memory and simply return him to his family?"

"Unless you order me not to." Harry nodded. "But I won't execute him."

The Chairman sighed irritably. "Get out Potter. The school will be closing early so we can fix the mess. I suggest you use your new free time to develop better methods and plans for your next year."

Harry bowed low and left.

* * *

"Well, this explains how Hokuto escaped." Harry said with a grimace. He was standing out the back of the SPC building with Gin and Keito. In front of them was a severely burned, dead monstrel that was half in the ground.

"It must have been pretty tough to survive the lava walls." Gin nodded.

A foot past the walls of the dungeon was a six foot layer of lava, in every direction. Strong metal walls encased the lava.

"I should have put more wards up around the dungeon." Harry scowled, he was disappointed with himself. "I was relying on the assumption that only Ruby and I could get in as we could do it with magic and knew the location."

"We can all think of ways to improve security." Keito offered. "I could set various traps with my webbing."

"I'm thinking of moving the dungeon completely off campus." Harry informed them.

"Where?" Keito asked, clearly not believing it was a sensible move. "You need to be able to monitor and check the prisoners. If you want them to live then you need to feed them."

"I'm not sure where, yet. But as for monitoring and caring, I'll ask the Chairman for permission to leave campus as needed."

"What are you going to do about Ishigami?" Gin asked.

"I've asked Yukari's parents to get me two potions. I want to try an experiment. The first potion will put the drinker into a deep sleep. They will appear dead to the world. They don't need to eat, drink, use the bathroom… humans call it suspended animation.

"I'm hoping that if Ishigami drinks it, it won't affect her snakes. If it does, the second potion is the cure."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was soon booted from the campus along with the rest of the staff and students. He was surprised when Miss Nekonome informed him he would be living with her.

He was a little bit peeved to learn that everyone else already knew that.

"You live in a mansion." Harry commented dryly as he stood in front of the gates of a large sprawling estate. It was all in traditional Japanese style, it was made of wood and looked like it might be centuries old… despite how well it was preserved.

Miss Nekonome laughed as she dragged him past the gates and into the building. "I teach because I want to, Harry-kun. I know I don't look much older than you, but I am nearly a century old.

"Ririko is much older."

Harry just nodded. He had a feeling that was the case. He didn't know why he had that feeling, he just did.

"It's going to be weird not seeing the others for most of the year." Harry sighed. "I'm surprised that we aren't all going to have to repeat the year."

"There are contingency plans in place." Miss Nekonome explained. "You will be tested, but you will also need to self-study."

"I read the syllabus." Harry grimaced at the hundreds of pages of reading materials that every teacher had given them. "I'm going to need to go into the city to get some books."

Miss Nekonome's home was situated a few miles outside of Kyoto, there was a small river that ran outside the back of the house.

His teacher hadn't said anything, but Harry _knew_ that she probably spent hours out there catching fish.

 ***Dong** *

Harry reflexively turned to the front door at the sound of the bell.

"Who could that be?" Miss Nekonome wondered. "We only just arrived."

She opened the door and sighed. "I should have expected this."

"Moka?" Harry asked as he saw the pink hair over his teacher's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, really I am." The pink-haired vampire said morosely. "But I can't go back to tomato juice… or sleeping alone.

"Besides, Inner Moka won't shut up." She glared at her rosary, snug in her cleavage.

"You might as well come in." Miss Nekonome grumbled. "Just don't take that rosary off inside. Do it away from the house." She ordered.

"Would Master like me to prepare refreshments?"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Mako standing nearby. She was no longer wearing her scandalous nurses outfit and was now in a scandalous French maid's outfit.

"Mako? Why are you here?" Harry asked, he was looking around for Ririko.

Mako bowed low. Harry was actually relieved that this new outfit, despite allowing her breasts to be displayed from this position, did not give a clear view beyond.

"Mistress has asked me to come early to prepare the home for your arrival."

"Erm… is Ririko coming as well?" Harry asked worriedly.

"What? That… cow!" Miss Nekonome was outraged.

Mako looked very angry at someone insulting her mistress, fortunately Harry stepped in. "Miss Nekonome, if this is too much of a problem I can find somewhere else to stay."

"Master, I am ready to serve- oh."

"I'll go find a place to rent or a hotel room." Harry sighed as they all saw one Tojo Ruby standing in the doorway dressed in a French Maid's outfit… unlike Mako's, this one was made of leather and was _very_ snug.

"STOP!" The usually bubbly teacher was breathing heavily. Everyone froze as she turned to Ruby. "Tojo-san, is everyone going to be coming after Harry?"

"If you are asking if the harem is intending to stay with him, then yes."

She growled before stomping up to Harry and grabbing his hand. She began dragging him past Mako. "This is _my_ home so I get him first!"

"What?" Harry was shocked.

"I'm in heat, Harry. I have been for weeks. I am not waiting any longer." She declared as she dragged him off.

"Fuck me."

"That's the idea!" They heard the teacher retort.

It was only seconds later that a loud angry screech was heard, not unlike when you accidentally step on a cat's tail. It was followed by three thuds.

That was followed by a very confused Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari wandering out to the entry hall.

"Why are you three here?" Moka asked curiously.

"I'm Harry's mate, remember. I need him." Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"I'm not letting Jiggly-Puff hog all the Harry time." Mizore scoffed.

"You aren't leaving me out." Yukari glared at the older girls.

"Do your parents know you are here?" Ruby asked.

"Erm…"

"Let's find Nekonome-san's phone." Ruby sighed.

"Shizuka." Kurumu said firmly. "If she's sleeping with us then I am not calling her Nekonome-sensei. We don't use Ririko's title."

"This is going to be a very interesting summer." Moka was very amused by all this.

* * *

Harry spent most of his first week exhausted. It was bad enough that Shizuka (he was not calling her Nekonome-sensei after… that first day) seemed to fluctuate on an almost hourly basis between sleeping and sex.

The other members of the harem had turned up and expected attention too.

Harry had needed instruction from Kurumu on how to deal with Ruby. The girl was practically begging to be ordered around. She'd even gone so far as to co-opt a room that she turned into a 'sex dungeon'. She had conjured and transfigured all manner of instruments from whips to full body racks.

Kurumu was only too happy to help by writing her mother and asking for relevant catalogues.

Ririko hadn't really liked Mako's new outfit, especially as Ruby was wearing something similar, so she had her thrall back in her 'nurse uniform'.

It was after that first week that things got back to normal…or what constituted normal for Harry James Potter.

The bell to the mansion rang and there was a race between Mako and Ruby to answer. Mako won simply because Ruby was hanging naked in her dungeon.

The bell rang three times over twenty minutes, each time Mako answered it until Moka got curious and went to find out what was wrong.

"There are four strange men outside." Mako reported. "I believe they are wizards, but they cannot speak Japanese so I cannot do more than try to shoo them off.

"Should I ask Mistress if I should kill them?"

Moka didn't like the sound of this. The non-Japanese speaking wizards, not Mako killing them. "Are they English?"

"I do not know. I have only seen Granger-san and most of what I saw was screaming." She answered calmly.

The bell rang again. "Go get Shizuka and Harry. Tell the others what you told me and tell them to get ready." Moka instructed.

She turned and opened the door and saw the four men Mako had told her about.

A short fat man was at their head with a bowler hat, two other white men and a monstrosity in pink.

Moka had to smother her amusement that Mako thought the pink one was a man. She was certainly not attractive, but Moka could see that it was a woman.

Though possibly not human.

" _Can I help you?"_ She asked in English.

The man in the bowler hat and the woman looked at her with disgust as the other men leered. To them, Moka was an example of detestable mudblood standards.

Pink hair, short floaty dress.

Beautiful.

All things that you rarely found in the British Magical World.

" _We are here for Potter."_ The bowler hat man stated with a scowl. _"Send him out immediately."_

" _What do you want with Mister Potter?"_ She asked politely.

" _That is none of your business girl."_ The woman sneered. _"This is official ministry business."_

" _You have papers and identification?"_

" _I am the Minister of Magic! I am all the authority needed."_ He said pompously.

" _Fudge? What are you doing here?"_ Harry demanded as he stepped up beside Moka. He was dressed in pyjama pants.

And that was it.

" _Potter, you are under arrest for murder."_ Fudge ordered as he gestured the two men forward.

They drew their wands and approached, only to be tossed back by Moka with a simple push to their chests.

" _You are not Japanese. Unless you have the required authorisation from the Japanese Government, leave."_ Moka ordered.

" _I do have authorisation, girl."_ Fudge said, struggling to pull his wand, the woman was quicker, but both were shocked when the four wands went flying into the hands of a young Japanese girl with a weird wand of her own.

" _How dare you!"_ The woman in pink screeched.

" _Where is your authorisation?"_ Moka demanded, her hand outstretched expectantly.

Fudge nudged the woman. _"Dolores."_

She sneered at Moka and Harry but pulled an envelope from her purse, shoving it at the girl.

Moka looked at it and frowned. _"This is a letter addressed to Harry."_ She informed them as she saw the kanji. "May I?" She asked Harry.

Harry just nodded.

They all just stood there waiting for the vampire to finish reading.

Fudge and his entourage seemed uncertain on how to proceed. They had no wands and this pink haired girl was very strong and there was a Japanese witch.

Moka did not look entirely pleased when she read the letter. She didn't look worried either.

"It is a letter from the Chairman." She sighed as she informed the others. "I'll hand it over in a second."

She then turned back to Fudge. _"Allow me to read this to you, as I assume you are too dumb to learn a second language."_

She ignored the bristling and began: _"'Mister Potter, these English fools have tried to demand you be turned over to them._

" _Considering the ridiculous amounts of trouble you have caused recently, I have sent them to you. Consider this payback for the damage to my school._

" _I have informed the human authorities that these wizards are in Japan, I also warned them that they would not likely survive their trip._

" _If you do kill them, please call the number attached and inform the one who answers that they are dead. It will hopefully make it easier to deal with anymore idiots your country sends.'"_ She finished and passed the letter back to Ruby.

Fudge was confused. _"I don't understand. That old man said it was an official warrant."_

" _It is."_ Moka smirked. _"It is a warrant, or letter of authority, for Harry to kill you or deal with you as he wishes."_

She turned to Harry. "Inner Moka wishes to play." She smiled coquettishly at her boyfriend.

Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly and led Moka away from the mansion.

" _I say! Where are you going? You are under arrest, you hear me!"_

Fudge didn't get to say much more as Moka exploded in energy that, once again, threw the four wizards to the ground.

Inner Moka stood there proudly as she stretched her long athletic limbs, causing her short dress to ride up indecently.

"Yukari, destroy those wands."

The young witch looked at her curiously before shrugging and snapping them, much to the horror of the English magicals.

"Mizore, Keito, detain them."

Webbing shot out of the house just before their lower halves were encased in ice.

That was followed up four stunners from Harry's hand.

"So… do we eat them?"

Everyone looked at Keito in disgust.

"Would you really want to eat one of them?" Ririko shuddered. "Even if you could get past the taste, think about the cholesterol. It would wreak havoc on your figure."

* * *

Despite Keito's protests that Fudge alone could feed a cluster for a month, the decision was made to send them back.

Eventually.

First they wanted information. So they broke out the truth potion.

" _Fudge, why are you trying to arrest me?"_ Harry asked as they stood outside, the four foreigners still bound.

" _My donors are paying me a fortune to bring you back. They say you killed Lucius Malfoy."_

" _Do you believe Voldemort is back?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So why do you keep denying it?"_

" _I don't want it to be true. My donors are paying me to squash the news."_

Harry rolled his eyes as Moka and Shizuka looked disgusted.

" _Are you really that stupid?"_ Moka demanded.

" _Yes."_

They clearly weren't expecting that. Neither were the three other ministry officials who looked gobsmacked at the Minister's confession.

" _Why did you block any investigation into Sirius Black's innocence?"_

" _I was paid to by Lucius Malfoy. With Black out of the way, his son was the only other person who could inherit the Black Estate._

" _If Black had an heir then it would go to them."_

"Anyone else got questions for the idiot?" Harry turned to his friends.

"We have no real interest in the mess happening in England." Ririko shook her head. "If he or the other wizards were a threat then logistical information would useful."

That gave Harry an idea. _"Did you know about the dementors that attacked me?"_

" _Yes. I don't know how they came to be near you, but the human guards of Azkaban reported their absence."_

" _What were you going to do to Harry if you were able to get him to come peacefully?"_ Shizuka frowned.

" _He would be shipped straight to Azkaban. He would be intercepted on the way and vanish from public sight."_

" _You do realise that you were setting me up to be taken to Voldemort to be tortured and killed?"_ Harry asked.

" _Of course."_

Harry sighed and sent a stunner at the pudgy bastard before moving to the woman in pink. Harry had no qualms about using the Imperious to force these people to take the truth potion.

" _What is your name?"_

" _Dolores Jane Umbridge. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts."_

Harry raised an eyebrow. Did the woman consider her titles her name?

" _Are you torturing the students at Hogwarts?"_

" _Yes."_

" _How."_

" _I force them to use blood quills that scar the words they write into their hands. I use the Cruciatus Curse on those who are truly disrespectful."_

" _Why haven't you been reported?"_

" _I obliviate the mudbloods before they leave."_

" _What do you know about the dementors that attacked me?"_

" _I sent them. I obliviated the Azkaban guards of the knowledge I was there."_

" _Why?"_

" _So they couldn't report me."_

Harry was feeling the need for violence.

" _Why did you send the dementors after Harry?"_ Shizuka stepped up as she pulled Harry back slightly.

" _The brat needed silencing. He is a disgusting half-blood and he is smearing the good name of the Ministry."_

" _How?"_ Moka asked, clearly curious.

" _He is spreading rumours that the Dark Lord is back. That makes the Ministry appear to be liars."_

" _But that would mean your name is not 'good'."_ The teacher frowned. _"Harry can't be smearing your good name if it isn't good in the first place."_

" _The Ministry determines what is good."_

Moka and Shizuka shared a look of utter disbelief.

"It makes a bit of sense." Harry offered. "The potion makes her tell the unconditional truth. According to the truth, the Ministry is literally controlling people's lives."

"It's like they are living George Orwell's, 1984." Shizuka said in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"It's a book. We'll be reading it in class next year."

"I've read it." Moka said in disgust.

"Anything else we need to ask?" Harry offered.

"I don't think so." Moka shook her long white hair.

Harry stunned the pink clad monstrosity.

He then made a mental note to never mention the pink connection to Outer Moka. He did cast a colour changing spell on her clothes to make them a drab grey.

"Keito, you can have the woman for food if you want." Harry said darkly.

The others were shocked, Harry always tried to avoid violence and killing. He still struggled with Ruby and Ririko's preferences.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Kurumu asked.

"She's torturing children. She sent the dementors to kill me."

Keito stomped forward, exposing her spider form as she moved. "I will be gone for a few days." She growled as she casually picked the ugly creature up and then scurried away on her spider legs at an incredible speed.

"You're not killing the fat one?" Mizore asked curiously.

"If we kill him, someone else will just take his place."

"Will your Imperious Curse hold him over that distance and for a long time?" Kurumu asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I was thinking that either Ririko turns him into a thrall or Ruby and I force him into a magical oath."

"I would rather not." The lamia said as she looked at the fat wizard with utter disgust.

"Oaths it is."

* * *

It was several hours later, Harry had left the interrogation of the other two men to Moka and Shizuka whilst he took Yukari and Ruby to study vows and oaths.

Now they had what they needed to deal with Fudge.

" _WAKE UP!"_ Harry yelled in the ear of the fat politician whilst _enervating_ the man.

Fudge jerked in shock.

" _You have two choices, Cornelius."_ Harry informed him. _"You will take an oath, specified by us that will prevent you from annoying me again… or we kill you."_

" _Harry, be specific."_ Inner Moka smirked, her fangs on full display. _"You will be eaten. Alive. By many monsters who consider human flesh a delicacy. They will-"_

" _THE OATH! THE OATH!"_

"I honestly thought that would take longer." Shizuka mused.

"Clearly the smell hasn't reached you yet." Moka grimaced as she held the back of her hand under her nose.

"What? Eeeewwww!" The smell of vacated bowls and bladder had finally wafted to the cat girl.

Harry cast a cleansing charm and freshening charm at the man (who clearly knew what they were talking about), but Shizuka was long gone.

Fudge was released from his bonds, he tried to rub his arms where the ropes had held him, but his right arm was suddenly in the very strong grip of a Shinzo vampire.

" _Remember Cornelius, you accept the oaths or we kill you."_ Harry said firmly. _"If you break the oaths, it will kill you."_

He took one look at the sharp fangs in front of him and just nodded frantically.

Harry began to recite the pre-discussed terms of the vows.

" _Do you swear to never try to cause harm to Harry James Potter, his friends or family?"_

Fudge was looking at Moka dumbly. The vampire gave a sharp jab of her head to Harry and he quickly blurted out… _"I do! I do!"_

" _Do you swear to never accept bribes or cave to blackmail and extortion?"_

" _I do."_ He said, slightly forlornly.

" _Do you swear to ensure that the guilty are tried and punished accordingly and that the innocent are protected?"_

Fudge gulped. Lucius might be dead, but there were plenty of others who had claimed the Imperious Defence. _"I do."_

" _Do you swear to treat all innocent beings as equals, regardless of blood, species, gender or beliefs?"_

" _I do."_ He answered quickly, considering who was holding his hand.

" _Then I bind you to these oaths by your life and magic. Break them and they are forfeit."_

The joined hands began to glow for a moment. Harry nodded to Moka and she released the human's hand.

" _I need to shower."_ She said in disgust as she stalked back towards the house.

" _Go back to England, Fudge."_ Harry ordered. _"Just remember, Sirius Black is innocent, Voldemort is back and killing people and various purebloods are persecuting others illegally._

" _Also, anyone who has the Dark Mark has to commit crimes and is a follower of Voldemort._

" _I expect you to issue an apology to the students who were tortured by your High Inquisitor and for monetary compensation to be made to each student."_

" _Where's Dolores? And… what should I tell them?"_ Fudge asked nervously as he indicated the two unconscious aurors.

" _Dolores was guilty of attempted murder and the torture of children. She admitted to this and has been executed._

" _Those two men have been obliviated. Just tell them that your trip was unsuccessful. Swear them to secrecy if you wish."_ Harry shrugged.

"Are you done, Potter-san?"

Fudge jumped at the gravelly voice. Standing several meters away was a man in a uniform with a flat cap, leaning against a yellow muggle vehicle.

Harry nodded to the man and addressed Fudge. _"This man will take you back to England. I suggest you keep your mouth shut during the trip."_

Harry turned and walked off.

" _Wait, what about my wand?"_

The Minister for Magic didn't get a response other than sharply barked orders from the man in uniform in a language he didn't understand.

* * *

When the bus driver told the Chairman what had happened, apparently he wasn't too happy.

He had been hoping it would at least annoy Harry. Ideally he was hoping the boy would gut the witless fool who had the gall to try and order him about.

He sent Harry a very angry letter informing the young wizard of his disappointment.

Harry simply responded by pointing out that the Chairman had his opportunity to inflict pain.

What followed was a three week period where the two would exchange taunting letters, much to the shock of Shizuka and Ririko who couldn't believe the Chairman hadn't simply come down and killed Harry for his back chat.

Outer Moka had explained that the Chairman was probably having more fun than he had had in centuries.

Hedwig was getting an epic workout as she flew back and forth. Unknown to Harry, the Chairman had taught the wizard's familiar how to use the tunnel network to travel the world.

Lilith had discovered that her wings were not designed for a long flight. She had tried to accompany the owl on one trip, but had exhausted herself and been carried back an hour later, dangling from Hedwig's talons.

The only real item of note for the group was that Moka had taken her relationship with Harry a step further. She wasn't having sex with him, but Inner Moka had dragged him into the shower to help clean her after she had 'sullied herself by touching the pathetic British bastard'.

Outer Moka had started to do the same.

Harry now endeavoured to spend as much time as he could during the day with Yukari so she didn't feel left out.

* * *

Four weeks later and the bell to the mansion was rung once again.

It rarely rang.

Mako made it first again. Ruby was currently entertaining Ririko.

But still, Harry moved to the door just in case.

"Chairman-sama."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he heard the monstrel greet the visitor. Also because he now realised how short that nurses outfit really was.

"Mako-san, please inform Potter-san he has-"

"I am here, Chairman-sama." Harry said as he stepped forward and bowed low.

"Ah, Potter-san, enjoying your holiday of debauchery?" The Chairman smirked.

Harry looked down and blushed. The girls didn't let him wear a top so he spent most of his time in tracksuit bottoms for when he was training with them.

He reached behind the door and conjured a t-shirt that he quickly donned.

He got his head through the neck and froze, arms awkwardly tangled. Standing behind the Chairman were several individuals.

He carefully finished putting his t-shirt on. "Mako, inform the others we have _more_ guests."

He then turned to the Chairman. "Would you like me to get you a seat so you can watch the fireworks?" He asked sarcastically.

He could see the pearly white and _sharp_ teeth grin from within the concealing white cowl. "Have your servant attend me. I am sure your harem will be busy either way."

" _Pup?"_

Harry glared at the Chairman who was snickering. He then turned to his godfather, one of the few who was there. _"Why are you here, Sirius?"_ He asked.

" _We've come to bring you home. The Minister revoked your banishment. He even issued an apology for my false imprisonment."_

" _So? I am home. I am safe and happy here. What could I possibly gain from going to England? More ridicule? More attempts on my life from Riddle?"_

" _Riddle? Who is Riddle?"_ A tall black man who Harry briefly recognised as Kingsley Shackelbot from his stay with Sirius.

" _That is a topic for another time."_ Albus Dumbledore interjected quickly. _"Harry, it is imperative you come home. It won't be long before Voldemort discovers you are here and launches an assault._

" _There aren't any wards here protecting you."_

" _There aren't even any bloody alert wards."_ Bill Weasley scoffed.

" _Why would we want protection?"_ Outer Moka asked as she skipped down the steps and latched onto Harry's left arm. She had clearly dressed to look cute and unassuming.

" _So you don't get killed? Really, Harry? Is this the bimbo you have taken up with?_ " Molly Weasley demanded.

" _Missus Weasley!"_ Hermione Granger was shocked.

" _Woman, I may have no desire to interfere, but if you insult Miss Akashiya again… I will kill you."_ The Chairman said firmly. Moka was the closest thing he had to a child after he had taken her in when she first got her rosary.

" _Go away."_ Harry said with frustration. _"If Riddle comes here then I will finally be rid of him. You will no longer have a reason to bother me."_

He turned to the Chairman. _"Isn't there anyway to speed up the repairs on the school?"_

The face remained concealed as the Chairman just looked at him. "Ah, thank you, Mako-kun." He turned to the scantily dressed monstrel as she emerged with a deck chair, a small table and a drink.

" _Harry, please, you're all the family I have left."_

" _Really Black?"_ Moka sneered, her cute and innocent demeanour vanishing. "Harry, Inner Moka wants out." She declared as she thrust her chest at him.

Harry grimaced as he heard the rest of the household backup. He gingerly moved to grab the rosary, resting on her soft breasts.

" _Harry! Have you no sense of decorum, young man?"_ The Weasley mother screeched.

She was blown off her feet seconds later as Inner Moka emerged.

Harry looked at the smashed and dented front of the house. He was going to be spending so much time and energy fixing it. Maybe a few wards would be a good idea.

" _Family, Black?"_ The now white haired and obvious vampire demanded of the wizard. _"What kind of family abandons children to hell? Allows them to be taken from their care just so they can get revenge?_

" _You demanded he leave the safety and happiness he had made for himself, after he had been tortured, ridiculed and exiled. And where did you want him to go? Back to the same people that tortured him."_

" _I can assure you, Miss Akashiya, it was nowhere near as bad as Harry has made it out to be."_ Albus said firmly.

" _You're calling me a liar?"_ Harry's voice was small. _"Sirius?"_

" _I don't know what to believe anymore, Harry."_ Sirius sighed. _"I mean, look at you. You've shacked up with dark creatures and enslaved girls as your sex toys."_

" _Sounds like Jealousy to me."_ Moka smirked as she latched back onto Harry's arm, purposefully pulling it into her cleavage.

" _What do you have to say about that, Professor Lupin? As a dark creature yourself, apparently Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore don't approve of your kind around wizards."_ Harry asked.

" _There is a huge difference between a werewolf turned against his will and a born vampire."_ The former professor said sternly.

" _And what would that be, dog?"_ Moka asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The cursed man had the sense to shut his gob and step back.

" _Why are you here, Hermione?"_ Harry asked. _"I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson after last time."_

" _I didn't particularly want to come, Harry. I don't agree with what you have become, but, I wanted to come and say thank you. I know you must have had something to do with Umbridge. And no… I don't want to know."_ She said sadly.

Harry simply nodded in gentle, non-judgemental, understanding.

" _Where is Ronald Weasley?"_ Moka asked. _"I thought the three of you were inseparable."_

" _I would never allow my children near such evil and depraved creatures."_ Molly Weasley spat.

" _Where is Arthur?"_ Harry frowned.

Tears began to form in Molly's eyes as her anger failed to abate. One of the other females that had come hugged her and pulled her back.

" _Arthur Weasley was murdered, Harry."_ Sirius said grimly. _"It's why you need to come home."_

" _So he can be murdered as well?"_ Moka clearly thought the man was stupid.

" _There is a prophecy, my boy."_ Albus stated. _"Arthur was killed guarding it. The prophecy pertains to you and Voldemort."_

" _Then send the bastard here."_ Moka was clearly losing her patience.

" _You expect us to just send the Dark Lord an invitation to meet, on your behalf?"_ The greasy haired Snape sneered.

" _You are one of his slaves, right?"_ Harry smirked. _"Personally branded by him."_

" _Harry, please, be civil and respectful."_ Albus admonished.

The Chairman snorted into his drink. _"I thought you light-siders weren't supposed to be hypocritical. What is civil and respectful about coming to a man's home and demanding things of him, and then ignoring his refusals."_

" _I am Harry's godfather."_ Sirius glared at the white clad 'man'. _"I am responsible for him."_

" _I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about me. You came to my home and demanded I hand Potter over. You only live because I wish to have some entertainment."_

" _Look, just go away. If you come back… well, this isn't my home."_ Harry said as he indicated the cat eared teacher. _"She will be well within her rights to have you… dealt with."_

" _You would really leave your friends to suffer and die?"_ Albus asked with sad disappointment.

" _As opposed to what?"_ Moka frowned. _"What do you intend to do if Harry was to return to England?"_

" _Well, first he would need to return to his aunt's home and the safety of the blood wards."_

" _And…?"_

" _Eventually I believe we will be able to work out a solution that will end the war."_

" _You don't already have one?"_

" _These things are complicated, my child."_

Harry winced as Moka sub-consciously squeezed his arm in anger at being called that.

The vampire turned to the other girls.

"You've been translating?" She asked Shizuka.

The Nekomusume nodded grimly.

"I suggest we offer them a test. If they can get past us to Harry, and then force him to accompany them, we will not come after Harry."

Kurumu in particular did not like that idea.

Ririko and Shizuka were grinning eagerly.

"Of course, if they fail, they may never return… if they do, their lives are forfeit."

"Ha! This is what I came for." The Chairman slapped his knee in excitement.

"We did not come here to engage in barbaric acts of violence." Dumbledore said in angry, accented but fluent Japanese.

" _No, you just came here to force Harry into barbaric violence."_ Moka sneered in English. She looked at the other English magicals. _"If you are so insistent on having Harry, then you will prove you can protect him. You will prove that he is safer with you._

" _Harry will wait in the house. If you can get past the rest of us and get him back to England, we will not follow. But if we win, and you ever try to harass any of us again… we will kill you."_

" _I just came here to thank Harry."_ Hermione said worriedly.

" _You may wait inside if you wish."_ Moka said magnanimously.

" _I won't fight my godson."_

" _I won't fight him either."_ Remus said firmly.

" _No one will be fighting."_ Dumbledore said firmly. "Harry, the prophecy states that only you can defeat The Dark Lord." He said in Japanese.

" _And what does the prophecy say, exactly?"_ Moka demanded in English, not letting the old human get away with hiding the truth of his actions.

"Please, this information is incredibly sensitive." Dumbledore pleaded.

" _When was this prophecy made?"_ Harry asked, like Moka, he had no intention of letting Dumbledore keep more secrets.

"Before you were born."

" _You had a prophecy that was about me, for my entire life and you never bothered to tell me?"_ Harry asked in near disbelief.

There was a scuffle behind them and they saw Mizore trying to hold a fully transformed Kurumu back. The succubus was tearing away at the ice in pure fury as she tried to get at the old wizard.

The sound of tearing material led to a massive snake tail wrapping the girl from neck to toes and the lamia harshly warning the girl in hushed whispers.

Harry and Moka turned back to the English invaders to see all except Hermione pointing wands at them.

" _I'm just going to wait inside."_ Hermione said nervously as she scooted past everyone.

" _Hermione! Are you insane?"_ Sirius demanded.

Hermione stopped on the steps of the house and turned back to them. _"You were the ones who sent me here before."_ She glared at them. _"They certainly weren't pleased to see me, but they ensured I got home safe and sound._

" _You didn't even tell me what I would be walking into!"_

She finished her trek into the house.

"Mako, go and make sure Granger-san remains safe." Ririko instructed her thrall.

The blond 'nurse' bowed low and scurried off, never realising the raised eyebrows at what she had just revealed to the English.

" _Wow."_ Sirius blushed as he realised he said that out loud.

" _Anyone else want to step back?"_ Harry asked. _"You are pointing weapons at my friends. My family."_

" _B- But their monsters!"_ A young, black-haired woman stuttered.

Suddenly small stalagmites shot out of the ground, each one aiming for the wand, each one encasing the wand and trapping it.

Only Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore managed to dodge the ice.

That only made them unprepared for the magical summoning of their wands into the hands of an ebony-haired young woman with a short staff.

" _That… was disappointing."_ The Chairman scowled. He stood from his seat, power radiating from him in nauseating waves. _"I believe you fools need a real lesson in power and why you should respect those with it."_

Harry was yanked back towards the house by Moka, they all piled in quickly.

"What's the problem? They don't have their wands so we wouldn't be in any danger."

"The Chairman can be… reckless and vicious." Moka tried to explain. "He might stick to physical attacks, but, it is smart to stay as far away from someone of his power when they go on a rampage."

" _Is he going to kill them?"_

The group turned to an anxious Hermione.

" _It wouldn't be worth it. Wizards are less than ants to the Headmaster."_ Moka shrugged. _"Killing them would simply make him crave more blood. I imagine he will give them a sound thrashing."_

"He seems to have finished." Ririko announced from where she and Shizuka were watching from a window.

Moka headed for the door, leading the others outside.

The English were all on the floor, there was no blood, but obvious broken bones. And a lot of painful groaning.

The Chairman's whole demeanour screamed frustration. "Potter, when you have thrown these fools from our shores, I want you to ward your home with that Fidelius. The next time someone wants to come at you, they can do it at the school… where I can watch!" He then stomped off, his image fading into nothing.

* * *

Moka had taken charge. She had retrieved the rest of the wands and then snapped them. Feeling particularly vindictive, she called the for the bus driver and had him drop them outside a police station in Tokyo.

She made sure to remind them of the Statute of Secrecy.

Hermione was then driven home by the bus driver, she might not be willing to force Harry back to England, but she wasn't exactly fond of the monsters he now kept company with.

It would be several months before the school was re-opened. In the meantime, most of the girls went to visit their families. Often it was just Shizuka, Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Lilith and Harry.

Ririko took Mako with her when she went back to check on her home.

The mansion was now under a Fidelius, Inner Moka was the Secret Keeper. It was a very interesting event where Outer Moka spent a terrifying few moments not knowing where she was until she heard Inner Moka speaking to her.

It also meant that Outer Moka couldn't reveal the location herself, only Inner Moka could. Only Harry could release Inner Moka.

Lilith and Hedwig had made an interesting and effective surveillance team. They had travelled to Tokyo, Hedwig carrying Lilith on her back, and reported back that several of them had been arrested for causing a disturbance with shouted arguments, Black and Lupin had split off from the group with Moody and a few others and headed for the British Embassy.

It took three weeks before one of them made it back to England by sneaking onto a cargo ship. It took a further month before the Japanese magicals caught wind of the foreign wizards threatening the Statute of Secrecy and swept in to arrest them and destroy the evidence.

A month after that they received a message from the Chairman and they headed back to the school.


	13. Chapter 13

"Potter-san, this is Toji Ikari from the Japanese Magical Government." And that was all the Chairman was going to say in that regard as Harry took a seat in his office.

The man looked to be in his late fifties, greying hair, thin, wearing a very formal kimono.

"Potter-san, we need to talk about the trouble you have been bringing to our lands." The man said sternly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The only things I brought with me were my belongings and my owl. Has she been harassing the apothecary owner again?"

The man scowled. "I am talking about the unauthorised individuals who have been appearing in non-magical areas and threatening our safety!"

"I haven't brought anyone else into the country."

He pulled out a folder and opened it.

"Dumbledore Albus, Moody Alastor, Black Sirius, Lupin Remus, Granger Hermione, Snape Severus-"

"I never brought them here." Harry interrupted, causing Toji to glare at the interruption.

"They came to see you!"

"Not at my request. I am exiled from Britain. I am a citizen of Japan, in the magical, non-magical _and_ monster worlds." Harry allowed himself a smirk as the man clearly remembered where he was and the potential danger he was in.

"If these people are not authorised to be here, then why haven't they been detained as criminals?" Harry asked.

"They have! We are currently holding them in custody."

"Even Granger?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Granger was able to leave the country before we could catch her. We intend to take the matter to the British Ministry."

"I wouldn't." Harry said calmly, but with a clear undertone.

"She committed a crime!" Toji said angrily.

"She came to a yōkai home in a non-magical zone. You don't have any jurisdiction."

"She threatened the safety of magical Japan _and_ the International Statute of Secrecy!"

"How? As far as I am aware, she has only been to two places in Japan. Here and my home. Any journey in between was made under the supervision of a faculty member from the Academy."

"It would be… _wise_ to drop any attempts to charge Granger-san." The Chairman said, clearly bored.

Toji gulped. "There are still the others that we have in custody."

"What does it have to do with me?" Harry was beginning to get frustrated. "They came to my home and threatened me. They even drew their wands on me.

"How exactly are they _my_ responsibility?" Harry had a thought. "You're here because they are magicals, right? You consider them under your jurisdiction?"

"Exactly."

"Right… so you can expect me to be filing charges against _you_ and your government for allowing these foreign magicals to enter the country, locate the home of a non-magical and then threaten the inhabitants!"

The man seemed to bristle.

"Hmph, Potter-san, one day you will have to learn to simply gut the fools and send their heads back as a warning." The Chairman grumbled.

He then turned to Toji. "Potter-san has seen right through you, boy. I don't know why you are trying to persecute the victim, but you certainly seem to have forgotten who your victim is.

"Potter-san is enrolled here at _Yōkai_ Academy. Do you really want him to give you a personal demonstration of why?"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Harry told the now sweating man. "You found criminals. You arrested them. Either imprison them or deport them. Isn't that what is supposed to happen?"

"Yes… but your name was constantly used by them."

"In what way?"

"They frequently stated that they were here to bring you back to England. They seemed to think that was suitable justification."

"Ok." Harry sat forward, his hands clasped and his elbows on his knees as he looked the older man in the eye. "Here is what is going to happen.

"You are going to leave here and deal with this situation yourself. If you fail to do this and you come back here, I will snap your wand, cast a permanent silencing charm on you and drop you off in the middle of Tokyo… naked.

"The second time you come back here… you don't get to leave.

"Clear?"

The man nervously looked to the Chairman.

The Chairman simply inclined his head curiously.

"Of course, Potter-san. I will leave immediately." He said as he stood quickly.

As he made it to the door, Harry stopped him. "Toji-san, I am not unwilling to talk. I am prepared to discuss things. I am even prepared to help you.

"But don't ever expect to approach a Yōkai and think you can bully them.

"Perhaps a letter to the school would be more appropriate in future."

The man turned and bowed low to the two men before quickly leaving without a word.

"Still a diplomat." The Chairman commented neutrally.

"I'm just following your orders, Chairman-sama." Harry bowed his head.

There was sudden ruckus at the large stained-glass windows. Hovering outside were Hedwig and Lilith.

"Potter, these windows do not currently open."

"Can you teleport, sir?"

"I will follow."

Harry turned on the spot and vanished with a crack. Ruby had been teaching both himself and Yukari how to teleport. Or apparate as the English called it. Normally someone Yukari's age wouldn't be able to, but she had power to spare on top of her brains.

* * *

Harry appeared outside on the ground beneath the windows. He whistled sharply and saw the white form of Hedwig plummet to the ground to land on his shoulder.

Lilith, who had ridden on her back, hopped off to float in front of Harry just as the Headmaster appeared next to him.

"Master! Your friend, Granger-san, she is being held hostage with other children at the school."

"By whom? And how do you know?" Harry frowned.

"An ugly Yōkai with no nose." She said with a shudder. "Hedwig was showing me her favourite places. We saw the Yōkai with human wizards killing children as he entered the big castle.

"There were centaurs that tried to help."

"You said 'hostage', Lilith-san." The Chairman pointed out. "What is it they are asking for?"

"I heard Master's name many times. But I could not hear more… my English is very bad, I need to practice." She pouted.

"Would you care to join me for some carnage, Chairman-sama?" Harry bowed low.

"I cannot interfere unless I am attacked first." He grumbled. "But, I suppose I can watch."

* * *

It took an hour to assemble everyone and meet at the mansion. Gin had insisted on being present as he wanted the chance to discipline these pitiful creatures claiming to be true werewolves.

They then poured on the bus and made a short twenty minute trip where they arrived deep in the heart of the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts.

"Lilith, go with Hedwig and keep a look out."

The little Spirit latched onto the snowy owl's back and the pair shot into the sky.

"Do you have a plan, Harry?" Keito asked.

"No. I figured we'd just put on a nice big display of power. Full monster forms."

"But not you." Outer Moka said pointedly.

"Well… maybe just my griffin." Harry shrugged. "Also, I figure we'll release Inner Moka once we're inside. Kind of a first assault."

"Any rules on who and what we can and can't kill?" Gin asked. He was dressed in black, leather-looking armour, a katana strapped to his side.

All of the girls aside from Kurumu and Ririko were wearing sturdy leather.

The succubus and lamia were dressed for seduction. Kurumu was wearing a gauzy black dress and Ririko was wearing her silk and leather bondage wear that she used when playing with Ruby.

Mako was still in her 'uniform'.

"If they are an adult and attack you or children, kill them.

"If they are children and they attack you… I'd prefer you didn't kill, but do what you have to."

"I shall go and announce your presence." The Chairman said, clearly giddy with excitement.

"Got any jobs for me, kid?" The Bus Driver asked as he leant against his vehicle.

"Kill any that try to flee."

His face stretched into a sinister grin.

* * *

Things had improved at Hogwarts in the recent months. One day Umbridge had left and never returned.

That was a relief, but what was even better was when the Daily Prophet published an apology from the Minister for the actions of Umbridge _and_ promised financial and medical compensation.

That same evening the Minister arrived at Hogwarts with several healers and potioneers from St. Mungo's. The scars that had plagued the students were finally gone.

Then, over the following week, several students had been hit by catastrophic news. Their parents had been arrested or killed resisting arrest.

All of them pure bloods.

Then, with only a few weeks left till the end of the school year, Hermione Granger had been taken from the school with several teachers by Albus Dumbledore.

The remaining heads of house, Flitwick and Sprout, had been livid that they were left to handle the school on their own. They had sent a letter of complaint to the Board, the Wizarding Education Authority _and_ the Minister.

The Minister was at the school by the evening along with the Board to investigate. Substitutes were provided by the WEA to cover classes.

Hermione returned to the school a day later and was interrogated as to where she had been by Fudge and Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She didn't seem to have been affected by it but didn't say where she had been to the students.

It was a month after Granger's return that the school exams were due. Everyone was tense and avoiding the bookworm like the plague.

It was entirely her fault as she was like a rabid dog who snapped at anyone who disturbed her study.

And then it happened.

Voldemort strolled into the Great Hall during the divination exam.

No one saw it coming.

Everyone was smart enough not to try anything against the mad man and his sycophantic followers. They were backed up against the wall where the Gryffindor's sat for meals.

But the lines had clearly been drawn as many of the Slytherin students stood proudly with their parents and their leader.

Oddly, no one seemed to notice that they were outnumbered by the ones against the wall.

Meanwhile, several Death Eaters had gone to collect the remaining years from around the school. But Hogwarts was no mere building and she denied them access to the common rooms where the paintings had ushered the stragglers.

The only ones not safe were those in the library. Five fifth years and an assortment of sixth and seventh years.

Amongst the fifth years was someone Voldemort had a use for.

Hermione Granger was immediately singled out and pushed to her knees. The Dark Lord demanded the location of Harry Potter.

She gave it freely, to the best of her knowledge, much to the disgust of her fellow students _and_ the Dark Lord himself. She didn't care. Harry had already said they should send Voldemort to him.

But it was not enough and he viciously entered her mind, searching for lies and tricks.

As he withdrew from the mudblood's mind, he was pale and shaking.

The girl had offered no resistance. She had even brought her memories of Harry to the forefront.

The images of the vampire, succubus and _true_ werewolf were bad enough.

But Hermione had seen plenty of movies and the news of the Gulf War.

He was having second thoughts about both Potter and muggles.

But he couldn't show weakness so he mocked her and cursed her and loudly demanded that they bring him Potter and swear fealty to him.

It was an hour later, after several teachers and students had been cursed, that the doors to the Great Hall were ripped from their hinges into the atrium outside.

Standing in the doorway was a man in a glowing white robe and cowl. His face hidden by the only shadows he cast.

" _M-My Lord, that's him. From the school in Japan."_ Macnair stuttered fearfully.

Voldemort wanted to run, but again, he couldn't show fear. He had seen the memories of Macnair and he was not willing to test his power against this monster.

Even Voldemort wouldn't take on a dragon head-to-head.

" _Is this how English schools work?"_ The man asked in perfect English. _"Is it a daily event where you curse children?"_

Voldemort remained silent, but pulled his wand and pointed it at him.

" _You don't want to do that."_ The man said. _"I can do nothing unless you attack me."_

The wand stayed where it was. _"Why are you here?"_ Voldemort demanded.

" _You've been hurting children. My student has this rather aggravating habit of trying to save people. I am hoping he will give into his blood lust when he sees what you have done._

" _I am looking forward to the show."_

" _You said you could do nothing."_ Voldemort challenged.

" _I am not my student. He is bound by no such rules. And neither are his friends."_

The man moved to help the bushy-haired witch he had last seen in Japan.

" _You are interfering!"_ Voldemort declared angrily, yet unwilling to act.

" _I am not attacking you or anyone else. But please, feel free to curse me."_

Voldemort could hear the man practically begging.

"C-C-Chairman-ssssama." Hermione said in horribly accented Japanese as she struggled through the Cruciatus exposure.

The hooded man laughed loudly. _"Stick to English, girl. I'd hate for you to insult someone and not realise it."_

" _It was a good attempt, sir."_

Everyone turned and gasped.

Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts.

And he had the hottest monsters with him that they would never see again.

" _Hello Tom. Is this what you've resorted to? Torturing defenceless children?"_ Harry asked calmly.

" _Address me with respect, boy."_

Harry shrugged. _"As you wish, Mister Riddle._

" _Now, do you wish to banter or shall we get down to it?"_

" _I offer you one last chance to surrender, Potter. You are outnumbered and don't even have a wand."_ Voldemort sneered.

" _Oh, right. Surrender."_ Harry nodded. _"I, in turn, offer you the chance to surrender. You've known where I was for months now. You sent three idiots to get me but were too cowardly to face me yourself… which I guess is why you are picking on eleven-year-olds."_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

There was a blur as the green light rocketed towards Harry and Gin deflected it with his blade. "Harry-san?"

"He's all yours, Senpai." Harry said without looking away from Voldemort.

Malfoy Draco was now of two minds when it came to cursing Potter.

Mainly because one half of his head was in the werewolf's left hand and the other in the right.

The anthropomorphic wolf growled hungrily at the other pure blood teens as he licked the blood from the half of the head in his left hand.

" _Who's next?"_ Harry asked causually.

"Keito, Mizore, tie up the rest of those children before they do something stupid." Shizuka instructed.

" _Stay back!"_ Voldemort swung his wand towards the two moving females.

Ice exploded from the ground as a spike that drove through the Dark Lord's arm. He screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, clutching his stump.

Mizore was utterly confused. "It wasn't me."

"I wanted to see how tough he really was." They turned to the Succubus. "It's just an illusion."

They turned back to the screaming creature to see that he was still holding on to his stump… that was perfectly fine. His boot lickers were trying to calm him but the man was hysterical.

"He's utterly pathetic!" Ririko said with shocked disgust. "We should just leave and let Yukari-tan deal with him."

"Should I kill him?" The little witch asked nervously. She had fought many monsters with her friends, she had faced death. But she had yet to kill.

"Yukari, we aren't going to let you face him alone. Ririko was joking." Moka smiled at her friend.

"Not really." The lamia protested weakly.

"Potter-san, I want this one."

They turned to see Gin's wolf muzzle sniffing at a couple of very scared wizards.

"They are cursed?" Harry asked.

"Cursed and smell of children. I. Want. Them."

Harry didn't like the idea of executions, but he also knew better than to interfere with something like this.

Harry bowed. "I will not interfere or judge, Senpai."

The wolf roared before pouncing.

The Death Eaters numbers had now increased… technically.

" _STOP IT!"_ Voldemort screamed. He was clearly beginning to panic and was now holding his wand in his off hand and cradling his wand hand as though it was actually damaged.

" _No."_

" _I will kill them all!"_ Voldemort threatened as he swung his wand at the children.

" _Then what, you pitiless fool?"_ Shizuka stepped forward. The usually bubbly teacher was outraged at what she was seeing here. _"A hostage is only useful if they are alive. Kill them and you remove any restrictions we may place on ourselves."_ Her English was perfect, but her accent was still present, but more than acceptable.

Her words seemed to make the creature more scared. It was worrying his Death Eaters.

" _My Lord? What would you have us do?"_ Macnair asked, his wand pointing at the blood drenched werewolf staring at him hungrily.

Voldemort needed to escape. He knew he could take on Potter, but there was a reason he had never managed to get the darker creatures of the world to follow him.

He didn't have the power to earn their respect. He was an amusement to them. They didn't kill him because they knew it would infuriate the cursed creature that he was still a pitiful human compared to them.

He was powerless.

" _You can keep your precious school, Potter."_ He tried to sneer past the fear. _"But next time we meet, will be your last."_

" _Again… no."_ Harry said simply. _"This ends now, Tom. Today you pay for every crime you have committed. We gave you the opportunity to surrender and you declined._

" _So now, you die."_

" _Wait!"_

Harry frowned at the hoarse voice of Hermione.

She stood up shakily, wand in hand and walked unsteadily towards Harry.

As she passed her wand dipped slightly. _"Reducto."_ She whispered, catching the Dark Lord in the knee and making him topple to the ground screaming. _"Reducto."_

The muggleborn teen was covered in blood, bone, skin, hair and brains as the head of Tom Marvolo Riddle exploded.

The English wizards and witches were staring at her in shock. Harry was frowning, but the others looked on with approval.

Hermione bowed to Harry. _"I understand now, Harry-san. I understand the need for death and violence."_ She said with a hitch in her voice as she began to cry.

Moka immediately stepped forward and pulled her into a hug as she began to sob.

"Oh come on." Harry said frustratedly as he watched a black mist rise from the headless corpse.

" _You may have won this day, Potter. But I will return!"_ The raspy voice came from the mist as Moka pulled Hermione away.

" _No you don't."_ The Chairman stepped forward and began making rapid hand gestures that caused the space in front of him to be filled with lights. _"Had I known earlier that you were a necromantic creature, I would have dealt with you myself._

" _I was wrong. I am not prohibited from dealing with you."_

The mist was being restrained by a ball of glowing white chains.

" _NO! Release me!"_ The mist screamed.

"Potter-san, deal with the innocent children. I will finish up here." Harry could see the pointed, pearly white teeth glowing in a macabre grin.

"Shizuka, if you could help me. I will release Inner Moka. I think we will need her… 'authoritative nature'." Harry shrugged.

Shizuka giggled as she approached the children. She certainly liked Harry's way of calling Moka a 'hard ass'.

Harry quickly released Moka whilst Ruby and Yukari attempted to shield everyone from the blast. He then turned to Keito and Gin.

"Stay and watch the Chairman's back."

The two monsters bowed and turned back to watch the remaining Death Eaters and their children hungrily.

Harry headed to the front of the group and began leading them to the second floor. Ririko was sliding along next to him.

"What are you planning to do with them?" She asked, indicating the children behind them.

"We will secure them in the Chamber of Secrets. Only you, Tom and myself can access it. I want you and Shizuka to stay and watch them with Ruby and Yukari.

"Once the Death Eaters are dealt with and it is safe, we will release them."

They reached the girls' bathroom and the students watched in awe as Harry opened the entrance. They couldn't understand the Japanese spoken between the foreigners and Harry Potter, but they shuddered when the snake lady slithered into the hole.

Harry turned and addressed the students. _"You just need to jump onto the slide. Professor Kagome will catch you and then guide you into the Chamber of Secrets."_

" _What about the monster?"_ Hannah Abbott asked nervously.

" _Dead."_ Harry shrugged.

" _How would you know, Potter?"_

" _Shut up Smith."_ Hermione snapped angrily. _"Just jump in the hole."_

" _No way! What if this is a trap? Potter is a Parselmouth, that's a dark art."_

" _Look, I really don't care if you go in or not."_ Harry glared at the blond-haired boy. _"If you want to be safe until the Aurors come then jump in._

" _Just remember, anyone who stays up here will be considered a possible enemy. My friends are not going to risk their safety."_

" _Petrificus Totalus."_

Zachariah Smith toppled over as Hermione cast her spell. She then shoved him in the hole with her foot. _"Get in or get pushed in."_ She glared at the other Hogwarts students.

One by one the students jumped into the hole.

There was one student who stopped, glaring hatefully at Harry. _"Where were you, Potter? Where were you when my dad was killed?"_ Ron Weasley demanded.

" _Exiled. In Japan. Attending a school like a regular person."_

" _You should have been there. Dumbledore told us about the prophecy. He told us you were the only one who could defeat him._

" _If you had done your job-"_

" _Ron."_

The red-head turned to the bushy-haired prefect and crumpled to the ground as he received a solid right cross.

" _It wasn't your fault, Harry."_ Fred said as his twin petrified their younger brother and pushed him into the hole. _"We know you knew less than we did when you arrived at Headquarters last summer."_

" _Don't let the idiot fool you into thinking anything else."_ George patted the boy's shoulder before jumping into the hole. Fred waited a few seconds before following.

" _Harry… I, I just wanted to say thank you."_ A nervous Neville Longbottom said as he approached. _"Thanks for coming back and saving us."_ He didn't wait for a response as he jumped into the hole.

Shizuka nodded to Harry as she followed the boy, who was the last of the students aside from Hermione.

" _Congratulations, Hermione. You'll be a national hero by this evening."_

" _That's not why I did it."_ She said with self-disgust. _"I did it… I did it because he tortured me. He tried to go through my mind._

" _I wanted him to pay."_

" _And that isn't a good enough reason for you?"_ Harry asked curiously.

" _I'm not like you, Harry. I can't just kill someone and act like it never happened."_

Harry closed his eyes. That hurt. _"Goodbye, Hermione. I don't think we'll meet again. Not by my choice."_

He didn't see her horrified expression as she realised what she said.

* * *

Harry walked back down to the Great Hall. The place was filled with dead bodies. Only a few of the Death Eater Children were alive… and they were terrified, huddled in a corner.

The Chairman was sitting serenely in the Headmaster's chair. "Potter-san, do you know how to contact the local law enforcement?"

"We could send an owl. If you have finished here then the students and teachers could be released and they can take over."

"That sounds like a good plan." He acknowledged as he stood.

* * *

"An impressive kill, Potter-san." The Chairman nodded approvingly as he examined the carcass of the basilisk.

The students and teachers were keeping their distance from both the dead monster and the man who controlled spirits.

"I bet it would be a lot easier if I had to do it now."

"Everything is easier after the first attempt." The Chairman shrugged. "But, I wouldn't put too much stock in your new skills if you had to face this beast for the first time now.

"Despite your injuries, you defeated the basilisk efficiently. Relying on your other abilities could create many openings in your defences."

"I still think a spike, coming up from the ground through its head would be better than me sticking a sword in there."

"You are assuming that the beast would not dodge.

"There is nothing wrong with trying something new, but building on an established method is often the best way. Instead of doing away with the sword, you could simply conjure armour.

"Venom is useless if it does not touch its prey."

"And the eyes? Would you suggest anything different for dealing with them?"

The Chairman shook his head. "Again, there are many options. But do not dismiss the help of others so quickly. It has been many years, but even I had friends I respected and proudly stood with."

"Chairman-sama, the Chamber has been cleared and the English have been moved upstairs." Shizuka approached and bowed.

"Excellent, Nekonome-san. I have enjoyed my time in Scotland, but I have no wish to stay and deal with Fudge and his fools again."

"Ah… "

The Chairman's shoulders slumped. "He's already here?"

"Lilith relayed a message from Akashiya-san that he had arrived."

"It shouldn't be too hard to deal with him. He is still bound by the oaths we forced on him." Harry tried to assure him.

* * *

" _Fudge, what do you think you are doing?"_ Harry demanded as he saw aurors placing manacles on Hermione whilst holding their wands on his friends.

" _She committed a crime!"_ Fudge was practically pleading. _"I have to follow the law."_ He said in a pointed way.

" _There has to be something that covers self-defence. She was a victim of the Cruciatus. Held hostage by the worst wizard to stand on British soil since Grindelwald."_

" _All true, but the law states that she must be taken in and tried. Hopefully the Wizengamut will clear her and then award her an Order of Merlin! But until then… I am_ bound _to follow the law."_

" _Chairman-sama… I- I request asylum and sanctuary."_

Everyone turned to the beaten down looking witch.

" _Miss Granger, please, I promise-"_

" _Minister, the Wizengamut is comprised solely of pure bloods. I have just killed the one who promised them superiority over all others._

" _I am a muggleborn. I will be in Azkaban within a week."_

" _Is this true, Fudge?"_ The Chairman asked archly.

" _The Wizengamut is currently comprised of pure bloods. But I can promise you that not all of them are anti-muggle. You only have to look at Mister Potter's father."_

" _He was not on the Wizengamut… and he was killed by the pure blood movement."_ Hermione corrected. _"There is no way that there will be enough decent people at my trial to ensure impartiality."_

The Chairman turned to Harry. "Take her to the Academy, Potter-san. I will deal with things here."

"Ririko, Yukari and Kurumu, with me." Harry called out as he sent a stunner at Hermione followed up by a transfiguration, turning her into a small, long-haired cat. He summoned the cat and handed it to Yukari.

" _What are you doing?"_ Fudge was beginning to panic. _"I have to follow the law!"_ His wand was out and the aurors were attempting to cast their spells… the gust of wind was the only indication that they had been disarmed by a true werewolf.

"Harry, he is being pulled apart by the oaths we placed on him." Moka warned.

Harry raised his hand and pointed it at Fudge. _"Sleep and I will no longer be a problem for you when you awake."_ He said compassionately as the red light left his hand and the Minister fell unconscious.

" _Stop! You are all under arrest!"_ One of the aurors shouted, he clearly had no idea how to deal with this situation as he had no wand.

" _STUPEFY!"_

Gin materialised between Harry and the red spell, deflecting with his sword.

 ***THWACK** *

 ***Thud** *

They all turned angrily to see Ron Weasley lying on the floor with a livid Fred and George standing over him.

" _Leave Harry."_ Neville said firmly. _"Hermione told us you seemed happier out of England. You don't deserve…that."_ He nodded at the insensate boy with disgust.

Harry nodded sadly and walked off with his arm around Yukari.

* * *

Hermione awoke groggily to find herself lying in a hospital bed.

She looked around and saw three 'people'. The first was that scandalously dressed 'nurse' that was one of Harry's friends.

The second was Hedwig.

The third was a sprite or fairy with green hair and clothes nearly as risqué as the 'nurse's'.

The 'nurse' said something, but it was in Japanese. The fairy responded and then flew off out of the room.

The nurse handed her a glass of water but said nothing. It was a minute later that Harry and Outer-Moka arrived in the room with a crack that Hermione recognised as apparition.

" _Do you know what these are?"_ Harry asked without pre-amble as he held up a vial of glowing silvery liquid.

Hermione shook her head.

" _These are the memories of someone who knows Japanese. It will enable you to speak Japanese fluently."_

Harry put his hands on Hermione's head and tilted her head before putting the vial to her temple.

" _W- what? Wait-"_

Harry didn't bother waiting.

Hermione's vision blurred and she felt like she was under water. But it only lasted seconds.

"Give it a moment. The feeling will pass."

She heard Harry's voice. It sounded weird, even with the sensation fading.

"Next time wait for my permission." She growled as she rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, but I am not going to spend half my time translating for you." Harry shrugged. "Do you remember what happened?"

Hermione thought for a second. Then she looked up and glared at Harry. "You stunned me."

"You requested asylum from the Chairman. He granted it and ordered me to bring you here, to the Academy."

"You couldn't have just asked me?"

"Hermione, I had just travelled several thousand miles to the place that exiled me to save the person who tried to kidnap me.

"You're lucky I didn't refuse the Chairman's orders."

Hermione wanted to argue, but she didn't think she would get very far.

"So… I'm an exile, like you?"

"For now." Moka confirmed. "We have talked to the Japanese Magical Government and they are going to provide representation for you at the Wizengamut and you will be tried in absentia.

"You will be confined to the Japanese Magical enclaves unless you are acquitted."

"I guess I'll be going to school here then."

"No, we've had you temporarily enrolled in the magical girl's school in Osaka. Your parents are being interviewed for citizenship in the non-magical world, but it is unclear whether you will be able to see them."

"What? Why?" She demanded.

"Because the Japanese magicals are even more insular than the English." Harry warned. "They bind the magic of magical babies born to non-magicals."

"What? That's… inhumane."

"It is probably not a smart thing to judge the people you have begged sanctuary from." Moka glared at her.

"But Moka, you can't condone this?" She hadn't spent much, if any, time with pink-haired version of the vampire, but she seemed a caring and moral sort.

"It has nothing to do with me. I am a vampire, not a witch."

"But what about Yukari and Ruby?"

"Special cases… and none of your business." Harry said decisively.

Hermione was at least polite enough not to push. "Why can't I go to school here?"

"You are a witch." Moka answered. "You have not finished your magical education"

"Neither has Harry."

"You're an idiot." Harry sneered.

It took Hermione aback. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Because you don't seem to have learnt anything. You are still making assumptions. You should be begging us to send your thanks to the Chairman for granting you asylum and getting your parents out of harm's way.

"Instead you are arguing, demanding and judging us."

"Harry, go. Play with Kurumu or something." Moka ordered as she pushed him towards the door.

Harry growled and then vanished with a crack.

Moka immediately turned to Hermione with a glare. "A few things you should remember, Granger-san: First, you are under-aged. Your parents have nearly no authority when it comes to you as a child unless you are all willing to have your magic bound and your memories modified so you can't even remember magic exists."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Second, you asked for asylum. Don't think for a second it can't be revoked and you won't be sent back to England.

"Third, no one in this school likes or respects you. Not after you tried to kidnap Harry.

"Fourth, remember that you owe Harry your life. You may have killed Voldemort, but you never would have had the chance if Harry hadn't rushed to Hogwarts.

"You will only be here for as long as it takes to find a solution to your custody and residency.

"I suggest you stay here and try and focus on how close you came to death… or worse, and how you should be on your knees thanking Harry."

* * *

Harry had thanked Gin for his help just before he grabbed the girls and headed back to the mansion. As far as he was concerned, Hermione was the Chairman's problem as _he_ was the one who granted her asylum.

What Harry didn't realise was that the Japanese Magical Government were fairly afraid of himself and the Chairman, so Hermione was passed over to them with a fair amount of concessions regarding her parents.

It also helped that Yukari's parents had offered to help.

Ruby, Ririko and Kurumu were on cloud nine as Harry used them to work out his frustrations on. He couldn't bring himself to hurt them, but he found a new measure of release by tying them up and… doing things.

To the delight of Harry and Shizuka, Keiko and Yui finished their year at university and had offered to spend more time with them in the human world.

Despite the objections of several of the younger girls, Harry had contacted Gin and offered him the chance to accompany them and take photos that might be useful in the newspaper.

The two human girls were warned he would be coming… which explained why Keiko was holding a choke chain when they met up.

Still, it was nice to spend the rest of their holiday in a hotel. There had been an incident were Harry had to explain to Keito and Ririko that the hotel and restaurant staff weren't slaves that could be hired for… 'things', but otherwise, all went well.

It was in their second to last week that they had a visit from two sets of parents.

"Mister Potter, we wanted to thank you for rescuing our daughter and ourselves." Mr Granger said formally as Yukari's parents were off in another room with their daughter and Ruby.

"It was the right thing to do. If things had gone better, Voldemort would have come to my school, here in Japan. There would have been no tortured children… just a puddle of blood."

"We were hoping you could explain what happened. Hermione has become withdrawn and Mister Sendo-"

"Sendo-san." Harry corrected with a smile.

"Of course." Mister Granger sighed. "I don't know how Hermione remembers the correct titles."

"I would be curious to see if it is because you, being non-magicals, affects how the memories for language are absorbed." Harry mused. "But, you were saying…?"

"Right, Sendo-san has been having trouble dealing with her. Despite their generous and amazing help, their inability to talk makes it difficult."

Harry looked down sadly. It was a curse of Yukari's family. They were exceptionally powerful, but that power came at a cost. Anything they said was magical and could invoke magic.

There was a chance that Yukari would be sentenced to a life of silence when she got older, Moka was looking into it already.

Yukari either didn't care or was in denial.

"Is there a reason you can't deal with her?" Harry asked, trying very hard not to be accusatory.

Mr Granger nodded. "We understand that the Japanese Magical Government has made a lot of concessions for us due to Hermione's connection to you, but we are forbidden from entering the magical enclave and Hermione, despite being allowed to leave to visit us, is forced to sleep and live in the enclave.

"It limits the time we can spend with her."

"I'm not sure what can be done. I didn't even know I _had_ pull with the government. I suppose your only options would be to stick it out until the results of the trial come through or ask about moving to a country with better relations with magicals."

Mr Granger sighed, he looked very uncomfortable. "Is there no way for her to attend your academy? She's clearly miserable, but… even after hearing about all the danger she's been through as a witch, she was never happier than when she was with you."

Harry grimaced. He felt that was an unfair burden to put on him. But he held his tongue.

"Did you know she never apologised for trying to kidnap Harry-chan?" Kurumu, however, was more than willing to speak up as she moved from the couch she was on nearby. "She tried to rip him away from his friends and family without even asking if he wanted to or even seeing if he was in danger."

Harry placed a hand on her bare knee as she was clearly getting worked up.

"We are monsters, Granger-san. We fight our natural instinct to just take what we want. Hermione would be eaten alive at the Academy."

"Literally." Mizore piped up as she came and sat on Harry's other side.

She was none too subtle as she grabbed Harry's free hand and placed it on her own knee. Harry tried not to smirk at the usual competitiveness between the two girls.

"There is also the fact that she hasn't finished her magical education." Harry said as he moved his hands to take the girls' hands instead. "Yōkai Academy doesn't teach magic. It teaches the standard non-magical curriculum of Japan.

"Yōkai Academy is about teaching Yōkai how to live amongst humans without revealing their true nature."

"But you finished your magical education, couldn't Hermione take the same tests?"

"Do you have several million pounds to spend?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mister Granger blanched. He wanted to ask how Harry had managed it, but he would never be so rude.

"What about correspondence courses? Couldn't she attend the Academy and take magic courses by mail?"

"Why are you so insistent that she attends the Academy?" Moka asked as she walked up behind the couch.

Mister Granger sighed. "It's not the Academy, Harry-san, it is you. She has had very few friends in life. She has been perpetually bullied."

"She was bullied in Hogwarts." Harry pointed out.

"But she had you. She had no one in primary school. She would run away from school and hide at the local library. We were lucky that the librarians were understanding and helped her."

"Well that explains her obsession with libraries." Harry muttered. "Look, at Hogwarts your daughter was bullied and threatened because of her blood and heritage.

"She was nearly killed by a troll, basilisk, werewolf, dementors and finally Voldemort. Now, at Hogwarts that wasn't supposed to happen. They were isolated events that directly related to me or Voldemort.

"At Yōkai Academy, Moka was nearly raped on her first day and I was nearly murdered. On a regular basis I have been in fights to defend myself and my friends… for our _lives_.

"It gets worse as I am pretty much the head of the school security.

" _That_ is the environment you want to put your daughter in. The established structure of authority is the strongest lead."

"I think the more important part is that Granger needs to realise she is wrong and apologise to Harry." Kurumu was clearly angry about this.

* * *

There was only a month to the start of the new school year. In that time, Hermione had been cleared of murder but charged and convicted of man-slaughter. Fudge had sent a letter to Hermione saying that the best thing he could do was to sentence her to exile.

It would spare her the few years in Azkaban and left open the possibility of being allowed back into Britain.

Yukari's parents informed them that she had not taken the news well and was now prone to fits of anger. They had to confiscate her wand as she was angry at everyone.

They just hoped she would be fine for the new year as the Chairman had agreed to enrol her.

The first day of school arrived, Harry and the girls had moved back into the SPC building a week earlier so the two teachers could prepare their classes and Harry and the others could prepare for their duties.

There were two surprises for them in their first home room session.

"Yukari? Shouldn't you be in your class?" Moka asked as they approached their seats.

"I am, silly!" She beamed as she wrapped herself around the vampire, nuzzling into her breasts.

"What are you doing?!" Asked the second surprise.

"Hermione? You're in this class too?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Not now Harry. Why is Yukari molesting Moka? It's… indecent."

"Take it up with them." Harry shrugged as he took his seat, sitting sideways.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" She asked, not comfortable with the other monster girls yet.

Hermione was wearing a perfect set of the standard school uniform with the green blazer, white blouse, short brown plaid skirt and red bow.

The only major difference between her uniform and the rest of the school's was that her skirt actually touched her knees.

Harry, on the other hand, was dressed all in black. He was essentially wearing the same outfit that Kuyou wore.

"I am." He said as he pulled at his uncomfortable collar. "This is the uniform of the School Protection Committee. If you see students wearing black uniforms like mine, they are also members."

"You're a prefect?"

"I'm law enforcement." Harry said grumpily. "I make sure that the students are safe, following the rules and not threatening the secrecy of the Academy."

"And being totally hot while doing it." Kurumu declared as she plopped on his lap.

As usual, this meant that Harry had to crane his neck to see past her epic bosoms.

"We're in class!" Hermione said scandalously. "You should be more… behaved. Won't Harry have to discipline you?"

Kurumu's eyes drifted dreamily. "I hope so."

Harry suddenly felt very cold as Kurumu squeaked and began to rise in the air.

"No hogging the Stud." Came the quiet voice of Mizore as she somehow managed to drape her arms around him from behind. His seat was by the window, he had his back to it.

"I thought monster abilities were supposed to be secret?" Hermione said as she watched the succubus expose her wings so she could float down off her ice pillar.

"They are." Harry nodded. "But we've been in so many fights that it is impossible to hide what we are." He looked up at the lollipop sucking face resting on his head. "Can you get rid of this please?" He indicated the ice covering his legs.

"Common courtesy is to not mention it if someone loses control of their human form." Moka explained. "Your identity is secret. You should make sure it stays that way."

Hermione had to fight the urge to touch her wand, stashed inside her blazer's inner pocket. She couldn't imagine not having it. She cast as many spells as she could a day. She had no idea how Harry managed to get by without magic. She hadn't even seen his wand. She hadn't actually seen it since the day of his trial… although it was supposed to be snapped. She made a mental note to ask what his new one was made of.

The bell rang and Nekonome Shizuka bounced in, ready to start the school year.

Harry was glad she was no longer in heat, it would have made school a whole lot harder with two of his teachers trying to seduce him.

Ririko was hard enough.

The class stood at their desks and bowed. Hermione paid careful attention and copied her new classmates.

"Welcome back class." Miss Nekonome greeted them. "I hope you all had as wonderful a holiday as I did…" She seemed to drift off into blissful memories.

By the expression on her face and the loud purring, they were not rated for a classroom.

"Ahem!" Harry cleared his throat loudly.

Miss Nekonome snapped back to reality with a screech… not because of Harry, but because of the cold hand of ice that had gripped her ankle.

She glared at the snow-woman, but continued her greetings and announcements. "We have two new class members. The first is a transfer from class 3-B, Sendo Yukari."

The now twelve-year-old stood and waved shyly before bowing and sitting down.

"Our second transfer is Granger Hermione. She comes from the United Kingdom and is still acclimatising to a Japanese lifestyle."

Hermione stood and bowed nervously then sat.

The rest of the class time was spent going over the basic school schedule.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was struggling. So far this Academy wasn't appealing to her in anyway other than Harry being here. Other than Yukari's blatant flaunting of the school's main rule about monster identities, there was no magic.

There was the occasional slip of a student's monster form… and the frequent appearance of Miss Nekonome's tail, but there were no spells, no potions… it was like primary school.

Hermione hated primary school. She loved to learn, but the teachers wouldn't teach her at her speed, they insisted on catering to the whole class.

As a now sixteen-year-old, she could see the folly and selfishness of her younger self's attitude, but it didn't change the other reasons she hated primary school.

The pupils.

They mocked her for wanting to learn more, for reading, for her hair, her teeth… so she ran away from school and found the local library.

The librarian was a young woman who, whilst sympathising with her plight, explained to her why she needed to go to school.

Hermione had tried to go back. She tried to take part in the activities that the other four and five-year-olds were doing… but they still made fun of her.

So she ran away again.

The librarian then gave her an escape during school. She helped her get a library card and explained how to take books out. She then suggested that she spend her free time at school reading. Preferably in sight of the teacher.

Hermione never knew, but the kind lady had contacted her school and her parents. It was why both parties were so accommodating.

But anyway, those were the reasons she hated normal school.

Magic and Hogwarts came when she was ten. She managed to convince herself that a school where you learnt magic would be perfect.

Surely _everyone_ would want to learn magic. She would be able to fit in.

But, within hours of boarding the Hogwart's Express, she could feel her hopes and dreams being chipped away at. The red headed boy had been extremely dismissive of learning. The shy boy with the toad had been convinced he wouldn't even make it past the Sorting.

None of the girls were interested in talking about magic and lessons.

The small black-haired celebrity… she blamed herself for that one. She had opened her big mouth and claimed to know all about him because she read his history in a book.

God forbid she actually took a moment to realise _why_ he was famous and _why_ he might not want to talk about it.

But, despite her mistakes, her dreams being smashed, her hopes mocked… Harry James Potter had come to save her that Halloween.

She found her purpose in life. To help Harry however he needed.

She was still unable to change her bossy, information hungry demeanour, but she did manage to redirect it. She was proud to say that she had been able to help Harry in various ways, even helping to save his life at times.

Hearing Harry had disappeared after being banished from Magical Britain was the worst day of her life. Her reason for staying in the wizarding world was gone. Her only true friend had gone.

The less said about Hogwarts that year, the better.

She was now back with Harry… but Harry was clearly not comfortable around her.

So here she was… alone during lunch, sitting on a bench by a small lake.

"Why don't you try talking to Harry-chan?"

Hermione was startled, she hadn't heard anyone approach.

Standing in front of her was the adorable Yukari Sendo… or Sendo Yukari according to Japanese naming conventions.

"What?"

"Talk to him." Yukari repeated. "Whenever you two are near each other you… you exchange information. You ask a question about life here and he gives you the information.

"You don't talk like we all do. We talk about stupid things, funny things. We make plans, tease each other, mock each other." She finished with grin. It was blatantly obvious that Kurumu liked to flaunt her impressive bust whilst mocking Yukari for not even hitting puberty, but Yukari gave as good as she got.

"I tried talking to him." Hermione scowled. "He doesn't want to listen."

"You're supposed to talk _with him_. Not _at_ him."

Once again Hermione jumped. She looked up to see Kurumu sitting on a tree branch with her wings and tail on display. Perched next to her were Hedwig and Lilith.

None of the three seemed particularly happy to be there.

"Besides, you still haven't apologised for trying to kidnap him."

"I was _trying_ to save him." She said irritably.

"He didn't _need_ saving." Mizore's soft voice floated from the lake, her head just visible from the eyes up.

"I realise that now-"

"So you admit you were wrong." Yukari interrupted.

"I was… misinformed." She allowed.

"Harry won't talk to you because he can't trust you." Kurumu glared at her. "If you can't admit you were wrong, what is to stop you doing it again?"

Hermione stood up angrily. "But I wasn't wrong, was I? He was being corrupted by all of you! Now he's a murderer and a sexual deviant!"

Hermione realised she probably should have kept her mouth shut as the succubus dropped from the branch with a true murderous look, Hedwig and Lilith followed, landing on her shoulders.

"Cool it torpedo chest." Mizore said warningly.

Kurumu looked even angrier, but she stopped approaching the witch. "Listen here, _bitch_. Harry has only _ever_ killed in self-defence.

"He regretted _every_ single one.

"And don't you _dare_ judge our love or family. You aren't part of it so FUCK OFF!" She screamed with pure rage.

"The only murderer here is you." Mizore stated as she emerged from the lake, lollipop in mouth. The water fell off her like snow. "You murdered that Riddle guy."

"I was convicted of manslaughter." Hermione raised her nose in the air.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Just remember, Riddle was already dealt with. Even if Gin and Moka couldn't deal with it, Harry could, plus the Chairman was there.

"He was no longer a threat to you. You killed him without warning or mercy."

"Th-That's not true!" She said as she began to cry. "He tortured me!"

"Past tense." Yukari interjected. "He wasn't torturing you when you killed him. Like Mizore said, he wasn't a threat to you."

"You wouldn't understand." She sobbed.

"Why? I was about to be eaten by my class mates when Harry saved me. Mizore… Moka, she was going to be raped and turned into a sex slave. Harry was there and helped her."

"I was molested by a teacher." Mizore said with a dark but appreciative look to Yukari as she said what the little witch almost had. "Harry killed the teacher- killed him when he was being strangled to death." She added as she saw Hermione about to latch on to that.

"Well good for you." Hermione sneered sarcastically through the tears. "I spent all of last year being tortured. Where was Harry then? Why wasn't he there for me? I've been there for him for four years and he left me!

"He was here, getting to learn and fucking you whores!"

This time it was Hedwig that responded as she flared her wings behind Kurumu's head and screeched angrily.

"You haven't heard a thing we've said, have you?" Yukari said sadly. "I think… I think you need to see the full truth.

"You think you've had it worse than Harry? Worse than us? How about you accept our memories of the last year and _then_ you can complain."

"Yukari, come with me." They were all surprised when webbing shot from the sky, snatching the little witch with a squeak.

"Why are you all following me?" Hermione demanded.

"Because, for some reason, Harry considers you a friend." Kurumu sneered. "But we know you are a stupid, self-centred bitch."

"Said the succubus."

Kurumu looked over Hermione's shoulder to glare at Mizore.

She managed to refocus on Hermione. "Because of that, we need to make sure you aren't attacked. Harry is the most precious thing we have. We won't let him get hurt. It would hurt him if you died."

There was another thud and squeak as Yukari fell out of the tree to land on her butt. Keito lazily slid down next to before her spider legs vanished inside her and she did up her black blazer.

"We need to speak with Moka and Ririko-san, but we will ensure Granger-san learns the truth." Keito informed them.

* * *

The problem with Yukari's plan was that it led to the risk of Hermione knowing about Harry's elemental nature. There were two ways they thought of to deal with this.

One was that they doctor the memories before they gave them to her.

Two was that they simply make the witch take an oath to never reveal Harry's secrets.

They opted to go with the second, they made it clear that she take the oath or Moka would pull strings to have her sent back to the magical enclave.

And thus, Hermione Granger made her way down the memory lane of Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was blissfully unaware of all of this as he sat with Mako, eating lunch on a bench outside the school. As per his request, she was dressed in her original nurse's outfit. It helped prevent the massive plague of nosebleeds amongst the male student population.

Harry liked to talk to Mako. She was very knowledgeable and answered every question as best she could.

Initially, Harry had been leery of being around his assassin. Not because he feared her, but because he thought her real personality might be trapped inside, hating him, wishing him dead.

He didn't want anything to do with slavery.

But Ririko had assured him that she had completely rewritten her personality. She could still be the cruel and lethal monstrel assassin, but her loyalty was always to Ririko and thus Harry.

"What do you do all day whilst we are in class?" He asked.

"I read. I clean the house. I make sure Mistress' toys are lubricated and in good condition."

Harry blushed as he quickly looked around for anyone who might hear that. The coast was clear.

"How old are you?" He asked, he was curious and it was certainly a lot safer territory than Ririko's toys.

"Eighteen."

"Really?" Harry was surprised. "But, didn't you attend school here?"

"I did, but only for a few months. I was treated as inferior by the pure blood monsters."

"But how would they know what you are?"

"This whole 'monster identities are a secret' rule must be recent." Mako shrugged. "We were required to maintain human form, but we had to introduce ourselves and reveal our race on our first day."

"I wonder if you are one of the reasons for the rule?"

"I don't think I did anything wrong." She frowned, making her nose crinkle cutely.

Harry smiled. "No, I meant, maybe the rule was made so people like you couldn't be treated badly."

"I don't think it worked." She said as she followed Harry as he rose. "It just meant everybody was fair game."

Harry couldn't argue with the 'fair game' part. She was obviously referring to people like Moka and himself.

And that was when the four-legged monster hit them.

Five-feet high, a dark black-brown colour, covered in spikes. Spiky the Porcupine Monster was the Headmaster's pet.

A mean ol' bastard who was rarely seen around the school. Harry knew about it from the few times he had seen it in the Headmaster's office. It was usually docile and asleep.

But now it was on his chest and pawing viciously at him. He was bleeding badly but had managed to turn his chest to stone to prevent further damage.

The students were watching in horror.

"Hold still!"

That was a new voice.

And suddenly, Spiky was gone, sailing into the distance as a short red head in pigtails stood over him.

Harry struggled to his feet, Mako now mobile and helping him.

"Thanks." Harry grimaced through the pain. "I'm Potter Harry."

The girl didn't seem to hear him. She was locked onto his chest with her eyes, her nostrils flaring as she moved in.

"Hello?" Harry tried to get her attention.

"Your blood… it smells delicious." She said dreamily.

"Bugger." Harry said sullenly. He then snapped his fingers in her face surprising her out of her stupor. She glared at him.

"You could be a little more grateful. I did just save your life."

"You _think_ you did. I wasn't going to die." Harry glared back.

"Really? Because that's a lot of blood you're missing." She gestured to the pool at his feet.

Harry stepped closer and spoke quietly. "Look, I'm grateful for the help, really. But you need to be more careful. Monster identities are secret and you are practically broadcasting yours."

"Pfft, as if I care." She said dismissively as a small bat landed on her shoulder.

"Don't make me put you in the dungeons." Harry practically pleaded.

"As if you could take me on."

"I can take on your sister. I _know_ you've never beaten her." Harry smirked.

The girl was wide-eyed. "You know Moka?! Where is she? I've been looking for her."

"If I take you to her you have to promise not start any fights."

"What! That's the only reason I came to this school!"

"And my job is to make sure that there is peace on the campus. You can ask her to spar with you, but you can't force her and you can't attack her without permission."

"That's not fair! Wait… who are you? You're no teacher." She demanded suspiciously.

" _I_ am the head of the School Protection Committee."

"And the President of the Newspaper Club."

"Thank you Mako."

"And the Class President."

" _Thank you_ , Mako." Harry said with a glare at the eager to please thrall. "Anyway… I need to go and clean off my blood. Why don't you go and find Spiky and bring him to the SPC building. Moka might be there when you get back." He gestured to the large multi-story structure.

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Shuzen-san, I know a fair few witches. Don't make me have them ward the building to keep you out instead. Your sister lives there."

The red-head glared at him before stomping off.

"Come on Mako. I need to take some potions before I turn my chest back to flesh." Harry grimaced.

"Would you like me to prepare a bath?" She asked. "I would be happy to wash your back." She bowed.

Harry slumped slightly before hooking her hand in his elbow and leading her off. He honestly couldn't understand why the other male students considered him a god for having a harem.

* * *

Harry was certain that Ruby had put a monitoring charm on him. The second he stepped into the building she was on him and casting healing charms whilst ordering Mako to help him drink the potions.

He couldn't really complain. He was grateful, so he didn't put up a fuss when both Ruby and Mako joined him in the bath to clean up the blood.

When they finished Harry headed off for his afternoon classes. He was worried when none of the girls turned up. Miss Nekonome didn't say a word when he nodded to her and left as she started the class.

A quick check of the tracking charms showed they were all in the same direction, so he headed to the lake.

That's where he found a sobbing Hermione surrounded by Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Keito.

He noticed Hedwig and Lilith sitting in a tree.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded.

Hermione was off the bench and on her knees in front of Harry in a heartbeat. Her arms were wrapped around Harry's waist.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She sobbed.

Harry was utterly confused. He patted her head whilst he looked expectantly at the girls.

"We showed her our memories of the last year." Keito explained. "She seemed to be under the delusion you were living a fantasy lifestyle."

"I'm sorry." Hermione had buried her face in his stomach.

"How much of your memories?" Harry was getting a bit angry.

"Everything outside the bedroom." Keito assured him. "We made her take an oath not to reveal your true nature."

"Ok… but what made her this upset?"

This question seemed to flip a switch on the English witch's mood as she stood up with an angry look and poked him on the chest.

"You died! You nearly died _several_ times! You may have actually died more than once and we just don't know it!"

"We don't know that for sure!" Harry argued frantically.

Hermione turned sharply to the others. "Haven't you shown him your memories?"

"Sharing memories is not something done lightly." Moka said firmly. "Harry has always accepted our word on what happened."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not about trust. It's about acceptance. You heard him." She indicated the now indignant Harry. "He is in denial. He doesn't believe you lied, he is just hoping you were wrong."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Harry said irritably.

Hermione looked at her oldest friend sadly. She then took his hand and led him to the bench, the others watched curiously… and warily.

When they were seated she turned to him. "Harry, has anyone ever sat down with you and talked to you about what happened? About all the times you were attacked?"

"No." He shrugged. "Madam Pomphrey would give me instructions for the potions she gave me."

She shook her head. "No, Harry. I mean like counselling? Therapy?"

"I don't think so."

"Harry, since I left England, my parents have sacrificed their time with me by sending me to a psychiatrist. I can't give them details about magic, but I can talk about the torture and persecution."

"Sure, but I do talk to people. I talk to them." He indicated the girls. "Shizuka always checks on me when she finds out I've been attacked."

"And from their memories I know they've done everything they can." She nodded reassuringly, more for the girls than Harry. "But you need an outside opinion. They saw you die. I can tell you right now that they have clearly missed something.

"I saw it as an outsider and as someone who was with you for most of your troubles before you were exiled."

"What did you see?" Kurumu demanded as she stepped up.

Hermione grimaced as she had to lean back slightly to see past the girl's bountiful bosom. "When he was killed by Kuyou, there was a scream and a black mist."

Harry's eyes widened as he shot from the bench. "Voldemort!"

Hermione stayed seated and nodded. "You described something similar after you faced Quirrell."

"Where did the mist go?" Harry demanded.

"Relax, it dissipated." Hermione said soothingly. "I don't think it was actually Voldemort, but it might have been a residue, you did say the mist went through you back in first year."

Harry nodded shakily. "I need to see those memories."

"As do I."

They turned in surprise to see the Chairman standing there with the red-headed Shuzen Kokoa who was holding an unconscious Spiky by a handful of his spikes.

"Chairman-sama." Harry bowed, the others following suit.

"I have been thinking of sending the spirit of Voldemort to a friend to examine it further. But, after hearing that you may have carried a piece of him around, I think I shall need to investigate further myself." The Chairman said sternly.

"Is there a way you can check to see if I am… _clean_ , Chairman-sama?" Harry asked as he bowed.

"I have friends and colleagues I can call in. But I would not concern yourself. Even before your temporary dirt nap, you seemed unaffected by it."

Hermione was grabbed by the arm by Moka who gave her a warning look. The Chairman seemed to find this amusing and Hermione was clearly outraged.

"Anyway, Kokoa-tan, here is your sister. I will take my misbehaving pet away for some discipline." He said as he snapped his fingers and began walking off, the porcupine monster slinking behind like a puppy that knows it was bad.

"So, Moka, Shuzen-san, we'll just leave you to talk." Harry plastered grin on his face.

"What? I don't want her… I want the _real_ Moka." Kokoa sneered.

Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going back to class. I hope you will all apologise to Shizuka for missing her period." He then turned and strolled off into the dead forest as Hedwig and Lilith hopped out of their tree to follow him.

"I can't believe we missed a class!" Hermione was horrified.

"Nekonome-sensei will understand." Keito assured her. "Kagome-sensei… she will make me pay tonight." She shuddered before following Harry.

"Come on, let's get to class." Yukari ordered as she grabbed Moka by the arm and dragged her off. The others followed.

"Hey! What about me?" Kokoa demanded.

"Get to class or get detention!" Kurumu called back.

* * *

"Erm… class, we seem to have another new student today." Miss Nekonome wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. "Everyone, this Kagami Lilith."

Hovering next to her was the tiny spirit in a miniature version of the Yōkai Academy girl's uniform. Minus the shoes. She was carrying a tiny school satchel in front of her with both hands.

Miss Nekonome didn't want the sprite to feel excluded, but… there was no way the 'girl' looked human.

Plus, every time she floated by, Miss Nekonome had to fight the urge to chase after the glittery wings and play.

"Why don't you go and… find a place to sit?"

Lilith immediately zipped over to Harry where she dove into his bag.

Everyone, including Harry was looking at his bag with complete confusion.

"Lilith? You're supposed to use a desk and chair… or, at least something you can see the teacher with." Harry whispered.

"Just a moment, Master!" Came the tiny voice.

There was the sound of a small struggle before the purple-haired fae shot out of the bag with a squeak. Harry managed to catch her.

She looked like Crookshanks had been after her again. Something that had only happened once since Hermione couldn't have her cat in her dorm room so the half-kneazel was staying at the SPC building.

Miss Nekonome had had strong words the squash-faced feline.

Lilith's hair was a mess, her blazer was torn at the sleeve and her skirt had ridden up showing that she was commando.

Harry quickly placed her on his desk and then noticed the tiny chair she had been holding. "What was that doing in my bag?" He asked.

"Ruby-chan made it for me." She beamed, ignoring how Harry was trying to straighten her clothing. "I just need to get my desk."

She made to fly back to the bag.

"Let me handle this." Harry instructed. He carefully leaned over and searched for the desk. Finding it he placed it on the window sill next to his desk.

Lilith grabbed her chair and bag and hopped over to the desk, she put her bag on the floor and sat in the chair behind the desk. "Ready to learn, Master!" She declared.

Harry shared a look with Miss Nekonome and shrugged.

"Well, this year you will be starting self-study courses." The Nekomusume started her class. "Tomorrow we will meet at the bus stop in front of the school and I will give you instructions."

Harry wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

* * *

Immediately after classes, Harry cornered Shizuka in her classroom.

"Is this going to be like the time you abandoned us in the sunflower fields?" He demanded.

"Only a little bit!" She half-whined half-meowed. "It's supposed to be fun."

"What are the chances of someone getting killed or seriously injured?"

"The same as every other day in this school." She shrugged.

"Shizuka, people don't come to this school for the danger. But whatever you have planned for tomorrow… that sounds like you taking us into a dangerous situation.

"Exactly what is the goal for tomorrow?"

"It's the Spring Fruit Hunt." She said as she licked her lips.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Aaaannnd… ?"

"The goal is to catch a Monster Durian Fruit. They will pick any fruits they like and deal with any carnivorous plants as well."

"And what are the chances that every student will be able to do this without revealing their monster forms or relying on their monster abilities?"

"Not very good." She admitted.

* * *

The following day the class was surprised when they found Miss Nekonome accompanied by the white haired Moka.

"Our main goal at Yōkai Academy is to learn to live like humans do." Moka addressed them. "Today I will be teaching you a few basic moves that will aid you should you be attacked by a human, but will not require you to reveal yourself as a monster."

There were four broken arms by the end of the day from the three male students who thought they could get away with copping a feel.

* * *

Harry grimaced at the devastation that was once the pristine School Protection Committee building. Broken furniture, windows… even walls.

Panting heavily in the middle of the room was Inner Moka and her sister.

Kokoa was holding a massive hammer that was taller than her. It also seemed to have the face of the bat that followed her around.

"Do you _know_ how much work you are making?" He demanded. He had thought Inner Moka would just be having a sisterly catch-up when she asked him to remove her rosary. He wasn't expecting to come back to this.

"Stay out of this, twerp."

Harry glared at the red-head. "This is my home. You have nearly destroyed it. Do you want me to write to your father and tell him you are acting so disrespectfully?"

"Like he'd listen to you." She sneered.

"He might." Moka sighed as she relaxed her stance. "This was fun, Kokoa, but we should have fought elsewhere."

"You're damned right you should have!"

Coming in from the back of the building were the rest of the girls led by an angry Kurumu. "You could have killed us!"

"You were quick to leave, so I knew you weren't in any danger." Moka shrugged.

"Not the point! This is _our_ home too!"

"We have already agreed that we should have fought elsewhere." Moka effectively ended the argument by putting her rosary on. Harry stepped forward and caught the pink-haired version before she fell.

She was soon standing fully on her own power. "I'm really sorry, guys." She said sincerely. She then turned to Kokoa. "You can't keep attacking me everywhere!"

"Don't tell me what to do." The Kokoa sneered angrily. "You aren't the real Moka."

Moka was clearly hurt but pressed on. "Don't you understand? One day you might anger someone a lot stronger than you. Stronger than Inner Moka."

"I'm a vampire. There isn't anyone stronger." She scoffed.

"Would you like to tell that to the Chairman?" Keito smirked.

Kokoa waved a dismissive hand before stomping off.

* * *

The following day the school was on lock down.

Several students had been attacked with a knife.

Harry had been summoned to the Chairman's Office and ordered to find and kill whoever was attacking his school.

He had assembled everyone, including Chopper at a conference room in the SPC building.

"We need to find where these people are hiding, establish _what_ they are… and then kill them."

That raised a few eyebrows. Everyone knew Harry detested killing.

"Chairman's orders." Harry explained at their looks. "So, where could they be?"

"The art building, school council building." Yukari listed off. "Plus there are all sorts of storage buildings for things like sports."

"Have all the students been accounted for?" Shizuka asked.

"The Chairman has informed me that he has accounted for _every_ student." Harry promised.

"They could also be hiding _in_ the school. There are many areas that see low traffic." Keito offered. "The basements for example."

"What about that?" They all looked to where Kokoa was pointing on a map of the school on the wall. She had been by looking for another fight.

"That is the former dungeon." Harry answered. "It has been deserted for some time."

"That's where they are." Kokoa said with certainty. "Don't worry, Big Sis and I can handle this." She turned to Moka and grabbed the rosary, violently jerking the pink-haired vampire.

"Pack it in, Brat." Kurumu growled as she dragged the younger vampire off the older. "Only Harry can remove the rosary."

"That's not fair!" Kokoa grumbled.

"Keito, take your team search the main school building from top to bottom. Call for backup if you find the attacker.

"Chopper, take Gin and scour the boys' dormitory. Shizuka, Ririko, handle the girls.

"Lilith, you and Hedwig stay here with Yukari. When the call comes in you three get the other teams.

"The rest of you are coming with me to the dungeons."

"Even me?"

"Oh… sorry Hermione. I forgot you were here." Harry apologised. "You can stay here and help Yukari. She's in charge."

Hermione just nodded. She knew she had no place out there, not when there would be death sought on both sides.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is. Just let the real Moka out and we'll handle this."

Kokoa had been grumbling non-stop since they reached the dungeons. She wasn't even asked to come. She had just tagged along.

"Can't you just shut her up, Ruby?" Mizore griped irritably.

"I'm considering it." The normally timid witch growled.

Harry stopped and turned to Kokoa. "We are trying to be stealthy. We need to find this person and stop them. If they hear us-"

"Too late." Came a dark voice.

And Harry went flying.

Moka was hot on his tail as the others took up a defensive formation.

"A minotaur?" Ruby frowned. "Take him alive, girls." She ordered.

"What? But Harry-"

"There is no way this is the phantom attacker. The attacker used a knife. A minotaur wouldn't use such a small and simple weapon. Just look at the massive blade on his back."

The minotaur had a massive machete type blade strapped to the back of his thick leather jeans. He was unclothed save for the jeans and work boots.

"Pretty smart for witch." The eight-foot tall, dark furred, horned monster smirked. "Should have stayed with the rest of the kiddies, then you'd be a damned genius."

Massive hands of ice sprung from the floor, grabbing the jean-clad legs. The minotaur's eyes zeroed in on Mizore who was concentrating hard and steaming as her ice cold skin met the warmer air around her.

"Let me go or I'll rip you apart piece-by-piece."

"You don't want to do that, that would make me _really_ sad." Kurumu began walking forward seductively as she slid her hand down her sweater between her breasts, causing the material to separate like she had done when she had first tried to seduce Harry.

The minotaur looked torn between dazed and aghast. How could he have even _thought_ of upsetting this goddess.

"Forgive me!" He looked like he was about to cry.

"You can make it up to me." Kurumu pouted. "Tell me about your friends. Who and what are they? I was having such a lovely day before they came here."

"Please, release me and I will kill them and present their heads for you." The creature pleaded.

"Tell me what I want to know, you don't want to deny me the pleasure of correcting them myself, would you?"

"There are three of us. We robbed a bank and killed the humans. We came here to hide until the heat was off.

"One of us is a Ground Spider and our leader is a mimic. They might be watching already, we had a pair of shimigami called Denko. They can project what each other sees."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" Kurumu fluttered her eyelashes.

"The mimic… he has a bad reaction to girls. Makes him freeze."

"You've been such a good boy." Kurumu cooed as she released him from her thrall.

The minotaur seemed to realise where he was. "You little bitch!"

And then his head came off.

Kurumu turned around to see Harry finally back on his feet and seemingly none the worse for wear, his hand raised from the spell he had cast.

Then she looked down.

"Let me serve you, mistress."

She held out a hand to Ruby without breaking eye contact with the pleading werewolf.

She felt a spray bottle and used it liberally on the enraptured and blood covered monster.

Gin spluttered as he shook his hair and face.

"That was pitiful."

Gin couldn't have looked more put down from the disgusted observation from the fourteen-year-old vampire. "It's not my fault." He grumbled. "Kurumu is more powerful since she bound herself to Harry."

The succubus sauntered over to Harry, her open clothing letting a lot of her breasts show as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to have a lot of… 'tension' to work off after this." She whispered into the blushing teen's ear.

"We all will, Kurumu." Keito said pointedly. "Which is why we share and work together.

"Now, we got your message." She indicated the newly arrived other teams. "Do we have a plan?"

"Ruby, some privacy please." Harry tried to ignore the busty goddess in his arms. And the glaring vampire holding him. "Does anyone have any suggestions? We are dealing with a mimic and a Ground Spider. Does anyone have information on them?"

"Ground Spiders are vermin." Keito sneered. "They are comparable in strength and abilities to my kind, but they lack the finesse and intelligence.

"But they are not dumb."

"A mimic could be trouble, Potter-san." Deshiko spoke up. "It could easily assume the identity and powers of Akashiya-san, Rikishi-san or any of the more powerful of us."

"How close does it have to be?" Moka asked.

"I believe they require touch, but I do not know for certain."

"Ruby, Keito, Mizore and myself." Harry sighed.

"Couldn't Kurumu seduce them again?" Keito asked.

"Not if they are prepared for it." Harry shook his head. "It might work, but what if the one with the girl issue is gay?"

* * *

The foursome headed onwards whilst the others left the building to guard the entrances.

Keito, after taking inspiration from Kurumu, and based on the information garnered from the minotaur, had undone her black top, exposing her smooth and feminine skin.

She sauntered sexily down the dark, damp, brick hallways as though she owned the place.

"You are a real sexy piece." Came an oily voice.

They looked up to see a giant black spider with an almost human head looking down at them.

"What say you and the other girls come play with me. The brat can entertain my pal."

The creature 'eeped' as massive ice spikes shot out of the ground and the ceiling, careful not to touch him, but each with a point that was deadly and touching its body.

It moved, it bled.

"Can we talk about this?" It begged.

Harry reluctantly used his own elemental powers to discreetly create an ice spike of his own that shot out and penetrated the back of the creature's head.

Unlike Mizore's ice spikes, his were natural and held no magic. But they could still be deadly.

"Let's move on." Keito suggested as the black ichor dripped to the ground. She could see Harry hated this. She had never killed herself, but she didn't feel the regret her lover did.

They headed further inward, they didn't have to go far until they reached a large area with holding cells. Lying on the floor, unmoving and bound with ropes was a long haired male.

"It's safe now." Harry called out with a small smile.

There was a rustle of fabric and Hermione and Yukari appeared with Lilith on Yukari's shoulder.

"It is so hot in there, Master!" Lilith complained as she took to the air to try and cool down. "Hermione-chan wouldn't let me take off my clothes." She pouted as she landed on Mizore, the coolest of the group. Temperature wise.

"You did great." Harry assured them as he accepted his invisibility cloak back from Yukari. "Ruby, could you take Hermione and Yukari and deliver that suitcase of money to the Chairman's office?"

"Of course, Harry-chan." She nodded as she stepped forward to close the case full of blood covered money.

"Send the others in, if you pass them?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to object but was stopped by Yukari grabbing her hand and dragging her off.

"Master, can I go too? I don't like it in here."

"Sure Lilith. Why don't you go find Hedwig and spread your wings for a bit?"

"Yay!" The spirit jumped off Mizore's shoulder and shot back the way they had come.

"You still don't trust Granger-san?" Keito asked curiously when the others were gone.

"I don't trust her to understand or accept the true nature of this world." Harry said sadly. "To be honest… I hope I never _can_ trust her to.

"She has an innocence that could surpass even Outer Moka's."

"You don't want to lose what you loved in her as a friend." Kurumu put his feelings to words.

"Probably." Harry gave her a sad smile. He didn't really understand all his feelings. Considering his examples for the first ten years of his life, it was understandable.

"Harry… he's not dead?" Gin asked as the rest of the group arrived.

"I want to know if you have any suggestions for safely interrogating a mimic. I want to make sure there aren't any surprises waiting for us.

"I also want to know his history and preferably a confession of his crimes."

"I could turn him into a thrall." Ririko suggested. "But he would need to be awake. If he can become a lamia, he will be immune to my attempts."

"We will consider that one of the last ditch efforts." Harry nodded. "If he does manage it, we will just have to kill him."

"We could use mind control magic or potions." Mizore offered.

Harry was the strongest of the three magicals at mind magics. They had no intention of testing Hermione.

"We could torture the information out of him." Chopper grinned eagerly.

"Probably not a good idea." Harry grimaced. "We don't want to touch him and we don't know what he last copied. He could be immune to pain or have ranged attacks."

"Kurumu could use her 'charms'." Mizore said with clear taunting at the succubus.

"I could, but Harry-chan will have to give me special attention tonight." Kurumu smirked back.

"You used that excuse earlier." Keito countered with her own smirk.

"And it will be even more true now." Kurumu returned.

"Keito, stick him to a wall. Mizore, top them off." Harry instructed. "Gin, take everyone else and scour the dungeons. We'll meet back at the SPC building this evening."

The rest turned and left, except Moka and Kurumu who stayed with the others.

* * *

Kurumu had dragged Moka from her bed at around midnight. She had worked off her sexual needs and now it was time to tend to Harry.

Moka was a little miffed, but she understood that Kurumu was actually being very caring. The succubus had also dragged Yukari along.

This was the first time the young witch had shared a bed with anyone but her parents and Ruby. She knew Harry would never touch her until she was older, but she intended to enjoy every second she was allowed to sleep, curled snugly into Harry's side.

Mizore had decided to sleep on Harry. Harry didn't realise why until the morning when he woke up with a common condition.

She just winked at him and gave a pointed look at the pre-pubescent witch sleeping peacefully.

He extricated himself from the bed and took the time to pamper the yuki-onna in the bath. It was rare that Mizore got to share an ice bath with Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

The following evening Harry was once again sat in a chair reading whilst the rest of the newspaper club worked on the next edition due for release the following day.

Instead of his usual habit of reading spell books and books on monsters, he had started to read the articles the girls and Gin wrote.

He didn't want another person getting the wrong impression like Mizore.

"Why does Busty get all the credit?"

Oh yes, Kokoa had decided to pop into the Newspaper Club's new club room. A concession from the Chairman for their successful circulations the previous year.

"She stopped the minotaur." Moka explained. "She was the one who got all the information we needed."

"But Potter was the one who did all the killing. Which was totally unfair. Moka- the _real_ Moka should have been allowed to face them. She shouldn't be locked up like a pet." Kokoa grumbled.

"You know… that might be why you've never beaten Inner Moka." Harry mused as he looked up from Yukari's article on the Welcoming Ceremony. "You don't use your brain."

"Are you calling me dumb?" She demanded as she stalked up to Harry and bent over, nose to nose with the seated wizard.

Harry sighed, then shrugged. "Sure." And went back to the article.

Kokoa was non-plussed… she had not been expecting that.

She was grabbed by Yukari and pulled away. "Harry's plan had the situation dealt with with no injuries on our side."

"Hey!"

"Other than Harry-chan." She amended. "All Moka could have done was beaten the trio. If the mimic had copied her, the battle would have been long and bloody."

"That's the point." Kokoa argued. "We are _vampires_ , we are all monsters, we should be fighting all the time."

"What do you do when you aren't fighting, eating or sleeping?" Harry asked as he put the article down.

"Homework."

"During the holidays, I mean."

"Oh… I dunno. Read?"

"And who wrote your books?"

"Probably some dumb humans."

Harry looked at her for a good few seconds and then picked up the articles again. "Never mind."

Kokoa never got to push on what he meant as the clubroom door opened and a dishevelled Hermione stumbled in.

"Hermione-chan, what happened?" Gin asked curiously.

"Erm… there was a boy-"

Several chairs screeched as they scraped the floor.

"It's fine!" She quickly assured them. "But… I know I'm not supposed to use- show my monster identity but… is it ok that I slapped him?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." Moka said emphatically.

"Hit him?"

"If you didn't, we would." Mizore stated as she momentarily removed her lollipop.

"Stomped on his groin?"

Kurumu grinned and moved over to wrap an arm around the witch's shoulder. "You're gonna fit in perfectly." She promised.

* * *

That said, Harry had a quiet conversation with Gin and the pair discreetly left to go and have words with the bastard who thought he could molest girls… let alone a friend of the Newspaper club.

He was found the next morning, strung up in a familiar fashion, naked, with the word 'molester' on his chest.

Hermione was conflicted about the sight.

Mizore just shrugged. "I'm just pissed they didn't bring us along." Before she walked into the building.

Today was one of those rare days where there were no classes. It was club recruitment day.

"Can't I just join the Newspaper Club?" Hermione asked, slightly hurt that Harry had suggested she look elsewhere.

"You could. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't shop around." Harry explained. "This place is really different to our last school. There are a lot of different things and you might find something you would enjoy more than writing stories on current events."

"I'll show her around, Harry-chan." Moka promised.

Harry nodded and turned away as the pink-haired girl led the brown-haired girl off.

"What about you?" He turned to the red-head. "Are you going to look around or are you wanting to join?"

"Why would I want to join you losers?" Kokoa scoffed.

"Because you've been here every day since term started?" Mizore suggested.

"Don't worry! I'll show her around. It is my duty as her elder, her senpai!" Yukari declared.

"What? I'm two years older than you!"

"Yes, but you are still just a freshman." Yukari smirked before she dragged the protesting vampire off.

It was an hour later that the doors to the club room burst open with a cheer.

Harry just stared as his teacher and lover stood there waving pom-poms and wearing a cheerleader's outfit. Although he did think she looked sexy.

"Aren't I cute?" She asked as she spun, flaring her skirt. "I feel thirty years younger!"

"Only thirty?" Harry smirked.

Shizuka gave him a glare. But soon dropped it in favour of more pom-pom waving. "It's time for us to go out, start recruiting!"

"Ok… but we aren't a cheerleading club." Harry pointed out.

"It's all about the appeal, Harry-chan." Kurumu said with glee as she moved over to a set of boxes their teacher had brought in. "We need to make the club attractive to the other students." She was already removing her blouse.

"Ahem."

Kurumu paused and looked at Harry.

Harry just looked pointedly at the drooling werewolf.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Harry had dragged the werewolf out of the club room before he got whacked on the nose. They were walking amongst the throngs of students as the other clubs were trying to solicit new members.

"Hey Master!"

Harry smiled as the tiny sprite landed on his shoulder, Hedwig on the opposite one. "Hi Lilith. Have you decided on a club? You need to join one if you are going to be a student."

"Your club, of course!" You could hear the 'duh' in there. "Besides, where else could I go? I can't hold a camera, chemistry supplies, footballs. I can't swim, kick-box or fight."

"She'd make a great spy. Like an undercover reporter." Gin offered.

"Oh! I can get a trench coat and fedora like in those movies!" She bounced gleefully. Shizuka had an extensive DVD and VHS collection.

"You're more than welcome to sign up." Harry smiled, this was how life was supposed to be. Just three friends chatting as they walked.

The fact that one of them was less than six inches tall and sitting on his shoulder was being ignored of course.

"Kid… is that what I think it is?"

Harry looked up and saw a familiar red head with her arm through several, vertically stacked, grave stones. The problem was that this red head was a good foot taller and a lot more mature… physically.

"I haven't read anything about vampires undergoing rapid growth." Harry frowned as they watched the smug Kokoa turn to the members of the Karate Club doing their recruitment drive.

"She better not have been messing with my mirror." Lilith growled.

"I think it is probably something that little witch has cooked up." Harry said dryly as he noticed Yukari cackling in the background. "Yukari! Kokoa!" Harry called out.

Both girls looked decidedly guilty.

They immediately hopped off the small stage and headed over to Harry and Gin, ignoring the calls from the members of the Karate Club.

"Explain." Harry ordered.

"None of the clubs would let us join. They said we were too small." Yukari babbled. "Kokoa could easily beat them all, but they wouldn't let her.

"So we used a growth potion I invented."

"Invented?" Harry asked with worry.

Yukari nodded. "I was fed up with Kurumu always shoving her boobs in my face. I made the potion to beat her."

"You didn't use the recipe from one of mine or Hermione's books?" Harry pressed.

"What? You mean… someone already invented a growth potion?"

Harry thought for a second. "An ageing potion. Look, both of you go to the SPC building. I will send Hermione to you. Show her your recipe and then send a copy to your parents.

"Kokoa… I'll send Moka to you. Get her to get some fresh clothes from your dorm room."

"What's wrong with these?" She asked as she twisted and turned to better look at her new curves.

"Potions don't tend to last." Harry explained. "You've stretched your clothes, when you revert, they won't fit."

It was true, her red blouse was barely holding together, her skirt was practically a belt and her knee high socks were only just above her calves.

Kokoa didn't respond, she just grabbed Yukari's hand and shot off.

"Hey! We aren't finished!"

Harry and Gin turned to the two karategi wearing students. One looked like a Japanese Crabbe or Goyle, the other looked… greasy.

"Problem?" Harry asked, causing the boys to falter at the sight of the Head of the SPC.

"They wanted to join our club. They won the contest." The greasy one explained.

Harry could tell something was off. A shared look with Gin confirmed he wasn't alone. "What contest?"

"Well… if you could beat the club record for punching through stones, you win five thousand yen."

"Doesn't sound too hard. Let me have a shot." Harry said.

"It costs a thousand yen to enter."

Both Harry and Gin's eyebrows shot up.

"A thousand yen to enter a competition with only five thousand yen as a prize?" Gin asked. "What do you do with the rest?"

"Club things." The greasy boy shrugged uncomfortably.

"How many people have tried?" Harry asked.

"About forty."

Harry turned to Gin. "Why don't you see if some of our friends want to try? I'll front the entrance fee."

The larger of the Karate Club boys had a greedy look. The other one looked apprehensive. He knew there was something off, he just didn't know what.

"Sure. I know a few who like a good challenge." Gin smirked before heading off.

Harry turned back to the boys. "So… set me up." He smiled.

* * *

Gin returned with Moka, Kurumu, Deshiko and Chopper.

The two members of the Karate Club were scowling as the crowd cheered Harry who was counting his winnings.

"Great! You made it!" Harry smiled at Gin and his troop. "They want to enter as well." He said as handed over four fifths of his winnings.

"One turn per customer." The greasy one smirked.

"Those terms were not stated and you can't change them now. Besides, they are separate people. Set them up."

Reluctantly the greasy one instructed the large one to set up a new stack.

Chopper stepped up eagerly but was stopped by a hand and a wink from Harry. He immediately pouted.

"The record was ten stones. It was beaten by Shuzen-san at thirteen stones. She was not a club member.

"The goal of the competition is to beat the _club_ record. You need to set a new record." Harry calmly explained.

"What!" The greasy one exclaimed. "But-"

"It shouldn't be too hard. I smashed thirteen with ease. Surely you can handle fourteen. If you can't, then all my friends have to do is beat _your_ record of ten."

The greasy one had a look of someone why just had a brainwave. "My friend will need time to recover."

"From smashing rocks?" Chopper asked with disgust. He stepped forward and axe handed the stack of thirteen stones.

It took a minute for the dust to clear.

"Pay up."

* * *

"What is going on here?"

Harry turned from where he had been watching the two club members reluctantly hand out the winnings to Gin and the others.

He found himself being glared at by a tall student, clearly from the Karate Club. He had a few friends.

"Your fellow club members are paying these people their winnings after they won the competition." Harry shrugged.

"I am Miyamoto Haiji, President of the Karate Club. Explain how anyone could beat my members." He demanded.

"Simply put, your members tried to con all these students." Harry said clearly for all to hear. "They had this scheme where they would punch through ten stacked gravestones."

"A task that all my members must be capable of by the end of their first year." Miyamoto nodded.

"Right, except, they had two sets of stones. One set were weakened and the other reinforced. Guess who got to try and break which." Harry smirked.

Behind him the students were getting angry.

"He lies!" The greasy one shouted.

"You have called the honour of the Karate Club into question. I demand you give proof." Miyamoto was steaming.

"Examine the stones yourself." Harry shrugged as he hopped off the stage.

"Hold! Do not walk away from me!"

Harry turned as the other students stepped back.

"I expect more than just your accusations."

"Like I said, test the stones yourself."

"Then how were your friends able to break the stones?" Miyamoto challenged.

Harry smirked. "Because there is always someone stronger. Rikishi-senpai is the strongest in the school.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to prove it for you."

There was a tearing sound and Miyamoto paled as he saw the now bare-chested Chopper stomping towards him with an eager grin.

"Wa-"

"The honour of the Wrestling Club has been called into question." Chopper smacked his hands together.

"Not to mention the Newspaper Club." Kurumu added.

"Or the School Protection Committee." Deshiko glared, brandishing her bo staff.

"I apologise Senpai." Miyamoto bowed quickly to Chopper. "I will question my sophomore members and extract the truth."

"No fighting?" Chopper asked Harry mournfully.

"Not if you want to uphold the honour of your club." Harry shook his head. "It takes a very honourable man to apologise for his mistakes."

"I guess." Chopper grumbled as he stomped off.

"I will leave this in your hands, Miyamoto-san." Harry bowed.

* * *

"Welcome to the world of negative side effects." Harry sighed as he took in the sight of a severely smaller Kokoa.

The once fourteen-year-old who had taken a potion that made her nearly eighteen, now was around seven.

She did not look happy.

"This is totally not fair!" She pouted as she failed to pull off a glare. "And look what they made me wear!"

She was dressed in an adorable frilly dress. The type parents put on young children for special events, like weddings.

"Why didn't you just shrink or enlarge her clothes?" Harry asked the three witches who were going over the youngest's potion recipe.

"We were here working on the potion." Hermione explained. "They were the ones who dealt with her clothes."

Harry gave the innocent looking succubus and snow woman a dry look.

"She's our baby." Mizore shrugged.

Harry didn't bother trying to get more of an explanation, he just turned back to the witches. "How long until this wears off?"

"She'll probably be better by the morning." Hermione answered. "Her age is like a spring. It will bounce back and forth in decreasing increments until it comes to rest on her correct age."

"Kokoa, would you stay here over night, just in case there are complications? You can bunk in Yukari's room."

"Or mine." Hermione offered.

"She's my sister!" Moka said indignantly. "She'll stay with me."

* * *

It had been a restless night. A small fight broke out around eleven pm when Kokoa had tried to sneak up on her sister and steal her rosary.

The ruckus had woken the whole building. Harry had ordered Ririko and Shizuka to deal with it.

The end result was that Kokoa ended up bunking with Hermione and Moka slept in Harry's bed as he consoled her.

By morning Kokoa was back at age fourteen. She still wasn't happy about what had happened but she restrained her expression of feeling to a glare.

Moka was still depressed after Kokoa's actions so Harry took her off for a walk alone before classes.

"She hates me." Moka said as tears slid down her face, landing on Harry's shoulder as he hugged her. "She doesn't even consider me real. I am just a thing. A thing between her and Inner Moka."

"She's young, stupid and foolish." Harry said soothingly as he kissed her hair. "We all are. But she doesn't know you and has never bothered to try and get to know you."

"I don't think she ever will."

 ***Thwip** *

Moka's arms were suddenly empty.

She frantically looked around for Harry and anyone who could be attacking them.

Out of the trees emerged more than ten boys.

"Your boyfriend made a mockery of the Karate Club." One of them snarled. "So we gathered a few pals and now we're gonna-"

And that was when the earth exploded in front of Moka and a massive creature with mole like claws shot out and into the sky.

It was closely followed by a dirt caked Harry.

He was not pleased.

He looked around and saw the other boys. Then he turned Moka. "Does she wish to play?"

Moka allowed herself to smirk as she pushed her chest out slightly.

By the time Inner Moka had emerged, the mole monster had landed.

Minutes later there were bodies everywhere and Moka was grinning, her clothing ripped.

"I should really charge the school for all the rope we use." Harry commented from where he was sat on the bench, watching the carnage.

"You conjure it, Harry." Moka chuckled.

"It's the principle of the matter." Harry said indignantly.

"So you are the same as Kuyou. The SPC hasn't changed, just the leader."

They turned to see Miyamoto Haiji glaring at them from by the water's edge.

"Explain yourself." Moka demanded.

"All I see is a boy in a black uniform enjoying the sight of others in pain." Miyamoto sneered.

"And how long have you been watching?" Harry asked calmly. "Did you arrive in time to see the last of these fall? Were you here when Akashiya-san unleashed her full power?

"Or perhaps… you saw as they attacked me by surprise? Trying to kill us?"

"More stories." Miyamoto said dismissively.

"Don't be an idiot, Haiji."

They turned to see Gin standing at the tree line. "Harry-kun has more honour than _anyone_ we know. Your boys were caught cheating. They clearly tried to get revenge on him today."

"He has injured my members!" Haiji said angrily.

"Be very glad that is all he did." Gin said as he stepped forward. "After all, they did come to the lake, a place that no one but the Head of the School Protection Committee uses.

"His private relaxation area."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't know other students didn't come here because of him. He thought about spreading word that the area wasn't restricted… but then decided that if they weren't smart enough, brave enough or curious enough, then why spoil things?

"He's a decent person?" Harry asked Gin suddenly.

Gin shrugged. "Meh." He ignored the death glare sent his way.

"Let him question these idiots under the potion. I recommend starting with mole man here." He nudged the unconscious monster at his feet.

* * *

The excitement at the lake had managed to distract Outer Moka from her sisterly woes. The Karate Club took a huge blow when a majority of their members were verbally berated on the steps of the school by Miyamoto.

The newspaper club however…

"Three members?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Last I saw, you had students clamouring for entry. We were looking at having most of the school as writers and not readers."

"I think they got scared off somehow." Hermione smirked as she looked at the confused girls and their teacher.

"What? By who?" Harry demanded.

"By them." She indicated the cheerleader clad troupe.

Now Harry was confused. "What?"

"From what I saw, most of the students were boys. They wanted to catch the eye of the cute girls." She said with a bit of disgust. "But I heard whispers about the girls who could kill them with a flick of the wrist.

"It put them off."

"Well, three is still something." Harry sighed as he looked at the applications from Hermione, Lilith and Kokoa.

"Kokoa, are you sure about this? Gin could probably convince Miyamoto to give you an unbiased interview and test."

The vampire shuddered. "No way. I'm not going anywhere near that pervert."

"Haiji is a bit of a lolicon." Gin chuckled. "He likes children, but don't worry, he's not an actual perv. He just comes across a bit strong."

"Alright." Harry said slowly. He then turned to the three applicants, one of whom was sitting on his desk. "Well, welcome to the Newspaper Club… unless anyone has any objections?"

There was a round of shrugs and shaken heads.

The club was now bigger.

* * *

"Don't worry Aoki-san, my people are looking into this. We'll find out what is happening." Harry assured the third year student as she sat on one of the hospital beds in the doctor's office.

She was physically unharmed, but someone had attacked her and shredded her clothing. Harry had spoken with the new school doctor, Tsumugi Mayumi, and asked her to forward any attacks to him so he could investigate.

So here he was with the girl wrapped in a blanket and shaking.

"I don't want to be any trouble, Potter-sama."

Harry sighed. Some of the students had developed a fear of him. Not necessarily an unexpected development, but certainly not what Harry wanted.

"I'm just Harry, Aoki-san." Harry tried to assure her.

* * *

"Aoki Ai: The sixth victim of this 'prankster'." Harry addressed the Newspaper Club and the SPC members as they assembled in the conference room.

Behind him was a whiteboard with profile pictures of six girls, each a third year or older.

"None have been physically harmed, but all have been publicly humiliated by having their clothing destroyed."

"Are we sure this is just a prank? And if it is, is this really something the School Protection Committee should be spending it's time on?"

Harry looked at the older member of the SPC. Fushimi Gakuto was tall and wore glasses. He had been there when the SPC had confronted him after Harry killed Kuyou.

"Due to the lack of substantial lasting damage, I would consider this a 'prank in poor taste'. Well, that's sort of what we call it back in England.

"And yes, this is what the SPC will be doing. If something crops up that is more important then these investigations can be shunted to junior members or even the Newspaper Club."

Fushimi just nodded.

"Gin can you tell me if you can get a scent off these?" Harry asked he held up a plastic bag holding the shredded remains of Aoki's school uniform.

"Erm… can I speak to you privately?" Gin asked nervously.

They were quickly in Harry's office.

Ten minutes later and Harry returned looking completely frustrated and Gin was following, blushing.

"Right, we have a new lead. Each of these girls have dated Morioka Ginei." He glared at the werewolf.

"But he's not the prankster?" Fushimi frowned.

Harry opened his mouth… and then stopped. He thought for a moment. "Fushimi-san, could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Once again, Harry exited the room.

Harry closed the door to his office and turned to the older student. "Fushimi-san, I know you are a Cerberus. My Newspaper Club discovered the identities of the all SPC members when I killed Kuyou.

"Your identity is considered confidential, just like every other student's." Harry assured him. "That said, I was wondering if you would be willing to use your canine senses to detect any foreign scents?" He asked as he held up the plastic bag.

* * *

The two students returned to the conference room to find Kurumu and Yukari laying into Gin.

"Girls! Fushimi-san and I were able to determine that Gin was likely not involved in this attack. Stop shouting at him."

"He's still a dog." Kurumu sneered disgustedly at the wolf.

"Gin, I want you to stay at the SPC building for the next few days. You are also going to have a discreet escort.

"Try not to piss her off." Harry warned as Hedwig landed on his shoulder, glaring at the werewolf.

* * *

For Gin, the problem of his escort was compounded by the fact he couldn't see the owl. Harry had disillusioned her and cast notice-me-not spells on the owl.

This had led to Hermione cornering Harry in his office.

"How are you doing magic without a wand?" She demanded.

"Hermione…"

The English Witch grimaced at the warning tone from Moka.

"Sorry… but, I'm just curious. Ruby and Yukari have to use a focus. I was wondering if this was something you got from… your other stuff." She said cautiously. She had been made extremely aware of just how dangerous it would be for Harry's elemental nature to come out.

"No. It was… something else. I can't talk about it. Deals were made, I am happy to honour them."

"Oh." Hermione was caught between disappointment that she couldn't know and curiosity about Harry's abilities as an Elemental.

Of course, she couldn't follow up on either.

Harry was saved by furious tapping on the window. He quickly opened it to allow Lilith to enter.

"Master! Morioka-senpai- lots of girls after him." She panted.

"Rest up Lilith. I'll go and see what mess he's got himself into this time." Harry chuckled as he hopped out the window.

"HARRY!"

They were three floors up.

"Relax Hermione." Moka giggled. "Harry can survive a lot more without revealing his monster ability."

"I am going to die so young because of him." She groaned. "Of a heart attack."

* * *

"FREEZE!"

The six girls attempting to grind Gin into a fine paste did just that.

"Mizore… that wasn't what I meant." Harry sighed. He didn't even know she had followed him.

The six girls were frozen from head to toe.

"Would you release them please?"

"Can I help them beat on Gin?" She asked as she sidled up to Harry.

"No."

"Spoilsport." She muttered as the ice cracked and then fell away.

The six girls were now shivering.

"Go and get them some warm towels. Or send Ruby and Yukari." Harry instructed. "Now, why are you attacking Morioka-senpai?" Harry asked them as Mizore walked off.

He sent a discreet messenger spell as it didn't look like she would hurry.

"We know it was him who attacked us!" One of the girls said through angry and chattering teeth.

"We know he dated all of us." Another hissed.

"We don't care if he's a member of the SPC. We want him to pay." The first declared.

"He isn't an SPC member." Harry responded calmly. "And he would be punished even if he was.

" _If_ he was guilty."

"We _know_ it was him!" The girl argued.

"You have proof?"

"We have brains." The girl sneered. "He's the only thing we have in common. It has to be him."

"And what if it's not? What if all this is just a ploy to frame him?" Harry countered.

"He still deserves what we give him." She glared at the older boy.

"No!" From seemingly nowhere, a new girl appeared. "Don't hurt him!"

The girl was short, she was wearing her gym clothes and wore glasses. Her hair was around neck length, black.

"Why would you want to defend this jerk?" The first girl demanded.

"I- I-"

"Erm… Harry… I think it's her." Gin spoke up nervously as he pointed at the girl with her back to him.

"Her what, Gin?"

"Her scent is on the clothes you showed me."

At this point, Ruby, Yukari and Moka arrived with towels.

"See! He even tries to blame an innocent girl!" The first girl accused.

Harry sighed and turned to his newly arrived girlfriends. "Could you dry and warm them up please? Moka, sorry to make you run again, but could you find Fushimi-san and ask him to join us?"

"I can do it Master!" Harry looked up, he hadn't noticed the tiny Lilith arrive with them.

"Would you step over here for a moment please?" He asked the new girl.

The new girl now seemed very nervous.

"What's your name?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nakamoto Kokko, Potter-san." She said with a bow.

"So… you aren't one of Morioka's exes. He seems to remember them easily enough."

"No, Potter-san. Morioka-senpai has never noticed me." She said with a sad bitterness.

"But you'd like him to?" Harry guessed.

She didn't say anything, but she blushed heavily.

" _Are_ you the prankster?" Harry asked gently.

"I- I- "

"You don't appear to have hurt anyone physically. Humiliated them, yes. Scared them, yes."

"I would never!" She was aghast.

"Apologise to the girls you attacked. Submit to the punishment that the SPC decides and I will make sure that is the end of it.

"So long as it doesn't happen again."

"P-Punishment?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. Think of it like a detention."

Harry tried very hard not to laugh as Kokko apologised to each of the girls.

Not because he thought the whole issue with Kokko and the other girls was funny, but because each girl accepted the apology… and then slapped Gin before storming off.

He could see the girls knew of his dilemma as they would bow to him as they left, a gleam of amusement in their eyes.

Afterwards, Harry took Kokko to speak with Keito and Shizuka about her punishment.

"You want her to be a maid?" Keito laughed. "I'm sure Ruby would love to make a costume for her."

"No, Keito." Harry grumbled as Kokko simply looked mortified and Shizuka confused. "I just want her to do the laundry for the six girls she attacked for a week each. No more, no less.

"No costumes, uniforms or… whatever else you or Ruby fantasise about."

"Laundry services are performed by workers in the commercial district." Shizuka mused.

"Will I need to wash them by hand? I… my ability, I might get blood on them." Kokko said worriedly.

"No, I assume they have washing machines. And you only need to do their uniforms, not their casual clothes."

Kokko nodded in relief.

* * *

Kokko's punishment worked out better than Harry expected. When the victims were told of the punishment Kokko had been assigned, they accepted it graciously.

A word with some of the other members of the SPC and the Newspaper Club revealed that there was a washer/dryer in the Home Economics Lab. They currently lacked a teacher for that class so Kokko wouldn't interfere with classes.

Harry was pleased to see that there might be some beginnings of friendship between Kokko and her former victims.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry was once again sitting in the Chairman's office. He was alone with the powerful Yōkai… unless you counted Spiky.

"I'm not sure how a Fidelius would work on a school." Harry frowned as he was asked about putting his own protections on the academy. "The Secret Keeper would have to meet every student and worker and tell them the secret.

"Writing it down wouldn't be wise as it could be intercepted and passed around."

"I was thinking more of active defences." The Chairman explained. "We only wish to hide the school from humans. But, should a monster wish to cause harm to my students, I would like defences that could aid in eliminating the threat."

Harry thought for a minute. He then stood and moved over to a table where a miniature of the Academy sat.

"I can't think of anything that would work on a large open area. The school's best defences are the students themselves.

"All I can think of is creating a bunker where the weaker monsters can hide that will allow the stronger ones to unleash their full power."

The Chairman huffed and approached Harry and the miniature. "The idea has merit. But it is not what I was hoping for."

"Could you give me an idea of what you were thinking?" Harry asked.

"A moat of lava."

Harry could see sharp white teeth stretched into a grin beneath the cowl.

"I could make it, but I'd need privacy.

"Have you been trying to do it yourself?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Is that why it has become unbearably hot?"

The grin turned upside down. "No Potter. That is because of the work already being done on the wards. I am not as foolish as to potentially burn my school down."

Harry didn't really believe that. There wasn't much conviction in the Chairman's assertion.

* * *

The heat had become unbearable. Well, for most of the students. Harry and a few others were unaffected.

But it was serious enough for the Headmaster to shut down the school until the work was complete.

Mizore had come through with an excellent escape. She had invited the harem to visit her village for a traditional ceremony that she was due to take part in.

The Flower Offering Ceremony was meant for young snow fairies to ensure good matchmaking. In Mizore's case she would be offering her flower as a token of thanks and to ensure luck in her union with Harry and the harem. She had even suggested the other girls join her.

And so it was that they exited the school bus, having driven through a blizzard, to be greeted by a winter fairy tale land.

Everything was made of snow and ice. There were spires, towers, roads that ran high in the air.

But it was all beautiful.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you."

Harry was instantly tense. "Shirayuki-san." He bowed stiffly.

"Oh Harry-chan." Shirayuki Tsurara giggled behind her hand. "Call me Tsurara."

"Mother. Behave." Mizore warned.

Tsurara sighed. "I don't know what I did wrong with you, Mizore. I never raised you to be so selfish."

"Relax, Mizore-chan." Keito stepped up and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Flirting with Harry is the perfect game. Although not as good as sex and trying to get him to beat his records."

"Keito!" Moka gasped as she and Harry turned red.

"Come, I have arranged rooms for you all. I did not know if you would be staying in one room, but they are all on the same floor." She said as she led them off.

* * *

This was Mizore's home and her special time. As such, the others had agreed she could monopolise his time.

Which explained why the couple were out for a midnight stroll as the others were in a curled heap, asleep in one of the rooms as they used each other for heat.

Yukari was in heaven at the centre of the pile with a reluctant Kokoa.

Hermione was feeling like a third wheel, even if Moka was kind enough to cuddle her for warmth on the edge of the pile. She was fully aware of what all these females did with Harry.

She did not approve.

Especially as two were his teachers and one was twelve.

She was told to mind her own business or fuck off.

Of course, that had been during her first visit when she had tried to kidnap Harry. Sure, she could look back now and accept the truth of what she had tried to do, but it had taken a lot of pain and emotion to get there.

She still didn't really accept Harry's 'harem', but she did everything she could to remember it was none of her business and that she should keep her mouth shut.

Honestly, why would she ever need to ask someone else about who they had sex with? Anyone would slap her for such a rude question.

Hermione looked up as the door to their room opened and light flooded in.

"Tsurara?" Ririko asked blearily.

The snow woman was scanning the occupants of the room. She had a gun of some sort. "Where are Harry and Mizore?"

"They went for a midnight stroll." Moka answered as everyone untangled to give their host their full attention.

Tsurara scowled. "There is a snow monster about."

"A snow monster?" Hermione asked, they were all now getting up and dressed.

"Humans call them 'Yeti' or 'Abominable Snow Man'."

"And they aren't friends with the snow women?" She asked as she began to change as well. She lived in a dorm room and shared a shower with other girls for years, this was nothing different.

Not even the life threatening aspect.

"Is this natural or a direct attack?" Ririko asked.

"We knew there was one in the area."

"Let's go and find them. I doubt it could take on both Harry and Mizore." Kurumu declared with certainty as she flexed her wings and claws.

* * *

Harry was utterly battered, but he was still on his feet. Mizore was playing defence as he cast spells at this relentless monster.

It was over twelve feet tall and covered in white shaggy fur. It had attacked them out of nowhere as Mizore was about to fulfil her dream of making love to Harry in the field of snow flowers.

She was pissed.

The monster was fairly resistant to spells, it was also exceptionally fast and so far only avoided the cursed fire Harry was wielding.

He was about to try the killing curse when more fire came from behind them along with several thrown trees.

The cavalry had arrived and the beast was on the retreat.

A few spells later and Ruby had Harry mobile. He created a portkey to take them back to the village.

* * *

Harry was feeling a lot better now that he had swallowed an apothecary's worth of potions. He still needed a good sleep.

Unfortunately, they had been summoned to the throne room of the Snow Oracle, the Ice Priestess who ruled the land.

Both Harry and Hermione had looks of utter distaste when they were told she was a seer and prophet.

Still, they dressed in kimonos and made themselves presentable.

"Shirayuki Mizore… I have been expecting you." The beautiful but cold in demeanour woman declared from her throne.

"You did summon us." Harry pointed out. Something was off and his manners were taking a hit after the attack.

"I have foreseen the fate of Mizore-chan, and it does not twine with yours." She stated.

"I doubt that is true." Harry said as diplomatically as he could without outright calling her a liar.

"Mizore-chan has been bound by prophecy to another man."

"A real man." A new voice stated with a smirk. "Not a boy."

Mizore was shuffled into the middle of the group protectively as a tall man in his late twenties with a black ponytail and a cigarette stepped out from behind the thrown.

"Mizore has already been claimed." Harry stated as Kurumu and Moka stepped up to flank him. "And this was _after_ she offered herself freely."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at the Priestess who refused to meet his gaze. "I was told the girl was pure."

"As was I." The Priestess said uncomfortably. "It was not until they arrived at the village that rumours reached me."

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man with a frown.

"This is Fujisaki-san." The Priestess inclined her head to the smoking man. "He is a business man from the human world."

"Are you stupid?" Ririko demanded. "We are monsters and we have laws. The big one being that we hide from the humans!"

"These matters do not concern you." The Priestess said dismissively. "A prophecy has been foretold. Only a union between Mizore and Fujisaki-san will prevent the rain of blood on our land."

"Actually, a union between Mizore and Fujisaki-san will _result_ in the rain of blood on your land." Harry corrected. "The first drop will come from you."

Fujisaki laughed loudly. "You are full of bravado, boy. But you are outnumbered and out manoeuvred." He clicked his fingers and a tall white haired woman in a white elegant dress stepped out from behind the throne.

"Kahlua!"

Harry didn't move at the gasp from Moka or the sound of blades being drawn behind him.

He did raise an eyebrow as the gorgeous young woman tripped and fell down the steps of the dais. She landed face first.

He could hear confused shuffling behind him along with a muttered 'what a klutz' From Kokoa.

The woman quickly got to her feet, her cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment, but she seemed more disappointed.

"Oh that was brilliant. Just brilliant." She chided herself. "Tripping on my own skirt."

"Why are you here, Kahlua?" Kokoa asked grimly as she stepped up next to Moka.

"I could ask you the same thing Kokoa." The woman smirked.

Then a look of recognition and ecstatic surprise crossed her face. "Moka? Moka!"

And Moka was face to face with the woman.

"I haven't seen you in ages! You are still cute as a button."

Moka had spoken of her sisters before. It was how he recognised Kokoa.

At no point had she made any mention that her second oldest sister… was a ditz.

"Who are you here to kill, Kahlua?"

The woman looked at Kokoa with a look of hurt.

Harry was concerned by the fear he could see in the youngest sister's eyes.

"That's so mean, Kokoa! Don't say things like that. People might get the wrong idea."

"You only leave our home if you have a job."

Kahlua beamed. "Yes, I am here as a Goodwill Ambassador."

"And 'goodwill' involves attempted kidnapping and slavery?" Harry asked.

The glare Kahlua gave him was one that a mother gives their child. "I work for an organisation called Fairy Tale."

There were several snorts behind him.

"It is!" Kahlua protested. "Fairy Tale wants to form an alliance with the village… as soon as they hand over a hostage called Shirayuki Mizore."

"Well, you failed." Harry shrugged. "Mizore is not a hostage and she certainly isn't going with you. She is a part of my family and you really don't want me to have to call in my allies."

Kahlua was confused. "But we already have Shirayuki-san. She's right there."

"Yes. And now she is leaving."

Harry turned and nodded to the others.

He saw the looks of horror just a fraction after he felt the blow… that would have landed had his turn not also been his act of apparition.

The look of shock on Fujisaki's face was priceless.

But less so than the one as he fell to the floor, stiff as a board.

Kahlua turned to see Harry standing behind her, his hand held up, palm facing her. "Are you fast enough to evade a wide area spell?" He asked calmly as his heart was beating violently. He didn't want to die… again.

"You should leave, Kahlua." Moka spoke up, she was scared as well, but she held to her courage.

The elder vampire turned with a mournful look. "You know I can't do that. I have to finish my job."

"And what if you can't?" Harry asked. "What happens then?"

She turned back, like a Wimbledon spectator. "It has never happened." She sounded like it was never a consideration. An absolute impossibility.

"It's about to." Kurumu growled.

The woman began to sniffle. Then the tears fell and she sobbed.

"We need to run." Kokoa said worriedly.

Kahlua outright started to wail.

"She's having one of her fits. She gets like this before she gets to work. She's the House of Shuzen's Master Assassin."

"Then we fight." Keito declared as she allowed her spider legs to come out, ripping through her kimono. Beside her Ririko's tale formed.

"No! She's an unstoppable killing machine!"

And that was when a bolt of red light hit the beautiful, white-haired vampire and she dropped like a rock.

Everyone turned and looked incredulously at the English Witch. "I stopped her?" She shrugged sheepishly.

"What have you done?"

They all turned to the horrified Priestess. "You have brought destruction upon this village."

She began to convulse as a mist seeped from her mouth.

Harry threw a binding spell at the prone vampire and one at Fujisaki. He then backed up to the girls.

The mist from the Priestess' mouth turned to a white viscous substance that moved to float above her head.

"A pity. Such a pity." A male voice sounded from the blob as a mouth and eyes appeared. "All this effort… for nothing.

"Forming an alliance with the organisation that planned to invade the village was the only way to prevent bloodshed."

"And you are?" Harry demanded.

"I'm Jack Frost. The ectoplasmic embodiment of the priestess' power of prophecy." The mouth smirked. "In other words… I'm the one who does the foretelling of the future around here."

"So you're a fake who is tricking the yuki-onna to following you to their doom." Harry surmised.

"I am no fake, boy." The being glared.

"Then you suck at prophecies. If you didn't you'd have seen that trying to use Mizore as a bargaining chip would anger me. Angering me angers them." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Now, let's assume you managed to kill me _and_ them. You will have killed the daughter of the Sendo magicals, the daughter of a succubus and _two_ , count them, _two_ daughters of the House of Shuzen.

"That doesn't even begin to take into account that _you_ are responsible for pitting one of the elder daughters against her younger siblings.

"How do you think those people will react?" Harry asked pointedly.

The blob of goo floated there, blinking.

"Fuck me." It finally said.

"Yeah… now think about the damage this lot can cause _before_ you could take them down."

Jack looked down and scowled. "Fuck." He swore to himself. He looked at Harry. "Leave. Take the girl, hell take the whole village and run.

"I cannot foresee accurately. My ability has been tampered with. The yuki-onna are doomed if they remain."

"Unwise." Keito said as she stepped forward. "There is nowhere they could go and be safe _and_ be in a climate they can survive in."

"Are these the only two members of Fairy Tale in the village?" Ririko asked, her tail swishing in agitation.

"They have bodyguards. I do not know their numbers." Jack began to float back and forth as though he was pacing. "Even if we tossed them, they would come back with greater numbers and better resources."

Harry turned to the girls. "Moka, I need the other you out."

The pink-haired girl was quickly a white-haired girl as Inner Moka emerged.

"I need you to take Kokoa and Kahlua to your father, explain the situation. I don't know where he is so this is a portkey to the SPC dungeon.

"Ruby, you'll need to go with them."

The other two girls stepped forward as Harry pulled the sash from his robe and turned it into a portkey. "The Chairman should be able to contact your father."

They moved over to the downed Shuzen sister and vanished.

"Yukari, we need your parents. Take Hermione and bring them here."

Yukari nodded as she took off her ever present witches' hat and handed it to Harry to turn into a portkey.

Now there was only one magical present.

"What's your plan, Harry?" Shizuka asked.

"We do what we did to your home." Harry held his palms out in resignation. Hiding was all he could think of.

"This was all so very interesting."

The group turned to see Fujisaki rising, awake and easily snapping the bindings Harry had conjured. Behind Harry the others spread out to make for an easier attack.

Harry began to remove his kimono, revealing he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt underneath. He had been very suspicious about the Ice Priestess summoning them so soon after the snow monster attack.

From the small of his back he pulled a small dagger.

"Harry-"

"Stay back and watch the doors." He ignored Shizuka's worry.

"You really are full of bravado." Fujisaki smirked. "And quite the little leader. I was surprised at your speed and ingenuity.

"Quite impressive for a pitiful wizard.

"But I must say, I'm insulted that you would pull a weapon. You may be adept with your magic, but you could never hope to best me physically."

"Whatever works." Harry responded as he tried to remain calm, he held the dagger behind him.

"I think you need to know how badly you are outmatched." Fujisaki nodded to himself. He began unbuttoning his silk shirt, revealing his pale, perfect skin. "Go ahead. One free shot."

"Harry-"

"That confident?" Harry asked.

Fujisaki chuckled. "You have no idea what you are dealing with boy. Do it. Drive your little butter knife into my heart."

Harry readjusted his stance. He spun the dagger in his hand and then threw it, just like Moka had taught him.

It flew true and landed with a wet thunk, deep into the man's heart.

Harry heard gasps behind him as Fujisaki began to laugh, the knife clearly embedded where it should have killed him.

And them Fujisaki vanished.

"Where did he go?" Keito demanded. "We need to leave immediately." She said as she moved to the windows to look outside.

"Don't worry. We should be safe for an hour or so." Harry said as he sank to the floor shaking as the adrenaline left him.

"Harry-chan… what did you do?" Shizuka asked as Mizore and Kurumu moved to tend to him.

"The same thing I'd done twice before." Harry smiled shakily as his body stood down from fight or flight. "I turned my dagger into a time-delayed portkey.

"He's standing in a dismal house in surrey."

"You. Tell your people to detain or kill all Fairy Tale personnel." Ririko ordered as she slithered angrily to the still floating and gobsmacked Jack Frost. "NOW!"

The being slid back down into the Ice Priestesses mouth and she began to gasp heavily.

There was a pop and Hermione and Yukari appeared with Yukari's parents.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After a night filled with the threat of death and then casting the Fidelius over an entire village with the power of Yukari's parents, Harry had slept for three days straight.

He awoke in the SPC building in his bed with Kurumu and Mizore curled up on either side.

"Master, it is good to see you awake." Mako said as she handed him a glass of water.

Harry blinked. Yep, she was still wearing that nurse's outfit.

He moved so he was sitting against the headboard and sipped the water. "How did I get here?" He croaked.

"Mistress and her sisters asked Yukari-chan's parents to bring you here. You have been asleep for three days. The Chairman has asked you to see him as soon as you awake."

Harry nodded tiredly. He smiled at the sleeping forms of Kurumu and Mizore. He must have had visitors or Yukari must have slept there as well. There wasn't any other reason they would wear nighties.

* * *

Harry frowned as he entered the Chairman's office and saw Shuzen Issa seated at one of the guest chairs. The Chairman was sat behind his desk.

"Harry-chan, I asked Issa to join us as his family was dragged into this mess."

Harry bowed low to the two men.

He really hoped neither one decided to make an example again by doing something like punting him out the window. It would be… annoying.

"I have contacted Ragnok and he has sent me a pensieve. Show us your memories so we may take a measure of the fools who wish to doom us all."

Things were definitely bad if the Chairman wasn't even going to be polite.

Harry nodded and extracted his memories into the stone basin on the Chairman's desk.

Twenty minutes later both males emerged. Issa was cursing up a storm. In multiple languages.

"You recognised the man, Chairman-sama?"

"You are to forget this meeting ever took place, Potter." The Chairman's eyes were glowing red and his voice had an unnatural timbre. "From this moment forth, Akashiya Moka is not to remove her rosary and she is to remain within your sight at all times."

Harry frowned as the powerful being moved around the desk and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Let me be clear. The girl is to eat with you, sleep with you, when either of you goes to the bathroom you will be in the stall with her."

Harry was not happy. Of course, neither was Issa.

"Chairman-sama, I understand that you want to maintain security, but can you tell me nothing? I need _some_ information to adequately protect Moka."

"You want information, Potter?" Issa snarled. "Then consider this all you're going to get: That man could defeat me."

"And Fairy Tale?" Harry asked, not moved by the aggressiveness of the two men.

"We know all that you know." The Chairman sighed. Apparently this was not a topic they would potentially kill him for talking about. "Until we can get Issa's daughter to talk, we simply know there are Yōkai masquerading as humans in the human world and that they are looking to take over the monster world."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "One last thing: You two get to tell Moka she has to use the bathroom with me in the room."

* * *

Moka had been livid.

Both of them.

Inner Moka had been so angry she had begun to unintentionally hurt Outer Moka as she was trapped inside.

Unfortunately for the Chairman and Issa, the rest of the girls had been outraged on Moka's behalf.

They had told the two men in no uncertain terms that there was no way Harry was going to be in the bathroom with Moka unless it was to share a shower.

Kurumu had nearly caused Issa a stroke when she smugly described what Harry would do to Moka in the shower. Shizuka had eventually dragged the Succubus back

They did concede and said that Moka would be accompanied by one of them. Lilith and Hedwig would be her constant companions.

It turns out that it doesn't matter how powerful you are, you don't piss off a harem of women.

Moka had made it clear to her father that she was going to be having sex with Harry. And that was when the Chairman had to drag him off.

* * *

School started back up and Moka was still a virgin. She fully intended to make love to Harry, but she would do it on her own terms.

Inner Moka had decided she would wait until they were officially married.

The protections on the school seemed to be holding up. They hadn't been tested yet but Harry was thinking of having his two groups take a whack at them, just to be safe.

At the end of the first week back, Harry approached the bus driver.

"Need to go somewhere, kid?" He asked in his gravelly voice.

Harry shook his head. "No, I had a few questions."

"Careful, the answers might be more than you can handle." The driver warned.

"You've known the Chairman for a long time, right?"

"Longer than most." He allowed.

"Do you ever see yourself not serving as the bus driver?"

Harry could just make out a raised eyebrow under the shadow-veiled cap. "As long as it amuses me."

"You remember the Fidelius?" Harry asked.

The bus driver snorted. "Thought the point was _not_ to remember."

Harry snorted himself. "Yeah, the Chairman was thinking of the Fidelius as a protection for the school. But it would require someone to be the secret keeper who could tell every student, staff member and resident of the school."

"What about when they finish their education?" He asked. "Imagine a group like the Anti-Schoolers making it through their education and then returning?"

"We could take down the Fidelius every few years and then reapply it." Harry explained. "But the secret keeper would need to visit _everyone_ again."

"Sounds… annoying." The driver scowled.

"Very."

"Best to leave that idea on the shelf, kid."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Thanks for your time."

Harry didn't realise the speculative look he was being given as he walked away. The bus driver didn't like the idea of being tied down with that level of responsibility, but he was, even now, thinking of how the kids plan could work.

* * *

Three weeks after the start of school Harry was _again_ called to the Chairman's office.

Honestly, he would have preferred to have found Moka's father waiting for him.

Instead he saw Toji Ikari, an Englishman he didn't know and…

"Harry, my boy."

"How can he be so condescending even in Japanese?" Harry scowled at Albus Dumbledore. "Wasn't he in prison?" He asked Ikari.

"His release and return was negotiated by my superiors." Ikari scowled. "This is Scrimageour Rufus, the new British Minister for Magic."

"Do you speak Japanese?" Harry asked the man.

The man seemed to have a perpetual scowl.

" _Minister Scrimageour does not."_ Dumbledore answered in English.

" _Can we get down to business, please?"_ The man with leonine like features almost demanded. _"Potter, what would it take to get you and Miss Granger back to England?"_

" _The eradication of the British Ministry of Magic and the full integration of the British Magical World with the British Non-Magical World."_ Harry answered without missing a beat.

" _I am being serious, Potter."_

" _So am I. Personally, I will never return to Britain unless it is to deal with a direct threat to myself and my family._

" _As for Miss Granger, I can't see why she would want to return to the place that tried and convicted her for killing the creature that wanted to kill and torture them all."_

" _We are willing to pay you both a substantial reward. There are First Class Order of Merlins waiting for both of you._

" _Do you know that a muggleborn has never been awarded an Order of Merlin?"_

" _Just another reason she wouldn't want to return."_

" _That is the highest honour!"_ Scrimageour was offended.

" _If you want her back in England, you'll have to discuss it with her and her parents."_ Harry shrugged.

" _But they're muggles. It has nothing to do with them."_ It was a sad testament to the mindset of British Magicals that Scrimageour was simply confused by the concept of discussing anything about magic with muggles.

" _Harry, Britain is trying to recover from the realisation that Voldemort had returned and was threatening their children, the fact that, despite being exiled, you still returned to face him and save the children, and finally, that he was killed by a muggleborn girl."_ Dumbledore explained.

" _Having you and Miss Granger back in England and recognised for your deeds would give the British people something good to focus on."_

" _Exactly."_ Scrimageour nodded. _"It would show them that they can trust the Ministry."_

" _You mean, trust_ you _."_ The Chairman smirked.

" _I am the Minister."_ Scrimageour stated in such a manner that made Harry wish Fudge was back.

" _Well, I am certainly not returning."_ Harry said as he stood. _"What Miss Granger does will be up to her and her parents._

" _Mister Toji, I apologise for these men having wasted your time."_ He bowed to the Japanese official.

"Forgive me, I do not understand."

Harry stared at the man. Toji was clearly confused by what was going on, despite having sat there patiently and silently.

"You don't speak English?"

"No, I am not part of the foreign affairs department. I was sent as the liaison to the Yōkai." He explained.

Harry bowed very low. "I apologise, Toji-san. I had no idea you could not understand us. Please inform your superiors that the next time they send you here with foreigners, they either supply you with a translator or require the foreigners to bring their own."

"I understand." Toji returned the bow in acceptance. "And I will pass on your request."

"I recommend that you have someone who speaks English view your memories of today so they can explain what was said."

"Could you provide a brief overview?" Toji asked hopefully.

" _Potter, we are not finished."_

" _Shut up, I'm talking here."_ Harry snapped before turning back to Toji. "These idiots came to try and get myself and Granger-san to return to England.

"They offered money and awards, but that certainly won't sway me."

"A pity." Toji sighed in amusement.

Harry couldn't help the grin. He was glad he could have a cordial conversation with a politician or civil servant. "I do _try_ not to cause you trouble."

"Will Granger-san accept?"

"That's up to her and her parents. But, these are the same people who exiled her for saving their children."

"Granger-san has been declared a national hero."

Harry grimaced as he'd forgotten that Dumbledore spoke Japanese. "So was I. Look where that got me."

"I see." Toji said thoughtfully. "I shall contact the Sendo family and warn them about what may come."

"Thank you, Toji-san. I will be leaving now. But, fair warning, if these fools try to force anything… I will consider it an attack on a Yōkai."

Toji nodded darkly. "I will inform my superiors."

"Harry, please. Britain needs you." Dumbledore pleaded.

" _Would you speak English!"_ Scrimageour was ignored.

"No country _needs_ a sole sixteen-year-old boy." Harry retorted. "Do not bother me again, Dumbledore."

"Harry wait, I need to tell you something." Dumbledore moved to grab Harry's shoulder but was stopped by a low growl from the previously ignored porcupine monster in the corner.

Dumbledore retracted his hand. "Please, it is just some information, and this letter, from your godfather."

He pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

Harry looked at in disgust. "The address I gave him before still works. If he can't be bothered to use it then I can't be bothered to listen to him."

"Harry, it is a _muggle_ address."

"And?"

Scrimageour opened his mouth but was bound and silenced by Harry.

"You don't have a wand!" Dumbledore was shocked.

"Give me the damned information or I leave _now_."

"But-" The growl sounded again. "Your family, they were murdered several weeks ago."

"Unlikely. I came to this meeting after having breakfast with my family."

"The Dursleys, Harry."

"So? They aren't my family. Other than working as their slave, I had no connection to them. If that's all…"

"There is one last piece of information. I must insist on privacy."

"Whatever you tell the boy, he will tell me or his harem." The Chairman interrupted. "Toji-san, take the Minister back to your superiors. I will ensure the old fool returns within the hour."

Toji knew better than to question the Chairman. He just wished he'd known the same when he'd first met Potter.

Toji pulled out a portkey, grabbed Scrimageour and vanished.

"Well? Get on with it." The Chairman ordered.

Dumbledore scowled. He was well aware that the man behind the desk could end him with his little finger. "Lord Voldemort is not dead.

"He has taken steps to ensure his immortality."

"And?"

Dumbledore was stumped by the impatient and dismissive tone of the boy. "Harry, he could return. Remember, there is a prophecy."

"Unlikely. The Chairman is a master of sealing."

 ***Clunk** *

Sitting on the desk was a glowing glass orb with swirling mist inside. It was bound in chains with a crucifix.

"Riddle will not be escaping anytime soon." The Chairman smirked.

Dumbledore was wide-eyed. "But-"

"Leave, Dumbledore. You are becoming more than a nuisance." The Chairman glared. "Prophecies are for the weak. For those who do not have the power and will to forge their own path."

"I have seen prophecies fulfilled." Dumbledore warned.

"And I have seen them broken. A few weeks ago, Potter-san broke one himself." Harry straightened as he heard the pride in the Chairman's voice.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Issa returned with his daughter.

"I was able to break the contract between my daughter and these idiots calling themselves 'Fairy Tale'." Issa scoffed at the name.

They were seated in the conference room with the Chairman. Only Harry and Moka were present for this. But it was implicitly understood that they would be telling the others.

"Unfortunately, I cannot compel her to reveal their secrets. I will not have her tarnish her honour like that."

"Did she join them freely?" Harry asked as he looked at the subdued young woman.

"She did. But I did not approve the contract and there is only one other who would. Her mother."

"Could her mother create a new contract?" Harry asked.

"She would need to have Kahlua present, which is why she is not leaving my sight for the foreseeable future." Issa grumbled.

Considering the blush on Kahlua's face, Harry worried that Issa was imposing the same restrictions on her that he had wanted on Moka.

"Can she be held to two contracts?" Harry asked curiously.

Issa frowned. "No. The contracts are magically binding… why?"

"What if I hired her? A contract with the House of Shuzen for Shuzen Kahlua to act as a bodyguard for… say… Kokoa?"

"She is an assassin and her contracts state as such." Issa huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes, which annoyed Issa but amused the Chairman. "Then a contract that says Shuzen Kahlua is to assassinate anyone who is a threat to Shuzen Kokoa."

Considering the gasp from Moka and the frozen expression on Issa's face, Harry had hit on something.

When he spoke, Issa did so slowly, to avoid any misunderstanding. "Family cannot sign a contract."

"Define family."

"Blood and bonded." His eyes flickered to Moka.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The Granger family, the Chairman and the Bus Driver. Do they have enough… 'separation' to qualify for a contract?"

"Grangers? Your pet humans?" Issa raised an eyebrow.

Harry placed a hand on Moka's knee when she seemed about to object. "Their daughter killed a dark wizarding lord."

Issa wasn't entirely happy to concede that point but it was still better than just dealing with humans.

"Issa, I believe I have adequate enemies to warrant a bodyguard. It will be a pleasure to have one of your daughters near me again."

The Head of the Shuzen family scoffed. "Any enemy that could trouble you would make mince meat of my daughter."

"And she will handle their minions." The Chairman stated.

"Fine. We will draw up a contract when this meeting is done.

"Now what about this 'Fairy Tale'? We know nothing about them except that they operate in the human world, have designs on the monster world and that my wife is possibly involved with them." Issa was clearly angered by each point for different reasons.

"We could set a trap. Lure them out." Moka offered hesitantly. This was not her forte. Inner Moka should sitting here, not her. Still, her alternate self provided advice.

"I wouldn't want to take on an unknown monster." Harry shook his head. "Imagine having to confront a fully mature Yoko.

"Or even your step-mother."

"She could kill you both as easily as I." Issa admitted. "And I am not blind to the fact that she has no love for you, Moka." There was a sadness in Issa's demeanour, but Harry ignored it.

"We could send messages to other monster enclaves. Warn them about Fairy Tale and suggest they increase their security." Harry suggested.

"Eurgh… a defensive action." Issa sneered at Harry.

"If you want, I could put Moka's plan into action, then you can face them yourself." Harry glared back at him.

"Remember your place, boy." Issa growled.

"Oh, I do." Harry leaned forward. "Saviour of _three_ of your daughters, now. Victor over multiple S-Class monsters. And still standing after facing something that made you sweat in fear."

Issa was suddenly on his feet, his power radiating.

"Issa!" The Chairman barked. "If you do not want to be bested, do not challenge.

"Harry-san's idea has merit, as does Moka-chan's.

"Unfortunately, Moka-chan's idea is too dangerous, as Harry-san said. We will move forward with Harry-san's plan and then respond as needed.

"We did not get to where we are now by running recklessly into the unknown."

Issa sat down, his presence receded, but there was a visible aura around him. It was clearly making Kahlua uncomfortable.

"Moka-chan, take Harry and help him cool off. I will conclude my business with your father."

Moka quickly stood and bowed to both men before dragging Harry out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Moka's preferred method of cooling Harry off would have involved a hot and heavy make-out session. But she refused to do that with Inner Moka forbidden from emerging.

Instead she took Harry to the lake and they practiced their martial arts.

That evening Harry was summoned to the Chairman's office.

"Take a vacation Harry."

Harry blinked. "It's the middle of the school year."

"Normally I would not permit it, but, I fear you need to spend time amongst the humans. I admire your handling of Shuzen Issa, but… I approved your position as the head of the School Protection Committee because of your human nature.

"I also do not believe you have come to terms with your recent brush with death."

"I don't even know what that would take." Harry said uncomfortably. "Do you know?" He asked curiously. "Is it possible for you to die?"

"Anything is possible. And yes, I have come close."

Harry knew he had pushed things further than he should, despite the generous response of the Chairman.

"Chairman-sama, the man, Fujisaki, can you tell me anything? His species, a weakness, a way to detect him?"

The Chairman sighed tiredly. "I understand your frustration, Harry-chan." Harry was surprised by the personal manner of address, but said nothing. "There are only a handful that have been told of what was in your memories. Those few instantly understood the gravity of the situation.

"Keeping this knowledge from you is not a matter of trust. It is a matter of security. Telling you this much, acknowledging you even know of him… it is a risk.

"A risk too great.

"I will tell you this, though it will mean nothing to you. Fujisaki is not his name.

"Should you face him again… run.

"If you cannot run… your only hope is to contain him. But I doubt you could do so, even with your nature."

The Chairman opened a draw on his desk, he placed a long leather whip on the desk. "Do you know what this is?"

"The Belmont Whip?" Harry frowned. He had come across mentions of it when researching the various Yōkai that might be at the academy.

"Good, good." The Chairman nodded approvingly. "The Belmont is a powerful weapon, it has a very unique ability. It can negate magical properties."

"It would affect my abilities?" Harry asked.

"Possibly your magic." The Chairman allowed. "But your other traits are not magical.

"However… I am giving you this as a gift."

Harry was clearly shocked.

"You have achieved much in less than two years, Harry-chan. But this gift is not just for you. Moka-chan is dear to me. She lived with me when her powers were sealed.

"She is much like her mother, one of my greatest friends.

"Your relationship with Granger-san reminds me of old times with Bloodriver Akasha."

Harry could hear the tone of fond reminiscence.

The Chairman turned serious and sat forward. "It is a crime to keep the true Moka confined. It is also dangerous as you have seen what happens to those who are treated badly.

"Moka's seal must _not_ be removed. But, this… Belmont, so long as she holds it, Inner Moka can be free."

Harry stood and bowed low. "Thank you Chairman-sama. This will mean everything to Moka, both of them."

"My orders still stand." The Chairman warned. "Moka must not be left alone. It is not a matter of trust, it is a matter of safety.

"If you encounter Fujisaki and Moka is with you, flee. Use _everything_ you have and run. Return to the Academy, you will be safe here."

* * *

Harry marched into the living room of the SPC building, pulled Moka from the sofa where she was sat between Yukari and Kurumu, and kissed her deeply.

"I really hope he didn't do something to piss her off." Keito sighed as she went back to her assigned reading for class.

"I hope he pisses me off more often if that's how he says sorry." Mizore sighed.

"Erm… guys." Yukari was staring at the pair with wide eyes. "Moka's changing."

The others were on their feet as they saw pink hair slowly change to white.

Harry broke the kiss and stared into the red eyes of Inner Moka. "A gift from the Chairman." He said as he held her hand, the whip clasped between them.

"The Belmont." Moka whispered in awe. Something they'd never heard from Inner Moka.

"He said you couldn't take your rosary off but that the whip could let you out."

"No more chaperones." She grinned, her fangs clearly on display.

Harry shook his head. "They still stay. He still wouldn't tell me anything, but if we ever see Fujisaki again… we run."

Moka scowled. "I am a vampire. I do not run."

"Remember the conversation we had with your father." Harry warned.

"Death is better than cowardice." She sneered, although it was not directed at him.

"Cowardice would be if someone as powerful as the Chairman decided to fight you. It would be like Kokoa trying to kill an ant with her bat as that massive hammer.

"If the Chairman decided to fight your father, that would not be cowardice."

Harry was unaware that the red haired vampire was currently being smothered by ice and webbing as Keito and Mizore tried to prevent her from attacking her beloved sister.

Harry gave Moka a smile as he kissed her softly. He then turned to the others.

He raised an eyebrow at the steaming and bound Kokoa, but then turned his attention to Keito. "I need a favour."

Keito sighed. "I'm guessing it doesn't involve you tying me to the bed?"

Harry smiled, he enjoyed the teasing these days. He was pleased to notice that even Hermione seemed to be supressing a smirk.

"No, but I will try and make it up to you. The Headmaster is insisting that I take a vacation. He wants me gone _now_. I need you to stay and run the SPC until I get back."

"You're not taking me with you?" She looked hurt.

"I need someone I can trust here. Besides, Shizuka and Ririko won't be coming. They have classes to attend to."

"Who will be going with you, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know. I would think that Moka and Yukari could handle the lack of classes."

"You aren't leaving me." Kurumu glared.

"Well I wasn't planning on making frequent trips back here to take care of your needs." He teased her.

"I'm coming too." Mizore said firmly.

"You should take Ruby as well." Hermione suggested. "She would be hurt if you left her behind and she is very skilled as a witch."

"It's a vacation, Hermione. I'm not making an attack on an enemy."

Keito snorted. "I'm sure you'll find some way to get into trouble. I'll talk to Ririko and have her send Mako with you."

Harry looked around and frowned. "Where is Ruby?"

"She's just… hanging around." The spider-woman smirked. "She'd be thrilled if you went down and kept her company until Ririko finishes for the day."

* * *

As was usually the case with the travelling on the school bus, the trip was quick. They soon arrived on the island of Okinawa.

"I'm going to melt." Mizore moaned as she saw the hundreds of half-naked people on the beach and surrounding area.

"At least you can go in the water to cool off. We can't even paddle." Kokoa grumbled.

"Why did you come with us?" Kurumu asked pointedly.

Kokoa scowled and refused to meet her eyes. She wasn't exactly invited, but she wanted to be with her sister. If nothing else, Harry thought she might be a good distraction for Yukari as the pair were developing a good friendship.

Not that Kokoa would admit that.

"Harry-chan!"

They turned to see Keiko running up to them in a bikini top and very short ripped jean-shorts. She grabbed Harry in a hug. "I'm so glad you called. I need a break from job searching." The recently graduated woman grinned.

"I'm just glad you weren't busy." Harry smiled back. "Oh, this is Kokoa, Moka's little sister."

Kokoa simply glared at her in a scrutinising manner. "You're the human my sister decided to save."

Keiko looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "They have different mothers."

Keiko just laughed as she turned to hug the other girls.

"Well, Yui will be here for the weekend. I got us a couple of rooms at the best hotel. I only got two rooms so… I'm guessing Kokoa-chan and Yukari-chan will be with me?"

"I'm staying with Moka." Kokoa said defiantly.

"It'll be fine, Keiko."

"Ok, but remember where you are." She turned and fixed Kokoa with a stern look. "Especially you. I haven't seen Mizore-chan in the human world, but I know the others can stay out of trouble."

"Come on Kokoa, let's go look around." Yukari suggested as she grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

They could hear the vampire's protests fading as they headed down the path next to the beach.

"She's one of you, right Moka?" Keiko asked the pink-haired vampire.

"She is… but she isn't… restrained." She fiddled with her rosary meaningfully.

Keiko nodded before she started explaining the attractions nearby that they could entertain themselves with. Harry was a bit uncomfortable when he heard that there were a lot of American soldiers around.

He knew there was an entire ocean between England and America, but they both spoke English and… it was enough for him to avoid the areas they might frequent.

Keiko was less than five minutes into her tourist spiel when Hedwig plummeted out of the sky and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Master! Yukari and Kokoa were stolen by large human men!" Lilith hissed in his ear.

Harry pulled the pocket on the front of his t-shirt open. "Hop in."

The spirit was covered in notice-me-not charms, but it wasn't wise to risk exposing her.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Harry asked as the others gathered closer.

"They had lots of tattoos and those guns from the movies."

"But they didn't fire them?" Kurumu asked.

"No, they used them to threaten them."

"I wonder why your sister didn't just beat them up?" Keiko said.

"Because monsters aren't permitted to harm humans in the human world." They jumped at the intrusion of the Bus Driver. "So, do that and you're out of the school and in prison."

"Oh also, they hit Kokoa and Yukari over the head and they fell asleep." Lilith added.

"Guess that's another reason." The Bus Driver shrugged.

"Alright, looks like it is up to me and Ruby." Harry sighed.

"What? Why?" Moka demanded.

"I really doubt that whatever government is in charge of the monster world is going to want to fight the magical world for jurisdiction." Harry smirked. "And I intend to cast a lot of spells."

* * *

As usual, finding the girls wasn't hard. They just followed the perpetual tracking charm that each of the harem members and Harry used.

They arrived at a large, luxury apartment complex.

"Should we knock on the door?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Ruby, based on the direction the tracking charm is pulling, they are on the top floor. I have no intention of walking all those stairs."

"What if they have an elevator?"

"Ruby, humans have kidnapped a young witch. If the Japanese Ministry finds out, they will kill everyone involved and wipe the minds of anyone who might have witnessed something."

"Oh… do you have a plan?"

"Bust in through the ceiling, you shield the girls and I'll deal with everyone else."

* * *

For a witch or wizard of Harry and Ruby's calibre, breaking through the roof and ceiling of the penthouse apartment was easy.

Had this been a magical residence there would have been a lot more effort and forethought needed due to wards.

Harry and Ruby had quickly dropped into the room, using the dust, debris, chaos and confusion as cover. Ruby shielded the girls on the sofa with a magical shield and her wings whilst Harry sent petrifying curses at everyone else.

"Clear." Harry said loudly.

Ruby dropped her shield and cast cleaning charms on the girls and repaired the ceiling.

Harry carefully gathered up all the weapons and placed them on the coffee table in the middle of the three couches where Yukari and Kokoa had been sat.

One man in a suit had been sat on another couch and the last was occupied by fat man in a white suit, he wore no tie but had a colourful shirt.

What concerned Harry was the girl in a flowery dress, somewhere between Yukari and Kokoa's age, very uncomfortable, and frozen with the man's arm around her.

Harry hadn't discriminated when he petrified everyone but the girls with the tracking charms.

He released the petrifying hex on the girl and she immediately scooted down the couch away from the man.

"Hi, I'm Potter Harry. Those two are my friends." He indicated the little witch and vampire. "Were you kidnapped with them."

She nodded her head, fear in her eyes.

"She was asking us for help, Harry." Yukari spoke up. "She stopped us and… I don't think she can speak, but she knew she was being hunted.

"I want to kill these bastards." Kokoa was storming. "Cowardly humans that attacked from behind."

"They are going to die, Kokoa-chan." Harry assured her. "But not until they have told us everything they know."

He felt a tug on his wrist and saw the small girl in the dress holding a large notepad.

'Please don't kill them.' It said.

"If I don't, the magical government will. You are a Yōkai, aren't you?"

The girl was wide-eyed with shock but she nodded.

"Yukari is a witch. Kokoa is a vampire. I'm a wizard. Oh, and that's Ruby, also a witch."

Said witch smiled and waved at the girl.

"If I don't deal with this, the Japanese magicals will come in and kill them anyway. Then they will kill or wipe the minds of anyone who witnessed what happened."

She began writing on the notepad. 'Isn't there another way?'

Harry gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Sure, these men could have chosen not to be evil, not to kidnap young girls.

"Actions have consequences. If I was able to have them dealt with by human authorities, they would be charged and imprisoned… quite a few would be mutilated and killed. Brutally killed.

"I intend to make it as painless as possible."

The girl just looked down in resignation.

"Ruby, take the girls over there and check them for injuries. See if there is something to eat or drink."

Ruby stepped forward and offered her hand to the girl, who took it, still unsure.

Once he was relatively alone he released the hex on the fat man.

"You are going to die boy. I'll make it last a long time as you watch your girls are passed around my men." The man sneered.

" _Imperio_ ". Harry wasn't going to waste his time. "Why did you kidnap the girl that was sitting next to you?"

"We were hired by an organisation called Fairy Tale. They wanted the girl. They said she had some sort of power."

Harry scowled. He was supposed to be on vacation to get away from this crap.

Harry looked around the room and saw a notepad by the telephone. He grabbed it and the pen and tossed it at the fat man. "Write down the details of every account you have including all the passwords and details needed to access them and change them.

"Then write down the details you know about Fairy Tale, who they are, who contacted you, where they are based, all that stuff.

"Finally, write down the names of everyone in this room and then the names and addresses that you know of all your gang members as well as any buildings you own or use."

Harry stood and moved to the window, vanishing the glass. Seconds later Hedwig and Lilith swooped in.

"I need you to go straight to Moka. Tell her Fairy Tale is involved. We are currently safe but, they need to be on guard. Give her this, it is a portkey that will bring her and the others straight here." He pulled a piece of string from around his forearm, something he had taken to doing since he often needed objects to turn into portkeys and the string was easy for them to carry, especially Lilith and Hedwig.

"Yes Master." Lilith nodded as Hedwig hopped so she was facing the window, wings stretched as she waited for her co-pilot to grab on to her back feathers.

Harry turned to the girls who were seated at a bar built into the apartment. "We're dealing with Fairy Tale." He scowled.

"Should we leave?" Yukari asked worriedly.

Even Kokoa was concerned at the news.

"Not yet. The fat man is writing down everything he knows." He turned to the new girl and smiled. "So, what's your name?"

'Otonashi San. Nice to meet you.' She wrote before turning the page. 'Thank you for saving me.'

"Happy to be of use." He inclined his head. "So what type of Yōkai are you?"

'I can't say.' She looked at him sadly.

"Is it part of why you don't talk? You do have a voice, yes?"

'Yes.'

"Oh, my parents don't talk either." Yukari smiled. "One day I might have to stop talking."

"How I long for the day." Came the long suffering voice of Kurumu.

They turned to see the others had arrived. What was surprising was the addition of Keiko, Gin and Shizuka.

"What are you doing here?" Harry frowned at the two new monsters.

"The Headmaster suggested you might need an adult presence." Shizuka smirked as she stepped up and kissed him. "Hello San-chan." She smiled at the girl.

"You know each other?" Yukari asked.

"Of course. She graduated a few years ago. She was the President of the Newspaper Club before Gin."

"Yeah." The werewolf nodded. "Her leaving was the only reason Kuyou attacked. He never would have gone up against San-chan."

San looked distraught at the news.

"Don't worry, Kuyou isn't a problem anymore." Shizuka patted her hand.

"Is there a reason these fools still live?" Moka demanded. Inner Moka was out, she had taken great pleasure in teasing Harry by showing him how she had decided to wrap Belmont around her upper thigh when she wanted to be out. "They did kidnap my sister, after all."

"I'm just waiting for their boss to write down all useful information. Feel free to have a drink if you want. I was thinking Keito might want one or two for her cluster."

Moka grimaced. "Eurgh. I will only ever choose to drink _your_ blood. Unless we are in battle or you are unavailable."

"Well, as you know San, Shizuka, why don't you and Gin take the others and get her home. I'll join you once I'm done here."

"I'm staying." Kurumu declared.

"Likewise." Moka added.

"Ok, but the rest of you go with Shizuka. I don't want us going about alone if Fairy Tale is about."

"Shouldn't we split up evenly?" Yukari asked.

"No, Moka and Kurumu are two of our most powerful. I can provide a quick getaway.

"Is the Bus Driver still here?"

"He left to inform the Headmaster about Fairy Tale." Gin answered.

* * *

Most of the group headed off to escort San home. The fat man soon finished his list. Harry stunned them all whilst he sent Moka to pull the fire alarm. He then turned the cooker gas on and lit a piece of paper on fire that he left near the door to the kitchenette.

Lastly, he obliviated the men of everything. Even if they survived, they'd be less than new born babies, mentally.

Harry held Moka in his arms as he and Kurumu floated high in the sky under disillusionment charms. Harry had his griffon wings out as Ruby had taught him, they easily dwarfed them all and would have cast a shadow if they had been visible.

"There it goes." Harry said gravely as they saw the windows explode out on the top floor. The people who had been evacuated were running from the area as fire, glass, wood, stone and metal rained down. The fire fighters were instantly in action.

"Come on, Harry." Moka gave him a sad smile as she kissed him. "We've still got a vacation to enjoy."

* * *

It was dark when they reached the inn where San lived. They were surprised by what they were seeing as they landed on the beach out back.

San was being physically harassed by a weedy looking man in black trousers and a white vest.

Harry made them visible, grabbed the man by the face with one hand and slammed him into the ground. "Kurumu… I want Gin out here now."

The succubus was quickly gone.

Harry felt the gentle hand on his shoulder and saw the notepad in his peripheral vision.

'Please don't hurt him.'

"You have to learn stand against these people. Him and others like him need to see that they can't get away with this crap." Beneath Harry's hand the man was struggling, clawing at Harry's wrist.

"What are you doing to my staff?"

Harry saw Gin had arrived with Shizuka and a new lady.

"Preventing him from hurting Otonashi-san." Harry said blandly. "Should I call the police and have you investigated as well?"

"San, is this true?" The woman quickly moved to the girl and checked her over.

San refused to meet her eyes.

"We saw him physically harassing her." Outer Moka scowled. She had stowed Belmont in a magically expanded pouch strapped to her leg under her dress.

The woman stormed over to Harry and his prisoner. "Let him up." She sneered at the man on the floor.

Harry released the man and stood.

"What the hell!"

"You're fired. Get out and don't ever come back." The woman snarled angrily. "You know San was kidnapped by Yakuza today and yet you still treat her like that? LEAVE!" She screamed.

"You can't just-"

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked as he pushed the man so he stumbled away from the woman and towards the sea. "I'm the one who rescued San and my friends, who were kidnapped with her. Start running, or I'll give you a demonstration of what I did to the Yakuza scum that tried to take my friends."

Harry shoved the man hard so that he went falling back to land on his butt.

He would have tried to take on the kid, but he saw the older male that had brought San back to the Inn holding a large sword.

He scrambled to his feet and ran.

"San, is there anyone else I need to deal with?" Harry asked the seemingly young girl. He was surprised when she ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"San hates fighting." Gin said quietly. "When I first started at Yōkai, I picked fights with everyone to prove I was the best.

"San wanted me to stop. When I refused, she challenged me.

"I never won." Gin said with a smile.

"I'm sorry San." The lady stepped up and pulled her from Harry into a hug. "I didn't know he would be violent."

"This is Kawamoto-san." Shizuka explained as she sidled up to Harry. "She owns the inn and restaurant."

"For now, at least." The lady sighed. "And call me Marin."

"You're selling?" Harry asked as he noticed the look of distraught on San's face.

"We simply aren't making enough of a profit." She rested her forehead on San's. "It's my fault. I never pulled myself together after my husband died." She kissed San's head, released her and stumbled back into the inn.

'I think her husband was killed by a monster.' San wrote. 'Please don't let her know what we are.' She pleaded.

"I doubt that will be a problem." Harry assured her.

San looked to Harry's left and the poorly disguised Nekomusume.

Harry followed her gaze. "Humans won't notice. I put a spell on Shizuka, she has very bad control over her monster form." He grinned.

"Keiko, would you go with San and purchase us some rooms? It's late and I can't be bothered to go find this hotel."

Keiko chuckled at Harry's attempt to rationalise spending money on San's home.

* * *

Harry walked through the silent halls of the inn as he made his way to the outdoor eating area. It was one in the morning and he couldn't sleep.

The girls hadn't been able to wear him out, it had been a little difficult to stay in the mood when Kokoa nearly kicked in the door and yelled at them for the noise.

He had never needed silencing charms for _that_ before.

But Harry was still wound up after what he had done earlier in the day. He had killed- murdered all those men.

Some days Harry wished he had been raised in the monster world, maybe then he wouldn't be hounded by his conscience.

Harry frowned as he saw a lone figure sitting at one of the tables, hunched over and sobbing.

He moved over, making enough noise to alert her but not scare her.

Kawamoto Marin was shocked to see anyone. She bowed quickly. "Forgive me. I didn't mean for-"

Harry stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her head onto his chest. She stiffened in his arms but didn't fight.

"I know loss." He said softly. "I'm an orphan. I remember the night my parents were murdered. My mother, pleading for my life.

"Not too long ago I watched a friend murdered in front of me by the same person who betrayed my parents and facilitated their murder.

"So… yeah. I get the pain." Harry just stood there, holding her.

And then she started to sob again.

It was ten minutes later and she was exhausted. Harry helped her into a chair and took one himself.

There was a clink as a tray of two glassed of water were placed on the table.

Harry smiled as Mako silently bowed and walked away, she was currently wearing a kimono.

"She won't say anything." Harry assured Marin. "She… she serves my family."

"Are you really sleeping with all those girls?" She slammed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had asked that.

"And I am only sixteen." Harry smiled. "It is _very_ complicated."

"And… it's… legal?" She didn't want to ask, but she had a civic responsibility.

"Sort of. It's more that our situation isn't covered by the normal laws of Japan."

"It does sound interesting." She admitted as she sipped her water. "Almost as interesting as a teenage boy taking on a Yakuza gang." She smirked.

"An unfortunate result of my upbringing. The man who murdered my parents… he was after me for years after their deaths. I had to learn to defend myself."

Marin looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it. I was one when they died. My only regret is that the only thing I remember about them is their deaths."

"I struggle to remember anything beyond the sight of my husband's b-body and that m-monster."

"Did the police catch him?"

She shook her head. "They refused to accept my statement. They thought I was guilty at first."

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"Because I told them the murderer was _eating_ my husband and that he had wings."

"Wings?"

"Like an angel's wings." She nodded.

"What convinced the police it wasn't you?" He asked curiously.

"They couldn't match my dental work to those they found on… to those they found." She couldn't finish the thought.

"I wonder what kind of monster he was."

Harry watched her carefully as her eyes locked onto his. He was about to take a big risk.

"I haven't met any monsters or 'Yōkai' with wings like an angel. Kurumu is a succubus, her wings are black and bat like.

"Ruby is a witch, but she can make crow wings.

"I'm a wizard, I can make griffin wings. I'd show you but, there isn't enough room." He said as he cast a transfiguration on his glass, turning it into an adorable black and white kitten.

Marin swallowed hard. "What is San?" She tried to ask neutrally.

"A girl who loves you like a mother." Harry smiled at her. "A girl who doesn't want to lose you."

Marin closed her eyes, her lips tight as she tried to cope.

Harry just waited.

Marin jumped as the kitten fell onto her lap. It couldn't be more than a month or two old.

"For every evil, there is good. I don't know what evil ruined your life that day, but I will be looking into it. Especially for one who would take in a strange girl who couldn't speak."

Marin began to cry softly, the kitten, subtly compelled to comfort her by Harry's creation, tried to climb her chest to butt its head against hers.

Marin picked it up and held it against her cheek.

Ten minutes later and she had fallen asleep, the kitten held against her neck.

Harry cast a mild sleep charm so she wouldn't be disturbed as he carried her to his room. He could feel Mako fall into step behind him.

"Would you like me to change her for bed, Master?" She asked quietly.

Harry waited outside her room until Mako opened the door to reveal Marin now curled up in bed, the kitten tucked under her chin. He removed the sleeping charm before conjuring a sleeping mat in the corner. He was surprised when Mako removed her kimono and curled into him in just her bra and panties, but he sighed and wrapped an arm around her and tried to sleep.

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes as he was gently shaken awake. He looked up to see Marin looking down at him with concern.

"Sorry, I thought I'd be up before you." He said as Mako yawned and stretched.

" _Why_ are you in my room?" She demanded quietly.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew last night was real. But… I think you already do." He smirked as he noticed the kitten sitting on her shoulder.

She blushed slightly but then huffed. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked as she sat down on her bed. "How am I supposed to face San and not treat her differently?"

"Mako, can you go and let the others know I'm fine. Don't tell them about what happened last night. Just tell them I fell asleep after my walk."

"Yes Master." The monstrel nodded as she headed for the door.

"Mako… clothes?"

"Of course Master." She said as she quickly grabbed them and bolted out the door.

Harry sighed. "I should have been more specific."

"Why does she call you 'Master'?" Marin asked.

"She used to be an assassin. She was sent to kill me. One of my… girlfriends used her ability to turn her into her slave.

"Now she is the most loyal servant you could imagine."

"And you just use her as a sex toy?" She scowled.

"Me? No." Harry sat up and leaned against the wall. "Something to remember about the monster world, as we call it. Their laws and society are very different to humans.

"Power is authority. I had to learn that quickly. There can be a lot of death in the monster world. I- I have killed a lot of people. Granted, they were all trying to kill me, but still.

"Yesterday… Yesterday was the first time I would consider what I did; murder. Those Yakuza thugs deserved to die, but, I didn't take them on in a real fight. I killed them in their sleep."

"Why?" Marin could see that this troubled the young English boy. "Why does that bother you? Why did you do it that way?"

"I did it that way for a few reasons. The first was because I didn't want cause unnecessary pain and San begged me not to kill them.

"The second was because I needed it to look like an accident. Yukari is a witch, like Ruby. Magicals have a separate government of their own. If they knew a witch had been kidnapped, they would have killed _everyone_ involved and then wiped the minds of anyone who might have witnessed it."

"And it bothered you, why?"

"I had those lives in the palm of my hand. That's a level of power no one should have. Especially when you consider what I did with it."

"But you still did it."

Harry looked at her with a sad smile. "Yesterday they kidnapped three young girls, one was fourteen, one twelve and the last looked somewhere in between.

"How many young girls have they kidnapped before. How many have I prevented from being kidnapped in the future.

"I hate what I did, but I _try_ to see the good that comes from it."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"I still don't know how to treat San."

Harry stood up and stretched. "If you love her, then remember that yesterday she was kidnapped. Think about what it would feel like to lose _another_ loved one. Then wrap her tightly in your arms and never let her go."

Marin didn't say anything as she watched him leave. Her gaze was fixed on the floor in front of her. Lying there was the tear of a monster.

* * *

Harry was considering going on a hunt. Marin had discovered that the man she fired yesterday had not only cleaned out the cash register and safe, but also stolen her bank and savings books.

She was flat out broke.

The police had been round and taken a statement from all of them.

More than once Harry had had to save the police from extremely pissed off females using them as outlets for their anger over the crime.

Unfortunately he had to save them from their own stupidity when they refused to believe that San couldn't talk. Marin was about ready to pick up her chair and bean them with it.

Harry was stopped from heading out to hunt down the git by Gin who simply assured him he would handle it.

Harry decided he didn't want to know.

The girls had decided they weren't going to let the inn and restaurant go down like this. The whole lot of them donned their bikinis and started going out and soliciting customers.

For the restaurant… not the other kind of soliciting.

Unfortunately, the bikinis they had bought were for the purpose of teasing and seducing Harry. It got them more attention than they bargained for.

But the restaurant was full and Marin's staff barely got their break times.

By the end of the day the cash register had been emptied into the safe three times and Marin was ordered not to go to the bank without an escort.

"I'm exhausted." Kurumu groaned as she slumped in a very unladylike manner in one of the chairs on the outside eating area. "This was more work than when we were recruiting for the club."

"I need more ice cream." Mizore was nearly melting in her seat.

Harry cast another discreet cooling charm at her.

"I'll go and get you some." Marin said as she smiled at the tired girls and left.

"Can we just stay in bed tomorrow?" Moka whined as she leant against Harry's shoulder.

"If any of you fools wakes me up before noon… I will hurt you." Kokoa warned from where she was seated with Yukari half asleep on her shoulder.

"Ah… so this is where you have gotten to."

Harry was out of his seat immediately. He didn't like that voice.

"Marin!" Shizuka gasped as they saw a tall man with long blonde hair, a small harp and white clothes standing at the entrance to the restaurant… and an unconscious Marin dangling from one arm.

What Harry saw was what no one else paid attention to. A pair of white angelic wings.

"Excuse me… " He said gregariously. "I am Kamiya Kanade, leader of the 7th Branch Office of Fairy Tale.

"I've come for you Otonashi San."

Harry dipped his hand into his belt pouch and withdrew Belmont. He handed it to the bikini clad Moka who began to change.

"Thank you so much." Harry smiled darkly. "I was planning on looking for you. It is time for you to pay for killing the lady's husband."

Kamiya looked down at the woman in his arm with confusion. "Really? I really wouldn't remember, why would the lives of these pitiful humans matter to me?"

"Don't really care." Harry stretched his neck and shoulders. "You did it. Clearly you have no remorse. You attacked a human in the human world, that is a crime."

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I add another." He said as he tossed Marin casually at the sea, sending her soaring into the air.

She was intercepted by San, sporting her own angelic wings. Floating next to her was Kurumu who had also moved to save the woman.

"Really San." Kamiya said with disgust. "Wasting your energy on a human? Why, you're a siren! Like me. We are practically gods!"

"Do you know what happened to the last idiot who called himself a god?" Harry asked. "I killed him."

Kamiya stared at Harry for a second before he burst out laughing. "You simple child. Do you believe _everyone_ who says they are a god?"

Harry just smirked. "No. I don't."

Kamiya stopped laughing as he heard the implication of the brat questioning his standing. "Allow me to demonstrate the voice of a true god." He smirked back.

Harry braced himself, he knew this was likely going to hurt, but he wasn't going to let this true monster win. There would be no running today.

Kamiya opened his mouth and Harry heard a sound that was as beautiful as it was painful. It blew them all into the restaurant, bar Kurumu, San and Marin who were in the air still.

"Shizuka, Mako, get Yukari and Kokoa out of here. Contact the Headmaster and let him know Fairy Tale is attacking. They are killing humans in the human world." Harry instructed as he started pulling them out of the rubble.

Shizuka brooked no argument from the youngest two. She grabbed Yukari as Mako grabbed Kokoa and they ran through the rubble and out the front of the nearly demolished restaurant.

"Do we have a plan?" Inner Moka asked as she deftly wrapped the Belmont around her upper thigh.

"Beat on him till his brains paint the sand." Harry growled. "But first, I want information. Let him make the first move."

"Harry, I'm not sure how much more I can take of his voice." Mizore admitted.

"Don't worry, you won't hear it again." Harry promised.

He stepped over the rubble and back onto the open seating area. "Is that it? You tossed us around a little? The Yoko pierced me in the heart."

Kamiya scowled. He did not like being challenged like this. It was insulting.

"What is the point of this?" Harry demanded. "Is Fairy Tale just another gang? A rival to the human Yakuza?"

Now Kamiya was angry. "How dare you compare Fairy Tale to a pitiful collection of humans! Fairy Tale will over throw the human world!

"We will live in the cities they build for us! We will hunt them for sport just because it amuses us!"

"That's it? World domination?" Harry frowned. "It's been tried before. By humans and monsters."

"Aren't you listening boy?! We are gods!" Kamiya screamed angrily.

"Aren't _you_ listening? I've killed gods." Harry responded calmly.

"Well listen carefully child. Hear my song. It is the last thing you shall ever hear."

Kamiya opened his mouth, sucked in a deep breath and practically screamed his note.

For a good twenty seconds he sang, a single note, his eyes closed as he forced everything into it.

He finally ran out of breath and began gasping in air.

But there was none.

He opened his eyes, for the first time in years, he felt fear.

He couldn't breathe. His vision was already blurring as he had expelled all his air in his song.

He could just make out the insolent boy standing there, smirking.

"Just like every human on this planet, you need air to create sound. You need air to live." He heard the boy say. "Take that away… you take away the problem."

He couldn't hear anymore, he struggled to reach his harp but the purple haired girl grabbed it from his reach. He tried to speak, but he had no breath. Everything became deadly silent around him and his vision blurred. He was in a total vacuum.

* * *

Harry watched as the siren slowly died. He had the power to save him, but what would the cost be? How many would die for the monster's amusement?

He steeled himself to see this through. He would handle the consequences tomorrow.

Harry pulled a Katana from his belt pouch and moved over to the cooling body. A hand stopped him.

"Let me." Moka said compassionately as she took the sword from him.

Harry didn't argue. He didn't want to. He would never be more grateful to Moka.

Moka plunged the sword once into the monster's heart before slicing the head off.

There was a flutter of wings as San and Kurumu landed with an unconscious Marin. Harry and Ruby quickly moved to heal whatever wounds the woman had received.

She was awake within a minute.

Harry placed a finger on her chin and moved her head to look at him. "Remember the promise I made last night? Done." He said solemnly.

Marin's eyes drifted over to the blood-stained Moka with white hair and red eye. Then to the lifeless head in her left hand.

She grabbed Harry in a hug; and cried.

"Somebody had better explain what is going on right now."

Moka turned, her sword swinging into a defensive position.

"Miyamoto-senpai?" Kurumu frowned as she saw the president of the Karate Club standing there with Gin, both covered in more gore than Moka.

"Why is San crying? Why are her wings out? Why is her notepad closed?" He demanded.

"Why are _you_ covered in blood?" Kurumu challenged as she positioned herself between the boys and San.

San, however, gently pushed past her. She opened her notepad. 'Hello Haiji. It is good to see you.' She gave him a small teary smile.

"Oh San! You're so cute!" Haiji beamed as he lifted San into the air under her armpits and swung her around.

"Are they monsters too?"

Harry looked down to see a small smile peeking through Marin's tears as she saw people who cared for San.

"They are. I think they are probably more annoying than dangerous, despite the carnage they probably caused today." Harry sighed as he pulled her to her feet and led her over to Gin.

"So… have fun?" He asked quietly.

"Totally. Fairy Tale's 7th Branch had lots of fun monsters to play with. You?"

"Fairy Tales 7th Branch leader was not fun to play with. But he won't be a problem anymore."

"You realise this means there are at least six more branches, right?"

"I guess it would be too much to hope they come at us one at a time." Harry groaned.

"What about the monster authorities?" Marin asked curiously. "You said hurting humans in the human world was illegal, can't they step in?"

"It's not a government like the humans have." Gin answered, brushing aside the fact that Harry had revealed the existence of monsters to a human… for the moment. "It is a… pact, or treaty, agreed to by the most powerful Yōkai and enforced by them.

"But… Fairy Tale is definitely something that will require those who agreed to the pact to act."

"Leave it to the higher ups." Harry waved a dismissive hand. "However, did you manage to get any intel from the place you raided?"

"Erm…"

"You know, like how many branches there actually are, where their headquarters is, the names of notable employees?"

"Look, we just went there to send a message, don't mess with San." Gin said defensively.

"We'll have to go back right now if we want to get anything before another branch comes in and wipes everything."

"Don't worry about it kid." They jumped at the gravelly voice of the Bus Driver. "I brought some of the Chairman's people to handle things.

"You did good work taking down a siren. But now we have to deal with you revealing monsters to a human." He glared.

Harry looked at him innocently. "But I didn't."

"I heard the woman, kid. She said you told her about monsters."

"Sure. But she already knew monsters existed. I'm sorry sir, if you want the guilty party, you'll need to resurrect him." Harry pointed to the head dangling from Moka's hand as she and the others tried to pry San out of Miyamoto's stubborn grip. "He revealed the monster world to Kawamoto-san when he killed her husband in front of her."

The Bus Driver's eyes bored into Harry from beneath the concealment on his cap. Eventually he snorted and turned to walk off. "Good work, kid."

Marin turned to look at her home. "I guess it's over. After all that work the girls put into getting customers, I can't afford to fix this."

"Oh, right." Gin fished in his jacket and pulled out a set of bank books. "Managed to find these for you."

Marin looked between her life savings and the blood covered teen. "I don't want to know?"

Gin spun on his heel and marched off, whistling.

"This still won't be enough. I can live off this for a few months, but… even less if San stays with me. We'll be on the streets in weeks."

"How about a deal?"

Marin looked at the young man curiously.


	18. Chapter 18

Marin was sitting at a table in the hotel room that Keiko had originally booked for the group. She was staring at a piece of paper that had a number on it.

It was a big number.

"Really? Is it that hard of a decision?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

Marin looked up from the banker's note and glared at him. "Unlike some people, I wasn't born into wealth. I've never seen a number this big."

"Marin… I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. I didn't have money to spend until I was eleven."

"Oh… still, give me a moment, please." She was slightly uncomfortable now.

Harry had gotten on the phone and managed to have a bank draft prepared using the accounts he took from the Yakuza. He had collected the cheque from the local branch and handed it to Marin.

His only request was that she act as a waystation for monsters leaving the school and heading out to look for work in the human world.

"Harry, they're here." Outer Moka called as she answered the door to the hotel room. She led the two ladies to the dining table.

Harry stood and bowed. "Granger-san, Sendo-san, thank you for coming."

Emma Granger stepped forward and hugged him after returning the bow. "It's a pleasure to be able to actually help out in some small way." She said as she stepped aside for Sendo Fujiko to greet him.

"Marin, meet Granger-san and Sendo-san, Granger-san is a regular human who gave birth to a witch. Sendo-san is a witch and Yukari's mother." Harry introduced them.

"Sendo-san, I have the person I want you to meet over here."

"Mum?" Yukari nearly apparated into her mother's arms. She turned a glare on Harry. "Why didn't you tell me my mum was coming?"

"I only asked her an hour ago. I thought San might like to meet someone else who doesn't talk."

Fujiko waved her hands at the other girls, ushering them off.

She had to glare at the older boys who seemed unwilling to leave San.

* * *

The Bus Driver had taken Harry back to the Academy. The Chairman wanted to speak with him.

So here he was, again, in the Chairman's office.

"You didn't use your magic to defeat the siren." The Chairman stated emotionlessly.

"I masked it as magic. Kamiya would never have known and San and Marin were too far away to tell."

The Chairman grunted in mild frustration. "You have become adept in your abilities, Potter-san. That concerns me."

"You- You think I'm a threat to you?" Harry asked with concern and disbelief.

"Bah! _That_ is what concerns me." He waved a derisive hand. "That you think you _could_ pose a threat to me. Your control and power are likely unmatched by any but the Three.

"My concern is that you have never been challenged. This siren was the first time you have actively used your abilities. You defeated Kuyou with a spell, the same with Fujisaki.

"You pose me no threat because you have never had your power challenged. I know Fujisaki would not be defeated by you, not as you are now."

"Are you saying you want me to practice fighting with my abilities?" Harry asked.

"No. I want you to fight with your abilities. I will be arranging for someone to challenge you. You will fight to kill and you will only use your elemental abilities."

* * *

The Chairman had promised Harry that his remaining vacation time would go by uninterrupted. Gin and Haiji had reluctantly left San's side to return to school.

Keiko had taken them to small deserted cove with a small beach. Ruby and Harry had put up some temporary wards to give them privacy.

Harry immediately regretted it as Ruby stripped nude. When the other girls looked at her, she explained the wards.

Fortunately, Keiko, Kokoa and Yukari kept their swimsuits on.

Unfortunately he had to deal with a giggling Keiko who found the whole deal amusing, a pouting Yukari who wanted to join in but knew Harry would never allow it, and finally, a rather handsy pair of Kurumu and Mizore who kept trying to remove Harry's own swim shorts.

It was just after midday that Emma, Fujiko, Marin and San turned up with Yui.

Yui's reaction was immediate. She was hugging Shizuka and stroking her ears.

San was blushing but also giggling as she saw a very uncomfortable Harry approaching them.

Emma was mortified as Fujiko just silently laughed.

"I didn't know Japan had nudist beaches." Emma blushed furiously.

"They don't." Harry grumbled. "They do, however, have nymphomaniac Yōkai."

Emma was surprised by his attitude. "I thought you were in a relationship with most of the girls."

"Granger-san, you've got about sixty seconds before one of them grabs you and tries to strip you naked.

"Make sure you use liberal use of the word 'no'."

As he finished speaking Ruby and Moka ran up and dragged Marin and San off as Yukari grabbed her mother.

"You're over dressed!"

Emma suddenly found herself in the strong grip of a blue-haired succubus.

"Kurumu, stop." Harry said firmly. "I doubt Granger-san is wearing a swimsuit or brought one with her. She isn't a member of the harem and isn't used to your usual clothing prefer- GOD'S SAKE YUI!" Harry roared as he turned his back to the sunbathing females.

Yui was now completely nude as Shizuka rubbed sun tan lotion on her back… which would have been fine if she was lying down and not sitting facing him.

"I thought Yui was the reserved one." Harry mumbled.

"See, there is no reason for her not to go nude." Kurumu said victoriously.

"There are a few." Harry returned. "One, she's married.

"Two, she's English.

"Three, she might not _want_ to."

Kurumu looked extremely disappointed. "What if we bring her husband here?"

Emma laughed. "Why doesn't Harry take me on a walk down the beach? It will give you some time to have fun and Harry and I can talk and catch up."

Kurumu shook her head wildly. "Nuh uh, not without backup."

"I can be his messenger."

Harry sighed as the nude sprite landed on his shoulder. She had decided to abide by the dress code. Harry might not have minded so much as the dress she usually wore was shear.

Unfortunately, her naked parts were on his naked shoulder. And he had hormones.

Hedwig landed on his other shoulder. "Prek." She said as she leaned around to look at the sprite.

"Right! We are Team Overwatch!" Lilith said happily as she fluttered over Harry's head to land on the owl's back.

There was a firm push on his shoulder as Hedwig took flight.

"Oh, you're bleeding." Emma pointed to the claw marks on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Hedwig can't control how sharp her talons are. I add reinforcement charms to my clothes." Harry said as he absently healed the skin.

"Come on, let's go walk." Harry said as he conjured a light shirt.

* * *

"So, how is Hermione doing?" Emma knew it might seem like a self-centred question, but she also felt that Harry might prefer a topic that avoided anything back on the beach.

She was right.

"She should be doing great. She had a rough start with the girls. She seemed to be blaming me for everything that happened at Hogwarts, the stuff I wasn't there for.

"Unfortunately, the girls showed her their memories."

"Why is that bad? They wouldn't show… intimate memories."

Harry blushed, but recovered. "No, they showed her what I had been facing at the school. They showed her the time I died."

"Died? That wasn't mentioned." Emma frowned.

"It was kept quiet. Some Yōkai have impressive regenerative abilities, but only a phoenix can recover from death."

"It was the sight of you dying that changed Hermione?"

"She realised that she wasn't the only one to suffer."

"She is safe… whilst you're not there, yes?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Keito and Ririko will keep an eye on her. I think she's been making friends with some of the other students as well."

"That's good." She said with relief. "You were her first friend. Even as a toddler she couldn't make friends."

"She can be difficult." Harry shrugged. "But she has a good heart. She still isn't comfortable with Mako and she doesn't like how Lilith calls me Master."

"Why does she do that? I understand that Mako is essentially a slave, but from what Fujiko told us about Lilith, her kind are… independent."

"I honestly don't know. It might be because I hold her mirror. But she's happy and she wants to be a part of normal life. I'm not going to quibble over something like a name."

"Don't forget that names have power."

"Why are you quoting Dumbledore Albus?" Harry stopped suddenly.

Emma was taken aback. "It's a common theme in human literature and mythology. The power of a name. Like Rumpelstiltskin."

Harry nodded slowly, but Emma could see he was not entirely convinced.

"Harry-kun, I give you permission to cast any spell you need to prove I'm Granger Emma and not Dumbledore or his agents."

Harry hesitated.

"I insist. If you don't then we will head back now and have the girls test me."

* * *

Harry had a hard time hiding his relief when Fujiko confirmed it was Emma and not an imposter _and_ that she hadn't been controlled or compelled.

He was also very apologetic, but Emma just smiled and hugged him.

They managed to spend an entire week on Okinawa. Much to Kurumu's despair, it wasn't all spent in bed.

They eventually headed back to the Academy.

" _Please_ deal with that little brat Huang Fangfang." Keito begged.

"A Chinese student?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What have they done?"

"He keeps coming here and demanding to see you. Says he's going to make you his right-hand man." She grumbled as she pushed him onto the couch and sat on his lap. She had more than a week's absence to make up for.

"He hasn't taken any action?"

"Annoying me doesn't count?" She pouted.

"You should be more worried about annoying him." Moka warned as she fished the Belmont out of her pouch. This was a conversation for Inner Moka.

"It's so nice to see you without having to run for cover." Keito smirked at the unleashed vampire.

"It is so nice to be able to come and go as I please." Moka smirked back. "Now, Huang Fangfang, my father warned me he might be coming.

"He's the heir to a mafia family in China. But most importantly, his great-great-grandfather is Fuhai Touhou."

Harry sat up so quick that Keito squeaked as she had to grip tighter to not fall off. "Why am I only hearing about this now?" Harry demanded.

"The Chairman asked me not to bother you with it during your vacation." Moka told him with a soft smile. "Remember, this Academy belongs to the Chairman."

"What's the big deal?" Keito asked. "Harry's dealt with the mafia before."

Harry shook his head and turned Keito's head to face him. "Keito, Fuhai Touhou is one of the Three Dark Lords. The Chairman and Moka's mother were the other two."

Keito paled. "I'm a dead woman."

"Unlikely. As I said, the Chairman owns the school. If he wouldn't let _me_ break all the rules, why would he let someone separated by so many generations do so?"

"Still, I think I might play sick for a day or two." Keito certainly didn't look too well after that revelation.

* * *

It was Harry's first day back in class after his vacation. He found it pleasantly distracting having Lilith on the windowsill next to him as they worked.

Lilith wasn't able to complete any of the homework for two reasons.

One: She couldn't read or write properly yet.

Two: Her teachers would need a microscope to read anything she submitted.

Harry would know as he had bought one so he _could_ help her learn. She was learning Japanese at the moment and that was an interesting experience for Harry. It helped bring things into contrast. English was comprised of 26 letters in specific combinations with varying rules for letter ordering and grammar.

Japanese had what amounted to set symbols for words. But they also had three separate written languages that had specific purposes.

Lilith had been around long enough to know how to speak Japanese, Chinese, English, Greek, Latin and Egyptian. She found herself being interrogated by Hermione when the English witch heard the sprite had learnt Egyptian when her mirror was held at the Library of Alexandria.

Harry had to step in and remind Hermione of her manners and that there were plenty of Yōkai at the school who had been around that long. She could go and risk her neck pestering them instead of bullying Lilith.

But, that aside, things went well for his first day back. Unfortunately word spread quickly about his return.

"Potter Harry! I have been searching for you."

Harry stopped on his walk to the lake with Lilith on his shoulder and turned to see… someone in Chinese garb.

"And you are?"

"I am Huang Fangfang and I have come to offer you a place in my family!" He declared like some comic book hero.

Still, at least he now knew this was a boy. His features were extremely androgynous, his hair was long and braided and his figure was svelte.

"When you say 'family', are you asking to marry me, adopt me or are you referring to your family business?" Harry was mentally begging for it to be the last one.

"Errrrr…" The boy seemed to have mentally stalled.

"I'll pass. I already have a loving family." Harry said as he started to resume his walk.

Harry made it ten meters before the boy regained his senses. "Wait! I challenge you to a duel, Harry!"

"Pass." Harry called back as he kept walking.

"What? You- You can't!"

"Can."

Harry really hoped this kid wasn't going to be running a mafia family anytime soon. It would be in chaos.

"Master, should I alert the others?" Lilith asked as Harry made it to the bench and sat down.

Harry sighed. "I guess. I'll only get in more trouble if they find out after the fact."

As Lilith fluttered off Fangfang came storming up. "Have you no sense of honour? I challenged you to a duel!"

"And I declined. Your reasons for calling the duel had nothing to do with me. It was all about your wants and desires. I committed no insult against you or your family.

"However, _you_ have come very close to attacking the Head of the School Protection Committee." Harry warned as he sat back and crossed his legs. "Your standing in your own house does not mean you get to ignore the school rules.

"Keep it up and your father will be called in to deal with you whilst you are stuck in a dungeon."

"But- But- a duel!" Fangfang protested weakly. "You'll be in my family… I was sent to recruit powerful people like you."

"Powerful people don't usually work for others. I work for one of the most powerful, the Chairman.

"Tell you what, if you can defeat the Chairman in a duel I'll consider working for you." Harry smirked.

"That's not fair!" The boy whined.

"Harry-chan, you are not supposed to set your fellow students up to be killed." Came the chuckling voice of the Chairman as he approached with Outer Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

Harry stood and bowed as Fangfang quickly did the same.

"Chairman-sama, I know you wouldn't need to kill him to defeat him. I also know that it would take you less than a breath to do so."

"I suppose." The Chairman allowed as he sat on the middle of the bench and indicated for Moka and Yukari to join him.

Kurumu and Mizore stood behind the bench.

Harry looked at the seated monster with resignation. "You want me to duel him."

Smiling teeth gleamed beneath the shadowed cowl. "Let us consider this your debut. There is no need to kill the boy. He can send a message to his father… an Elemental has arrived."

Harry saw Fangfang frown, the boy clearly didn't know about elementals. He moved away from the bench and closer to the water's edge.

"Alright, I'll duel you. But not to the death." Harry warned. "Remember, if you force me to kill you and your family decides to get revenge, _I_ will be forced to kill them all until they stop."

Fangfang didn't like that, but Harry wasn't sure if it was the threat against his family or the implication that Harry could beat him.

Fangfang flipped his left wrist and a stream of coins fell into his palm. He stroked the coins out as they formed a sword of linked coins.

"I am a Yasha, one who presides over a hundred creatures." Fangfang declared as a third eye appeared on his forehead. Lightning crackled behind him. "I can summon any creature that serves my family."

A piece of paper was pierced on the coin sword, Fangfang whipped it into the lightning as a massive winged snake appeared.

It was nearly the size of the basilisk.

"Attack!" Fangfang roared.

The snake shot towards Harry.

" _Stop."_

The snake was surprised as it was spoken to and it understood.

" _You speak?"_

Harry conjured a small knife and sliced his palm. He hated doing that. _"I offer you a taste of my blood."_

The snake looked at him, clearly trying to figure out the trick. But its tongue flicked out. Harry grimaced at the extra sting as the wound was agitated.

The snake recoiled. _"The milk of kings!"_

" _A basilisk bit me when I was young, I killed it."_ Harry explained as he healed his hand.

"Why aren't you attacking?! I command it!" Fangfang was beginning to pout.

The snake seemed to sigh. _"Tear my skin. It will send me back. The child has much to learn it seems."_

" _Sorry about this."_ Harry said as he stepped close with his knife.

" _Just try not to hurt him too badly."_ The snake grumbled.

A flash of his knife and the snake vanished.

Fangfang was stunned stupid.

"Do you want me to let him continue or shall I end this now?" Harry called over to the Chairman.

"Let him continue. I am curious." Clearly the Chairman was not impressed by the younger boy's showing.

Harry turned expectantly to Fangfang.

The boy was flustered by his failure but also determined.

He produced another piece of paper containing Chinese kanji.

"Answer my call, serve me as if you are one with me."

Harry wasn't sure why an incantation was needed for this one, but he waited patiently.

 ***pop** *

Everyone stared at the little yellow bird that had sprung into existence.

"Oh dear."

Harry barely heard it, but he immediately began feeling the surrounding elements at the quiet and worried words of the Chairman.

Fangfang had fallen to his knees, his forehead in the grass as he pounded it with his fist. "It's no good… I'm not skilled enough yet to keep summoning powerful creatures."

He was clearly talking to himself. "We need men like Harry if we are to fulfil our enduring dream!"

And that was when the little bird snapped the paper talisman and munched it down.

Then it exploded in fire sending Harry flying. Fortunately Harry had been prepared and he turned to air, passing through the trees behind him with no consequence.

Unfortunately, he passed through the trees with no consequence… meaning nothing slowed him down and he flew for quite a way, eventually landing at the feet of the Bus Driver by his vehicle.

"It's your first day back." The driver frowned.

Harry picked himself up and brushed himself off, conjuring a new uniform after his previous one was caught on the trees. "Tell me the truth, was it always this hectic _before_ I started here?"

Then the dead forest exploded as a massive bird of fire loomed over them.

"Make sure that doesn't damage my bus." The driver growled.

Harry shot him a glare and apparated away.

This left the Bus Driver and the Phoenix to stare each other down.

"Tell me where my target has fled to." The large avian demanded in a booming voice.

" _You_ do not tell _me_ what to do." The Bus Driver glared unflinchingly.

The bird flinched.

Harry reappeared with a pop and an angry squawking ball of red and gold feathers. "There, you deal with him." Harry was clearly frustrated as he threw the ball at the massive bird of fire.

"Is that-"

"The Phoenix called Fawkes. The bastard wouldn't heal me from when Mako poisoned me so I decided that he could help out here." Harry said as he never took his glaring eyes away from the birds.

Fawkes exploded into flame and became larger than the first Phoenix.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Fawkes nearly screamed at the bird.

"You… You ordered a Phoenix." The Bus Driver looked at the two birds in disbelief. "And you teleported all the way to England."

"I was pissed, ok?" Harry said huffily as he turned away from where Fawkes was verbally chastising the phoenix. "Unfortunately, Kurumu is going to be even _more_ pissed when I have to sleep for a week."

The sound of a sucking vacuum was heard as the first Phoenix vanished. Fawkes' massive form shrank with a pop and he came to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Next time ask before you just kidnap me." Fawkes said as he pecked Harry on the head. His voice sounded from everywhere and his beak did not move.

"Consider it payback for not helping me when I was dying from poison." Harry glared.

"What? What poison?"

"I think it was last year. I was poisoned by an assassin, they asked Dumbledore for your help. We got nothing. I still don't know how they saved me."

"That old fool is going to get such a screeching." Fawkes glared. "He'll be begging for a Weasley Howler."

"Yeah, well you have two more pressing issues."

"More pressing than being kidnapped by a rude little wizard?" Fawkes asked sarcastically.

"First, the girls will be here in seconds.

"Second, you are sitting on Hedwig's shoulder."

Said bird fluttered to land on Harry's other shoulder and leaned forward to glare at the Phoenix.

Harry smirked as the Raptor of Light's eyes widened before it vanished in a burst of flame. Harry offered his arm to Hedwig so she could settle on _her_ shoulder.

"Explain to me why there was a Phoenix looking to kill you." The Bus Driver ordered as the girls and Fangfang came running up. The Chairman, strolling behind them.

"Ask Huang-san." Harry shrugged. "Do I need to do anymore or can we just agree that I won?" Harry asked the Chairman as he arrived.

"I suppose we can call an end to this." The Chairman admitted reluctantly. "It seems the descendant of my comrade is lacking."

Huang hung his head in shame.

"Why was that asshole here?" Kurumu demanded as she checked Harry over. "He refused to come before."

"I didn't exactly give him a choice. Also, it seems Dumbledore didn't even tell Fawkes I was in trouble."

"Answer me boy! What possessed you to summon a Phoenix? That thing could have taken out the entire school with a flap of its wings. It would have destroyed my bus if it weren't for Potter-san."

They turned to see the Yasha cowering before the Bus Driver.

"Driver-san, I was planning on assigning him detention. Perhaps he could serve it under your supervision… cleaning your bus?" Harry interrupted.

"Detention? But for what?" Fangfang was mortified.

"Willingly revealing your monster identity. I've decided this will be the new punishment for doing so."

"B-But you- you revealed your monster identity!"

"Oh? So what am I?" Harry asked.

Fangfang frowned. He had no idea. All Harry had done was speak to a serpent and summon a Phoenix. That didn't narrow it down.

Then he remembered that the Chairman had ordered Harry to fight him, it was the Chairman that called him and 'Elemental'.

He looked up only to see the retreating backs of Harry and his girls.

"Grab a bucket, rag and mop, boy."

Fangfang shuddered at the growling voice in his ear.

* * *

It was a week later. Harry had to suffer the annoyance of Fangfang following him around like a lost puppy. He was constantly trying to convince Harry of the benefits of becoming part of his family.

Unfortunately for Fangfang, there was nothing he could offer. Harry had money, family, beautiful girls and a fairly solid future.

Fangfang was also becoming exceedingly annoying… it certainly didn't help his case.

But anyway… it was a week after Fangfang's challenge of a duel. Miss Nekonome had announced to the class that they were about to start the 9th Annual Yōkai Academy Sports Day.

Once again, Shizuka found herself cornered in her classroom by Harry.

"Harry-chan, not everything is a conspiracy to start fights and cause you trouble." She smirked as Harry demanded to know how many monster identities were about to be revealed and how many students were going to be hurt or even killed.

"But most things _are_." Harry countered.

"This is a school-wide event where everyone can participate in human sports. Running, hurdles, long jump, high jump, swimming, football, rugby… there is something for everyone and the main rule is: No monster abilities."

"Well count me out. I'll be too busy with the SPC."

"It will be busy." Shizuka admitted. "Especially with the parents coming to partake and spectate.

Harry's eye began to twitch.

* * *

Harry was staring at Ruby with utter confusion. She was all dressed up for her duties today as the Master of Ceremonies for Sports Day.

"But why the bunny costume?" He asked, begging to try and understand.

"I thought it was cute." She said shyly.

Harry realised it didn't matter why she wore the costume as the MC, all that mattered was that she liked it and that it met his approval.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful. I'll see you-"

"Potter Harry!"

"Oh… bugger."

"This is a perfect time! I challenge you. If my team can beat you in this Sports Day, you will become a member of my family."

Harry turned and scowled at the beaming Fangfang. "Huang, if you keep this up I will lock you in the dungeon for a week.

"I have _never_ abused my position as the Head of the School Protection Committee, but you are certainly pushing my resolve."

"But- but-"

"That's not fair." Once again, Mizore managed to give everyone a small heart attack as she snuck up on them. "What does Harry-chan get if he wins? Your life?" She demanded as she got nose to nose with the boy.

Harry noticed movement in the sky and grabbed Mizore, covering both her and Ruby with his body as something impacted the ground behind Fangfang, sending him flying.

As the dust cleared he saw a beautiful Chinese girl wearing Chinese styled clothing.

"Hi little brother." She smiled fondly at Fangfang as he picked himself off the floor. "I dropped in to check out your Sports Day."

She then turned to Harry, Ruby and Mizore.

"I'm Huang Lingling." She introduced herself. "I'm happy to meet a friend of my brothers. But, you have to treat me like I'm your senior. I am… even though I got sick and died a long time ago."

Harry frowned at her. "I would hope a 'senior' would have more common sense than to land with an explosion in a populated area.

"Especially in a place where monster identities are secret."

"But I am not a student." She blinked.

"No, but if parents and family reveal their identities, they compromise the identities of their children."

Harry pretended not to notice the various horns, tails and wings that seemed to vanish.

Lingling seemed to dismiss the topic of conversation as she literally floated towards Harry. "So, you're Potter Harry.

"My brother has written a lot about you. He said you're the toughest boy around."

"I think you'll find he was mistaken." Harry glared at the annoying freshman.

"You do have nice muscles." She said as she groped his arm. "Kinda cute too. You're definitely my type. I could kill you and make you a Jiang Shi like me."

"Or I could dismember you, lock your parts into separate boxes and scatter them to hidden areas around the world." Harry countered calmly.

Lingling scooted back with a look of shock. "That's so mean!" She said. Harry would have bought her scandalised look if she wasn't clearly drawing his attention to her 'ample assets' by patting her generously exposed cleavage.

The undead girl could give Kurumu and Ririko a run for their money.

"Meaner than threatening to kill me and take me away from my life and family?"

"Fine. I won't kill you. But… that doesn't mean I don't want you." She winked. "You." She looked at Mizore. "Ever had the urge to travel overseas?"

"I used to." Mizore shrugged.

"If our team wins, Harry will become part of our family. If your team wins, the Huang family will treat you to a tour of the hottest hot springs of china!" She declared.

"Are you threatening to kill me?" Mizore demanded as she formed claws of ice.

Lingling seemed to realise her mistake. "Oh… China's tallest mountains?" She tried.

"Still not worth it." Mizore said dismissively as her ice claws melted away. "You want us to put up Harry. You want to put up… a tour?"

Harry was glad to hear someone arguing instead of him. The Huang family was getting on his nerves.

"We'll put up Harry. The Huang family puts up you." Mizore smirked.

"Mizore!" Harry nearly screeched.

The yuki-onna looked at Harry innocently. "What? She's not bad to look at."

"You dare propose that the Huang family sells their own daughter?" Lingling glared, her skin began to crack.

Mizore grimaced. "She'll have to moisturise more if she becomes ours."

Lingling looked like she was about to strike Mizore so Harry stepped between them.

"You think the daughter of some foreign family is worth more than the head of ours?"

Lingling turned to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari standing there, glaring at her.

Kurumu was absolutely pissed. "Harry's family consists of a Shinzo vampire, a succubus, a yuki-onna of prophecy and the daughter of two of the most powerful magicals in Asia.

"All we've seen of the Huang family is a boy who can't figure out what creatures to summon and a girl who wants her foot shoved up her own ass."

"Sister, it is a fair trade." Fangfang immediately regretted opening his mouth. He went sailing over the watching crowd from the vicious kick from his sister.

She straightened her robe and faced Kurumu. "Fine. If my team wins, Harry becomes part of our family. If your team wins, I will become his wife."

"Moka will be my wife. You'd get to be a servant." Harry corrected.

"But-"

"If you win, will I be equal to your head of family?" Harry asked pointedly.

Lingling growled. "Fine. I agree to your terms."

"And you have the authority to speak for your family?" Harry asked.

"I do. Especially as I will be one of the subjects of the agreement." She said primly.

"Ok. But if either party cheats, the wager is cancelled and neither party can win."

"Agreed." She turned and floated off. "FANGFANG!" She bellowed for her brother.

Harry turned to the girls. "I will be pissed if you lose." He then stormed off.

"Did you idiots really just wager Harry like a bag of sweets?" Hermione demanded as she stormed up. "What the hell possessed you?"

"Calm down, Hermione." Kurumu warned. "It's a simple bet. It will be nearly impossible for them to win against us without using their monster abilities."

"And how can you be so sure you will win?" Hermione pressed.

"Because we train without our powers."

"You made a stupid mistake, Kurumu." Hermione said gravely. "More than one, actually. You are assuming what the other team is capable of and you are being so damned casual with Harry's life and freedom.

"What happens if they _do_ win? What if they tell Harry he can't see you anymore? How long can you live without him?"

Kurumu swallowed hard. But she wouldn't back down. "We won't lose."

"You already have. You hurt Harry." She said as she walked past them to check on the wizard.

"She's right." Yukari said sadly. "Harry would die before he allowed any of us to be taken away."

"I know." Kurumu said softly as she began to cry. "I just… I just wanted them to stop hounding him."

* * *

"An interesting situation you have found yourself in, Harry-chan." The Chairman chuckled as Harry joined him and Ruby in his special spectator's box.

"'Interesting'? Not the word I would use." Harry scoffed.

"What do you think your team's chances are?"

"I don't care. None of it matters." Harry said softly.

He didn't notice the look of concern the Chairman shared with Ruby.

"You may begin, Ruby-chan." The Chairman instructed.

Harry tuned out most of what was happening on the sports fields. Instead he focused his attention on Ruby and her beauty. He knew she wore her costume for him. He intended to make sure he spent plenty of time with her that night. He'd use whatever toys she wanted.

He was shaken out of his admiration of Ruby's form by the sound of an explosion. "What happened?" Harry demanded as he stood.

There was smoke on the track course and Kokoa seemed to be unconscious.

"The white team used bombs to win the race." Ruby said nervously. White team was the Huang family. Red team was Harry's.

"How… amusing." The Chairman chuckled. "It does spice things up a little."

"It's against the rules." Harry pointed out.

"A little harmless fun."

"Sir, you did disqualify Granger-san." Ruby reminded him.

"What? Why?"

"She blatantly pushed her opponent off the track." The Chairman stated. "There was no subtlety, no finesse, just a barbaric shove."

"So you are going to award points to White team even though they cheated." Harry challenged.

"Harry-chan, not everything about this school should be about pretending to be human. Sometimes we just need to let our hair down."

Harry glared at the powerful man, but sat down and nodded to Ruby.

Harry was disappointed that he could no longer spend his time gazing at Ruby. Instead he focused on the next race. The sophomore girls, which included most of his girls.

"There are a lot Jiang Shi out there." Harry observed.

The Chairman waved a bunch of paper slips absently. "Yes, the Huang family decided to enrol most of their family."

Harry carefully watched as the race started. The White Team was trailing, he saw them draw something from their robes-

And then the they crashed into a wall that appeared in front of them.

"Much better." The Chairman grinned as he observed the ground literally uproot itself in front of the White Team runners.

And now Harry knew the rules of the game. He was a little less pissed at his superior now that he knew the man wanted a show and a demonstration of his abilities.

* * *

At lunch time Harry went to join the girls. He was accosted by a highly irritated Lingling.

"Your team is cheating!" She hissed as she floated in his face.

"I honestly hope you have proof." Harry glared back. "I personally witnessed your people throwing bombs at the other competitors.

"Let me remind you that you are throwing deadly devices at my family. I've killed to protect them… don't think I won't do the same to you."

Lingling backed off slightly. "You are an admirable adversary, Potter Harry." She grumbled. "But I have no intention of becoming a servant."

"Likewise." Harry retorted.

"Then it is a good thing the wager was voided."

They turned to see a smug Hermione standing there in her t-shirt and shorts.

"What?" Lingling demanded.

"I am part of Harry's team. I was disqualified for cheating. As per the terms of the wager, anyone caught cheating voids the wager." She grinned.

She squeaked as Harry grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. "You're the best, Hermione." He said happily.

"Has Hermione-chan joined your harem?"

Hermione squeaked as Shirayuki Tsurara, Kurono Ageha and Sendo Fujiko walked up.

"She did seem quite comfortable sleeping in the pile of girls whilst you were visiting." Tsurara smirked at the bushy-haired girl.

"Polygamy isn't for me." Hermione said primly, but with a deep blush.

"You only have to love Harry-chan." Ageha scoffed. "From what my daughter says, not all of them engage in sexual activities together with Harry."

The blush actually managed to deepen. She was saved by a fairly upset and almost crying Lingling.

"Is the thought of being part of my family so repulsive to you, Harry?"

Harry moved to face her but was pushed back by Hermione. "Family is not the issue, Huang-san. Look at what is in front of you. Harry is standing here with three of his future mothers-in-law. A mere fraction of how many he actually has.

"The issue is not joining a family. The issue is people trying to control him. I'm his best friend, but he still hasn't forgiven me fully for trying to kidnap him.

"And I honestly don't expect him to, nor do I believe I deserve it."

Harry wanted to object, but was stopped by Fujiko wrapping her arms around him in a hug from behind, holding him back.

"You keep trying to buy him, to win him like a prize.

"Harry will never be part of your 'family'. He won't risk his freedom. If you want to be part of his family, that is another matter. If you want to be friends, allies even, Harry deserves all the friends he can get."

She turned and kissed Harry's cheek before walking over to her own mother who was being held back a few meters by Moka.

"Come Harry-chan, tell me why daughter is not pregnant." Tsurara instructed.

Lingling was left standing there feeling very insecure and unsure of her position or what to do next.

* * *

Harry had spent an hour explaining to Tsurara and Ageha that they weren't going to be having kids until _after_ they graduated. He also explained that he would be looking into human medical practices to try and determine the cause of the slow in birth rates.

Harry and Hermione agreed not to tell the girls that the wager was still on. Instead, Harry invited Hermione to sit with him in the Chairman's box to watch them make fools of themselves.

"Must you spoil all my fun?" The Chairman grumbled.

"Sorry sir." Hermione bowed in her seat.

"Not you, Granger-san. Potter. Without the threat of the wager, the Huang family won't resort to cheating. That means Potter won't either."

"Chairman-sama, we both know that Huang Lingling won't accept defeat, even if the stakes are lower." Harry scoffed.

"I suppose pride can be useful." He mused. "But I do commend you on a well played move, Granger-san. I just wish you had waited until the end of the day to reveal it."

"If it hadn't been hurting Harry, I would have waited, sir." Hermione said firmly.

The Chairman seemed lost in thought. "I understand." He said absently.

"How are classes going to work with all those Jiang Shi?" Harry asked. "Most of them are too stiff to sit down, let alone use a pen or pencil.

"They certainly can't hide their monster forms."

The question brought the Chairman out of his reverie as he chuckled. "Remember our discussion on pride just now. The House of Huang will have lost many members as they are forced to walk these halls for years to come. They would never accept failing their classes and not graduating."

"Do they even have the intelligence to complete a class?" Harry asked.

Most of what he was seeing were animated dummies. They couldn't move like Deshiki or Lingling. To be honest, he had a feeling that if he was to walk amongst them, all he would hear is a lot of moans and groans and the occasional 'braaaiiiins'.

"They probably don't remember their lives before dying, but they have the intelligence to learn. These were not resurrected by Fuhai Touhou though. He would never accept such abysmal work."

"So he probably resurrected Lingling?"

"He did." The Chairman said certainly.

* * *

By the end of the day the Huang family were defeated.

The harem girls who had tried to make the wager were being laid into by the rest.

Hermione was spending time with her mother.

Ruby was tied up in her play room whilst Harry fulfilled all her wishes that he could handle.

It took two days before Harry let Mizore or Kurumu back in the bedroom. Ririko spent those two days discipling them with Ruby and Mako.

Classes were difficult. At least they were for Harry and Kokoa. As the Jiang Shi couldn't provide a date of birth they were all enrolled as freshmen. Kokoa's classes were packed with rows of living dead standing at the back of the class.

It didn't help that Ririko took a perverse pleasure in assigning detention whenever they failed to hand in homework.

Harry's issue was that Lingling was now in his class. She was as big a flirt as Kurumu. But Kurumu and Mizore were constantly putting themselves between the two.

Hermione and Moka had taken them aside and warned them they were crowding him, but… they didn't want to give Harry any doubts that they'd sacrifice themselves to protect his freedom.

Harry was surprised when he was relaxing on the sofa one day and a somewhat dazed Lingling floated up out of the basement.

"Lingling? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh… Harry… I…" It appeared she was blushing. "Kagame-sensei asked me to attend her here after class."

"In the basement?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She- She wanted to… to teach me a special lesson, she said." The undead girl shuddered.

"You know, only Ruby and Ririko enjoy bondage and pain." He said casually.

Yep, she was definitely blushing.

"Sometimes Kurumu joins them. I don't understand why you are worried. Do you even feel pain anymore?"

A frequent prank the Chinese girl liked to play on people was to remove her head. More than once Harry had found her grinning face smiling up out of his bag.

He had taken to spelling it shut after she nearly gave Lilith a heart attack.

"I can feel pain _and_ pleasure." She sniffed. "What I witnessed… just now… that was… incomprehensible!"

"I don't doubt it." Harry muttered. "Well, you could always go back and _try_ to comprehend it."

She balked… but couldn't help her look of curiosity at the door she had exited. She silently floated out of the room to exit the building.

"It's safe now." Harry said softly.

Slowly, Lilith poked her head out of his shirt pocket. "Big meanie." She sneered at the closing door.

"She honestly didn't mean to scare you, Lil." Harry smiled at her.

"She didn't even apologise." The purple haired female scowled.

"Master, please forgive the intrusion."

Harry looked up to see Mako bowing. Behind her was a wide-eyed Fangfang staring at-

"Eyes up!" Harry barked.

The freshman stared intently at the ceiling.

"Mako, what did I say about meeting non-family members in that outfit?"

"Forgive me Master, I was aiding Mistress with a lesson."

Harry sighed and stood, he walked over and took her arm and linked it through his… mainly so she couldn't bow again. "Go and find something to entertain yourself with. I will deal with Huang-san." He said as he guided her out the door, closing it before she could respond.

Harry turned back to the young man. "It's not your fault if a woman unintentionally flashes you. It _is_ your fault if you continue to look longer than the time it takes you to realise what you are seeing." He glared.

Fangfang bowed low. "Forgive me, Harry. I was shocked and… I was unsure what I was seeing. I am still not sure." He muttered to himself.

"Why are you here, Huang-san?" Harry asked, being very clear that he was not going to invite the boy to sit down.

Fangfang gave a quicker and shorter bow. "I have come to apply for the School Protection Committee, Potter-senpai."

"Huang-san, the School Protection Committee does not accept applicants. We actively recruit those who show the qualities required of a member.

" _You_ have not shown those qualities."

Fangfang actually looked offended.

"The SPC is responsible for ensuring school security and safety and that the rules are followed. _You_ have actively broken those rules."

"I have not!"

"You revealed your monster identity, attempted to assault a student, me, and you bloody well nearly destroyed the school by summoning an immature Phoenix!"

"Oh." He clearly had no argument for that.

"Huang-san, there is no way you will be offered a place on the School Protection Committee this year. It is unlikely to happen next year. But, if you manage to become a model student and display the qualities we look for, you may eventually be offered a place."

"What are the 'qualities'?" Fangfang asked eagerly.

"We don't advertise those. You either have them or you don't. I will say that we have no interest in anyone who actively tries to join."

"But how do you expect to get new members?" He asked with true curiosity.

" _We_ do the recruiting. We see someone appropriate and offer them a place."

"And if they refuse?"

"We ask them to keep us in mind but thank them for their time."

"You don't offer them money, girls-"

"Huang-san, if someone doesn't want to join, we respect their decision. We do, however, consider them a friend and let them know they can come to us for help."

"But what if you need them? What if there is a problem too big? What if-"

"If there is a problem too big for the SPC, we go to the Chairman. My predecessor was a Yoko. He _was_ the biggest problem and I dealt with him.

"As far as the Headmaster is concerned, I should be able to handle anything that could trouble day-to-day life of the students.

"Like rampaging Phoenixes." Harry gave the boy a dry look.

Said boy blushed.


	19. Chapter 19

It was only a day later and Fangfang was standing in front of Harry again.

"Please! You have to believe me! I'm Yukari! I was there when you were killed by Kuyou, when you defeated Fujisaki."

Harry frowned, very few people knew about Fujisaki.

"Where is Yukari's body now?"

"It's the day for our medical checks and measurements."

"Mako, take this person and lock them in the spare bedroom." He ordered the monstrel. "They are not to leave unless I say so. Don't give them anything."

"Yes Master."

The fact that 'Fangfang' didn't even blink when Mako bowed was enough to convince Harry that it wasn't really him.

* * *

Harry ran across the campus to the school gym where the female students were having their measurements taken. He stormed in and stopped dead.

Over a hundred female glares of death were aimed his way.

He quickly bowed low and stayed that way to avoid seeing the many females in various states of undress. "Forgive me. There is a disguised male here. I require Sendo-san."

"A pervert!"

Harry was so glad those words weren't actively describing him.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Harry could hear Yukari's voice, it certainly didn't sound quite right.

"Outside Harry." He heard Shizuka's voice.

Harry stood up with his eyes closed. "Point me in the right direction please."

He could practically feel Shizuka smirking as she moved him by the shoulder. "Walk."

Harry started walking. He didn't bother putting his hands out. He simply turned into air and kept moving. He heard the gasps around him.

* * *

Once outside, Harry grabbed both Shizuka and 'Yukari' and apparated them to the SPC building.

He immediately turned on the witch. "Tell me something only Yukari would know." He ordered.

"Erm… I wuv you?"

That actually made their skin crawl.

"Huang-san, do you want to explain why you are in Yukari's body and _why_ you were watching a bunch of girls undress?"

At first Fangfang looked ashamed, but he seemed to get an idea and got indignant. "It was Sendo's fault! She made this thing and it swapped our bodies."

"Why would she do that? What possible reason would a twelve-year-old girl have for wanting the body of a fourteen-year-old boy?"

"I don't know! She's crazy!"

"So why were you using her body to peek on naked girls?" Shizuka asked.

"Yukari came straight to me. She told me what happened." Harry added. Harry grabbed the boy and vanished. He reappeared seconds later.

"I never want to see Yukari in the dungeons again." He told Shizuka grimly.

"How did this happen?"

"Yukari said she made a device, but it malfunctioned."

Shizuka sighed. It wasn't uncommon for Yukari's projects to have unintended effects. Take her aging potion, for example.

* * *

Fangfang felt extremely weird as he woke up. He was cold and his head felt really heavy.

He opened his eyes.

That certainly didn't help.

Everything was upside down.

He looked at his feet.

Why was he upside, hanging in front of the school and only in his underwear?!

* * *

"I hope there is a suitable explanation for this." Lingling demanded as she floated up next to Harry as he stood with the other students laughing at her brother.

"He was peeking on the female students as they were changing." Harry shrugged.

Now she was angry. "Is that why you entered the gym?"

"Yes. I didn't realise you would all be changing _in_ the gym. There _are_ locker rooms."

"Still-"

"And there was no notice outside."

"I suppose-"

"No female guarding the door."

Harry smirked as he heard her growl.

"What of the other two?" She indicated the swinging and underwear clad Gin and Haiji.

"Same deal. I didn't know about them. The younger girls discovered them and followed my example."

Lingling floated in front of Harry with her own smirk. "So, Harry-chan, did you like what you saw?" She asked as she ran her hands down her sides.

"Huh?"

"When I was partially undressed." She leaned into him.

Harry scoffed. "Listen, I walked in, saw girls, saw a pair of shorts with one leg in them and bowed. I don't remember faces and I have no intention of trying to."

He internally sighed as he saw her pout.

* * *

Yukari managed to get their bodies swapped, obviously. She was once again given a stern lecture on testing her creations before Harry, Ruby or Hermione checked them.

Unfortunately, Yukari was usually deaf to these demands. It didn't help that Fangfang was the one who had used it without her realising.

Still, a quick visit from her disapproving father seemed to make something of an impact.

Harry was now back in the Chairman's office.

"I have arranged for you to travel to China. You will be staying with the Huang family."

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to assume you haven't just tried to sell me off and I am going to wait for the explanation."

The sharp teeth grinned. "I want you to meet with Fuhai Touhou. I want him to assess your scar, Riddle and Moka-chan's rosary."

"Is there a reason for this happening now?"

"There is a herd of dragons that have become unruly. This will be your first fight as an Elemental. This will be your debut, the announcement of what you are."

Harry felt a chill at the prospect of being an even bigger target. "At the moment, who knows what I am?"

"I have told none but Touhou."

"What are the chances of people like Shuzen Issa and Fujisaki coming after me?"

"Issa knows better. He will know that I was aware and will simply question my sanity." He chuckled. "Fujisaki… I cannot predict his moves at this time." He said gravely.

"And you still cannot tell me anything?"

"I pray that I shall never have to. You cannot defeat him. He is immortal. All you can do is run."

"Can you kill him?"

"It-" The Chairman stopped himself. "Enough! Ask me no more.

"You leave in two days. I will bring you Riddle as you leave."

* * *

Keito was not pleased that she was being left behind again. But, Harry pointed out that she would be graduating at the end of the year, so she'd never have to do it again.

She was not mollified.

This time only Mizore, Ruby, Yukari and Kurumu would be accompanying them to China. And Lilith of course as she had no interest in learning if Harry wasn't there.

"Why are we going by plane?" Harry grumbled as he followed Fangfang off of the school bus.

"The Huang family travels in style and luxury!" The boy boasted happily.

"It also seems to like to waste time and money. We could take the bus there in minutes. The same with magical transports."

"You won't say that after you have experienced a luxury jet."

They were leaving from a private airfield just outside of Tokyo. Harry was carrying the orb containing Riddle.

"Are you sure this thing can fly?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"It can't even flap its wings!" Mizore argued.

Both girls were unaware they were holding hands.

"Th-There's something called 'aerodynamic lift'. It's supposed to work." Yukari trembled.

"Alright, gather 'round." Harry told the girls. He then did something he really didn't want to do. He had them turn their backs to him and flip up their skirts.

"Your underwear is now a portkey. Just say 'Hokey Kokey' and you will be back at the school." Harry was thoroughly hugged and kissed.

* * *

Despite the portkeys he gave them, they were still terrified as they took off. The giant machine that could flatten the academy reached immense speeds as it lifted off.

Harry decided to just hope that Yukari didn't know that planes ran on a highly flammable and combustible liquid.

"You ok, Moka?" He asked the pink haired vampire sitting next to him.

She had seemed subdued recently.

"I'm fine." She gave him a forced smile.

Harry lifted the arm rest and put his arm around Moka. "Tell me."

"I don't know. Something is worrying me. I just don't know what." She sighed as she leaned into him.

"The plane?"

Moka smiled and shook her head. "No, I've flown on planes before. My family owns a few.

"Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with me." She shifted away from him and pushed. "Go, check on the others. I will try and get some sleep."

Harry leaned in and kissed her before he stood.

"Where's your sister?" Harry asked as he approached Fangfang and the others.

"She's flying the plane."

" _Do you miss me already, Harry?"_ Lingling's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Erm…"

" _Don't worry, I will spend plenty of time with you when we land."_

He could hear the teasing seduction.

"What is going to happen when we land?" Harry asked Fangfang.

"We will be picked up by a family car and driven to the compound. I imagine we will eat, maybe the reasons for your visit will come up… but I would imagine we would sleep first and discuss things tomorrow." Fangfang reasoned.

"I don't want to spend a second longer than necessary in China." Harry said firmly.

"No sight-seeing?" Yukari pouted.

"No. It isn't safe outside the Academy. I honestly wouldn't feel safe until we are back at Shizuka's home."

"The Huang Family home is heavily fortified and protected." Fangfang was a little insulted. "My parents would never let harm come to honoured guests."

"Fangfang-kun, it is not your parent's actions and intentions towards me I fear. It is the danger mine and Moka's presence might present."

Fangfang said nothing. He was scared and pleased. He knew Harry was powerful. He knew the legends of the Shinso vampires. He knew Harry wouldn't lie about that.

But Harry had also called him by his first name. As far as he was concerned it was a step forward.

* * *

The flight continued on for four out of the five hours with no issues. Moka slept through most of it but was awoken when a commotion broke out.

She joined the others to find a small creature in a glass box sitting on a nearby table.

"What is that?" She asked as she moved up next to Harry, Yukari instinctively moving aside.

"A gremlin." Harry said darkly.

" _We are very lucky Harry recognised it and captured it."_ Lingling told them over the intercom. _"If it had remained loose it would have brought down the plane."_

"Let me out! I will kill you!" The little creature demanded.

"You couldn't kill a fly." Harry scoffed. "How would you manage to take on a witch a vampire or a succubus?"

"I'm one of Fairy Tale's top assassins!" The creature raged. Then it froze.

Harry smirked at it. "You have one chance to live. Tell me everything about your mission and Fairy Tale or I will kill you."

And it blabbed.

They were touching down as it finally finished.

"I swear! That's all I know!"

Harry touched the box. Inside the creature was silently screaming and pleading.

"It can't see or hear us now." He told them. "We can talk freely."

"Y-You aren't going to kill it?" Fangfang asked as he came to terms with how close they had been to crashing.

"I promised it I wouldn't. If it lied to me… I'll still keep my promise."

"I thought Hokuto was back in the human world with no knowledge of the monster world." Moka scowled.

The creature had told them how two members of Fairy Tale's 1st Sub-Division, Yoshii Kiria and Kaneshiro Hokuto, the former leader of Anti-Thesis, had smuggled it onto the plane in order to bring it down in the ocean where the monstrels would capture them.

"He was." Harry confirmed. "And the Chairman will no doubt make me pay for any damage he causes."

"What do we do?" Yukari asked.

"Lingling, are you listening?" Harry called out.

" _I am just completing final shutdown procedures. Please continue."_

"All of you will go with Fangfang to his home. Lingling will help me find and track down Hokuto and his friend."

"Harry… Kiria is incredibly fast. You won't be able to see him." Kurumu warned.

"I won't have to." Harry assured her.

* * *

Lingling was thrilled to be alone with Harry. He had produced a broomstick and mounted it, indicating for her to get on back.

She had declined and slipped on in front of him.

They had shot into the sky as they headed to the coast some miles out from the city of Hong Kong.

They had precise coordinates from the gremlin and thanks to Lingling's phone they were able to find them easily enough.

Harry was surprised to see Hokuto in a wheelchair. It didn't matter though. He sank the boat and blasted both men off with a blasting hex.

Harry landed on the surface of the ocean, it was solid beneath him as Lingling hovered next to him. Out of the water rose a sphere of water, contained inside, submerged to the neck, were Kiria and Hokuto.

"Potter." Hokuto spat as he tried to remain afloat with only his arms.

"Tell me everything you know… or you die." Harry said coldly.

"We'll tell you nothing! You monster!"

"Is that a joke?" Harry frowned. "You realise the creature next to you is a monster, right?"

"I… It was a figure of speech!" The man said indignantly. "Because of what you did to me! You took my legs and you took my memories and you threw me to the mercy of humans claiming to be my family!"

"What?" Harry was befuddled.

"Kiria told me all about how you nearly killed me because I'm nothing but a monstrel… a half-breed to you."

Harry looked between the two men who were bobbing in the sphere. "First of all, you were born human. I don't know how you became a monstrel, but you were definitely born to the humans who I left you with.

"Second, I did take your memories after you tried to kill me and every child at the school we attended. You should be thanking me. The Chairman wanted me to just kill you.

"Third, I never touched your legs. You were walking when I left you in the hospital."

"You lie!"

"Why? I have you at my complete mercy. Neither of you has the ability to fly so you can't escape the sphere. Even if you do tell me what I want to know, I am going to wipe the knowledge of the monster world from _both_ your minds."

Harry saw Kiria pale.

"So, new deal. Whoever talks first, gets to live."

"They will not talk, Harry-chan." Lingling warned. "I can see they would rather have death."

"They're going to talk." Harry said firmly. "But as they won't do it willingly, they will also die."

He created a hole in the sphere and sent two stunners in.

* * *

Harry and Lingling appeared in the Village of the Yuki-Onna with a crack. Hovering above them was an ice sphere containing the two monstrels.

Mutterings of awe could be heard around him as many of the yuki-onna recognised him. Harry ignored them as he headed for a special dungeon. It was, in Harry's mind, a form of punishment on the yuki-onna that they would house the prison for the Academy's enemies.

The Ice Priestess certainly didn't think it a punishment, but she was not going to argue with the man who saved their village.

At present the only other resident of the dungeon was Ishigami Hitomi, the former art teacher. She was petrified, only her snakes able to move. Harry had made sure they were well taken care of.

By the time Harry had the two monstrels in separate cells, the Ice Priestess and Tsurara had arrived.

"Tsurara, contact Sendo Fujiko and have her bring the strongest truth potion she can get. These two are members of Fairy Tale and they tried to kill us… again."

Tsurara growled as she stormed off. She would be sending a message to Ageha as well.

"May I ask who your companion is?" The Ice Priestess enquired politely.

"Sorry, this Huang Lingling of China. She was flying us on the plane when we were attacked."

"And… _how_ does she know the location of the village?"

"She doesn't. She simply knows there _is_ a village."

"Hmm." She didn't sound convinced, but this magic was not her strong point. "If you trust her, I need to show you something, in private."

Harry immediately stiffened.

"It _is_ a danger." She admitted. "I have consulted with Sendo Fujiko, but I would like you to see."

"Lingling, stay here. I won't be long."

"But-"

"I will have her taken to my home where she may wait in comfort. I doubt that you will be able to do anything, I simply want to know if you have any insight."

* * *

The Ice Priestess led him deep beneath the village to a cave where a massive glowing pillar of ice sat.

"A ley line." Harry frowned.

"Yes. That is what magicals call them. It is a closely guarded secret as it is part of the protections of the village. It is also where all yuki-onna are born from."

Harry turned to look at her. "What do you mean? I thought you pro-created like other creatures. Sex and then birth."

"It is… complicated. A father is required but there is more to it than just the physical acts.

"You are the first male we have willingly brought down here."

"Willingly?"

"Do you see the lump embedded in the pillar?"

"It feels horrible." Harry nodded.

"We do not know how it came to be here… but it was not here before Fairy Tale came."

Harry moved up to the lump. It was black, tendrils grew into the pillar, it radiated an aura Harry had only ever felt from people like Kuyou, Kamiya, the Chairman or the Bus Driver.

"You haven't tried to remove it?"

"We would not know how. Removing it could cause irreparable damage to the pillar. It could spell the end of the yuki-onna."

"We should try." Harry turned to face her.

She was clearly afraid and against the suggestion.

Harry stepped closer to her. "Look, that thing is eating away at the pillar and sucking up the magic… the spirit.

"You've got two choices: Sit back and wait for it to kill you or go on the offensive and try to remove it.

"Only one option leaves you with the chance for survival."

" _Do it boy."_ The voice of Jack Frost emanated from the surprised Ice Priestess. _"You've done right by the village."_

The Ice Priestess shuddered as the voice and presence receded. "I- I have never heard his voice outside of my visions." She was shaken by the experience. "I will not argue. We will trust your judgement."

Harry nodded and moved back to the pillar. He ignored the malignant lump and focused on the rest of the pillar. "Has the pillar ever been damaged before? Earthquakes, accidents?"

"Minor nicks. It is extremely resilient."

The pillar was ice. Simply, frozen water. Harry could easily manipulate it. He could feel the power running through it, but he didn't have any idea on how to handle that.

He didn't want to simply cut a huge chunk out of the pillar so he began manipulating the ice from around the cavern to gather around the pillar.

At the same time he coaxed the ice directly connected to the lump to extend out, away from the pillar. At roughly the size of a basketball, he caused the lump and surrounding ice to separate whilst the using the ice from the cavern to refill the now missing mass.

"What are you?" The Ice Priestess asked in awe.

Harry turned, the ball of ice hovering above his hand. "An Elemental." He answered simply.

"But… they died. They were murdered by the most powerful monsters!" She was in awe.

"So I'm told. But, lets focus on the present. Contact Nekonome Shizuka, have her come and collect this and take it to her home. Tell her to have the Chairman inspect it. Make sure she knows everything you know."

* * *

It was an hour later that Harry and Lingling arrived at the Huang family compound via portkey.

The place was an utter mess. There were bodies everywhere and Inner Moka was standing proudly over them with the whip around her thigh.

"At this time, I would like to point out that I was in another country." Harry spoke up. "There is no way you can blame me for this."

Moka turned and grinned at him. "These fools stole Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby. They attacked us. I was about to find out where they were taken."

"Wait!" Lingling floated forward quickly. "This can't be right. These men work for my family." She frowned.

She grabbed one that was still moaning and lifted him into the air by the front of his blazer. "Where is my brother? Where are my parents?" She demanded.

"Relax, daughter. All is well."

Moka and Harry immediately took defensive stances as a beautiful woman in a red Chinese dress approached with a smile.

"Mother? What is going on?" Lingling frowned.

"Your brother and his friends were a bit early. The feast wasn't ready so we decided to provide a bit of entertainment to stall for time."

"And my friends? Where are they?" Harry asked, not changing his stance.

The woman smiled happily. "Follow me, they are relaxing."

* * *

It was only Lingling's assurances that convinced Harry to follow. Moka would have preferred to continue working through the Huang Family.

But they were soon being greeted by the girls and Fangfang and introduced properly to his father and mother.

Harry was not there to socialise, no matter how much the girls wanted to relax by the pool.

"Where is Fuhai Touhou?" Harry demanded.

Even Moka was surprised by Harry's blatant rudeness.

"Come, sit. There is time for that later." Fangfang's father, Huang Fei-Hong, beamed as he tried to guide them to the table laden with food.

"I don't have time." Harry glowered. "I need to speak with him."

"Mikogami said you were a being of true honour." An old, croaky voice sounded behind him. "How disappointed he will be when he hears you made a liar of him."

Harry looked down at the short, wrinkled old man with the pitch-black sunglasses. He wore a white robe and had a long thin pipe in his mouth.

"I can come back and apologise later." Harry growled. "But I can't do that if your family has been murdered by genocidal maniacs! I need more information on Fairy Tale and their leader.

"Don't you realise you nearly lost your son and daughter today?" Harry turned to Fei-Hong.

"What? What are you talking about?" Fangfang's mother, Huang Tiantian demanded. "Lingling, what is he talking about?"

"There is this Japanese group, they call themselves Fairy Tale. They tried to crash the plane today." Lingling answered. "Harry took me and we captured two of them. They are being interrogated right now."

Fei-Hong turned to his son. "Why did you not mention this?"

"Because you were attacking us the second we stepped in your home?" Mizore suggested with an innocent look.

Fei-Hong had the grace to look a little abashed.

Touhou glowered beneath his sunglasses. "Follow me. _Just you._ " He emphasised as the girls stood.

Harry gave them a nod and they reluctantly sat.

* * *

Harry followed Touhou out back to the old man's home in the compound, neither spoke until the door was locked.

"Do you know why I don't want to tell you?" Touhou turned to Harry. "Tenmei is _the_ best strategist. Ever."

Harry was aware that Mikogami Tenmei was the Chairman's name. "Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody can be wrong."

"Including you."

"And there are plenty of people, including myself who will happily list them for you." Harry nodded. "But Fairy Tale is directly targeting me.

"In my time at the Academy I have learnt that it is better to take action before others do. Right now, I have two of Fairy Tale's operatives being interrogated by one of the most powerful magicals on the planet.

"If they fail, then there is a line of people waiting to bleed them dry of information.

"But, there are somethings that the operatives won't know. Like who is Fujisaki Miyubi? What is he? Does he have weaknesses?"

"And you think knowing these things will help you?" Touhou scoffed. "Tenmei is smart enough to tell you to run if you encountered him again."

"Running isn't always an option." Harry countered. "How long will it be before Fairy Tale sends him after me again?"

"You seem so sure that it is _you_ they are after." Touhou smirked. "Is that how big your ego has become? Tenmei told me that your first encounter was when they were after the yuki-onna, the second they wanted the siren.

"Do you even know for certain that _you_ were their target this time?"

Harry frowned. He hadn't thought of that. Was his ego getting too big? Granted, he had been at the forefront of each confrontation, but he hadn't been the target.

Harry looked down at the old man. "Moka is a powerful vampire, Kurumu a powerful succubus. I don't know how Mizore compares to her people, but I know Yukari is the daughter of two very powerful magicals.

"They would only recently have discovered what I am."

"So you do have some brains."

Harry knelt down so he was eye to eye. "That changes nothing. They come for any of those girls then they come for my family. They come for my family, they come for me.

"I will rip this planet to pieces to find and protect them."

Touhou sighed sadly. "And that is how Fujisaki came to be. Moka's mother, she was a child saved by Count Dracula when the countries bordering his attacked and killed everyone… just to kill him. Because they feared him.

"With his people dead and nothing but a little girl to care for, he changed his name. Inverted it from the name that was known as the beacon of happiness to his people.

"He became Alucard, the harbinger of death for all humans.

"Bloodriver Akasha opposed his view, even though he raised her and loved her. It was _her_ sacrifice that won the victory over him.

"But it was not over. Alucard was contained, but not dead. And now… it seems he has tricked us, after all these centuries.

"Fujisaki Miyubi _is_ Alucard." Touhou removed his glasses and looked Harry dead in the eye. "Perhaps he is not the original, a spore, clone… but your memories were clear to both Tenmei and myself.

"Alucard is partially free."

Harry sat down where he was knelt and breathed in deeply. "So Fairy Tale is him trying to build an army to destroy all humans."

As Harry crossed his legs, Touhou did the same. "A likely scenario."

"Then the attack on the Snow Village and San can all be explained as… 'recruitment efforts'. But why attack the plane today?"

"When Alucard left Eastern Europe, he headed East. He settled in China."

"Does Fairy Tale have people here as well?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps, but there are no mentions of Fairy Tale, so he may use a different name or organisation."

Touhou leaned in and sneered slightly. "So, now you know. What does it change?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Everything."

* * *

Touhou was forced to admit that the young elemental made good points. For a whole hour Harry had grilled the Dark Lord on how they attacked Alucard, what methods and weapons they used.

But there was one thing that Touhou didn't know, something that Mikogami Tenmei either hadn't told him or didn't know himself: What was the connection between Moka, her rosary and Alucard.

Harry explained the strict instructions from the Chairman regarding Moka never removing the rosary.

They were about to go and find the vampire when the girls and Fangfang came bursting in.

"The Miao Family, they are attacking!" Fangfang said breathlessly.

"Humph! This reeks of Fairy Tale." Touhou grunted as he stood. "You were right to retreat. I shall tend to this myself.

"Harry, if you would be so kind as to stay and protect my children."

"The girls can stay. I want to see more of Fairy Tale."

Touhou looked to argue, but stopped and headed for the door.

"Remember, you can easily escape to the academy." Harry said before he followed the old man.

* * *

Somehow, the men of the Huang Family had been overwhelmed. The Miao Family had waltzed in and made themselves at home.

Literally. They were standing around the sitting room as their leader, a girl in a dark cowl and cape, sat silently opposite Tiantian and Fei-Hong.

"Is this how the Miao comports themselves?" The wizened old voice cut through the tension. "Barging in, treating the place like their own?"

A dozen guns were pointed at the old man and the teen behind him.

"Master Fuhai." The girl said quietly. "I have long desired to meet you."

"Not long enough to learn manners, it seems. Do you have a name, girl?"

She gently lifted the cowl back, off her head. "I am Shuzen Akua."

Touhou raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. "And this is how the eldest daughter of the Shuzen Family acts? Attacking their friends, especially when another of their daughters is a guest here?"

"Akashiya Moka is why I am here." She said as she stood.

Harry observed that she seemed young, maybe only a year or so older than Kokoa. Of course, Harry knew the girl was centuries old.

She had black hair that framed her face but was pulled back into a high ponytail. Like all the women of the Shuzen family, she was beautiful.

"Hand my sister over to me and we will leave peacefully."

Touhou laughed. "You are a poor liar. You have no intention of leaving anyone alive."

Akua merely inclined her head in acceptance of the fact. "Perhaps, but your deaths can be peaceful… or a terror that will follow you beyond."

"Well, Harry, what have you learnt?"

Akua frowned as the old man seemingly ignored her to pay full attention to the boy with him. She was certain it was not the heir of the Huang Family.

"She's powerful. She's more than just a Shinso vampire. She has plans for Moka."

Touhou huffed. "And have you learnt her weaknesses?"

Harry shrugged. "Of course not. I don't know her beyond being Moka's sister… and an enemy."

At that point the men that accompanied Akua began collapsing, seemingly falling unconscious where they stood.

"Stop what you are doing old man." Akua ordered.

"Me? This is nothing I did." He turned to his great-grandson and his wife. "Leave us. See to the children."

As Fei-Hong stood, Tiantian moved to Harry. "Come Harry-"

"The boy stays." Touhou said softly.

Husband and wife shared a look, but they reluctantly left.

"You will not keep Moka from me." Akua glowered at them.

"I'd be more worried about keeping you from Moka." Harry shrugged. "She'll be pissed to find out what you've done."

In the blink of an eye the girl was gone. She was suddenly standing in front of Harry, her hand embedded in his chest up to the wrist.

"You should have left with the others." She sneered.

Harry looked down at the wrist protruding from his chest. "Probably… but I'm always getting in trouble for not doing what others expect."

Akua yelped as she withdrew her hand, it was badly burnt and smoking. She jumped back, putting distance between them. "What are you?" She demanded as her hand began to heal.

"Learning." Harry said.

"That was impressive." Touhou nodded. "You have managed partial control over your body?"

"A lot of what my body does is instinctual. I've practiced a lot to actually do it on purpose."

"Could you take her?" Touhou glanced at the angry young woman.

Harry discreetly stretched his various muscles. Beneath his clothes, he had been keeping his body in the form of air. When Akua had struck, he had turned it to fire.

He knew he was damned lucky she hadn't gone for a head shot. In an elemental form, he couldn't be harmed, but in human form he was as vulnerable as any other homo-sapien.

"Maybe. I don't know if I could kill her… but, containment is a totally different kettle of fish."

"Killing a Shinso Vampire is certainly a task." Touhou confirmed.

"There is one thing I want to try." Harry said as he stepped forward. "Please send my apologies to the girls. I will try to return."

Akua took a defensive stance as she stared the unknown monster in the eyes.

It was exactly what Harry wanted. He stared right back.

* * *

For the first time in a decade, Shuzen Akua was scared and shocked. Not since the day that her beloved little sister saw her try to kill her mother, when Alucard nearly consumed her… that was a sensation she hadn't felt since she lost her beloved Jasmine.

Her current feelings were exponentially raised as she found herself looking on in horror at herself, looking on in horror at the horribly mutilated body of Jasmine impaled on multiple spikes.

"She looks like Moka."

She spun at the sound of the new male voice.

"Did you do this to her? Is this what you want to do to Moka?"

The boy, Harry, he was standing there, watching the scene of her finding Jasmine. His expression was neutral… but there was darkness in his eyes.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Akua demanded. "Stop this!" She was trying hard not to cry.

"Why? Didn't you enjoy hurting this girl?" Harry asked as he slowly moved around the memory of Akua. He stopped when he saw the expression on the memory. "You didn't do this."

"I would _never_ hurt Jasmine! I love her!" Akua cried.

"Is that why you want Moka? You want to protect her?" Harry asked, his expression softening.

"Of course! I never want Moka to suffer like Jasmine did." Akua growled as tears continued to fall. "It is why I will kill all humans to protect her!"

"Is that what Jasmine wanted? I promise you, Moka definitely doesn't."

"That's because you have lied to her! She doesn't know what humans are like."

"She has several human friends." Harry countered. He looked at the sight of Jasmine and grimaced. "Do you remember her smile? Do you remember a time when you laughed together?"

Akua's anger faded as her memories came to mind. She was shocked to hear the laughter and giggling she had missed all these centuries.

The gruesome scene of Jasmine's death was gone. Instead, she saw herself and Jasmine skipping through fields of flowers. Despite the heartache of seeing what she had lost, happiness blossomed inside of her.

"That's more like it." Harry smiled. "I wonder if Moka was like that when she was younger?"

As memories came to her mind, the scene changed again. Akua was watching contentedly as little silver-haired Moka skipped along next to her mother. Bloodriver Akasha.

Harry swallowed hard. "Is- Is that… Akasha?"

Akua looked at him with a frown. But then the image changed. They were standing in front of a massive monster.

Akasha was standing in nothing but a black, silk corset and black panties. She was covered in blood and dirt. Tentacles from the monster pierced her skin.

At her feet lay a young, silver-haired, Moka.

"No." The real Akua whispered as the memory of Akasha leaned into her memory's ear.

"Akua… I have a favour to ask of you."

"No." The real Akua said again.

"I'm going to erase my memories to protect Moka in the form of another consciousness.

"But when the time comes, I want you to eradicate that other personality and free Moka."

Akasha stepped back as she placed a very familiar collar and rosary around her daughter's neck.

"Do this for Moka's happiness."

"No no no no NO!" Akua screamed as she fell to her knees and pounded the ground in anger and frustration. She looked up at Harry as the memory of Akasha was consumed by the monster.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She demanded. Her tears had stopped… but only because she had no more left to spill.

Harry turned away from the memory and looked at her. "These are your memories. Would you prefer to see Jasmine again, happy and laughing?"

Akua gulped as the scene from the field appeared again.

"Why?" She asked weakly, still kneeling on the ground.

"Why do you want to kill the Huang family? Why do you want to kill all humans?" Harry asked.

She flinched badly as the scene of Jasmine's death reappeared.

"No… please… no."

"How did this happen?" Harry asked curiously. "How did that happy little girl… how?"

The scene changed again, they were back in the field, but Jasmine was crying.

"Please…" Akua begged hoarsely.

"This is all because you hurt one of the men in the village." The silver-haired girl said quietly as she refused young Akua's hand. "I had feelings for him… I loved him." Tears began to fall.

Memory Akua looked distraught, clearly she never thought her friend would feel this way.

"How could you?" The girl demanded. "How could you do such an awful thing?"

Harry watched as the friendship in the memories broke. Akua's friend, Jasmine, left her to try and apologise to the humans.

"And now you know." Akua growled through tear-reddened eyes. "That's why I want humans dead. They killed my Jasmine. I'll never let them hurt Moka."

" _That's_ the deluded reasoning you've held onto for all these years?" Harry asked. "Jasmine left you because you killed someone she loved. The humans killed her because _you_ revealed yourselves as _murdering_ vampires.

"Now, I don't condone what happened to Jasmine. Given the chance I'd probably teach the villagers a thing or two for what they did to her.

"But, your life is going to continue to suck until you accept _your_ mistakes. Your jealously and possessiveness. Your complete disregard for other people and the casual way you kill those you want gone."

"You know nothing! You think you can understand by just seeing my memories?" Akua struggled to her feet.

"Show me the boy. The one you killed because Jasmine loved him."

Akua wanted nothing more than to escape her memories, but the world around her changed again to reveal her younger self, her teeth sunk into the neck of a handsome young man as his mother and father watched on in horror.

"Look at this!" Harry demanded as he stalked around the figures. "You remember the feelings when you found Jasmine's body?

"Now look into the eyes of this woman." He pointed to the mother. "Look into the man's eyes. They are experiencing the same feelings. You are murdering their child. You give no reason. No mercy.

" _You_ started this."

"He should never have _looked_ at Jasmine!"

"And that's your decision to make?" Harry challenged. "Was she your friend… or your pet? Is that what you expect of Moka… to sit in a cage and look pretty so you can look at her when you're bored?"

"I would ne-"

"Moka has friends, family, both monster _and_ human. Are you going to kill Issa, Kahlua, Kokoa?"

"Moka could never have human friends!"

Harry stared at her as he thought. He was doing things on an utter whim. This was not legilimancy, this was pure will-power. Something Yukari's father, Tamanori had taught him. How to shape magic with just his will.

But he had never done this before. He had entered her mind, never having a firm way out. Except, he didn't want a way out, he wanted to crossover, to his mind.

A door appeared in front of him, just as he willed it. Now was the true test.

"Come, let me show you Moka's life, the happiness you want to tear her away from."

"Never!" Akua sneered. "You are a liar! A charlatan! A pitiful sorcerer!"

"So pitiful that I have you at my mercy." Harry pointed out.

"This is my mind." She declared as she straightened. "You have played your hand and I can see through your bluff. _I_ control things here."

Harry tried not to smirk. He really did.

"You think this is funny?" Akua raged. "I will rip you to pieces! I will-"

"You can't touch me." Harry said in a quiet voice. He walked over to the image of Akua with her teeth embedded in the boy's neck. He waved his hand through it. "Nothing in here is real. All that is here are your memories."

Harry concentrated and they were standing before the grisly scene of Jasmine, her severed torso on a pike, he limbs spread around her on separate pikes.

"I can trap you here. I can make you live out eternity, looking at… this."

Akua shuddered. She tried to make the image vanish. She tried to bring back the sight of Moka with her mother.

"Or I could be a good person and make you live forever, here."

The scene changed to the one of her and Jasmine frolicking in the fields.

"Akua, I do not want to hurt you. If you love Moka as much as you say then hurting you will hurt her. But she won't argue if I am forced to harm you to protect her, her friends or myself."

Akua looked at him, her face paled. A question came to her lips, one that she hadn't thought to ask before. "W-What are you to Moka?"

"In simple terms, I am her future husband." Harry frowned as he realised what that would mean for the girl.

"Y-You MONSTER!" She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MOKA!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Harry roared. "Moka is the one who touches _me_. She is the one who drank my blood without asking when we first met. She is the one who dragged me into the shower a few months ago."

"You don't know what you have done!" She said hoarsely. "You've never met Moka. You've only ever met the fake Moka."

" _I_ am the only one who can remove Moka's rosary. And I have done so, many times. The silver-haired Moka is the one who dragged me into the shower."

"No one can remove the rosary."

"And yet Akasha charged you with doing just that." Harry sighed and opened the door. "Hopefully this door will take us back to the real- Kurumu?"

The succubus was standing in the doorway with her wings and tail out.

"I was coming to find you." She said as she looked around curiously. "Moka is about to go on a rampage."

"Oh dear. Well, we were just about to leave." Harry shrugged. He turned to Akua. "If you stay, I don't know what will happen to you.

"You might just be trapped here forever or you might wake up. Of course, there is also a chance you will have control. Are you certain you can keep the bad memories away?"

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open and saw several angry eyes looking down at him.

"Morning beautiful?" He tried.

The glares intensified.

"What's the damage?" He asked as he held up a hand and Inner Moka pulled him to his feet.

"You were gone for an hour." Yukari said as she hugged him tightly. "Fuhai-sama is a perv!"

"I am not a pervert!" Came the wizened old voice of indignation. "Get out of the way. We have work to do." Touhou irritably pushed past the girls.

"Where's Akua?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"She left." Mizore shrugged, pointing to a large hole in the ceiling.

"She awoke seconds before you and Kurumu." Ruby started to give a bit more detail. "She looked at Moka and ran."

"Akua doesn't run." Moka stated. "What happened, Harry?" She demanded.

"I entered her mind. I wanted to know why she wanted you."

"And?" Kurumu prompted.

Harry sighed as he sat back down. "The simplified version is that Akua has the same issues with you and Outer Moka that Kokoa does.

"A longer version… Outer Moka deserves to be present for."

"Is Moka in danger from her?" Kurumu asked.

"Inner Moka, no. However, she wants Inner Moka for herself. Just herself. She is willing to kill _everyone_ to make it that way."

"What of Fairy Tale?" Touhou demanded. "Did you learn of her connection to them?"

Harry grimaced. "I got side tracked."

"' _Side tracked?'_ " He said incredulously.

"I got to watch some very dark images." Harry glared at him. "My nightmares are going to be… epic."

Touhou was decidedly unimpressed.

"How badly did your heart break when Lingling died?" Harry asked. "How about when your son and daughter passed on?"

Touhou looked away and pressed no further.

"Did you examine Moka's rosary?"

"Yes." Touhou said quietly as he tried no to remember the darker times. "It is not what it seems. It is not simply a seal to restrict her true powers."

"I know." Harry said gravely. "Are there any problems with it? Does Inner Moka need the Belmont to come out?"

"It was weakening, it was never meant to be continuously removed and worn. Think of it like a paper-clip. If you keep bending it, it will eventually snap."

"Can you change that?"

"No. And I would not trust in the Belmont as a means to bypass the seal." Touhou warned.

"So I must remained sealed." Moka nodded as she unwrapped the whip from her thigh. Outer Moka reappeared as the whip vanished into the pouch on her other thigh.

"Touhou, can you fix the seal again if it weakens?" Outer Moka asked.

Unfortunately, the old man was transfixed by the sight of Outer Moka.

"Pervert!" Kurumu hissed as she smacked the back of his head.

"Kurumu." Harry quietly pulled her away. "That's not why he's staring."

Harry stepped between Touhou and Moka and looked at the old man. "She has no idea."

"Hedwig!"

All attention was turned to the succubus as a tiny purple-haired female shot out of her cleavage.

"I did not know succubae could do that." Touhou muttered to himself.

The others followed Lilith's flight as she intercepted the incoming owl as it entered the building through the hole Akua had left.

"Prek!" Hedwig said firmly as she held out her claw from her perch on Moka's shoulder.

Harry quickly took the attached parchment and read it.

Harry's expression became tighter and tighter.

"Harry? What has happened?" Moka asked worriedly.

He handed the letter to Touhou. "The interrogation of Kiria and Hokuto was… fruitful." He said with a grimace. "They gave us the names and identities of many of the top players in Fairy Tale.

"Your step-mother, Shuzen Gyokuro, is the leader."

"Oh…" It was all she could come up with.

"Also, when I took Kiria and Hokuto to the Ice Village for holding, the Ice Priestess asked me to look at something. We found a-"

"Enough!" Touhou interrupted with an angry look. He saw Harry about to challenge him and spoke first. "I know you will tell them. But you must tell _only_ them. You must be more careful of _where_ you speak."

"Grandfather!"

The old man turned to his Great Grandson and gave him an apologetic look. "It is not you who we distrust, my son. But, we cannot trust that this place does not have unwanted eavesdroppers."

He turned back to Harry. "Follow me, I know a place we can talk in private."


	20. Chapter 20

" _Why_ is everything upside down?" Mizore asked as she looked up at the floor… even though her feet were on it.

"Give yourself a moment to adjust." Touhou advised. "This is a world created on the image of a puddle. A reflection of Hong Kong."

It was a weird sensation as they had climbed head first into a hole in the ground only to emerge seemingly inverted on the floor. But it soon passed as their balance readjusted to the pull of gravity.

"Ok is it safe to talk?" Kurumu asked.

"It is." Touhou nodded as he began walking to a nearby restaurant where they had outdoor seating.

The entire city was empty of life, save for them.

As they sat, Harry began. "Alright, you all know the history of the Three Dark Lords and their fight against Alucard?"

They all nodded.

"Fujisaki Miyabi is technically Alucard." He paused for the gasps. "He might just be a clone or something, but both the Chairman and Fuhai-sama have identified him from my memories."

"He would have killed us all." Moka whispered. "Why is my sister- sisters working for him? Why is my step-mother?"

"Answers we don't have." Harry shook his head. "Kiria and Hokuto don't have that information.

"Whilst I was at the Ice Village, the Ice Priestess showed me the Pillar. From where the yuki-onna are born." He gave Mizore a pointed look. The girl was wide-eyed with shock. "There was a foreign growth that had appeared, most likely when Fairy Tale invaded.

"I had it removed and the Chairman informed. It is… a seed, or egg. It will hatch into another clone of Alucard."

"There are more." Ruby said knowingly. "History says Alucard was intelligent, a strategist. He would never stop at just two."

"Probably." Harry nodded.

"This information must not get out." Touhou instructed. "Mikogami- Your Chairman, he did not want anyone to know. I have known him a long time and trust his judgement."

"But you're letting Harry tell us." Mizore pointed out.

"A risk I am taking after he has proven himself." Touhou allowed no retort.

Harry turned to Moka who was sitting next to him and took her hands. "Moka, do you know what you are? Outer Moka, I mean."

"I was created by the rosary." She looked down at the silver cross between her breasts. "I protect Inner Moka when she is sealed." She frowned at the change in conversation.

"Moka… I saw Akua's memories. She was there when your mother put the rosary on you. I heard her tell Akua about you, Outer Moka.

"Moka… you are, in essence, Bloodriver Akasha. She erased her memories to become this personality so she could continue to protect you."

Moka was clearly having trouble comprehending this. "I remember growing up. I remember my mother. I look like her!"

Harry nodded and let her continue her argument.

"I know I'm not completely real. I am part of Inner Moka." She paused and looked at Harry pleadingly. "I would remember if I wasn't me."

"Akasha erased her memories." Harry smiled at her sadly. "She never wanted you to be a real person. She asked Akua to destroy the rosary and free Inner Moka.

"If you remembered being Akasha, I doubt it would be hard for her to accept this. But… you don't remember and _we_ certainly won't accept it." He indicated the nodding and determined girls.

"But… Inner Moka could be free! I don't know what to do!" She was becoming distraught.

"Potter. I want to see the memories from Akua." Touhou interrupted before Moka could truly break. "Mikogami and I need to know what happened.

"Forget the dragons. Fei-Hong will handle them. You must find Akua and learn more. Mikogami's instructions of Fujisaki remain."

* * *

Before Harry left, Touhou inspected his scar and Riddle's prison. He declared the scar to be nothing but a relic of a past victory and Riddle's prison to be secure.

He then practically threw Harry out of the Huang compound sending Lingling after him.

Harry took a little solace from the sound of a metal washtub hitting a head.

"Alright, where do we look?" Harry asked the undead beauty.

"Paris, Milan, Hawaii-" She stopped as Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't you _want_ to see me naked?" She pouted.

"Lingling, you know that harem people say I have? I don't have it. They have me. Now, granted I get some say in who can be in it, but really… the harem decides."

"So I just have to convince them to let me in? As an equal partner?"

Harry knew that look of hope spelt trouble for him.

* * *

Their first port of call was the Miao Family compound. Lingling had pointed out that Akua had attacked them with men from the Miao Family.

The place was nearly empty.

It took Harry five minutes to remember that most of them had probably been part of the attack on the Huang Family.

He was currently floating through the compound as nothing but air whilst Lingling waited on top of a nearby apartment complex.

There were a few bodyguards, all guarding one room. In that room was a blonde-haired boy, maybe a year or two older than Harry, a small blonde-haired girl in a short dress that resembled a night-shirt, and Akua.

Akua was pacing in front of a wet bar whilst the boy and girl sat sullenly at a table.

No one was speaking.

Their first sign of trouble was the thudding of bodies outside.

The girl began to sniff. "There is no air." She said curiously.

And then the boy collapsed.

"Xilong!" The girl cried as she ran to his side.

Akua assumed a fighting stance. "Harry." She growled.

Harry, meanwhile, was unsure how to proceed. The small girl didn't seem to need to breathe and he doubted a lack of oxygen would affect Akua.

But he needed the girl gone so he could confront Akua.

He solidified outside the room and created a portkey out of a conjured ball. He then flung the door open and tossed it at the girl.

She was incredibly fast as she caught it and vanished.

Harry didn't waste time thinking about it as he turned to water. A humanoid form made of very still water.

And it was a good thing he did as there was a hand embedded in his head.

Akua shrieked as she backed away, her hand sparking.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I need more answers." Talking was very weird. He had a tongue of sorts, but no vocal chords. But he still made sound. It was like when he heard Fawkes speak.

"I will tell you nothing" She spat… literally.

"I don't want to be your enemy, Akua. Moka doesn't want to be your enemy. But if you don't cooperate you will _be_ our enemy."

"Only until I can free Moka from your lies and deceit." She sneered.

She seemed to teleport to right in front of him, slashing at his liquid body. Every hit caused her pain as she sparked, a lesson Harry had used on her younger sister before.

Harry just stood there. He was cataloguing the experience. He could feel his body splashing all around him, he could feel it on Akua. At the same time he could feel the nearby bodies of water.

Harry decided to try and end this. He stepped forward quickly. Akua screamed as she was engulfed in water. Harry now felt both the lightning and the water. Both being natural elements.

He wondered what else constituted an element.

Akua tried to escape the water, but it wasn't a stationary object anymore. It was a second layer that fit her like a body suit.

Eventually she stopped fighting and collapsed to the ground, convulsing with the shocks.

Harry backed off and retook his liquid humanoid form. "Are you going to cooperate? That was just pure water. Imagine the pain if it was _Holy_ Water."

Akua tried to rise, but she was very weak. "Why are you doing this?" She asked hoarsely.

"Because you want to hurt Moka. Because you want to kill me and all humans. I know it could be very difficult to kill you, but, I have discovered that; that which can't be killed, can still be contained. The nature of that containment is up to you."

Akua shuddered at the thought of being trapped in a water suit for eternity.

"What are you?" She asked weakly.

"Moka's best friend. Someone who loves her and will kill for her. Who will die for her."

"What monster are you?" She amended.

"None of your business."

"Kill him!"

Harry turned to where Akua was glaring and saw the little girl he had sent away. She either teleported or was extremely quick to get here from the top of Mount Fuji already.

Clearly she had crawled out of the lava as she was standing there naked and covered in soot with tiny horns poking through her hair.

Oh, and she was pissed.

Harry needed a new plan. He didn't want to leave Akua here so she could disappear, but he couldn't just turn back to flesh or Akua would kill him.

Although Harry had managed to turn only parts of his body into an element, he had yet to master turning different parts into different elements at the same time.

But Harry could still control the other elements when in the form of one.

The ground shot up around Akua and himself in a dome, concealing them from sight.

* * *

Akua didn't really understand what was happening. She saw the ground rise up and then she was falling, tumbling. She was constantly in pain as she was encased to the neck in water.

But she was a centuries old vampire. Pain was an inconvenience, nothing more.

The tumbling stopped after an extremely long time. The air was thin. It was incredibly heavy around her.

She felt the water leave her and she quickly looked around. She gulped in fear.

She was under water.

She was standing in a twenty-foot dome on what appeared to be the ocean floor. The only light came from a small pool of lava in the middle of the dome.

On the opposite side of the dome was Harry.

"Welcome to the bottom of the world." Harry smirked. He was currently in human form. "We are about nine kilometres down, according to scientific studies… not sure what that is in miles."

Akua tried to get to her feet, but the pressure around her was intense.

"Before you attempt to attack me, remember that this dome is only here because I am creating it. If I die, it vanishes and the ocean will close in on you.

"Answer my questions truthfully and I will take you back to the surface and dry land."

"What are you?" Akua asked, it was difficult to talk down here.

"You want to know what Yōkai I am?" Harry asked. "Answer my questions and I will answer yours."

"Just kill me." She sniffed in distaste. "I have failed Akasha and I have failed my dream. There is nothing left for me."

"Not even Moka?"

"Moka will never accept me whilst you control her."

"Answer my questions and I will take you to Moka so you can talk to her."

She looked at him and scoffed. "Liar."

Harry sighed and sent off a messenger spell. He then sat down and just stared at the lava pit.

"Given up already?" She sneered.

Harry sighed. It would likely take twenty minutes to an hour before he got a response to his message. Might as well do something to pass the time.

"I'm an Elemental. I don't really understand what that means. I was born to a witch and wizard. When I started Yōkai Academy I started make a connection with the elements. Earth, water, wind, fire. Fire was when Moka determined what I was.

"Kuyou, a Yoko, killed me with a fire lance. I became fire."

" _You_ killed Kuyou?" Akua interrupted with disbelief. "There is no way a magician could kill a Yoko."

"I used a very well known spell. If you insist on trying to hurt me and my friends and family, I will try it on you." Harry glared.

"You are no Elemental." She scoffed. "You are just an arrogant magician with an affinity for elemental magic."

"Well, whatever it is, it's worked pretty well for me. I've taken on a Yoko, kraken, werewolf, several vampires including yourself, a siren-"

"Kamiya? _You_ killed Kamiya?"

"He _was_ trying to kill me." Harry reminded her. "I removed he oxygen around him. He suffocated on his last song."

Harry watched as Akua's eyes flickered back and forth as she tried to comprehend if that was even possible.

"Were you the one who razed his offices to the ground?" She asked.

"No, that was a couple of associates of mine. Kamiya was after another siren. That siren was a very close friend of theirs.

"They took offense." Harry smirked as he remembered Gin and Haiji appearing at the Inn, covered in blood and trying to look innocent.

There was a pop and Akua tried to get to her feet as Inner Moka appeared.

Moka instantly fell to her knees as the pressure kicked in. "This is unbearable!" She growled as Harry helped her to sit.

"It was the only place I could think of that I could talk to your sister and not have her try and kill me." Harry shrugged.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Akua roared she pushed hard to her feet.

 ***WOOSH** *

She fell to the ground, a soaked and sparking vampire. The hole in the dome was instantly sealed.

"Why are you doing this, Akua?" Moka demanded as Akua struggled back to sitting. "Is it true? Is Outer Moka really my mother?"

"You told her?" Akua looked distraught.

"Of course I did. I haven't had the chance to show her your memories though." Harry shrugged.

"Answer me Akua!" Moka was getting angry.

"Yes! What you call 'Outer Moka' is a blank copy of Akasha." She finished with a grumble.

"A copy?" Harry queried.

"You saw her get pulled into-" She stopped herself as she realised she was going to reveal more.

"Alucard, yes, I know." Harry nodded. "Something that occurred to Master Fuhai before I came after you though… why were you and Moka near that abomination? It was sealed in the dungeons of house."

Akua refused to answer or meet their eyes.

"Tell us or we will have Harry tie you down and use magic to extract the answers.

Akua was clearly hurt. "Moka… I'm your sister."

"Really? Then why did you try and kidnap me from my friends? My father knows where I am and approves, what authority do you have over his?"

"He is a fool." Akua spat. "He thinks humans and monsters can live together. Just like your mother."

"Just like me." Moka countered. "I have several human friends. I count at least two amongst my elders."

"You have been tricked by him." Akua sneered at Harry.

"Why?" Harry interrupted the argument. "Why would I need to trick her?"

"So you can kill her! So you can use her!"

"To do what?"

"To kill all monsters!"

"But I _am_ a monster."

There was no response.

"Why were you and Moka near Alucard?" Harry asked again.

"We weren't supposed to be there." Akua admitted sullenly. "Moka was supposed to be out of the house. Her mother sent her away for her own protection.

"She came back for some reason. She saw me slice Akasha in half. It unleashed Moka's Shinso power… and it awakened Alucard."

"Why were you fighting my mother?" Moka asked in a whisper.

"I wanted her blood. She had the blood of the First Ancestor. A true Shinso."

"I don't understand." Harry frowned.

Akua sighed as she crossed her legs and settled in for the long haul. "Shinso was an ancient vampire. Those who have his power are the strongest.

"You cannot inherit Shinso blood. You have to drink the blood of a First Ancestor. Someone who has the blood already."

"You have to kill them." Harry clarified.

Akua gave him the 'You're an idiot' look.

"How do I have Shinso blood then?" Moka asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know until you saw your mother appear to die."

"Do you know Fujisaki Miyabi?"

Akua was confused by the change of topic by Harry. "He is one of the division leaders of Fairy Tale."

"He is Alucard."

Akua's eyes narrowed. "What? Alucard is asleep. I've seen him. _You_ saw him in my memories."

"Fujisaki is a clone. He has been planting more clone eggs around Japan."

"You are wrong." She dismissed his claims.

"Both Mikogami Tenmei and Fuhai Touhou have identified him!" Moka hissed. "This is the monster that swallowed my mother! That tried to take my friend as his sex slave!"

"What? When?" Akua tried to rise but remembered the pressure.

"About a year ago. He turned up at the Village of the Yuki-onna and was forcing a contract that said Shuriyuki Mizore would be his bride." Harry answered.

Apparently this went against whatever moral code the vampire actually had as she started cussing up a storm.

"If you are finished?" Harry eventually asked. She was cursing in more languages than just Chinese and Japanese.

Akua fixed him with a glare.

Harry didn't care.

"Here is what is going to happen. We are all going to go back to the Huang Compound. You are free to leave-"

"Harry!" Moka objected.

Harry squeezed her hand and she just glared at him. "You can leave. You can return if you want and visit Moka. If you attack us, we will kill you. Or we will imprison you.

"If you go back to Fairy Tale, keep in mind that we will be attacking them. We are going to end them and Alucard. If I can I am going to free Akasha.

"If you stand with them we will treat you as the enemy."

Akua laughed. "You honestly believe a brat like you could take on the full might of Fairy Tale?"

"Yes."

Moka's declaration stopped her cold. "What? Moka, you can't be serious! This fool will see you killed. Please!" She pleaded.

"Harry will be my husband-"

"Your father would never allow it." Akua scoffed.

"My father already knows. He also knows that I will always stand by him."

"You'll die." It was a weak, pleading sound coming from the arrogant vampire.

"If you care that much, maybe should join us and make sure Moka is safe." Harry could feel the glares from both females, even though he locked eyes with Akua.

"I would never join someone who loves humans." She sneered.

Harry sighed and pulled a piece of string from his wrist. "A shame. That seems to be what Jasmine wanted."

* * *

It was a diverse trio that landed in the garden of the Huang compound. Harry was a forced neutral, you could call him stoic.

Moka was pissed. Mainly at Harry.

Akua was subdued and sad. She didn't look at anyone as she simply leapt into the air and vanished.

"Was it really wise to let her go?"

Harry turned to Fei-Hong and bowed, but the older man simply clasped his shoulder.

"After all you have done… you are family, true family. Besides, I hear my daughter intends to make it official."

"What?"

Harry cringed at tone of Moka's voice.

"Not to worry. She knows her place in the harem." Fei-Hong chuckled. "Personally, I can't see the appeal of a harem. I want nothing more than my Tiantian. To be able to dedicate everything to her."

"Akua is getting a chance." Harry said quickly changing the subject. "I've warned her what will happen if she tries to harm Moka or any of us and I warned her that we will be taking down Fairy Tale."

"I'm going to go and talk with Outer Moka. Don't disturb us." Moka was clearly upset and angry. No one was _that_ dumb.

* * *

High in the sky above Japan, floating above the clouds, was a massive airship. It was called the Floating Garden. It certainly looked the part.

It was an immense fortress that seemed to have been excavated from the ground and was now flying by magic. It had been meticulously well kept with literal gardens visible.

It looked like Heaven.

Its denizens were certainly not angels. This was Fairy Tale Headquarters. It housed hundreds of monsters that all wanted one thing: To Kill All Humans.

Currently, most of them were assembled in a large ballroom as a silver-haired woman addressed them. This was Shuzen Gyokuro, Moka's step-mother.

The monsters were enraptured, they cheered her every word.

Into the midst of this assembly appeared a new, uninvited monster.

At least, it appeared to be a monster. Bald, chalk-white skin, red eyes, no nose.

"Who are you?" Gyokuro demanded.

" _Who are you? Where am I?"_

Gyokuro frowned. Why was an English monster here. _"Who are you? Why are you here?"_ She asked in English.

" _I am Lord Voldemort! You will answer my questions, fool!"_

"Kill him." Gyokuro sneered.

And that's when the fight started.

* * *

Now, granted, a pitiful wizard stood no chance against the Yōkai of the world, especially without a wand. But it was enough of a distraction for Harry to sneak everyone on board the Floating Garden.

The Huang Family were to accompany the Bus Driver to the helm of the Floating Gardens to take control.

Gin and Haiji were to protect the Sendo Family as they searched for the source of magic used to power the Floating Garden.

The rest searched for one male.

They found him in a large room with a monster that was familiar to them all, having seen Harry's recollection of Akua's memories.

"Hello Alucard."

The man turned at the voice of Mikogami Tenmei.

"Mikogami, Fuhai, I'm surprised to see you here." The man tried to maintain his smirk and superior demeanour, but he was startled by their appearance.

The two men were standing in front of the Yōkai Academy students. Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Keito, Kokoa.

Then there were the other females of the harem. Shizuka, Ririko, Mako, Ruby.

"I see you are still trying to destroy humans." Mikogami sighed. "After all the effort and sacrifice that went into defeating you."

"But you never could defeat me, could you?" Alucard smirked.

The ground shook and Alucard frowned.

"Your little club is getting shutdown." Touhou smirked. "We have control of this 'garden' of yours."

"My monsters will find your people and tear them to pieces." Alucard growled.

"Perhaps." Mikogami nodded. "But first they will have to get through some of my more… rambunctious students. I was quite surprised at some of those that volunteered." He chuckled.

"And whilst all this happens you think you and your little cheerleader squad can defeat me?" Alucard chuckled back. "You think that if you can end this 'clone' you will stop my true form from waking?"

He dodged as something silver was thrown at him by Moka. He wasn't going to trust anything thrown by these girls. The last time he did, that boy had sent him to England.

"It's not booby-trapped." Moka rolled her eyes. "We aren't naïve enough to try the same trick twice."

Alucard looked at the object that had landed a foot or so behind him.

A rosary.

 _The_ rosary.

He looked back at Moka, then at the old sorcerer and the demon lord. "What trick is this?" He demanded.

"No trick." Mikogami said calmly. "We were advised that it would be better to try and end you properly. We need you awake for that."

Alucard laughed. "You think you can take _me_ on?" He asked as he gestured to the monster behind him.

"We are exceptionally curious to find out." Mikogami's grin shined beneath his shadowed cowl.

"You don't even have Bloodriver! You think her immature daughter is enough to take her place?"

"Aren't _you_ curious to find out?" Touhou asked. "The last of your greatest obstacles in one room. Are you going to waste this opportunity?"

"Never fight on the ground of your enemies choosing." Alucard sneered. "Did you really think I would be so naïve as to be so reckless? You are not the only tactician, Mikogami."

The ground rumbled again, but this time the source was closer. Alucard turned to see his monster body stirring. He looked down and saw the rosary was missing.

"This ends today, Alucard. One way or another." Touhou said firmly as he removed his mystical restrictions and became younger, taller, stronger.

Alucard growled as he began stripping his expensive jacket off. He tossed it away and stepped back into the grasp of the tentacles that were reaching out.

"If this doesn't work, Harry is going to be in so much trouble." Ririko growled as she and the others unleashed their true forms.

"If this doesn't work we are all dead." Shizuka gave a pitiful moan. "The holidays are coming up and I can feel myself going to heat. I don't want to miss that!"

"Is sex all you think about?" Kokoa asked in disgust as the monster known as Alucard began to rise.

"No. I also think about fish. Milk. Warm cuddly time."

"Ladies, please remember your roles." Mikogami interrupted them as he removed his robe revealing his long hair, a handsome face and muscled body. "I do not want my apprentice running amok like Alucard because one of you was killed."

" _Your_ apprentice?" Touhou glared. "That boy is mine. His talents and power mean he could take my knowledge further than any other!"

"Fuhai, you are unlikely to live longer than hour after we finish, now that you've released your seals." Mikogami glared back.

"I'll find a way."

* * *

Deep in the heart of the gardens, the Sendo family were inspecting a massive crystal. It was brimming with energy and carved with various symbols.

Yukari's parents were altering those carvings very carefully. They didn't want to cause an explosion, or event that would alert the humans to the existence of the Gardens… like falling out of the sky onto Tokyo.

"We've got company." Gin called back from where he and Haiji were watching the door.

"Who is it?" Yukari asked as she ran up. "Oh, Raika."

The tall, muscular man with long, shaggy blonde hair raised an eyebrow. "How does a little girl know my name?"

"Oh, we asked some of your friends." Yukari smiled. "They told us all about you and your other division leaders."

"Traitors." Raiku spat. "I will kill them after I have dealt with you."

"One moment!" Yukari piped up as she twirled her wand. Brownish metal spikes formed up out of the ground on either side of the monster.

Raiku, not knowing what they were, leapt back and ripped off his uniform jacket.

"Ok, you can fight him now." Yukari told Gin and Haiji.

"That simple?" Gin smirked.

Yukari leaned up on her tip-toes and patted his head before skipping back to her parents.

"She didn't pat my head." Haiji pouted.

"If you keep her parents alive she'll probably ruffle it for you."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, boy. I'll carry your severed head to her so she can pat it once before she dies." Raiku smirked as he ran forward, lightning covering his body.

He threw his hands behind his back before swinging them towards the boys, a ball of lightning heading their way.

The boys shielded themselves with their arms.

All three were surprised when the lightning diverted to one of the metal spikes Yukari had conjured.

"Oh." Haiji realised. "Lightning rods."

"So all we have to do is beat on him with our fists?" Gin asked.

"And make sure the spikes don't get broken."

Gin grabbed his shirt and ripped it off as his snout and tail sprang forth. Haiji's beak grew and he sprouted black feathers.

Raiku gulped. How was he supposed to defeat a werewolf and Crow Tengu without his lightning?"

* * *

Gyokuro had left the foolish wizard to the mercy of her minions. She had felt several powerful monsters board the Floating Garden. She knew Miyabi was handling the interlopers in Alucard's holding area. She felt Raiku heading to deal with those tampering with the power crystal.

So that left her to confront whoever was trying to take control of the Garden's flight controls.

She cursed the fact that the rest of her division leaders had vanished over the past two days.

"Huang? What are you doing?" She demanded as she saw the husband and wife and their two children.

"Commandeering your flying garden." Lingling answered as she floated midway between her parents and Gyokuro.

"Why are the Huang's here? We have no quarrel with you."

"Really? Then your organisation hasn't been trying to capture Akashiya Moka? Your operative didn't assault our home?" Lingling asked sarcastically.

"A misunderstanding."

"And the goal of your organisation? To destroy all humans?"

"A goal worthy of the Huang family." Gyokuro smiled. "We would be honoured to have you."

"We live among humans." Fangfang stepped up, he remained just behind his sister. "You are wearing human clothes. Most of this equipment is human made!" He gestured to the large screens and computer consoles.

"Do you intend to walk around naked, Gyokuro?" Lingling smirked. "Are you going to farm your own coffee beans? Milk cows yourself?"

"Enough stalling girl." Gyokuro sneered as she tossed her fur stole aside. "Tell your servant to stand aside."

Gyokuro froze at the gravelly laugh that emanated from the man at the controls.

"Servant? Is that what you consider me?" The Bus Driver asked as he turned away from the controls. His eyes were shining brightly and his grin was… terrifying.

Gyokuro fought the urge to kneel.

She failed.

* * *

Things were at something of a stalemate with regards to Alucard. For every inch of damage they caused, he regenerated too quickly.

And he was getting quicker, more powerful.

"It is over fools!" Alucard laughed. His handsome torso was protruding from the head of his body. "After all these years, I am finally free! I will feast on your bones this day!"

"Boo!"

Alucard actually squeaked like a girl as Harry appeared in mid-air, hovering in front of him. He scowled as he recognised the boy that had tricked him.

He saw the boy holding a mirror on his chest. He couldn't help himself as he looked in it.

Something was wrong.

The room was filled with a bright white light that filled the room. When it cleared the monster was gone. All that was left was the humanoid form of Alucard and an unconscious, barely clothed Bloodriver Akasha.

Unfortunately, Alucard was naked.

"What have you done boy?" Alucard growled in anger and fear.

"Lilith's Mirror." Harry grinned as he handed the mirror to the spirit that crawled out of his t-shirt pocket.

"Hokey Kokey!" Lilith grinned before she vanished with a pop.

"Lilith's Mirror reveals your true self. It strips you down to what you really are.

"In your case, a vampire."

"My power… " Alucard was gazing at his hands.

"You have _your_ power." Harry said. "All the powers you stole as you absorbed other monsters is gone."

"Why?" He sounded lost, confused. "Why would you do this?"

Harry turned and looked to Touhou and nodded.

The sorcerer made some silent arcane gestures and the boy and vampire vanished.

* * *

"He looks pitiful."

"He looks like a drowned cat."

"Leave him alone." Yukari pushed her seniors away from the grounded iron cage holding Raiku.

Gin couldn't take his eyes off the depressed S-Class monster. He really wanted a good chase.

Elsewhere, Shizuka shuddered.

"Mum and dad are finished. They have protected this room so only we can get in and out."

"What about Harry?" Gin asked as they reached the elder Sendos.

"We can give him access if he wants it." Fujiko said as she leant against the large orange crystal.

"You can talk?" Gin was surprised. The woman's voice was barely a whisper.

"We have configured the crystal to absorb the magic from our voices." Tamanori smiled. "An easy way to recharge it without it needing to land on a ley line and… it lets us talk to our daughter." He smiled down at his beaming little girl.

"What do we do now?" Haiji asked.

"We are safe here." Fujiko told them. "If you can, I suggest you seek out the others and offer your aid."

* * *

"Did you really think it would be so easy, girl? Did you think you could just violate the Yōkai Laws regarding humans and no one would care?"

"Nurari-"

"Shut up girl!" The Bus Driver growled. "You have been the source of far too many problems over the past few decades. I don't know what Issa saw in you.

"You are not invincible, girl. I would prefer to see you dead." He snorted derisively. "I _know_ I will see you dead. You are incapable of change. But there are others, whom I respect, that want to give you a chance. So you're going to prison."

The Bus Driver produced a piece of paper with Chinese Kanji on it. "Don't try to escape. It will be the last thing you do."

He jabbed the paper onto her forehead, pinning it there with a long metal needle. As the blood touched the paper, she vanished.

Nurari turned and frowned. The Huangs were standing there, bowed at the waist, nearly perpendicular to the floor. This was why he preferred the quiet life of a Bus Driver.

* * *

Alucard was taken by surprise at the heavy weight that seemed to push him to the ground. The air was heavy and hard to breathe.

Looking around him he saw water. It was everywhere but on the stone ground. On the other side of a small lava pit was the boy.

"Is this the old fool's plan? To have a wizard duel me?" He scoffed.

Harry simply sat down, cross legged on the floor as he turned to water. There was no point in taking any chances with his life.

"I've met quite a few people that want humanity destroyed." Harry started. "You are the first I've met who I could possibly accept has a valid argument.

"One of the people you fought today is a witch. Her parents were killed when a drunk driver hit them with his car. As I pointed out to her, a wizard killed my parents. By her logic I should be entitled to kill all magicals.

"A couple of days ago I had your granddaughter here, Shuzen Akua. She wanted all humans dead because they tortured and killed her best friend.

"She still hasn't really accepted the fact that it was _her_ fault. She attacked and killed a boy her friend liked. She revealed them as vampires who would kill them.

"There have been others who want humans dead, but they simply want dominance."

"We are superior beings." Alucard said firmly as he stood tall, despite the pressure from the ocean… and his nudity. "Humans have no place except beneath our heel."

"Then there's you." Harry continued as if Alucard hadn't spoken. "You ruled a kingdom of humans. You sought peace with your neighbours, but they feared you. They attacked you. Killed all your people until there was only you and a little vampire girl left.

" _That_ story is almost enough for me to agree with your reason for wanting humans exterminated."

"But you don't." Alucard raised an eyebrow.

" _You_ are a traitor." Harry said as he stood. "You betrayed all those humans that loved you as their leader. You want _all_ humans dead because _some_ humans killed _some other_ humans.

"Seriously! The amount of times I've been attacked by monsters, I have a much better argument for wanting all monsters dead!"

"Is this where you try to convince me to give up goals?" Alucard smirked.

" _This_ is where you discover your two choices. You will be here, trapped beneath the ocean for a few centuries. Enough time to qualify as a sentence for your crimes.

"If you try to escape… If you fail to change…" Harry's body switched from water to flame as the lava pit widened but the lava itself began to recede. Alucard backed up against the wall of water as a great chasm was revealed. At the bottom was a never-ending lake of lava.

"Even a vampire as powerful as you can't survive a lake of lava."

Alucard looked up from the ledge he was standing on and levelled a gaze of hatred on him. "We were right to put an end to your kind."

The rock beneath his feet vanished and he plummeted with a scream.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't like this."

The girls looked at the extremely agitated Inner Moka with concern. They were currently gathered around the bed of Bloodriver Akasha. She had been stripped and clothed in better garments and laid down. She was still unconscious.

"What don't you like?" Kurumu asked. "Your mother being alive, Harry being gone…?"

"Everything! Harry, mother… I hate not being able to feel Outer Moka. I've never been this long without my rosary."

Kurumu wrapped an arm around Moka. A potentially deadly move considering Moka was likely to toss her out the window.

But it just went to show how bad Moka was feeling as she didn't respond at all.

The room was suddenly filled with the smell of burning and sea salt.

Standing behind them was a bedraggled Harry. He looked like he had been put through a tumble-dryer.

Ruby and Mizore were instantly by his side.

"Mako, fetch water for drinking and clean clothes." Ririko ordered. "We will take Harry and get him washed."

Harry didn't put up even an ounce of fuss.

* * *

It was unusual for everyone to be in the bath at once. But for today, no one objected to Moka's herbs and Ruby had cast a barrier around a section of the water for Mizore.

"What happened, Harry?" Shizuka asked as she sat opposite. She desperately wanted to hug him, but as she was going into heat it would inevitably lead to other things.

"He refused to listen." Harry shrugged as he stared at the water. "You can watch my memories later, but, I dropped him in the subterranean lava lake.

"There was nothing left to regenerate."

"What if he becomes a wraith like Riddle?" Keito asked.

"Then he goes in an orb, like Riddle." Harry smirked.

"He can be one of those Pokémon!" Yukari giggled.

"What's a 'Pokémon'?" Ririko asked.

"It's a new computer game Keiko told me about. She wants to show it to me over the holidays. She sent me the manual for her game."

"And it involves monsters in balls?" Mizore frowned.

"Yep!"

Mizore turned to Kurumu with a serious expression. "These people have stolen our ideas. We need to stop them."

"Is she being serious?" Shizuka whispered to Ririko.

"Does it matter?" Ririko sighed as she raised her arms and stretched. "She wouldn't know where to find them anyway."

There was a splash and a squeak as she over stretched, lost her grip and slipped under the water. She emerged looking liked she'd been dragged out of a lake by her feet.

"Is this Fairy Tale crap done with?" Keito asked.

"The major players are dead or in custody."

"Lingling!" Harry's hands shot to his crotch as the girl floated in, utterly naked.

"Oh good, you recognised me." She beamed.

"We're naked in here!"

"Harry, don't be purposefully obtuse." Ririko scolded. "The girl wants in the harem. She obviously cares about you. She gets on better with us now she isn't trying to steal you.

"We know you find her attractive, so…" She grabbed the girl by the arm and pushed her on to Harry's lap.

Harry blushed as Lingling wiggled in his lap as she tried to get more body contact.

"Her father has been in talks with my father." Moka said. "They are discussing an arranged marriage."

"Arranged?" Harry frowned.

"It is just a formality." Lingling shrugged as she put her arms around his neck. "The marriage is ours, the arrangement is simply the formalising of alliances."

"This isn't a ploy to get me in your family?"

Lingling laughed. "Of course not! It is a ploy to get me in yours."

* * *

It was the same evening and Harry and Moka were standing over the sleeping form of Bloodriver Akasha. Touhou was the only other person in the room and he was observing silently from the corner.

Harry held his hand out to Moka. In it was the silver rosary.

Moka shook her head. "You should do it. You are the one who handled the rosary. I only ever wore it."

Harry didn't respond, he just placed the rosary on the sleeping woman's chest.

The rosary glowed as it sank into Akasha's body.

Touhou stepped forward. He made some arcane gestures before nodding to the teens and leaving them.

The teens were transfixed by the stirring Akasha.

"Wake up sleepy head." Moka prodded her impatiently.

"Five more minutes, Moka." Akasha groaned sleepily. Then her eyes shot open, she looked between the two people beside her bed.

"Moka? You're out? _I'm_ out! Wait… I'm awake… I- I should be asleep… no… yes?"

"Do you remember your name?" Harry asked gently.

"Of course, Harry, I'm Akasha Moka. No… I'm Bloodriver Moka." She sat up and began to rub her temples. "I have two personalities… I think. I remember things I shouldn't. I'm my own daughter… and my own mother!"

Harry pulled her hands away from her head. "Here, drink." He said as he pulled her mouth to his neck.

Moka popped the top of a Blood Replenisher potion.

Akasha drank so heavily that Moka retrieved a second potion. But Akasha was looking better, she was nearly glowing. But still confused and upset.

"I don't know who I am." She said miserably. "I'm two people. One should be dead and the other shouldn't exist."

"You've been gone too long for me to call you 'mother'." Moka squeezed her hand. "But you were so close to me all these years that I still think of you as 'sister'.

"But you'll have to use 'Akasha'. Moka is mine." She smirked.

Akasha gave her a forced, if genuine smile. She looked at Harry. "I guess this is it for us."

Harry frowned.

"What? Why?" Moka demanded.

"I won't get in the way of your relationship with Harry-chan." Akasha said firmly.

"Don't be an idiot M- Akasha. Harry loved you since the day you first met. And I know you loved him. If it wasn't for his stupid streak of nobility, he would have left Kurumu to die and stayed with only you."

"Polygamy isn't really for me. Oh… Issa! This is such a mess."

"What's the big deal." Harry said sullenly. "Just tell him he is now the lucky member of a harem."

"You are not sharing out those girls like party favours." Akasha scolded.

"Harry has been saying that _he_ is the harem." Moka glared at him. "A mutilation of the definition worse than modern culture's, but Ririko said it best. Harry is the sex toy we pass around."

"How the hell is that 'saying it best'?" Harry demanded. "Screw this! I'll see you later. Someone needs a lesson."

Harry made to stand but was pulled back down by both Moka and Akasha.

* * *

Before they headed back to Japan, they had to deal with one last issue.

Shuzen Akua.

The girl was sitting in a magically secured room at the Huang Compound courtesy of Touhou and the Sendos.

Harry, Akasha, Touhou and Fei-Hong were present.

"Why did you try and break into our home?" Fei-Hong demanded.

"He lied to me!" She pointed at Harry angrily. "He said I could visit Moka."

"How was that a lie?" Harry asked, not sure he was going to appreciate the answer.

"Well I'm sitting here, aren't I? I came to see my little sister!"

"You broke into our home… to visit your sister?" Touhou was amused.

Harry was not. "Are you that dumb?" He demanded irritably. "All you had to do was knock on the bloody front door!"

"I did knock!"

"Knocking down the front gates and storming in is not what-"

"Harry-chan, relax." Akasha said as she tried to be stern. She couldn't help the giggles. "Akua, I'm sure Huang-san won't mind if you want to visit. But please knock like a civilised person in future."

"Huang-san, would you mind if I put a ward on your home so that if a vampire tries to break something, they get drenched in water?" He asked the Head of the Family with a bow.

Fei-Hong was clearly enjoying this as much as his Great-Grandfather and Akasha. "I see no issues with that. Might I ask that you make it include young children as well?"

"Huh?"

"It has been a long time since Fangfang was a small boy. Even longer since Lingling was a little girl. But I remember having to fix or replace many expensive items… that no one would admit to breaking."

"But… they're grown up now."

"And, if my wife and I are so lucky, our home will frequently house the many grandchildren you will give us."

So many questions and retorts went through Harry's mind.

* * *

Touhou had begun to fade. He had spent much of his remaining energy fighting Alucard and his time was coming to an end.

That was until Harry dragged Akasha into the Yasha's room one night and had her turn him in his sleep.

The main reason he did this was because he could see the pain in the Huang family's eyes. Harry wasn't going to let them suffer like he did.

Touhou had been quite indignant about being turned without his consent. He had started to have a go at Harry and Akasha until Harry had literally picked up a shocked Lingling and planted her in front of the old man.

"You've got complaints about involuntary immortality? Tell it to her." Harry said pointedly.

Lingling caught on quick and simply looked up at her Great Great Grandfather innocently.

Touhou had shuffled off in a huff.

* * *

They were finally back at Yōkai Academy. Harry had insisted on taking the bus. He was not sitting on a plane for five hours. Again.

"Potter-san, welcome back." Fushimi bowed as Harry entered his office. "I hear things went well in China."

"I was attacked multiple times. I had to save most of the world from a genocidal lunatic. There was property damage that only five students' families could hope to cover the cost of.

"If that is what you think 'went well' is, then I dread to ask what happened here."

Fushimi tried valiantly not to smirk. "I believe, using the same scale, things went practically perfectly here."

"No attempted murders?"

"No."

"No property damage that saw parts of the school closed?"

"No."

"No one admitted to the nurse due to grievous injuries?"

"N-… Does food poisoning count?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Food poisoning?"

"Soon after you left the Chairman found a teacher for Home Economics. She is currently on probation." Fushimi explained.

"Not fired?"

"Shuzen-sama felt she was not being malicious, simply… over enthusiastic."

"Shuzen?" Harry gulped. "Which one?"

"Shuzen Issa. Is he a problem?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Him, not really. His wife was trying to kill Moka, his eldest daughter was trying to kill anyone who would keep Moka away from her, and his second eldest… "

"I have seen Kahlua-san around campus." Fushimi saved Harry from having to insult his future sister-in-law.

* * *

News of Fairy Tale's demise was not covered up. In fact, it was on the front page of the school newspaper even before they had returned.

Harry had threatened Hermione with multiple detentions if she ever pushed herself like that again. But she hadn't cared. She was too relieved that Harry and the others were back safe and sound.

At the moment he was once again in the Chairman's office. It was a bit more crowded with Shuzen Issa, Bloodriver Akasha and Fuhai Touhou there as well.

Relaxing on the couch behind them was the Bus Driver.

"The Floating Garden has been successfully landed on the ocean bed." Mikogami Tenmei informed them. "I have sent word to the sea bound Yōkai of its existence and a warning not to approach it."

"Is it dangerous?" Akasha asked from where she was sitting next to Harry, unconsciously holding his hand.

"No, but I felt it would be a suitable prison for powerful criminals. Even I would have trouble escaping those depths."

"What happened to the monsters that worked for Fairy Tale?" Harry asked.

"Killed." Touhou said firmly. "Let the memory of Fairy Tale rot in the annals of history."

"Even those not on the Floating Garden?" Harry pressed.

"We attacked the various holdings around the country." Tenmei said. "We are sure to have missed some."

"Our priority now is finding the rest of Alucard's clone eggs" Touhou set the topic. "It is unlikely that they would pose as big a threat as Alucard himself, but they are still a danger."

"My agents are scouring their records of all the places they officially visited." Tenmei assured them. "I have also spoken with Issa's eldest daughters for more information.

"This will be a long campaign to eradicate Alucard's intentions."

"Is this something I need to be involved with, or can I go back to being a student?" Harry asked.

"Your involvement will likely only be in the final execution of certain plans that may arise. I will also be summoning you to briefings, both before and after certain events.

"Harry-chan, I have not stated this blatantly, but I shall do so now. I intend for you to be my successor."

"Successor? Are you leaving?"

"It won't be for years, kid." The Bus Driver spoke up. "If Tenmei decides to travel, he'll give us plenty of warning. I can hold down the fort till you're up to scratch."

"When you say 'successor', do you mean for your position as Headmaster?" Harry asked worriedly.

"For starters." Tenmei smirked.

That did not sound appealing to Harry. Not after his past few years as a student. It wasn't that he hated the school, he just knew how bad things could be, after all…

"So basically, I'll get paid to do what I'm doing now."

"I do not get paid, Harry-chan."

Harry's grumbling was interrupted by the phone on the Chairman's desk ringing.

There was a terse, mono-syllabic conversation on the Chairman's part before he slammed the phone down.

"That was the representative of the Japanese Magical Government. Apparently the ICW have sent people to investigate what happened over Tokyo."

"What's to investigate?" Touhou frowned. "It was a Yōkai matter."

"That is not what irritates me. They have sent Dumbledore Albus as one of the representatives."

"Bugger me." Harry groaned.

"They on their way?" The Bus Driver asked.

The Chairman grinned darkly. "Apparently Dumbledore wants to meet on 'neutral' territory."

* * *

Harry had tried to slip away from the meeting by citing he needed to get started on his homework. Issa had grabbed him by the back of his blazer.

Neutral territory turned out to be the same place Moka had set up the meeting with Sirius in their first year, Kanda River.

"Toji-san, I trust you have been provided with the appropriate translators." Harry bowed in greeting to the Japanese Official. "I have no intention of speaking anything but Japanese."

Toji returned the bow. "I have been informed that everyone here speaks Japanese."

" _Harry, please, I need to talk to you."_

Toji sighed. "I may have been lied to. Dumbledore-san, tell your man to speak Japanese or not to speak at all." He glared at Dumbledore and Sirius.

"Black-san is Harry-chan's godfather. He has every right to speak with him."

Harry cringed at being referred to like that by Dumbledore.

Toji flicked his wand at Sirius and the man collapsed. "Take him into custody. He is here on false pretences." He instructed one of the Japanese wizards he had brought with him.

"Toji-san!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"Are you here under false pretences as well?" Tenmei asked casually. "You see, should that be the case, you will not only have lied to the Japanese magicals, but caused them to lie to us.

"As per our treaties, they will have no say over what we do with you."

"I am here to address the incident that occurred over Tokyo several days ago." Albus said seriously as Black was taken away. "The existence of the magical world was nearly revealed! Questions must be asked and charges handed down."

"It was a Yōkai matter." Issa said dismissively.

"Which would have affected the Wizarding World. This violates the treaties with ICW."

"Yeah, but it didn't affect the Wizarding World." The others stepped aside as the Bus Driver stepped forward.

"An incident this severe cannot be ignored."

"It can, and it will. The treaties don't care about 'near misses'."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm the senior signatory of the treaty." The Bus Driver smirked. "Along with Bloodriver Akasha, Fuhai Touhou and Mikogami Tenmei.

"And I only signed because Tenmei is a friend and spent months arguing with me. It was the only way to shut him up." The Bus Driver indicated his compatriots as he named them.

It was clear that Tenmei was glaring at him from under his shadowed cowl.

Of course this revelation caused quite the reaction from Dumbledore who stumbled back in shock. "Impossible! I know for a fact Bloodriver vanished over a decade ago."

"And then I returned." Akasha smirked.

Tenmei stepped forward. "You are a hair's breadth away from violating those treaties. You _did_ read them, yes?"

"Should I give the word?" The Bus Driver grinned.

The problem for Dumbledore was that he wasn't aware that the Bus Driver or 'Nurari', was still around or even existed. Sure, he had read the legends of the 'Supreme Commander' of the Yōkai, but he hadn't been seen in several centuries.

"Nurari, please stop scaring the mortals." Tenmei said tiredly.

"Nah… unless the ICW swears to remove this fool, then they are on notice that I will consider voiding the treaty."

"You can't!" Dumbledore exclaimed frantically. "You don't have the authority! Doing so would break the tenuous peace we currently have."

"But we don't have peace." Akasha stepped forward. "We have a truce. An agreement to cease hostilities. The only reason the treaty exists is because _I_ pushed for it. Tenmei may have spent months arguing with Nurari, but I spent _years_ arguing with Tenmei!

"And now you are here, hounding my people. Hounding my Harry. Sticking your nose into Yōkai affairs."

"Kid, show him what you did to Alucard." Nurari turned to Harry who was standing behind them.

"Alucard?!" Alucard was a monster of legend, Dumbledore looked like he might have a heart attack at the thought that the monster might have returned.

"That would kill him." Akasha pointed out. "He's basically human."

"That was the point." The Yōkai grumbled.

"Toji-san, please send word to your superiors that we will no longer respond to the ICW unless _you_ are the messenger." Harry stepped up. "Let them know that we will be sending an official notice very soon."

Toji glanced nervously at Tenmei who gave a slight nod.

"That is unacceptable." Dumbledore drew himself up.

"Also tell them that we will be filing charges against various Englishmen."

"And that if they approach Potter-san again… it will be the _last_ time." Nurari warned.

Touhou produced a piece of script with Chinese kanji, he tossed it at his feet and the Yōkai vanished.

* * *

They arrived back in the Chairman's office and the Bus Driver turned Harry to face him. "You weren't surprised by my personal reveal… how long have you known who I am?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably about the time you and Shizuka abandoned us in the sunflower field. She really didn't want to argue with you or pass on my displeasure."

"You got that from her reluctance?"

"There were little things as well. The occasional interaction with other students where they instantly answered or obeyed, as though they were compelled."

The Bus Driver, Nurari, grinned. "You're a rare find, kid. The last time I really got involved was when the fools killed off the last batch of elementals.

"Tenmei and me, we got most of them."

"I think Alucard was one of them. He said something that indicated he was involved." Harry said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, kid. You're our new protégé. Anyone comes after you, goes through us."

"Harry-chan, you may not realise this, but elementals are not true Yōkai. They are not compelled to obey Nurari, just as I am not." Tenmei explained as he took a seat on the couch.

"But vampires and yasha, such as us are." Issa added. "I understand Gyokuro submitted to your will." He turned to Nurari.

"Little bitch was begging on her knees." He scowled.

"Whereas a strong willed Yōkai such as Akasha, Touhou and myself can resist, but we will be impaired should we attempt to fight."

"What Issa is trying to say is that Nurari considers you an equal." Akasha tried.

" _Will_. Future tense, Bloodriver." The Nurarihyon growled. "The kid still has a lot to learn."

* * *

Moka found herself conflicted over her intent to remain a virgin until she and Harry married. This was because she was now the only one not having sex with him… aside from Yukari of course.

Issa and Akasha had said goodbye as husband and wife. Issa had had to spend the past years learning to treat her as his daughter, and as much as he loved Akasha, he loved his daughters more.

Plus he had no intention of being the member of a male harem with the boy.

Akasha had dragged Harry to bed, claiming everything about him as hers. She set herself as the head of the harem.

None of the others would dare challenge the Bloodriver, one third of the Three Dark Lords. But it wouldn't matter as Akasha was simply Outer Moka with more experience.

This was part of the conflict for Moka. She feared Harry would tire of waiting for her. Those fears were proven unfounded when Akasha dragged her to bed and taught both her and Harry how to enjoy each other without the final act.

* * *

During the following holiday, Hermione had requested that the Sendos escort her to England. Her parents had already moved back after consultation with the Chairman.

He had pointed out that as Hermione was now free to live in England, she could easily return to visit her parents. This also meant that she and her parents were free to spend as much time together as they wanted.

But Hermione had a mission in England. This mission led to her and the Sendos sitting in a room at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for someone.

Yukari opened the door to Black Sirius.

" _You."_ Sirius sneered at the girl he saw as part of the group keeping him from his godson.

" _What is wrong with you, Sirius?"_ Hermione demanded as she stood from the table where Yukari's parents were sat. _"What did Yukari ever do to you?"_ She asked as she pulled the nearly fourteen-year-old girl behind her.

" _She's one of the ones that kidnapped Harry!"_ Sirius glared.

" _Are you really that delusional? Yukari is only thirteen. Harry saved her when she was only eleven. Nobody has kidnapped Harry. The only people guilty of trying are you, Dumbledore, Malfoy and me."_

" _Then why hasn't he come home?"_ Sirius challenged. _"If he is free, why doesn't he read my letters?"_

" _What letters? You mean the one you sent with Dumbledore?"_

" _Exactly."_

" _Why didn't you just post it?"_

" _Because he only gave me a muggle address!"_

" _You had a bloody muggle motorbike you pillock!"_

" _That was different!"_

" _Why?"_ Yukari asked quietly in heavily accented English. _"All you had to do was put it in an envelope, address it, buy the stamp and hand it to the post office._

" _Don't you care about Harry-chan enough to do something so simple?"_

" _Don't you dare question my care of Harry."_ Sirius drew himself up.

" _Harry-chan asked a very important question after that meeting in Japan on New Year's Eve."_ Yukari told him. _"If you were that worried about him, why didn't you go with him? Why didn't you just go to Japan and stay with him and keep him safe?"_

" _Harry came all the way to Scotland, just to save me when Riddle attacked the school."_ Hermione said. _"He really didn't like me. Not after I betrayed him… but he still came. He commanded a group of powerful people-"_

" _Monsters and murderers."_ Sirius sneered.

"I _was the one who killed Riddle."_ Hermione scowled back. _"But our point is, if Harry can cross oceans and face his greatest enemy for a girl he can no longer stand, why can't you do the same for a boy you claim to love?_

" _Or were you a Gryffindor in name only? Like Wormtail?"_

" _Why yo-URK!"_ Sirius found himself slammed into the floor of the room as a pink-haired vampire appeared from nowhere and held him by the throat.

" _You disgust me Black."_ Akasha snarled. _"If it wouldn't hurt Harry I would have his parents' souls called back so they could judge you._

" _Like Hermione, I hoped you would see reason. But I am a realist and it is why I followed her here. Unless you intend to contact Harry by the means he gave you, then you should leave him be. If you refuse to apologise then consider him dead… or we will kill you."_

The enraged Dark Lord released the wheezing wizard and turned to the elder magicals. "Sendo-san, return us home. This is a failed mission, our time is better spent with the ones we love and that love us."

* * *

It was a few months later and Harry was concerned. It was the holiday and they were staying on Okinawa with San and Marin. Keiko and Yui had joined them having just accepted positions on the staff at the Academy.

He gathered everyone in the restaurant at the close of the day.

"Has anyone else noticed the large black dog watching us the past few days?"

"Your godfather." Akasha nodded. "I haven't seen him, but I can sense him."

Moka frowned as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She soon opened them and looked at Akasha. "How could you sense him? Are you always looking?"

She nodded sadly. "I grew up always having to look over my shoulder." She gave Moka a soft smile. "It is also good for keeping track of mischievous children."

"This dog… it comes up to here?" Kurumu asked curiously, indicating her shoulder as she sat.

"Yeah. Sounds about right." Harry nodded.

"It might be about to die." She grimaced, her eyes on the glass front of the restaurant.

They all turned to see a short black haired girl holding the dog up by its throat.

They burst out the front.

"Akua! What are you doing?" Akasha demanded.

"This one was spying on Moka." The eldest of the Shuzen daughters sneered, not looking away from her captured prey.

"Actually, he was probably spying on Harry-chan." Akasha said as she calmed herself and stepped up beside her.

"Put it down, sister." Moka grimaced at the dog. "You have no idea where that thing has been."

Akua appeared indecisive.

"Akua-san, it is just a wizard in the form of a dog." Harry added. "Even Marin, Yui and Keiko could deal with him and _they're_ human."

The dog whined as the dark-haired vampire spun to face them. "These are the humans you call friends?" She locked eyes with her younger sister.

"For several years now." Moka nodded. "Keiko and Yui are a part of our harem."

Akua smirked and folded her arms, unfortunately she didn't release the dog, it squeaked as it was squashed. "So by friends you mean close servants who handle Potter's sexual desires for you."

"When Moka says 'harem', she means the real meaning." Hermione giggled. "I am part of the harem, but I am not sleeping with Harry. So is Yukari."

"Real meaning?" Marin asked curiously. "Wait, first, we should go inside, just in case someone calls the police." She took San's hand and led her back to the restaurant.

Moka grabbed Akua by the arm and dragged her along, the dog sliding on the floor behind her.

* * *

They managed to get Akua to release her prisoner and they soon had Black Sirius sitting beneath their harsh gaze.

"I really hope you learnt Japanese." Yukari sneered at the man.

"I did." Sirius said simply. "And I'm sorry for how I treated you last time we met, Sendo-san."

"What?" Most of the girls tensed and stood with Harry.

"He was rude to me." Yukari said, still sneering at the dog. "Hermione-chan wanted to talk to him so my parents and I went with her as protection. Akasha-chan went too."

Harry wanted to ask why they didn't tell him. But he saw the glares from the others directed at Hermione and Akasha… so he decided to wait for them to approach him.

"Why are you spying on us?" Harry asked, bringing them to the matter at hand.

"Observing." Sirius corrected. "I… I was trying to determine if you were really here of your own free will."

"My word isn't good enough?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Both Succubae and Vampires are adept at mind control." Sirius said firmly. "So, no. Your word is not good enough."

"And what did you learn by observing him?" Yui asked.

"He _appears_ to be acting of his own free will." Sirius admitted reluctantly.

"Wow… no need to be so happy about it." Keito muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Mizore spoke up. "Shouldn't you be happier? Didn't you see Harry being happy today?"

"He's jealous."

They all turned to the young English witch.

"Hermione-chan?" Ririko said questioningly.

She had clearly struck a nerve as the wizard refused to meet their eyes now.

"He is jealous that Harry is happy without him." Hermione elaborated with distaste. "I don't know why, after I discovered all Harry had been through and all you had done for him, I was relieved he was able to be happy."

"So he's just a jealous arsehole?" Keiko asked disbelievingly.

"What do you intend to do now, Sirius?" Harry asked, trying to stay on a more practical topic.

Sirius looked completely unsure. "I don't know. There isn't anything in England for me."

"What about Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked. "Tonks? You have your freedom now, you could reconnect with all your old friends."

"The ones who never doubted for a second I would betray James and Lily?" He gave her a sad smile. "Even Remus… I told him about our meeting." He nodded to Yukari. "He believes vampires are irredeemably evil. The same for all of you.

"It doesn't help that I told him what I researched about Japanese magicals and how they bind the magic of baby non-magical born. He wouldn't believe me."

Sirius rubbed his temples in frustration. "I won't ask you to go back to England, Harry. I don't particularly want to return myself.

"But this still feels wrong. You're only seventeen. You shouldn't be tied down so young. I didn't even agree with James and Lily getting married so young."

"You are entitled to your opinion, Sirius." Hermione said sternly. "Just make sure you don't impose it on others. I don't really agree with Harry's polygamy, but I know they are all happy so I keep my uninvited mouth shut and try and support them."

Sirius sighed. "Do you know what I like about you, Hermione-chan? You remind me of Lily. She had her opinions, but once she learnt how things were, she shut her mouth and kept her own counsel."

"Again… what do you intend to do?" Harry pressed.

"Rent a room?"

* * *

Renting a room actually meant Harry paying for a room. As much as the idiot had tried to learn about Japan and the various Yōkai before he made his trip, he had forgotten to get Japanese money.

Harry had purchased another room for Akua. He had suggested that she spend the week with them and then, maybe, she could take Moka on a private trip, just the two of them before she needed to be back at school.

Marin hadn't been too pleased that Harry was having to pay for his foolish godfather so she had forced him to clean dishes in the kitchen the following day. Hermione was quick to confiscate his wand until Marin realised he was a wizard and decided he could follow her around and fix and clean what she wanted.

By the time they headed back to the Academy, Sirius and Marin had worked out a deal where he had room and board in return for working at the inn.

Sirius appeared to be more accepting of Harry, or more specifically, the harem. But Harry was happy to finally get back to school.

* * *

Back at school, Harry had been called to a meeting with the Chairman.

"I want you to reconsider Huang Fangfang for the SPC."

Harry frowned. "On what grounds?"

"Teaching." The Chairman smiled beneath his habitual cowl. "As you know, he is heir to the Huang family. I believe that working for you will give him experience that will ensure he brings his family honour. At the moment he lacks any of the qualities that his senior family members can claim."

"I set a strict policy on recruiting for the SPC." Harry said carefully. "I understand what you want… but, I don't really want to break the policy and I don't think it would benefit Huang-san like you think."

"Oh?"

"Like you said, he doesn't have the right qualities. He might learn them working for the Committee, but, it might just send him the message that rules can be bent for him."

"You have become much more cynical, Harry-chan." The Dark Lord smirked.

Harry smirked back. "If it saves my life or my family's."

"Do you have an alternative suggestion?"

Harry thought for a few moments. "What club is he in?"

"I don't believe he picked one."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Well he's getting detention for _that_. He is also being assigned to the Newspaper Club. I will have him cover SPC activities. It will let him observe and learn without getting _more_ special treatment."

* * *

Harry spent more time talking to the Chairman and Bus Driver, so much so that he earned enough respect that they invited him to use their names.

He learnt more about the treaties between the magicals and Yōkai and came to a conclusion that changed the whole world.

"Humans are incredibly intelligent." He explained to the Three Dark Lord and the Supreme Commander. "That should be obvious from the technology we use of theirs.

"All the magic and laws in the world aren't going to stop them from finding out about monsters."

"Harry-kun, even magic cannot breach the barriers around places like the school." Touhou frowned.

"It's not the school they will find." Harry shook his head. "They will find monsters in their cities. They will find them in their homes.

"Take Nekonome Shizuka, she is terrible at hiding her tail and ears. If it wasn't for Yukari, Ruby or myself, every human would notice them.

"There are plenty of other Yōkai who can't fully control their form.

"But that is a benign example and can be explained away. Here's a nefarious one:

"Imagine a monster, like Saizou, who thought humans were there for his use. He wouldn't care about laws and would go to a school and feast on human children, he would go and rape any female that caught his eye.

"The human police would confront him… and he wouldn't hide his true form."

"It has happened before, Harry." Akasha assured him. "Our enforcers have always dealt with it."

"And the surviving victims? The police who attended the crime?"

"We employ wizards and witches who will alter memories as needed." Tenmei answered.

"And the media?"

"The same."

"And can they alter the memories of the _whole_ world? Can they erase all references from their records? Including their visual recordings?" Harry pressed.

"Our people have always been able to get there before reporters. Certainly before they write their articles."

Harry pulled out the smart phone Keiko had bought for them. She had decided to pursue a career in computers and was now responsible for the school's brand new computer network, Yui was the IT Teacher.

"This is a live feed of forest fires… in California."

The device was passed around with great consternation. It ended in Nurari's hands.

"The kid's right." He said unhappily. "I use this app on my phone. I never considered that it might catch monsters."

"Do you have a plan, Harry-chan?" Toufou asked.

"I believe it comes down to three options:

"One, we make a huge announcement that monsters are real.

"Two, we wait for something like the incident with Alucard and just deal with the fallout.

"Three, we warn the governments and various institutions that we exist. We also start to relax our laws on hiding our true forms."

"We all know which one would be best." Akasha sighed.

"What about the magical world?" Tenmei countered. "They won't like this."

"We don't answer to them." Nurari said firmly. "We will tell them what we are going to do and then they can make their own choices."

* * *

As an act of courtesy they decided to inform the magicals of their intent first. This only happened because Akasha and Harry insisted. No one was going to argue with the Dark Lord who enjoyed threatening them with her boyfriend.

The issue came from the magicals. They were completely against the idea of humans discovering they existed and began making actual threats against them.

They started to act on those threats at a time that made Harry and the girls _very_ angry.

Mizore was about to turn seventeen. It was the traditional time for a yuki-onna to find their mate and start making babies. The Snow Priestess had requested that Harry marry Mizore properly.

There had nearly been a murder when Moka heard the request. _She_ was going to be the first to marry Harry. Fortunately she didn't hold Mizore responsible, but Akasha and Harry had to stop her from trying to have 'words' with the Snow Priestess.

Mizore herself didn't care. She already had Harry and that was good enough for her. Not that she would object to a wedding and the legal right to call herself Potter Mizore.

Akasha had spoken harshly with Moka in private. She warned her that, whilst she could postpone her final consummation of her love for Harry until they were married, she couldn't force the others to postpone their weddings for her.

Akasha had seemed shocked when Moka called for Hedwig and penned a letter to her father asking him to arrange her wedding for as soon as possible.

Issa had rushed to the academy with Akua, begging his daughter to reconsider. Akasha, who was secretly pleased that her plan had worked, acted suitably annoyed with Moka's father for his behaviour.

Akua took a different path.

Harry had been walking to class first thing that morning when he experienced déjà vu. He was thrown into the forest, smashing through trees. As he picked himself up he ran through a mental list of students who would attack him… provided Issa wasn't looking for another conversation.

He was only slightly surprised when he saw Akua glaring at him from across the small clearing.

"If you don't want me marrying Moka, take it up with her." Harry sighed.

"Moka-chan is young and foolish." She sneered at him. "She is completely fooled by whatever spell you used on her."

"Then why didn't I use it on you?"

That caught her off-guard. She scowled as she couldn't come up with an answer. She changed tactics. "I can't convince Moka to get rid of you, but I can convince _you_ to leave."

"Without violence?" Harry asked curiously.

Again, she hadn't thought that far. She had momentarily forgotten Harry's nature. She would be lucky to touch him in a fight. And even if she did, it would hurt her more.

"Akua, you are centuries old. It has been centuries since Jasmine died." He ignored the look of utter hatred sent his way. "Why haven't you looked for happiness? Someone to share the good memories of Jasmine with?"

"No one can replace Jasmine!" She declared angrily. "I will never betray her!"

Harry conjured two chairs facing each other and sat down. "I saw Jasmine. She was full of love and happiness. She loved you.

"She would want you to be happy. She would want you to smile and laugh like you did with her. Like you started to do with Moka."

Akua looked down, guiltily.

"If Moka had been alive when Jasmine was… what would Jasmine have thought of her?"

Akua's face lit up. "She would have adored her!" She beamed with just a hint of sadness. "We would have laughed and smiled and played forever."

"Have you ever told Moka about Jasmine?"

The scowl returned. "Why bother? You already told her."

Harry shook his head. "I told her she existed. I told her they looked similar. I told her you loved each other.

"But that is all I know. Only you can tell Moka about her smile. Her laugh.

"Moka is incredibly important to you, yes?"

"She is everything." Akua declared solemnly. Since the ultimate demise of Alucard, she had realised that her dream of becoming a First Ancestor and destroying humans had been ended. By the Elemental in front of her. All she had left was Moka.

"Then tell the current most important person in your life about the _first_ most important person in your life."

* * *

Harry used a purchased pensieve to allow Akua to share her memories of Jasmine with Moka. The pair were often seen laughing together by the lake after classes.

It didn't stop Moka from insisting on marrying Harry and it didn't stop Akua from glaring at Harry… but it did serve as a distraction.

And that was when the attack came.

* * *

Keiko needed to head to Tokyo for some equipment, Ruby insisted on accompanying her, much to Keiko's delight. The Bus Driver had driven them there. There was some concern when they were gone for most of the day on a trip that should have only taken three or so hours.

What the Bus Driver failed to realise was that he was bringing back the wrong witch.

Harry and Yui were waiting at the bus stop, annoyed and worried.

"What took so long?" Yui demanded of her friend.

"Long lines." Keiko said woodenly.

Harry was staring at her eyes. They were glazed, unfocused. He looked at Ruby with a frown, the normally demure demeanour was absent as the expression appeared bored.

"Nurari… sound the alarms." Harry said quietly.

That was when the witch tossed her staff aside and swiped a wand at Harry. A cutting curse slashed up through his torso and deep into the left side of his face leaving a nasty gash. His black uniform collapsed into his upper body without anything physical to support it. He always walked around with his clothed parts as air.

Yui was shocked, but she managed to grab Keiko and drag her onto the bus.

Nurari lifted his head to the sky and roared.

The witch was casting more curses at Harry, but he had vanished, only his shredded clothing remained.

She never saw the stunner hit her from behind.

But it was too late, a bag of marbles fell from beneath her skirt, spilling out and transforming into wizards and witches looking for a target.

And that was when the first of the Harry's people arrived. Gin, the fastest in the school, arrived almost as soon as Nurari roared.

His momentary hesitation was enough for the magical invaders to target him and start to curse, but it was not enough for them to hit him. He was immediately amongst them, snapping wands, arms, legs… the screams were terrifying.

But then the sound of rushing wind came and more magicals arrived, this time with magical creatures such as massive dogs, tamed hippogriffs, young dragons, large snakes.

They had little control over them, just enough to point them at the rest of the arrived Newspaper Club and School Protection Committee.

Unfortunately for the magicals, they severely underestimated the force they would face.

It wasn't the true werewolf, the succubus, the young vampire.

It was the Dark Lord, the Bloodriver.

It was the Sendo child, in the form of a medium sized nundu that towered over them.

It was the enormous griffin, that simply stared at the various creatures and had them cowering in fear.

A temporary standoff emerged.

Temporary in that it lasted the six seconds it took for the massive phoenix to appear behind the students.

"I SHALL ERRADICATE YOU FOR DISTURBING ME!" The phoenix roared as it drew up and flared its wings.

Harry had only moments to react as he turned to air and struggled to control the air in the surrounding area. Everyone except a few of the students began to struggle to breathe as the Phoenix flapped.

Most of the creatures went flying far into the ocean along with the bus, most of the wizards and… Nurari.

Unfortunately, it flapped twice. Not really an issue, but when it reared its wings for the second flap, it sent a powerful gust towards the school.

In the ensuing silence, broken only by a lot of people sucking in gulps of air, the phoenix surveyed its work with pride, nodded, and then vanished.

Harry reappeared and looked livid. "Akasha, take charge. I need to make a rescue." He growled as he twisted on the spot, vanishing with crack to reappear far over the ocean.

"You stupid idiot." Moka growled as she stalked over to a gobsmacked Fangfang and hoisted him into the air by the front of his blazer. "Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time?"

"Last time? What happened?" Lingling demanded as she floated over.

"Your brat of a brother tried to challenge Harry when they first met. He nearly destroyed the school by summoning that bird!"

"He succeeded this time." Mizore sounded fairly impressed.

They followed her gaze to where the forest was flattened and the school practically ripped up.

Storming towards them was a livid Chairman. "Huang!"

* * *

The witch who had been posing as Ruby was clearly Japanese. She had reverted to her natural form twenty minutes after she arrived. Polyjuice was obviously her method of disguise.

She woke up an hour later, tied to a chair and surrounded by a lot of angry looking monsters.

She had simply glared at them. Unwilling to volunteer any information.

Harry had no intention of giving her options. _"Imperio!"_

Instantly her eyes became unfocused.

"Is that what I looked like?" Keiko asked from where she was being held tightly by Yukari and Yui.

Harry ignored her though. "Where is Tojo Ruby?"

"I do not know." The witch responded.

"Who does know?"

"I do not know."

"Is she alive?"

"I do not know."

"Who do you work for?"

"The ICW Special Taskforce."

"What is your mission?"

"To infiltrate the Yōkai Academy, kill the adults and dangerous monsters and capture the rest."

Harry opened his mouth but paused as he felt Moka step up next to him. "How can we find Tojo Ruby?"

"Answer her." Harry ordered.

"You would have to ask my superiors."

"You see, Harry-chan? She is a grunt. She won't have the necessary answers." Moka explained. "But we can use her to find those that do."

* * *

Harry left the interrogation to Moka as the Chairman entered the SPC building.

"Toji-san appears completely unaware of what is happening. He says that everything seems normal at the government buildings." Mikogami informed Harry as the others listened.

"The witch posing as Ruby says she is ICW." Harry said. "Could they be operating from outside the country?"

"It is possible." He allowed.

"What about the tracking charms?" Yukari asked.

"Sendo-chan." Harry tensed at the reluctant tone in the Chairman's voice. "I have sent my people to check on various parents. Yours are missing."

The now fourteen-year-old witch was suddenly in the secure embrace of Kurumu. They still held their personal rivalries, but none of them denied their care and love for each other.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked grimly.

"Black-san reported they were attacked, but Otanashi-san was able to deal with them."

"Harry, we need to go to New York." Moka said as she stormed up. "That is where the witch was dispatched from."

* * *

New York, the location of the non-magicals' United Nations Headquarters. Why did the magicals have their headquarters there? Because it made it easier to spy on the muggles.

They had a very willing guide in the form of Sirius. He had accompanied Dumbledore there when they had met with ICW representatives when they confronted Nurari and the Three Dark Lords over the Alucard incident.

They also had a willing guide in the witch that was now one of Ririko's thralls.

The second they arrived in New York, Harry and Yukari were able to find the tracking charm on Ruby. Akasha led Yukari, Touhou and Tenmei into the building, ignoring the receptionist.

Touhou took the lead as he used his sorcery to move them past guards and through locked doors, taking them deep into the lower levels.

Mikogami was neither gentle or hesitant as he removed the heads of any who opposed them. His speed was enough to rival Gin's.

When they finally reached their destination, Yukari screamed… an agonising sound of loss, denial and anguish as she saw her father lying on the floor with her mother sobbing into Ruby's shoulder.

It was the last sound Yukari would make for years.

There was the sound of rushing wind as Harry's form coalesced from the air.

"I want them all dead." Harry said coldly. "Everyone who was involved."

"Harry-"

"I know." He interrupted Tenmei. "We can't. Killing them would make even the humans fear us." Harry's heart was filled with a darkness that he hadn't experienced even when dealing with Alucard. "I am taking the witches. They need time to heal. Someone else can deal with this… if they don't… I cannot promise I won't kill them."

"Touhou, take them to Nekonome-chan's house." Akasha ordered.

* * *

Akasha had remained only long enough to briefly discuss their options with her peers. She then left and returned to the Academy to collect the rest of the harem and take them to the grieving magicals.

It was two days later that they met again, this time at the house of Shuzen. There were many monsters seated at the large table in the grand ballroom. Most were in human form, simply because their true forms where unsuitable for a chair, table or even house.

Others wore their true forms with pride.

"Blood calls for blood! The blood of children calls for it twofold!" An angry, older werewolf shouted angrily as he stood from his chair.

"Then it is good that our children remain safe." Tenmei glared at him.

"Because they failed? Our children are not safe because these arrogant fools had a change of heart! They are safe because they were beaten!

"They now know that they can reach places like your school. They will try again and they will not use the same methods. We all know the humans have those powerful bombs-"

"Lucien." Nurari said softly. "If there is one thing you _don't_ have to worry about, it is human weapons. This was an attack by magicals. The fools consider humans less than _we_ consider _them_."

"Never underestimate your enemy." Lucien scoffed. "I know Japan doesn't permit magicals born to humans to _have_ magic, but other countries do. One day, one of those magicals will gain enough authority amongst their kind and they will look to the weapons of humans."

"He's not wrong."

Everyone became still as they looked at the youngest person at the table. The English boy rumoured to be a griffon… and an Elemental.

"Harry-san?" Touhou asked gently.

"Foreign countries, like America and England, they will know about non-magical weapons and they _will_ pose a threat. But… the Academy is safe. Much safer than it was two days ago."

The boy looked tired. They knew he was the consort of the recently awakened Bloodriver, they knew that his family had been targeted and were the only ones to lose someone on their side.

The boy's anguish and fatigue was like blood in the water for the leaders of the monster world seated at the table.

But what the boy didn't realise was that his pent up anger was even _more_ potent. They could sense the power… they knew the reports on Alucard and would not doubt Nurari.

"We will continue with our plans to reveal ourselves to the humans." Akasha said, drawing attention away from Harry. "But we will warn them about the actions of the magicals. We will ensure that they know that they attacked a school of children.

"They will know what countries like Japan does to magicals born to humans."

"You intend to sow distrust between them before they could even meet." A beautiful lady with golden curly hair mused. A sphinx, and one who was familiar with the English boy.

"We intend for the magicals to reap what they _sow_." Touhou said gravely. "They attacked children. We shall tell no lies to the humans."

"Including the fact that they taste delicious?" A pale man in a fedora and black long coat grinned as he licked his lips.

"Yes." Harry looked the man straight in the eyes. "We'll also tell them to contact us if they believe a monster or Yōkai was involved. Most human countries don't have the death penalty… we'll be happy to discuss extradition into _our_ custody."

The man scowled and stayed silent.

"We will still face persecution." A Minotaur in monster form growled. "They will hunt us just for pleasure. For trophies. Are we to just sit back and accept that? Do we run and report it to human officials?"

"No. You kill the hunter." Nurari said darkly. "You kill the hunter and come to us. We will determine if you were justified and not simply lying so you _could_ kill."

"How?" The Sphinx asked. "Will you simply weigh the words of a monster against the humans?"

"Magic." Harry stated. "We will use magic that will make you tell the truth. We will use magic to view your memories.

"If humans start making accusations against monsters, we will demand that _they_ submit to our magic before we will consider investigating."

Tenmei sat forward, garnering their attention. "We have lived amongst the humans in secret for centuries. We have enforced the laws that prohibit monsters and Yōkai from harming humans.

"We are telling the humans how it has been, that we exist, that we have existed.

"We are telling them that we will continue to exist. We will not hide. But we will not submit to their laws over ours."

* * *

The ICW denied they had attacked Yōkai Academy and kidnapped three magicals, killing one. They had accused the monster world of trying to invade and conquer them.

It didn't matter. Sendo Fujiko now lived in Okinawa under the care of San and Marin. Sirius had sent several wizards packing with the help of San.

Akasha had made a quick trip to England to warn the Grangers of what might be coming and convinced them to move to Okinawa where Sirius and San could keep them safe.

Fortunately there were several recently graduated Yōkai students staying at the Inn and in the area.

Tenmei had privately assured Harry that his friends in the human world were placed high enough that Japan, at least, would be a safe haven for monsters.

There was no big announcement. Leaders of human countries didn't go on television and announce that formerly mythical monsters were real.

The Americans had pointed out that they would need at least a year to form an official department that would respond to any monster related incidents. Should local law enforcement report a creature or unusual sight, the government would need to be able to inform those officers that they weren't hallucinating and that the monster was free to move as long as it didn't infringe on human laws and freedoms.

* * *

Yukari still wasn't speaking. Harry had taken her and her mother to the Floating Gardens that now sat on the bed of the sea so Fujiko could speak.

"If I speak… I will kill." Yukari said, her voice hoarse from lack of use. "I- I can feel my magic. I can feel it and it is _hate_!" She hissed. "I want them all to die. My words won't matter, my desire for their death will be realised by my magic."

Fujiko held her daughter tightly as she cried. Yukari was stoic and unmoved. She didn't reject her mother's love, but she didn't welcome it.

Fujiko sent her daughter home so she could speak with Harry.

"I do not want my daughter to live in sorrow. Even the loss of her father hasn't changed her intent to be with you… so you should respect her decision."

"I wasn't going to reject her, Fujiko-san." Harry frowned.

Yukari's mother smiled sadly. "Yukari's father rejected my advances for many years before we married. He feared he would hurt me if he accidentally spoke.

" _My_ mother cornered him one day and apparently convinced him to stop being stupid. Consider this me following in her footsteps."

* * *

Yukari didn't speak. She refused to use a notebook like San. She acknowledged others and would respond to simple questions, but she wouldn't use gestures beyond a nod, head shake or pointed finger.

Harry had sat her down on the bed in the shared bedroom they sat cross-legged opposite each other. With a nod of consent from Yukari he entered her mind.

She finally smiled that day.

The following morning she tried to be annoyed with her friends. Kurumu had used her abilities to drag the other girls into Yukari's dreams.

Yukari was approaching fifteen. She now understood Ririko's words regarding sex.

So of course they stumbled in on her fantasy of passionate lovemaking with Harry.

Still, she was touched that they had all gone to such lengths to communicate with her.

* * *

Then the wedding came. Moka was a mess of nerves to Harry's calmness.

"Are you using charms or potions?" She had demanded the day before the wedding.

"No. I don't understand what you are nervous about." Harry frowned. "You _do_ want to get married… right?"

"Of course!" She said irritably. "But there are thousands of monsters out there! Why doesn't that make you nervous? Most of them want to kill you."

"You're afraid of them?" Harry queried doubtfully.

"Don't be stupid Harry." She snarled.

"Harry, just shut up and hug her." Sirius sighed from where he was sat on a sofa with many of the other members of the family. "She has a seemingly irrational fear, she doesn't want you dissecting her thought processes, she just needs love and support."

Moka was livid and turned to give the wizard a piece of her mind… but Harry grabbed her and kissed her, holding her tightly against him.

"How would you know?" Hermione queried the old dog.

"Because Lily went through the same thing. Her best friend's mum explained it to James whilst we were there."

Fujiko pointed at herself and nodded with a wry smile.

"Succubae don't usually get married." Ageha shrugged.

"Only exceptional circumstances lead to a snow-woman's marriage." Tsurara smiled as she hugged her daughter closer. "I got what I needed from Mizore's father and didn't need more."

"What about you, Akasha?" Lingling asked. She was trying to pay attention to the conversation… but she was far more interested in the fact that Moka and Harry were still going at it.

"I was centuries old when I married Issa." She smiled fondly in remembrance. "My nerves were fine. Issa, however, was a mess."

* * *

Issa.

The whole wedding had been arranged under the looming shadow of a possible attack by magicals or other monsters. This wedding was the biggest event since Alucard's original defeat.

But there was no attack to spoil the event.

Just the blubbering from the front row where Moka's father sat.

Akasha was mortified.

Fortunately Fujiko had managed to cast a privacy spell around the man before it went on too long… but anybody with in view could see the tears.

Akua didn't know who to be mad at. Harry for finally stealing her beloved sister, or Issa, for ruining her beloved sister's big day.

* * *

The honeymoon was an unusual affair. Harry and Moka spent a fair amount of time alone as they toured Romania and the former areas of Wallachia, the kingdom of Vlad Tepes of the House of Dracul.

But Harry couldn't leave Kurumu for too long due to their bond. So every other day they port-keyed back to Shizuka's home to tend to the Succubus' needs and the desires of the harem.

The Academy was still being rebuilt and the harem and Harry treated it like one big holiday. Hermione had been very disappointed with them, but Harry had pointed out that this was probably the last chance he would get to have a holiday.

She still held study sessions with Akasha, Yukari and occasionally Moka.

Meanwhile, the magical governments were threatening severe sanctions and possible military action against the monster world if they continued on their course to reveal themselves to the humans.

Harry was often present at the meetings where Touhou and Akasha represented the Yōkai.

* * *

"I have decided that this will be the last time we meet to discuss this situation." Akasha said irritably as she sat at the end of the long table. Touhou on her left and Harry on her right.

Touhou was in his traditional Chinese formal garb, Harry in a suit and tie and Akasha in a long black skirt, a white blouse and a short coat. She looked every bit a noblewoman from early Eastern Europe… if you ignored the pink hair.

"We will continue to meet as long as it takes to convince you to put aside these foolish notions of revealing all and sundry to humans!" Dumbledore glowered from the other end of the table.

With him was one of the chief negotiators of the ICW and an aide. For some reason he had Lupin Remus standing behind him. All were dressed in Western European robes.

"We shall not be present." Akasha said. "In less than a month we will officially lift the restrictions on our people. Nothing you have said over the past year has convinced us to deviate from our course and you and your people are equally intransient.

"These meetings are now pointless events where we waste our time."

"Walk away from these meetings and we will have no choice but to take real, physical action." The negotiator warned.

"You tried that once already." Touhou smirked. "My great-great-grandson sent you packing quite neatly. He is a mere child. How do you expect to withstand the entirety of the Monster World?"

Dumbledore glowered. "You do not represent the 'entirety of the Monster World'. Lupin-san is a werewolf and has been in contact with the packs of Europe.

"I have people making accords with the giants.

"The Mer-people have sworn to stand with us, as have the centaurs."

"But he's not a werewolf." Harry frowned. He was curious if Lupin now knew Japanese. "He's a cursed wizard. If he stood against a true lycan, he would be dead before his heart could beat."

"I may be cursed, but I _am_ a werewolf." Lupin said in clear Japanese. "I have defeated Greyback and won the allegiance of the wolf packs."

"Why on earth would you lie about something like that?" Akasha asked in confusion.

"Oh?" Touhou looked at his friend.

"Greyback came to the Academy with his fellow Death Eaters. They wanted to take Harry-chan back to their master. Morioka-san ripped two of their heads off. The survivor was sent back with a message. Two heads, one of them Greybacks."

"That's a lie!" Lupin objected.

"Why would we lie to each other?" Harry asked calmly. "We aren't bothered with convincing you. But we will be asking the true lycans to visit the cursed wolves and correct their knowledge." He finished with a small smile. He was pleased to see his former professor pale.

"We will also ask our mermaids to speak with the various schools around the Atlantic and European seas. The same with the centaurs, although I fail to see how they would be of use in a battle."

"You do not have permission to enter sovereign territory!" Albus steamed.

"Tread carefully, boy." Touhou frowned. "You may have declared your borders for yourselves, but never forget that we were there long before then. We have never acknowledged them."

"If I was you, I'd be more concerned about the other monsters that you _allow_ to live and work amongst you. The goblins and gnomes might have signed treaties regarding banking, but those treaties also protect them from attack.

"The best you could hope for is that they stay neutral and close their premises." Akasha smirked.

Dumbledore was silently furious, but the others were clearly shocked.

"The goblins and gnomes have nothing to do with the Monster World!" The negotiator argued.

"They are part of the Monster World." Harry retorted. "Obviously Dumbledore knows."

"The goblins would never risk another war." Dumbledore growled angrily.

"You are the ones being aggressive Albus-tan." Akasha said patronisingly. It didn't help that the centuries old vampire looked like a sixteen-year-old.

"Let's just go." Harry turned to Touhou and Akasha tiredly. "Nothing will be said here that will change their minds or ours."

Akasha simply nodded and stood, Touhou following.

"In one month our people will start to exercise their new freedoms." Harry told Dumbledore firmly. "If you attack us the treaties will be voided and you will pay the price. Remember, they are magically binding."

"We cannot simply let you leave." Dumbledore said as he also stood and drew his wand. The others also stood and drew theirs.

"If you attack us it will be considered an act of war." Akasha was unconcerned, even as Touhou and Harry readied their magic.

"War is sometimes necessary."

This raised Touhou's eyebrows. It was not what he expected from the official negotiator. "It sounds like you came here today prepared to do war, was this meeting simply a ruse?"

The negotiator took a more aggressive stance and signalled with his hand. Around the room invisibility cloaks were dropped and more than thirty wizards and witches were revealed with their wands pointed at the three Yōkai.

"We've checked the treaties. There are no penalties for stopping you from threatening our way of life." The man smirked. Obviously not a real negotiator. "You will surrender and submit yourselves to unbreakable vows to follow our every instruction.

"Or we will kill you."

"But there are penalties for attacking unprovoked." Akasha sighed. She glanced at Harry before turning her attention to Dumbledore. "You have drawn weapons on us and threatened us. The treaties are broken.

"Stand down and leave or your actions will be ones of war."

"Take them down." The man sneered.

And that was when they all began choking and suffocating. Except the four at the table and the Yōkai.

"Stop this!" Dumbledore ordered frantically. "You are killing them!"

"Welcome to war, boy." Touhou scoffed.

Some of the suffocating magicals had tried to cast bubblehead charms, but they didn't help.

Harry began summoning the wands to his hand.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ The 'negotiator' roared.

Touhou quickly gestured and the air shimmered in front of Harry, absorbing the curse. The man was shocked as the spell flew back at him.

And then he was dead.

"You murdered him!" The aide gasped as he began to shake with fright.

"No, I merely returned his curse to him." Touhou said as he sat back down. "It is entirely his fault for sending out a curse that instantly kills.

Harry now had the thirty wands plus the backups on the table before him. They were engulfed in flame for a brief second before it vanished with the wands.

"You have truly become a monster, Harry." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Ha!" Akasha scoffed. " _You_ are the monsters. Attacking unarmed children, setting up ambushes behind the façade of a search for peace, casting killing magic at us… when we reveal ourselves to the humans, we will tell the truth about you.

"They will know your crimes and they will hate you."

"You should probably ask your muggleborn about just how good humans are at hunting and killing." Harry said pointedly to the old man. "Some of them are not exactly restrained when it comes to war. They've been known to wipe out entire cities of innocent civilians all in the name of 'justice'."

"He's right sir. If the muggles come after us, we will be outnumbered and outgunned." The aide warned, his face pale.

"You're a muggleborn?" Harry asked curiously.

"Y-Yes sir." The man was very nervous about being addressed by these titans of power.

"What country?"

"Canada, sir."

Harry sat back down and gave the man his full attention. Akasha remained standing, silently staring at Dumbledore.

"If you were to go to the Canadian muggle government and explain that the magical world exists and give them proof, what do you think they would do?" Harry asked.

The man thought about it for a few seconds. "They would be… confused. Worried. We have been living in secret amongst them for a couple of centuries."

"And their reaction, after they decided on a response?"

His eyes darted back and forth in thought. "Negotiation. Talks to learn more about us. Are we a threat, have we committed crimes, are we possible allies.

"Unfortunately, the darker side of the government will try to kidnap magicals to investigate and experiment." He grimaced.

"And what would the response of the general public be?"

"Fear, curiosity, excitement, denial."

"But the _general_ response." Harry pressed.

"Apathy." The aide chuckled. "There will be interest, but, unless it directly affects the person, they won't care."

"And why would it?" Harry smiled.

The man nodded slowly. "It wouldn't. In some countries the garb of magicals will draw attention, but that would be it."

"And when they start accusing us of using magic on them?" Dumbledore interrupted, his annoyance at being side-lined clearly showing.

"Tell them to prove it." Harry shrugged. "It's what we intend to do. If a human accuses a monster of a crime, that human must submit to magical interrogation.

"Likewise if a monster accuses a human. The monster will submit to magical interrogation."

"And I suppose you will allow the humans to imprison monsters that do commit crimes." Dumbledore scoffed.

"Please." Harry said patronisingly. "Humans don't have the ability to hold a monster. We will kill the monster ourselves and present the humans with the body."

Akasha had to hide behind her hand to disguise her giggles.

"As I said, you have truly become a monster." Dumbledore said in disgust. "Your parents would be ashamed."

Dumbledore screamed in pain as a hairpin shot through his right shoulder. Akasha had a visible aura around her as she glared at the old man being held by Lupin.

"We are done here." Touhou said with finality. "Consider this treachery a gift." He gestured to the fallen magicals around them. "A free shot. Next time, we will respond in kind. We will end you."

He gestured quickly with his hands and the three of them vanished.

All around them the bodies began to breathe deeply. The 'negotiator' jerked awake.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry had told the others that he expected an attack on the day before the 'reveal' became active.

The others had argued that there wouldn't be any point and that the magicals wouldn't be that stupid.

The pitying look he gave them made them worry.

Then they received a request to meet from the Japanese Magical Ministry.

The Three Dark Lords assembled and teleported into the office of the Magical Prime Minister.

"You had better have a good reason to so rudely summon us." Tenmei glared at the old man behind the desk.

The man showed no fear as he sneered at them. "You were warned about approaching the muggles. Now you will suffer for your foolishness and we will end your plans."

"Too late." Touhou waved his hand absently. "Tomorrow they go into effect and neither we nor our friends in the humans can stop it."

"But we can." The man stood and once again, invisibility cloaks were dropped. There were only twenty armed magicals this time. It was a smaller room after all. "Once we have disposed of you we will wipe the humans' minds and erase any existence of your kind from their records."

Touhou chuckled as he sat in one of the plush chairs opposite the Prime Minister. "Assuming you can defeat us, how will you track down all their paperwork? They have visual and audio recordings of our meetings. They have machines that store information on an ethereal plain that cannot be physically touched.

"Of course, if you _did_ manage to defeat us, you would then face the rest of the Yōkai. Can you imagine the damage my kin will cause when he summons a phoenix?"

"We won't fall for your lies." The man scoffed.

"Where is the real Prime Minister?" Tenmei asked.

The imposter smirked. "So you do have some brains."

"Kill them all." Akasha said softly.

In less than a second the walls were painted with blood. Tenmei moved so fast that no one saw him act, but the slit throats around them showed that he had.

The imposter swallowed tightly. "You'll never get out of here alive."

"You didn't kill him?" Akasha looked up at her taller peer.

"I thought we might get some answers."

Akasha shook her head. "The only answer we expect now is 'yes master'."

There was a wet thunk as a dagger left her hand, passed through the man's head and embedded in the bookcase behind him.

* * *

Akasha was slumped in the chair of the Prime Minister in a manner that was most unlady-like. She was exhausted, mentally.

Opposite her, slumped in equally unrefined poses, were Mikogami Tenmei and Fuhai Touhou.

All three were covered in blood.

Akasha's bloody katana lay on the desk.

"This is going to be a nightmare to clean up." Touhou sighed.

"Leave it to the magicals." Akasha waved a tired hand. "They started it."

"We just gutted their entire government. There isn't anyone left to run it."

"My contacts are still loyal and understand what has happened. They will step up." Tenmei assured them.

"How? We've been fighting all day." Touhou frowned.

"Because as much as I wanted to believe Harry-chan was wrong, I knew better than to risk it. I warned my contacts as soon we got the summons."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tenmei said. "Ah, Toji-san, you are unharmed?" The Chairman asked as he turned to the nervous looking man.

Ikari bowed low. "I am, Chairman-sama. Thank you for the warning." He gulped as he took in the blood and bodies.

Tenmei stood and put a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "Ikari-kun, you will need to step up and be a better leader for your people.

"We were summoned here under false pretences and attacked. These fools seemed to think they could overwhelm the three of us with sheer numbers.

"We have spent all year in peaceful, if heated, talks with your kind. We never made aggressive moves except when they kidnapped and attacked our children."

"We are monsters." Akasha stood slowly as she retrieved her sword and cleaned it with the curtains. "We respect strength, power and ruthlessness. But we also respect honesty and honour.

"These fools showed none of that.

"Tomorrow my friends will walk the streets of Japan and they will do so without hiding their true forms. They will be peaceful, even when confronted.

"But they will not simply take abuse."

"I suggest you watch what happens carefully, young man." Touhou sighed as he too stood. "Do not wait too long before following in our footsteps, it will make the humans very suspicious, especially when they learn how you have treated us."

"But… The ICW, how can we defy them?"

Akasha chuckled as she sheathed her sword. "Walk away. What's the worst they can do to those who are friends of the Yōkai?"

* * *

Harry was very amused as he walked down the street on the way to the Cabinet Office of Japan in Tokyo. His cause for amusement was Kagome Ririko.

The lamia was actually blushing and clutching his hand. A far cry from the confident dominatrix that loved to tie up Ruby and Mako.

Why? Because she was in full monster form and garnering a lot of attention. She wore a slightly more conservative shirt, in that it didn't strain across her breasts and threaten to burst open. She also had slightly longer than normal skirt.

Still, her twenty-foot long tail swished behind her as she glided alongside Harry.

People were taking pictures on phones as they travelled.

"You doing ok?" Harry asked kindly.

"I am used to attention." She said softly. "But it is usually because of my breasts and legs… not my tail."

"Do you want to call it off?" He asked. "I can send you home and go alone."

She squeezed his hand and scowled. "Absolutely not. How could I face Akasha if I left you without help?"

Harry put his arm around her as they walked.

There was a pop and Moka was suddenly on Ririko's other side and Lilith was floating down onto her shoulder.

"We look out for each other." The new Mrs Potter said as she took the lamia's hand.

"Yeah, you always let me hide in your breasts before." Lilith chirped.

Whenever they went out in the human world or magical world, if Harry wasn't around or wearing a top with a pocket, she would hide in the cleavage of the bustier members of the harem.

Hermione had been both mortified and delighted when the spirit had dived into her shirt one day, she was the smallest that Lilith could manage.

"Wow… they have all sorts of buses here. Lots of shapes and sizes." Lilith looked around excitedly.

"Well, they aren't all buses." Harry explained. "They are all vehicles, like we are all living creatures, but not all of us are Yōkai."

"Most of what you are seeing are called 'cars'." Moka continued. "Those cars are usually capable of only carrying two to four people. Buses can carry twenty or more."

"And, like Yōkai, cars have different types as well." Harry finished.

"Excuse me, could you step over here please?"

They turned to see two police officers standing by a police car.

"Is there a problem?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We've had a report of a disturbance in the area." The senior of the two said as they both eyed the four warily.

"Oh? What was the nature of the disturbance? Everything has been nice and quiet since we've been here." Harry shrugged.

"Reports of two individuals wearing elaborate costumes that are not appropriate for public and that are blocking traffic."

"Well… I wish you luck with finding these people." Harry bowed and moved to leave.

"Sir, if you could see to leaving the area and perhaps leaving your impressive costume at home as well, miss, it would be appreciated."

"We're not wearing costumes." Moka stated with a face like stone, her eyes beginning to glow.

"You are also keeping us from our appointment." Harry drew himself up as Tenmei had instructed him when dealing with subordinates.

"I apologise, but I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave the area." The officer tried to match Harry's stance, but the look in Moka's eyes made it difficult.

"On what grounds?" Ririko finally spoke up. "We have not committed a crime, we have not done anything to breach the peace."

"Miss, your costumes and your… _toy_ are scaring some peo-" He trailed off as her tail wrapped around her group.

"I am wearing no costume and Lilith is no toy." She said, her anger rising.

Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a look. She coiled her tail behind her.

Harry addressed the officers. "Unless you can cite a specific violation, you have no right to stop us unless you intend to search us.

"If you wish you can try and take us to your station for questioning, but remember, we will file a complaint. We will push for you to be reassigned due to your inability to recognise peaceful creatures from true troublemakers."

The senior officer scowled.

"Sir, we don't have a reason to hold them." The younger officer finally spoke up.

The senior officer sent a look that promised a stern talk later, but the younger officer was unperturbed.

"Sir, ladies, although you haven't committed any violations, you have stated that you are not wearing costumes. I will need you to explain that otherwise you will have lied to a police officer."

"We are not human." Harry smiled at the man. "My friends are a lamia, vampire and fairy. I am a wizard and an elemental.

"We are from a people known collectively as 'Yōkai' or monsters."

The younger officer frowned as the older one scoffed.

"You are saying the tail is real?" The younger one asked.

"As real as you are." Harry said as he turned his body to water.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." The younger man was clearly trying to understand. His partner had backed up in fear.

"I could explain it to you, but then I would have to explain it for everyone. All you need to know is that things have begun to change and we Yōkai won't be hiding ourselves anymore. We have informed the governments of the world and they know this is happening.

"If you call your dispatch service and inform them you encountered a group of Yōkai, then you will be advised by new government agencies who were created to answer _your_ questions."

Harry held his watery hand out his hand to the younger man. "Congratulations. You are the first of the local civilian human authorities to encounter a Yōkai."

The man slowly and hesitantly reached out and shook the hand. He gasped at the feel of the solid water construct that wasn't ice.

Harry let his hand become flesh and he used a bit of magic to dry the man's hand. "We're going to go to our meeting now." Harry pointed to the Cabinet Office. "The Prime Minister is expecting us and will be interested in the details of this meeting."

* * *

That evening news channels across the globe reported sightings or previously thought mythical creatures walking the streets.

There had been several violent altercations but none on the part of the creatures.

Statements were made to news networks by world leaders confirming that these were actual presumed-mythical creatures and that they had always been around, they had recently decided that humanity had evolved enough for them to interact with.

Then the debates began.

But Harry wasn't watching this. He was locked in the dungeons with Ririko and was ensuring she was well rewarded for her actions earlier in the day.

* * *

The picketing lines appeared less than a day after the first sightings. Extreme religious groups decried the whole thing as immoral.

Others questioned if these people were simply heavily modified by elective surgery and suggested that the mental health authorities should step in.

The world leaders had made further statements that these people were real and that they should be treated with respect.

The fact of the matter was that each leader had been introduced to the most powerful monster in their country. Then they were told that a single phoenix could flatten a mountain in one sweep of its wings, that an elemental could sink an entire country into the Earth or erase the air from their lands.

Harry had no idea if he could manage that, but Nurari had informed him that the reason elementals were hunted down was because some idiot on Atlantis had managed to piss one off.

There were international teams of monsters working with magicals who lived in the monster world, that were on standby and ready to step in if a monster came under attack.

So far they hadn't been needed.

Right up until the third day… and it wasn't because of a human.

Harry had been walking down a street in Tokyo looking to buy groceries for the kitchen. They all stayed at Shizuka's mansion.

The only thing that made Harry attract attention was his green eyes. It was never more than a passing glance.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry had vanished after the first word. The green spell struck a young woman, felling her instantly.

" _Come out Potter! Face me you coward!"_

People were running and screaming. A young baby in a pushchair screamed as it was smothered by the body of its mother.

" _You call me a coward?"_ Harry demanded as he reappeared, gently moving the body off the child and taking it out of the chair. _"You attack me from shadows without warning. You use innocent civilians as cover and take no care for their safety, killing them."_

He glared at the woman in wizarding robes. She had black hair and almost Asian features, but not quite. She also spoke English with a London accent.

" _You deserve to suffer."_ The woman spat.

" _A Killing Curse just kills, moron. There is no suffering."_ Harry was hugging the child tightly and trying to calm it… but the closest he had come to dealing with children was young Delacour Gabrielle.

" _But your whores would suffer. Crucio!"_

Harry didn't dodge. He simply made the pavement rise up in front of him.

He didn't stop there as he heard the woman scream. He flattened the ground and saw the woman impaled through the backs of her legs by stone spikes. She had dropped her wand and was panicking as she tried to free herself, the pain was immense.

Harry saw the woman's hair and face change. He sent a numbing charm at her and petrified her lower body. _"Why would you attack me, Tonks?"_ He asked the woman he now recognised.

Tonks Nymphadora was breathing raggedly, but she had a look of hate as he glared at Harry. _"Someone has to put an end to you. Of all the evil things in this world, I never thought you would be the worst. But then you had Remus murdered!_

" _He was torn apart by the packs because of your lies."_

" _I wouldn't worry too much, Nymphadora."_ Harry said coldly. _"You'll be reunited with Remus soon enough. The only question will be how much you suffer on the journey."_ He sent a stunner at the bleeding woman.

Several pops sounded around them and Harry held the baby closer.

"Drop your wand and surrender!" The lead male of the Japanese Magical Police Force ordered.

"I don't have a wand." Harry snarled. "What I do have is a baby that has just lost its mother to this murdering psychopath."

"I would do as he says."

The wands quickly switched to the pink haired vampire striding towards the group.

"W-Who are you?" The man stuttered. Even an idiot like him could feel her power.

"I am a vampire. A Yōkai. Think very carefully before you act." She said softly as she gently took the baby from Harry.

Free of his duty to the child he turned to the wizards. "I am Potter Harry. Do you know that name?"

The man shook his head.

"You're the elemental wizard."

They all looked to the young male wizard. "My friend is a kappa." The man shrugged. "He graduated from Yōkai Academy two years ago."

"I suggest you send my name up your chain of command." Harry nodded to the man. He then moved off.

"Where are you going?" The senior official demanded.

"To see to the body of the woman that was murdered." Harry said without stopping.

"This is an official magical matter! You will stay where you-" He stopped as several police cars came racing down the street with sirens blaring. "Come with me. We will wipe the human's minds and-"

"You will do _nothing_!" Harry snarled as he marched into the man's personal space. "I am Yōkai, this is a Yōkai matter and you are not invited."

"That is a witch!" The man argued as he gestured to the impaled woman.

"Who attacked a Yōkai."

Fortunately, Akasha had started walking towards the disembarking humans. She allowed her aura to flow which made the men more… accommodating.

"What is going on here?"

Harry glanced over the man's shoulder to see Toji Ikari storming up. "I was attacked by a witch, Toji-san." Harry said as he gave a slight bow to the man.

"Potter-sama! They said you were here… I had hoped they were wrong."

"Sir, look what he did to the witch!" The senior officer gestured angrily at Tonks.

"Look what the witch did to the human… whilst trying to kill me." Harry retorted calmly.

Ikari gulped as he saw the dead body slumped against a pushchair. "The baby-"

"Akasha has taken care of it." He nodded to where she was talking to the police officers.

"Sir, we need to move quickly to wipe their memories."

"You see those humans at the end of the street?" Harry pointed to a group several hundred meters away. "They are recording and broadcasting what happened here. Most of the planet will have now seen images of the woman impaled, Toji-san arriving and the dead mother.

"Are you going to wipe their minds as well?" Harry smirked.

"Harry, I need to let the humans in." Akasha said softly as she approached, the baby had finally fallen asleep.

"Toji-san." Harry gave the older man a pointed look.

Ikari thought quickly. "Bloodriver-sama, I need a few minutes for these officials to ensure the area is safe. But I see no reason that the senior officer cannot begin exchanging information with them."

"Sir! Those are humans! There are laws and procedures."

"I agree." Ikari nodded. "But today, everything has changed. This incident has brought down the veil of secrecy on our people.

"We cannot wipe the minds of every human on the planet. If we were to try they would see it as the attack it is, and they will wipe us out."

"They are just humans." The man scoffed. "They can't hurt us."

"Haven't you figured it out yet you fool?" Harry stepped into the man's personal space. "Yōkai are now friends with the humans. Attack the humans and it will be a Yōkai you face."

"Kid. Might want to take a walk."

Harry spun on his heel and vanished leaving the man to sigh in relief.

Right up until Rikishi Chopper loomed over him. "The kid is my superior." Chopper informed him. "You don't get to be on top unless you are the most powerful in the monster world. Be very thankful I stepped in… you don't want to experience his anger."

* * *

Akasha had managed to convince the humans that this was a Yōkai matter and that they would be incapable of holding the witch.

She had gotten contact details and handed the baby off to one of the men. A few brief words with Ikari and Chopper and she activated her personal portkey back to the mansion.

She found an angry Harry demanding information from Sirius who he had summoned.

"I swear, pup, I don't have any contact with Britain. Unless you count my correspondence with Gringotts… there's no way they would give out _your_ information to a witch."

"Then how the fucking hell did she know where I'd be?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Well… did you kill her?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"He did not." Akasha answered as she gestured to Kurumu to try and calm Harry.

Sirius let out a breath of relief. "Good, then a dose of veritiserum and we'll have the answers."

"Where is this bitch?" Keito asked curiously.

"Rikishi-san was dispatched to the scene. I have instructed him to have the witch transferred to the Academy for temporary treatment."

* * *

It was a day later and Harry and the Three Dark Lords received a request from Ikari to meet with some members from the ICW.

They refused and suggested that Ikari attend them and explain.

And so they were seated with Nurari in Tenmei's office.

"They are demanding extradition of the witch that attacked Potter-sama." Ikari said nervously.

"Relax Ikari-kun." Tenmei said sternly. "We long since abandoned the practice of 'killing the messenger'."

Ikari gulped.

"Toji-san, relax." Harry said softly. He then continued. "The treaties with the wizarding world are broken. Whilst we do have connections to specific magicals, like yourself, we have no diplomatic channels with the ICW."

"On what grounds are they demanding extradition?" Tenmei enquired.

"They are claiming she is a member of the ICW's diplomatic corp." Ikari scowled. "None of the documentation they provided has her written signature nor her magical signature."

"And I imagine that if we were to ask her, she would deny it as well." Touhou nodded.

"That would be enough for the Japanese government to reject their claims, right?" Harry asked. "Even if she _is_ a member, she will have declared her forfeiture?"

"This is true." Ikari nodded.

"Having met this Dumbledore over the past year, I believe he might have fed the woman his lies." Touhou mused. "Specifically to make her react in this way."

"Specifically to murder me?" Harry was not so sure.

"Not specifically." Touhou amended. "But certainly enough to push her into tracking you down and finding you. I imagine that, if questioned under magic, Dumbledore would be able to say he ordered her _not_ to approach you."

"The woman will be questioned by some of our best." Tenmei said firmly. "They will be thorough. By the time they are finished we will know everything about her since the day she was born. Her every action, thought and feeling."

"I want her."

The Dark Lords looked at Harry with surprise.

"Kid?" Nurari asked as he stood from the couches behind them and moved to stand by Tenmei behind his desk.

"Death is too easy. Too forgiving." Harry said darkly. "I want her life. I want her to suffer until the day she dies. Not just for me, but for the family she wrecked."

"You want Ririko to enslave her?" Akasha frowned.

Harry gave a derisive laugh. "That is akin to killing her. I have entered Mako's mind. I know that the former assassin has been replaced by a woman who adores her mistress.

"No, I want the bitch to remember everything… to hate it. To hate me.

"I want to force her to take an Unbreakable Vow to serve me forever."

"Akasha, get him out of here. Take your harem with you." Nurari ordered.

The pink-haired vampire nodded in concern as she led her tense and fuming lover out the door.

Ikari knew his place and quickly made a polite departure.

"There is precedent." Touhou said with thoughtful concern as the door closed. He then looked at the eyes of the others. "But it is not that which concerns you."

"Harry-chan is to be my successor because of his caring nature." Tenmei scowled as he pulled back his cowl, letting his long hair loose. "You heard him, he looked into the mind of his lamia's thrall… I know that he did it because he was worried the original personality was in there, aware, suffering, hating him."

"I've been watching young monsters go through this school for years." Nurari growled. "I've listened to them talk, express their opinions… the kid's dream of monsters walking amongst humans could have been easily fulfilled… except the fucking magicals keep trying to sabotage it."

"The difference is that I created this school to immerse young monsters in human culture. Magicals draw a severe line and attempt to stamp out any sign of human influence." Tenmei explained.

"And the issue with Harry claiming the witch?" Touhou asked.

"It is an act that is completely out of character with the boy I respect." Tenmei tapped his desk in irritation. "Even the most vile of our kind, Alucard himself, couldn't drive the boy to betray his morals… but a single witch has him contemplating actions even Alucard would blanch at.

"You know the story of Kaneshiro Hiroto. I fear I am seeing the same thing happen."

"Careful Tenmei." Nurari warned. "Do not paint the kid with the same brush based on one incident. Yes, the kid is bending to the wishes of his own personal darkness, but we have seen him act with apparent cruelty before. He has never let it consume him."

"Oh?" Touhou asked.

"Although he never committed the acts himself, he gave his blessing for Morioka-san to rip cursed lupine wizards apart with his bare hands.

"He staged the murder of several human Yakuza, he slowly and methodically killed a siren and… if his reports are to be believed… he forced Shuzen Akua to relive her worst nightmares."

Touhou hummed thoughtfully. "Leave this to Akasha and her harem. We should follow Harry-kun's decision unless Akasha is entirely opposed."

* * *

Tonks felt like she was walking in a daze, she could hear a voice quietly instructing her to say yes to certain questions. She was quite content to obey the voice.

But then the daze went away like water down a drain and she saw the face she hated most.

" _Potter."_ She spat. Then she screamed in pain that exploded in her head.

" _You will address me as Master."_ Harry said emotionlessly. _"The lady next to me is your Mistress."_ He indicated Akasha. _"You have just been bound with the unbreakable vow as my slave._

" _This is your punishment for attempting to murder me and murdering an innocent young mother."_

" _I'll never serve you, you bastard!"_ She screamed again.

" _You will."_ Harry said calmly. _"The vow will punish you for disobeying me. For trying to harm me. For disrespecting me."_

" _Go ahead! Do your worst!"_ She spat at him only to scream again.

" _I already have. I have made you your own punisher."_ Harry's smirk was the first emotion he had shown her.

" _I'd rather die than let you touch my body!"_

Harry looked at her with disgust. _"I never want to even see you! Why would I touch you?"_

Tonks actually looked offended at that.

" _Your duties are to ensure our home is clean. If you have nothing to clean in the home, you will patrol the campus for litter and see to any cleaning required._

" _You will sleep in the cupboard under the stairs in the basement. You will do everything in your power to ensure that you are never seen unless you are called for._

" _This lady is your superior and you will follow her instructions."_ He indicated the blonde-haired and indecently dressed Mako.

" _Enjoy your new life. You've earned it."_ Harry spun on his heel and vanished.

* * *

Harry was watched very closely by everyone. Unfortunately, Harry knew this and everyone knew Harry knew this.

Harry didn't care though. He knew he had pretty much crossed the line, but he could still hear the cries of that baby. He could see the dead eyes of the young mother.

It wasn't until Kurumu snuck into his dreams that they realised the problem. Harry was reliving the event, each time, it was _his_ mother slumped over the baby.

Kurumu immediately started dragging the others into Harry's dreams on a nightly basis to keep him away from those images.

* * *

Ikari had warned the Dark Lords that Dumbledore had used the ICW to try and force Japan to take a hard stand against Yōkai Academy.

Ikari had point blank stated 'no'. He had then gone to Tenmei and asked for security from the Yōkai. Gin and Haiji were assigned as the head of the Magical Security Detachment.

Neither of the recently graduated men were happy, but they knew better than to argue with the Chairman.

Or Akasha.

Ikari had come to a revelation and he brought it to the Three Dark Lords and Harry in the Chairman's office.

"Japan's magicals must follow in your footsteps." He said gravely. "The wizarding world has been revealed to the humans. The events in Tokyo saw to that. But the ICW is refusing to acknowledge that fact. I know for a fact that various non-magical leaders have been questioning their wizarding counterparts.

"My own counterpart has warned me that the British and Canadians have begun meeting and are looking to ally with other members of the non-magical Commonwealth. They are refusing to stand by and see their citizens' minds wiped… and… I cannot fault them."

"I am aware." Tenmei confirmed. "We have been receiving reports from other Yōkai leaders around the world. They are being approached by human leaders."

"Harry-chan, you pushed for the integration of the Yōkai and humans." Touhou turned to the young wizard. "What do you see happening?"

Harry had already thought about this. "If the wizards refuse to come out into the open, then the best they can hope for is that the humans will effectively ban them around their people. They will start arresting wizards who they find and snapping or confiscating wands."

Ikari couldn't help his involuntary reach to feel his own wand was safe.

"The problem, is that many wizards will not surrender quietly. They will draw their wands and… well, it won't matter what spell they are going to cast, the humans will react violently.

"Then there will be a war. It will be more of a terrorist action on the part of the wizards. They will start attacking humans. They will claim they are trying to scare them into leaving them alone, but after the first time they attack a military base or an area with armed police, they will switch to civilian targets.

"They might try for world leaders, but, eventually they will get desperate and start attacking schools, hospitals, shopping areas."

"In what way do you consider that 'the best they can hope for'?" Touhou scoffed.

"Because the human governments have known for a long time that magicals frequently wipe the minds of their citizens. They aren't stupid and have probably realised that many magicals will abuse their abilities and steal and take advantage of defenceless humans.

"The first sign of trouble… they will follow the magicals they know of and simply drop bombs on their locations.

"Try to remember that during the Second World War, the Americans wiped out two civilian cities in retaliation for the Japanese attacking a _military_ installation."

Ikari shuddered. "I was just a boy. But I lived outside of Hiroshima. I saw the bomb drop, felt the heat. Many of my friends in the city died that day. Even more in the days after.

"It is why I can convince the Japanese magicals to follow your lead."

Harry grimaced. "There is a major difference between the separation of the human and monster worlds and the human and wizarding worlds.

"The monster world has _always_ been autonomous and hidden from humans.

"The wizarding world was once part of the human world. 1692 is when wizards officially started hiding from humans. This is long after most borders and civilisations were established.

"Monsters can claim they have had their own civilisations and governments long before the humans started establishing their borders. Wizards can't. They were part of the human civilisation after that, as such, they will be seen as secret invaders.

"Monsters use human money to buy human products. Wizards have their own currency and you don't exactly pay the humans for their products."

"What products?" Ikari frowned.

"Food. Land. Buildings. You take what you want and then wipe the minds of any human who notices."

"But the land was theirs." Touhou reasoned. "They owned it."

"Sure, but they were also supposed to pay taxes." Harry shrugged. "Also, that land was sovereign territory of the country it existed in. Magicals unilaterally decided to annex it.

"They didn't go to the humans and say: 'Look, we're going our own way. We're hiding our land and all our resources.'

"Instead they just started carving up what they could grab and hope they didn't miss any humans who might remember."

"You didn't seem surprised about the food." Akasha frowned at the human.

"Because it is the 'dirty little secret' of the magical world." Ikari scowled in disgust. "There aren't enough magicals to grow food for everyone. Instead, the ICW issues rules that state how much each country is allowed to skim off the top of human produce."

"And it doesn't take into account the human population, their wealth, their stockpiles… the amount is solely based on the wizarding population size." Harry added. "They are literally stealing food from the mouths of starving babes."

"What?"

Harry and the others grimaced as darkness started to pour of Akasha. Ikari looked like he might soil himself.

"Is this true, Ikari?" She asked as the air became oppressive.

Ikari was having trouble breathing. "Yes." He wheezed.

* * *

Akasha had gone straight on the warpath. She had told Ikari that the Japanese Magical Government now answered to her.

Harry had looked at Tenmei and Touhou… but they were clearly not going to be of any help.

The poor wizard had no idea how to respond. It wasn't like he could say no to the woman capable of wiping Magical Japan off the map.

Her first order was for the Japanese magicals to contact _every_ magical born to humans and offer them a place at a magical school. She also made it clear that they should only unbind their magic if they attend the school. She didn't want accidents to happen. Yukari was bad enough with her _educated_ experiments.

"This may not be the best idea, Akasha-chan." Hermione said with concern as they stood with Harry and Lilith on top of the building of the School for Magical Girls. "I was only here for a few weeks… they treated me horribly."

"Hogwarts was the same." Harry shrugged.

"No, we were welcomed by the teachers at least. Plus the other, older muggleborn students… here, they all looked at me as though I should be dead or serving them."

"Be right back."

Hermione was horrified as Harry stepped off the roof of the six floor building.

"Relax." Akasha gripped her arm.

"A heart attack… before I'm twenty." Hermione shuddered as Akasha laughed.

"You're nineteen and your birthday is in two months."

* * *

Harry landed on the ground with a resonating thud. Not really necessary, but he wanted to make an entrance so he had turned to stone about five feet from the ground.

Unfortunately his shoes were now filled with bits of stone.

Still, the girl he landed behind jumped with a shriek, her wand turned to the noise. Considering it had been pointed at a young girl previously, this was what Harry wanted.

"If you ever point your wand at another person again whilst in this school, I will have your magic bound and your wand snapped. Are we clear?" Harry asked in a very calm and factual manner.

"Who are you?" The Japanese girl asked nervously.

"I am the head of the School Protection Committee. I make sure that all students follow the rules and that the school is safe for everyone."

The girl frowned. Her previous fright left her and she found her courage… and stupidity. "There's no such thing as a School Protection Committee." She scoffed. "Besides, I was just getting the garbage off campus. You should be thanking me."

Harry's hand snatched the wand from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting the garbage off campus." Harry called over his shoulder as he headed for the school gates.

The girl, who was probably about fifteen, chased after him.

"Stop!" She cried in horror as she watched the stranger rear back and throw her wand over the walls.

Harry turned and walked back to the girl's victim. Another girl the same age. "Got your wand?"

The girl clutched her navy blue blazer tightly in fear.

"Relax, you've done nothing wrong. Take your wand out I'm going to teach you a spell."

* * *

Moka had just left the Headmistress' Office. Akasha had insisted that she be the first point of contact as it would give her experience.

Moka had a feeling that the old bitch would be kicked out within a month.

What surprised her at the moment was the scene in front of her. Her husband was watching proudly as a young girl would summon a wand from just outside the school and then her husband would toss it over the wall… and then the process would repeat.

What was confusing was the other girl in tears and on her knees whilst other students watched with concern.

"Harry, what is going on?" She asked as she strode up.

"Hey Moka. Just performing my first tasks as the Head of the SPC." He smiled at her.

She watched the girl summon the wand and reluctantly hand it to Harry. He immediately tossed it over the wall and into the forest that surrounded the grounds.

Moka let her senses wander and found Akasha above her. She didn't seem like she was going to intervene.

Still… this was out of character for Harry.

"And this involves using one student to torture another?"

Harry was about to throw the wand again so she snatched it out of his hand and looked at him questioningly.

"Look, that brat needed a lesson." He pointed to the sobbing girl. "You weren't here to show her her place… so I did what I could."

Moka knew her husband quite well. Combined with her keen senses she was able to determine what had happened. "You are born of humans, yes?" She asked the nervous girl.

The girl nodded and then bowed low… mainly in fear.

"And I would guess that one is born of magicals?" She asked Harry.

"Yep."

Moka sighed. Harry was in one of 'those' moods. He'd gotten pissed off and now he was determined to have fun and screw the sensibilities of others.

To be honest, she approved and agreed. She was never one to concern herself with the feelings of others. But she was always careful not to bring her family into disrepute.

Moka grabbed the sobbing girl by the front of her blouse and hoisted her over her head. The tears were momentarily stemmed by the fear. The girl wasn't stupid, she knew she was in the grip of a vampire.

"I am Potter Moka, that is my husband, Potter Harry. He may be content to punish you by toying with your wand… I will not be.

"If I hear you have insulted another student without cause… _I_ will be the one you answer to… and I won't just take your wand."

Moka dropped her prey and turned to Harry with her hand out.

Harry sighed as he handed over the wand.

Moka then looked at the 'victim'. "Learn to defend yourself or you will always live in fear." She then tossed the wand at the girl on the floor before crouching and leaping into the air to join Akasha and Lilith.

Harry stood there, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets, scowl on his face… generally looking like a kid who had his fun taken away.

"Th-Thank you Potter-sensei." The girl he had rescued bowed low.

"Meh, no problem. Just remember that this school is like any other. There are bullies and idiots… and you are likely to be one of them at some point, so try and avoid it."

The girl looked at him in confusion, but he turned on the spot and vanished before she could ask anything.

* * *

Harry reappeared on the roof next to Akasha and Lilith hopped back onto his shoulder.

"I was just telling Akasha that I doubt the headmistress will last long." Moka told him. "She didn't even bother hiding her disgust at having _me_ in her office."

"And you didn't leave her a bloody pile of flesh?" Harry smirked.

Harry squeaked as Moka thumped his chest.

"Do not make me volunteer you for Ririko-chan's fun."

He had tried it once. He had not enjoyed it. Fortunately the lamia didn't push for more and was content to have him anyway she could.

But she was still much happier when he joined to play with Ruby and Mako. Both of whom were eager to please. Ruby simply because it was what she desired and Mako because she wanted to please her mistress.

"I did impress upon her that she should remember who we are."

Harry's smirk returned. He was unmoved by Moka's glare.

"Moka, if she steps out of line, even once, deal with her." Akasha interrupted their little playful spat. "Let her be the example for the children of what happens if they don't obey."

"How have the humans been responding to the revelation of wizards and their behaviour?" Moka asked Harry.

"Many, many, _many_ mentions of war." Harry sighed.

"But no actions?"

"Nothing overt. Tenmei has been visiting a few and warning them that we won't stand for it. But we know they are preparing and planning."

"It is no less than the wizarding fools deserve." Moka scoffed.

Harry smirked at her. "What about Hermione? She was born to humans. Should she suffer?"

The vampire growled at the conundrum Harry presented.

"What are the wizards doing, Master?" Lilith asked from his shoulder.

"Most of them are scoffing at the thought that humans could even find them. Ikari is still reporting rumours floating around his office.

"Fortunately, most of the wizarding world is not democratic… or, it is not democracy like many human countries. The purebloods run the governments, it is their votes that count."

"I thought you were for democracy, Master?"

"Sure, if it is _true_ democracy where the vote of the individual counts. Many of the wizarding worlds don't have that. They either have the ruling elite who sit in places like Parliament and vote amongst themselves, or they have a cabal made up of, again, the elite, who mete out laws."

"What is Japan?" The sprite asked.

"A cabal." Harry said simply. "Akasha killed them all when they ambushed her and the others. Britain has the parliamentary system. They call it the Wizengamut, but the members all hold hereditary seats."

"I have decided that it will be many years before I allow magical Japan to govern themselves." Akasha added. "I may never let them have a true democracy."

"You intend to be the Empress of Japan?" Moka smirked.

Akasha grinned. "I love dressing up in beautiful gowns."

* * *

They arrived home that night to find a bouncy and excited Yukari waiting for them. Hermione and Kurumu were standing nearby and watching with amusement.

As soon as she saw them she thrust a small vial at the sprite. She looked into Harry's eyes.

"She wants you to drink it." Harry said as he curiously communicated with the witch via mind magic. "She won't tell me what it does though."

"Oooh! Is it more fizzy drink?" Lilith asked excitedly as she wrapped her limbs around the vial.

"It is not." Hermione scowled. Lilith had been so hyped up on sugar that Hedwig had to hunt her down and bring her home. They were never going to let her try caffeine.

"Mmmm, it isn't tingly." Lilith mused as Yukari gently slid her from Harry's shoulder to her hand and then placed her on the floor.

"Erm… Yukari." Akasha stepped forward with wide eyes.

"You see it too?" Moka asked, just as amazed.

"See what?" Harry asked.

"Keep watching." Moka frowned, her eyes fixed on the sprite.

Harry watched… and then he noticed her short thin shift was getting tighter. Harry quickly knelt down and grabbed it by the bottom hem. "Arms up, Lil." He ordered.

The sprite was getting very confused but complied. She was soon sitting there buck naked.

But then the sprite got scared. "Yukari! You're shrinking! Master we need Ruby!" She panicked as she placed her hands on the girl's cheeks. Normally she couldn't reach both at the same time.

Yukari smiled and placed her hands on the sprite's waist, her fingers barely touching now. She turned Lilith to face Harry.

"Master! No! You are all shrinking too!" Then she had a thought. "My mirror! It might be able to reverse this!"

"Lilith, we aren't shrinking. You're growing." Harry was amazed at what he was saying.

She was already up to Yukari's shoulder, and still growing.

"She will stop, right?" Harry asked the witch hopefully.

Yukari gave him and impish grin and held up a pair of crossed fingers. It did not instil confidence.

But Lilith's growth slowed and she stopped at around Kurumu's height.

"Everything is so _small_!" She exclaimed as she looked around excitedly. She was fascinated by everything from Yukari's quickly developing breasts to the dining room chair.

Of course, the sprite was often nestled in the bosom of the various females and so had no reservations about physically investigating them with her newly enlarged hands.

"Lilith, there is a time and a place." Hermione admonished.

Harry was surprised. Had he really become so used to nudity and sexuality that he hadn't thought twice about the naked female physically ravaging the youngest member of the harem?

"What made you create this potion?" Akasha beamed in amazement.

Yukari locked eyes with Harry again.

This time Harry actually blushed. "Erm… "

"Harry, you know the rules." Moka smirked at him. "You are to tell us what Yukari wants you to tell us. Word for word."

Well, that wasn't quite accurate. He was allowed to embellish a little. There was no way he was going to say something like 'I can't find my tampons' so he would change it slightly to 'Yukari can't find her tampons'. And yes, there was a lot of blushing from all parties' involved.

"She says that she saw that Lilith wanted to join us-" He squeaked as Yukari poked him in the stomach with a glare. "In bed! I was going to get there." He glowered at her. "Anyway, she made the potion so Lilith could enjoy 'all the benefits of the harem'." He said with finger-quotes.

"Really?!" Lilith was looking at the maturing witch with pure adoration.

"How long will this last?" Moka asked.

Yukari shrugged.

"Is it permanent?"

"Current results lasted a few hours." Hermione spoke up. "But we can't really trust that as it wasn't tested on anything close to resembling Lilith."

"What did you test it on?" Kurumu frowned.

Hermione scowled. " _We_ didn't. Crookshanks, however decided he couldn't be bothered to walk to his water bowl. We had to deal with a lion sized half-kneazel for a while."

Kurumu was giggling away with Akasha.

"Then I don't have long!" Lilith said worriedly.

Yukari took her hand and pulled her over to the dining room table. She opened the lid of a chest. Inside were thirty vials of the same potion.

"It isn't a hard potion to make." Hermione said. "Yukari invented it, but both Ruby and I can brew it as well."

Lilith flung her arms around Yukari happily. "This is the best day of my life!"

Considering that she was more than a thousand years old… that was saying something.

"Come." She ordered as she grabbed Yukari and Harry's hands. "You can teach me how to have sex."

"What?"

The red-faced witch and wizard were ignored as the naked, winged fairy dragged them upstairs.

The gigglers remained where they were. Akasha and Kurumu had dragged Hermione with them into their fit as Moka looked on in amusement.

She did not giggle.

Unless she was in bed with Harry alone and he decided she needed tickling.

"You could go and join them, Hermione-chan." Moka smirked at the witch.

Hermione blushed and looked mortified.

"You keep seeming to forget that you spend all your time around monsters with supernatural senses." Akasha wrapped an arm around her waist. "Moka, Ririko and I can all smell when you are aroused."

"And I'm a succubus. I know love. I live for love." Kurumu leaned up and kissed the slightly taller girl on the cheek.

Hermione slumped defeatedly. "I'll try and find Harry and get some alone time with him."

"Or you could join us." Kurumu wrapped her own arm around Hermione from the other side. "We were there for Yukari and her first time. It was beautiful." She smiled in remembrance.

Moka looked at her sister/mother and chuckled. "To think, for most of that first year with Harry, we refused to entertain the idea of polygamy."

"I'm just that irresistible!" Kurumu grinned impishly.

"Come, let's go and help Harry and Yukari with Lilith." Akasha said as she turned Hermione to the stairs. "Maybe you'll make love to him now, but you can definitely join us and start to learn."

Moka watched as Akasha and Kurumu led a resigned but willing Hermione up the stairs. In all her nearly twenty years, she had experienced fear a few times. When her mother had been attacked by Akua, when Harry had been killed by Kuyou, when he had stood against Fujisaki and when he was alone against Alucard.

Harry was everything to her. He was everything to all those in the harem. That included Hermione's mother, Yukari's mother, Marin and San.

She knew that Harry would be devastated to lose any of them, but he'd sacrifice himself without hesitation for each of them.

War was looming on the horizon. Her father had warned her. She could see it in Harry's eyes when he returned from meeting with the Three Dark Lords.

She set her shoulders and headed for the stairs. She intended to make sure her husband knew just how much he had to live for.

And how much he would suffer if he left them.

In other words: She was going to show him his place.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Added post publish date.**

 **A/N: I'm not one for end notes and all, but the reason I stopped it there was because the only thing left would be war. I like to write fun stuff. I only put drama in if it is part of cannon or it is to further the story, it is never the point of the story.**

 **Writing a war would be pointless. Sure, humans have bombs and nukes. Wizards have killing curses and memory charms. But Harry can remove the air from a large area and not be touched. It would only take one direct assassination attempt on Harry to decide holding back was too risky and then it would become a conquer the world scenario.**

 **If I continued the story that is the only place I can see it going... for now. Maybe I'll figure out something down the line. I'm still writing more for Death's Little Brother and Ah Screw It!**

 **For now I am focusing more on my Harry Potter/Star Wars story and my Harry Potter/Jurassic Park crossover. Still not sure when they'll be finished, but I might be on the end stretch for the Star Wars one.**

 **Incidentally... one of my writing nemesis is homophones (one vs won, write vs right). My brain knows when to use each one, but my fingers seem to disagree.**

 **Also, I don't purposefully write alliteration, it just happens.**


End file.
